Amis ou ennemis, quelle différence !
by sorciere noire
Summary: Il y a des choses dont on a du mal à parler, Harry en sait quelque chose. Il fuit ses souvenirs d'une façon peu orthodoxe, qui peut le lui reprocher ? Tout le monde semble-t-il. Quand arrêtera-t-il de se faire du tort ? THREESOME L.S.H
1. Mauvaise foi

Voici une autre histoire, un threesome, donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Oui je sais, bla bla habituel mais bon il faut que je le dise pour ne pas avoir de reproches de lectrices mécontentes, lol. Les chapitres seront postés une fois par semaine, pas plus. Cela me donnera le temps de travailler sur mes autres fics. Un autre chapitre de « Irrésistibles morsures » est déjà écrit, je n'ai plus qu'à le taper sur l'ordi. Il sera prêt d'ici une semaine ou deux.

D'accord j'arrête de palabrer et je vous laisse à la lecture palpitante de nos trois héros, Lucius, Harry, et Severus Snape, notre très cher maître des potions.

1 **Mauvaise foi.**

Severus Snape regarda bien malgré lui les jolies fesses rebondies d'un certain jeune homme qui le devança pour se faufiler avant lui devant les gargouilles. Tous deux devaient se rendre dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, y étant appelés sans délai. Le gamin l'exaspérait avec ses manières de ne pas y toucher, et ce qui l'irritait plus que tout c'est que le morveux l'ignorait depuis deux jours, et même si ce n'était pas le beau fixe entre eux, cela restait fâcheux comme situation.

Enfin toujours est-il que le Gryffondor l'ignorait totalement et incompréhensiblement, admit l'homme avec mauvaise foi, comme à son habitude quand il s'agissait de Harry Potter.

Bon ! C'est vrai qu'avant hier il lui avait hurlé dessus alors qu'il l'avait rencontré à Londres et que le gamin, enfin gamin ! Il avait vingt-et-un ans quand même, l'avait bousculé en sortant de chez l'apothicaire.

Et puis que faisait Potter chez un apothicaire ? Que manigançait ce gamin qui ne savait pas mélanger deux ingrédients sans créer un incident ou une explosion ?

D'ailleurs il ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui dire, et non il n'avait pas pu se retenir, c'était plus fort que lui, ricana Severus Snape en se laissant porter par les escaliers tournants derrière le survivant. Il jubilait et sautillait de joie quand Potter le regardait avec rancune et colère, et puis il faut dire qu'il adorait ça, le mettre en pétard, le voir perdre de sa superbe quand il l'attaquait pour des raisons futiles la plupart du temps.

L'homme se rappela de leur confrontation d'avant hier avec un plaisir évident.

-Vous aviez besoin de me foncer dessus comme un malade, Snape. Et puis il n'y a pas assez de boutiques louches dans l'Allée Des Embrumes que vous me suiviez jusque chez un apothicaire de Londres ? L'avait vilipendé Harry quand l'homme avait ouvert la bouche pour le critiquer et en rajouter une couche de plus quand ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez devant la boutique de l'apothicaire.

-Je ne vous suivais pas, Potter. Arrêtez de vous prendre pour plus intéressant que vous ne l'êtes, avait riposté le professeur au regard sombre. Et puis je vais où je veux, cela ne vous regarde en aucune façon. Maintenant poussez-vous de mon chemin, je n'ai pas toute la journée, moi, contrairement à vous, avait ajouté Snape en faisant un pas de plus dans l'entrée de l'échoppe.

-Sûr que vous rendre tous les jours à Luciole-Folie's ne vous laisse pas le temps de vous occuper de vos classes pour la prochaine rentrée, ni de préparer vos potions, avait rétorqué le survivant avec un sourire coquin. Une Maison Des Plaisirs, en effet quoi de mieux pour préparer vos élèves à leur vie future ! L'avait raillé Harry avec délectation.

-Comment savez-vous...

-Je sais, Snape, que vous vous y rendez tous les soirs et que vous en ressortez fort tard dans la nuit.

-Eh quand bien même ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre, espèce de petit morveux fouineur ?

-Personnellement je m'en contrefiche. Cependant je ne savais pas que vous aviez un tel appétit de sexe pour vous y rendre chaque jour, je plains la malheureuse femme qui...

-Taisez-vous, Potter ! Quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle on se tait, avait grondé l'homme qui commençait à perdre patience et qui entra dans la boutique en bougonnant. Et puis c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, avait-il ajouté avant de refermer la porte au nez du Gryffondor pour éviter une remarque acerbe que le survivant avait développé, ces temps-ci, avec une assiduité remarquable. A croire qu'il voulait lui faire concurrence.

Harry avait jeté une œillade noire au maître des potions à travers la vitre de la porte, puis il s'en était retourné chez lui, au square Grimmaurd, où il habitait avec Sirius et Remus depuis qu'il avait délivré le monde sorcier du Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Il avait quitté les Dursley sans aucun regret, leur disant simplement leurs quatre vérités avant de partir de cette maison honnie.

Bon maintenant ils étaient devant la porte du bureau du directeur, souffla agacé Severus Snape en évacuant ses souvenirs de sa tête. Pourquoi le vieux gâteux les avait fait appeler d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que l'école ne reprenait pas dans trois semaines ? Ne pouvait-il pas les laisser en paix pour le temps qui leur restait ?

-Messieurs ! Les accueillit Dumbledore en levant une main pour faire taire Snape qui allait encore se plaindre que son temps était compté. Un peu de silence s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il envers ceux qui étaient déjà là.

Snape grogna et tira une chaise vers lui, satisfait de voir que le bruit qu'il avait engendré agaça le morveux et quelques autres de l'assemblée. Ils étaient six en tout dans le bureau d'Albus.

-J'ai une chose de la plus haute importance à vous dire...

-Ben voyons ! s'exclama tout haut le maître des potions, ce qui fit sourire Remus et fulminer Harry.

-Arrête de ronchonner, Severus, pouffa Albus. Il faut toujours que tu nous fasses part de ta désapprobation je sais bien, mais cette fois écoute ce que j'ai à dire, tu parleras ensuite si tu le désires encore.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en étirant ses jambes.

-Très bien, se moqua le directeur de l'école. Alors voilà...je sais qu'il y a quelques personnes parmi vous, comme Harry et Severus entre autres, qui s'occupent de soigner clandestinement certains blessés pendant leur temps libre.

-Bien obligé, soupira le survivant en s'étonnant quand même que Snape ait fait la même chose que lui sans qu'il n'en sache rien, ce qui était réciproque, pensa-t-il avec justesse.

-Je sais, Harry. Je sais que les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste ont reçus l'ordre de me pas soigner les mangemorts repentis et de les dénoncer si jamais ils venaient à demander de l'aide. Ordre a aussi été donné aux potionnistes et herboristeries de délatter, bien sûr je suis contre ces agissements puisque ces personnes nous ont aidées et que certaines y ont même laissées la vie.

-A quoi rime cette réunion ? demanda clairement Snape en toisant le vieil homme d'un œil sévère ainsi que Arthur Weasley, Sakelbot, Fol-œil, et le foutu cabot qui ricanait en le regardant.

-Vous devez réunir vos forces, messieurs, j'aimerais que Harry vous dises ses projets de...

-Ah ! Parce que le morveux a des projets maintenant ! S'occuper des autres ne lui suffit plus, monsieur Potter veut plus de renommée !

-La ferme, Snape !

-Vous même, Potter !

Harry s'avança près de Dumbledore et ravala ses insultes envers le maître des potions, en fait il ne le regarda plus durant toutes ses explications.

-Depuis deux mois, depuis la fin de la guerre en faite, j'ai recueilli au square six ex-mangemorts que je cache et que je soigne avec le concours de Remus et de Sirius.

Snape sursauta sur sa chaise sous l'air moqueur du professeur Lupin. Celui-ci savait que son collègue serait surpris de savoir qu'Harry n'était pas aussi oisif que ça.

-Ces six hommes sont guéris, continua Harry, mais le problème reste entier car ils ne peuvent quitter le square sans risquer de se faire prendre par les aurors qui ont l'œil à tout en ce moment. C'est pourquoi je recherche des volontaires pour m'aider à les expatrier, le temps que le calme revienne chez nous et qu'ils puissent revenir dans un temps assez proche.

Le professeur Snape prit une tasse de thé que le vieux fou avait fait apparaître, sans rien perdre des paroles du satané gamin.

-Je veux ajouter que j'ai encore trois places de libre, que le square Grimaurd est un endroit sûr et que personne ne viendra voir ce qui s'y passe, ni les aurors ni le ministère. D'autant que j'ai aussi appris, continua Harry, que ce soir il y aura une perquisition complète dans le village de Pré-Au-Lard ainsi qu'au Chemin De Traverse.

Snape se leva et renversa sa chaise tout en tenant sa tasse en équilibre pour ne pas se brûler, tasse qu'il reposa brutalement sur le bureau alors que les quatre personnes présentes le regardaient étonnés et qu'Albus souriait tranquillement.

-Nerveux, Snape ? Ricana Fol-œil.

-Je n'ai aucune raison pour ça, riposta le sombre professeur.

-Je peux te procurer des portoloins, je pense que deux feront l'affaire, proposa Kingsley au survivant. Ils n'auront qu'à partir par groupe de trois. Quel lieu désires-tu, Harry ?

-L'île de Jersey, Kingsley, je pense que ça ira, je sais quelle n'est pas surveillée et j'y ai loué une grande maison dans un coin très reculé, ils y seront en sécurité pour quelque temps.

-Est-ce que vous savez que cette île fait partie de l'Angleterre, Potter ? Ou alors vos lacunes sont tellement faibles que vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte !

-Je sais cela, Snape, que je sache c'est pas encore écrit idiot sur mon front.

-C'est à voir, ricana le Serpentard, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que l'île fait partie de la couronne Britannique.

-Cependant elle ne fait pas partie du Royaume-Uni, Snape, vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer vous non plus !

Le jeune homme détourna ensuite la tête et ne riposta pas quand il vit Sirius s'approcher de lui, pas la peine d'envenimer une situation déjà fragile. Snape était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui et il le faisait savoir à tout le monde.

-S'il t'ennuie tu me le dis, chuchota le maraudeur en lançant un regard noir à l'homme qui ricanait encore.

-Pas la peine, je sais me défendre, Siri. Et puis il essaye juste de me faire sortir de mes gonds, pas de quoi en faire une histoire tu sais comment il est ?

-Ben justement, et puis je croyais que vous entendiez mieux lui et toi !

-C'est le cas, enfin si on peut dire, c'est juste qu'on a eu quelques paroles il y a deux jours tu vois, rien de grave.

-Ouais, comme d'habitude quoi, se gaussa le maraudeur.

La réunion se termina une heure plus tard et alors que Remus, Harry, et Sirius venaient à peine d'arriver au square ils entendirent tambouriner fortement contre la porte d'entrée.

-Déjà en manque de moi, Snape ? Ironisa Harry sous le regard blasé de Sirius et de Remus qui haussèrent les épaules de dépit de voir ces deux-là se lancer des piques à longueur de temps.

Snape le foudroya de ses yeux sombres après la remarque libertine et provocante du morveux.

-Plutôt crever, cracha le Serpentard.

-Dommage, sourit Harry en battant des cils tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire.

- Toujours aussi con, Potter, vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher !

-Le con vous emmerde !

-Entre, Severus, rouspéta Remus en voyant que ces deux imbéciles allaient encore recommencer à s'insulter. Pas la peine de se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire sur le pas de la porte.

Les quatre hommes gagnèrent la cuisine et Snape, surpris, regarda les six ex-mangemorts qui soufflèrent de soulagement en voyant un des leurs qu'ils connaissaient bien. Snape les salua un par un et fut soulagé de voir son filleul, Draco Malfoy, parmi les rescapés. Un rescapé qui avait la protection du survivant, et bien que Fudge savait pertinemment que le jeune Serpentard résidait au square il n'osait s'en prendre à lui. Pas envie de se mettre le monde sorcier à dos, mais il ne perdait rien le petit serpent venimeux, il l'attendait au tournant, comme les autres d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme blond avait bien changé, remarqua le maître des potions, mais il était vivant et c'était là tout ce qui importait à ses yeux. Il se demanda quand même pourquoi personne n'avait cru bon de lui dire que son filleul était au square, bon c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis deux mois, depuis la fin de Voldemort, mais quand même !

Harry ne dit rien quand il vit le visage de Snape s'adoucir quelques secondes pour Draco. Il savait qu'ils étaient très liés et que le blond et son père étaient la seule famille du terrible professeur de potions. Snape serra Draco contre lui, oubliant pour le coup où il se trouvait, se moquant même des plaisanteries douteuses que le morveux Potter allait pouvoir dire.

-Il va bien, murmura le Serpentard à l'oreille de Draco, je m'occupe de lui.

Le jeune homme blond sourit, son père était vivant, même s'il savait qu'il était caché quelque part il se sentait plus rassuré de savoir qu'il allait bien et que c'était son parrain qui s'occupait de lui. L'après guerre n'était pas facile, il fallait faire attention à tout et à tous à cause des dénonciations qui étaient monnaies courantes en ces temps troublés.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? l'interrogea Harry impatient de connaître l'objet de la visite du potionniste aux robes aussi noires que ses yeux, yeux qu'il avait magnifiques d'ailleurs, se surpris à penser Harry.

-Vous avez bien dit que vous aviez trois places supplémentaires, Potter ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Vous l'avez dit n'est-ce pas ?

-Je l'ai dit, oui, et je vous le redemande, pourquoi ?

-Il se trouve que je dois rapidement évacuer trois hommes avant ce soir, c'est...

-A cause de la perquisition ?

-Evidement pour quoi d'autre !

-Où sont-ils ? demanda Remus.

-A Lucioles Folie's, concéda Snape. Plus exactement au sous-sol.

Harry arrêta de penser et regarda le professeur droit dans les yeux.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, Potter, finalement il s'avère que je ne suis pas aussi dépravé qu'il vous plaisait de le croire.

-Ca reste à voir, Snape, après tout cet endroit regorge de filles aussi attirantes les unes que les autres.

-Et vous en savez quelque chose, hein, Potter !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me vautre à longueur de journée avec des filles de petites vertus, Snape.

Remus, Sirius et Draco pouffèrent de rire et Snape renifla avec dédain, tandis que Harry se demandait ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

-S'il vous plait de le croire, monsieur Potter, qui serai-je pour vous l'interdire ?

Le survivant jeta un œil incrédule envers Sirius, Draco, et Remus qui se foutaient carrément de sa gueule en plus.

-Quoi ! leur cria-t-il exaspéré.

-Severus n'est pas...

-Un mot de plus, Draco, et tu te retrouveras complètement chauve et crois-moi ce n'est pas une vaine menace, gamin.

Le blond s'offusqua et ravala sa langue pour plus de prudence, son parrain était bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution s'il avouait à Harry que son ex-maître des potions était gay.

-D'accord je ne dirais rien, capitula-t-il après avoir pesé le pour et le contre.

-Tu as intérêt, siffla Snape.

-Qui sont ces hommes que vous voulez amener ici, on les connaît ?

-Lucius Malfoy, Evans Rosier et Bellatrix Lestrange, répondit le professeur en baissant la voix sur le dernier nom quand il répondit à Harry.

Le jeune homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et les autres purent voir sur son visage une haine telle que certains reculèrent de peur de voir la magie qui sortait du corps du survivant les atteindre et les réduire en cendres.

-Pas question que cette garce mette un pied ici ! Je ne tolérerai pas qu'elle entre dans la demeure de Sirius, rugit le Gryffondor. Je préfère la voir crever que soigner cette pourriture, Snape.

-Je sais, j'ai pensé la même chose quand elle est venue implorer mon aide, Potter.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Pourquoi avoir aidé cette mangemort de merde ?

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour elle, de toute façon elle n'ira pas loin puisqu'elle est mourante.

-Alors pourquoi, Snape ?

-Je l'ai fait simplement pour le bébé qu'elle porte, quand elle est venue me supplier elle était déjà enceinte de sept mois, je ne pouvais pas la tuer, pas avec l'enfant en elle.

Harry se calma pour le plus grand plaisir des gens dans la pièce, sa magie furieuse se replia dans son corps et la tension s'apaisa. Remus Lupin posa une main apaisante sur son épaule pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas seul à haïr cette femme, mais que parfois il fallait se faire violence.

-Severus a raison, il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi, nous ne sommes pas des monstres, Harry, ni des assassins.

-Mais on parle de Bellatrix Lestrange, soupira le Gryffondor. Cette femme est un monstre, elle, Remus !

-Je sais ce qu'elle est mais l'enfant ne sait pas qui est sa mère, il n'a rien demandé lui, répondit le loup. Crois-tu qu'il serait juste qu'il ait à souffrir des actes de sa mère ?

-Non bien sûr que non, mais j'exècre cette ...femme !

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, Potter, elle va mourir. Je la maintiens en vie jusqu'à ce que l'enfant vienne au monde, ensuite je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour elle.

-Nous devrions aller les chercher sans perdre de temps, Severus, au cas ou le ministère ou les aurors auraient le bon goût de commencer les rafles cette après-midi, proposa Le loup.

Le maître des potions acquiesça en silence, il avait besoin de leur aide, pour Lucius et Evans ainsi que pour l'enfant. Il y avait déjà eu tant de morts, il ne pouvait tolérer ça plus longtemps, en attendant il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir compter avec Potter, son âme damné.

^o^o^

Le début vous plait-il ? Alors à mardi prochain sans faute. Sorcière noire.


	2. Une prisonnière particulière

2 **Une prisonnière particulière.**

Deux heures plus tard tous étaient de retour au square, tout avait été rapide, discret et rondement mené. Sakelbot avait amené les portoloins et cinq des six ex-mangemorts étaient partis sur l'île, plus Evans Rosier qui ne demandait plus de soins particuliers. Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange étaient arrivés pour prendre leur place. Draco quant à lui avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter la maison de Sirius, prétextant que son père aurait besoin de lui pendant son séjour dans ces lieux.

Harry lui avait permis de rester avec grand plaisir, après tout il ne servait à rien de séparer le père et le fils qui ne s'étaient plus vus depuis des mois. Et puis il n'avait pas envie de se séparer de Draco qui était le seul garçon de son âge, surtout qu'ils s'entendaient super bien tous les deux, spécialement pour leurs sorties du week-end. Des sorties distrayantes et des plus plaisantes dont il ne pouvait plus se passer sous peine de perdre l'esprit, ou le peu qui lui en restait.

Le survivant regarda avec dégoût et rage la femme que Snape tenait par le bras. Le maître des potions l'avait enveloppée dans une longue cape mais son ventre proéminant était difficile à cacher.

-Montez-la dans la chambre, jeta-t-il à Snape en désignant Bellatrix du menton comme une chose qu'il avait ramené des poubelles, alors que les autres n'osaient piper mot. Et inutile de vous inquiéter pour les sortilèges, sourit sadiquement Harry, j'y ai pourvu généreusement.

-Je n'en doute pas, monsieur Potter !

La femme releva la tête et toisa le Gryffondor de ses yeux curieux qui semblaient cependant moins fous que d'habitude.

Lucius Malfoy étreignit son fils qu'il croyait avoir perdu, au pire, ou à Azkaban, au mieux, enfin tout dépendait du point de vue dans lequel on se trouvait, pensa le blond.

Le Serpentard de trente-neuf ans, aux yeux gris fatigués, semblait encore souffrir de son épaule qui avait été fracturée en plusieurs endroits par les aurors qui s'étaient acharnés dessus. L'homme ne devait sa survie qu'à la dextérité de Severus qui l'avait sauvé de leurs griffes par un tour de passe-passe impressionnant tandis que son ami était acculé dans une impasse à Pré-au-Lard.

Snape se souviendra toujours du regard incrédule des hommes qui tenaient Lucius sous leur baguette. Quel plaisir il avait eu à le subtiliser sous leurs yeux ébahis ! Ces nigauds n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il avait disparu avec Lucius qui n'aurait pas résisté bien longtemps à leurs attaques.

-Montre ta chambre à ton père, Dray, l'invita Sirius, je pense que cela ne te gênera pas de la partager avec lui ?

-Non, répondit le jeune homme blond qui déjà aidait Lucius en lui ouvrant la porte pour le laisser passer.

-Merci, monsieur Potter, de nous avoir permis de venir ici…..

-Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir décidé de ça, Malfoy, le coupa Harry.

-Messieurs, je crois que sans vous nous étions finis, souffla un Lucius reconnaissant en regardant Sirius et Remus, et qui en oublia pendant un moment sa fierté innée devant les deux anciens Gryffondors.

-Vous êtes là grâce à Snape, Malfoy, c'est à lui que vous devez des remerciements, ajouta Harry qui ne peut s'en empêcher, car si l'homme aux milles potions était un abruti par moment il fallait reconnaître que sans lui les autres auraient été perdus entre les mains des gardiens d'Azkaban.

L'aristocrate approuva sans se formaliser des mots secs d'Harry puis il suivit son fils dans les escaliers qui le menèrent à la chambre.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu admets enfin certaines choses, dit Remus, après que tout le monde ait quitté la cuisine pour vaquer à ses occupations habituelles.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Rem. Snape est un connard, on le sait tous, mais un connard qui a un cœur, ricana le jeune homme aux superbes yeux verts.

-Harry ! lui reprocha le lycan.

-Ben c'est vrai quoi, non ? Bon d'accord, ce n'est plus un connard, capitula le survivant devant l'air scandalisé et légèrement mécontent du loup. C'est Snape, voilà t'es content ?

-Tu peux mieux faire mais pour l'instant je vais me contenter de ta réponse, gamin !

Le loup regarda attentivement Harry. Celui-ci évita ses yeux bien trop scrutateurs, Remus n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait encore passé une nuit exécrable, peuplée de cauchemars au goût de sang et de cris qu'il avait camouflés sous des sorts de silence. Le survivant repris sa tasse entre ses doigts et pencha le nez dedans alors que le maraudeur poussait un soupir de frustration et d'impuissance.

-Tu devrais en parler, Harry.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, riposta le jeune homme en se levant prestement pour échapper à ce début de conversation gênant.

-Assieds-toi, inutile de prendre la mouche !

Harry reprit sa place et sa tasse entre ses mains, il était fatigué là, pourtant il avait des parchemins à lire et il ferait mieux de le faire maintenant avant de les oublier au moins comme ça Remus le laissera peut-être tranquille.

-Tu es ami avec Potter ? demanda Lucius plein de curiosité tout en s'allongeant sur le lit en face de celui de son fils.

-Oui, répondit Draco en dardant ses yeux gris sur son père. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Hein ! Non, non, c'est très bien, Draco, le rassura l'homme en faisant une grimace de douleur quand son épaule toucha le matelas.

-Pas de, c'est un sang-mêlé ! Ou une grimace d'horreur parce qu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter, père ?

-Non, j'avoue que tu as été plus avisé que moi, avoua le Serpentard plus âgé avec des regrets dans la voix qui étonnèrent le fils.

-Vous aussi puisque vous êtes devenu espion pour l'ordre, tenta de le réconforter Draco en l'aidant à placer un oreiller derrière lui pour soulager ses maux.

-Pas de suite et ça je le regrette, fils, j'aurai dû suivre Severus sur cette voie, lui aussi a été plus malin, à croire que j'ai eu des œillères pendant des années.

-Parrain a toujours été plus malin, ricana le jeune blond. Cependant une chose me chiffonne depuis tout à l'heure...C'est même étonnant que je ne m'en sois pas aperçu avant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Pourquoi Severus a autant d'antipathie pour Harry ? Pourquoi ces deux hommes qui luttent pour le même combat, et ce encore maintenant, se haïssent tellement ? J'y comprends rien là ! J'aurai pensé qu'ils auraient compris la leçon. Après tout nous avons bien changés, nous, pourtant cela n'a pas été toujours facile !

Lucius ferma les yeux deux secondes alors que Draco lui enlevait ses chaussures pour lui éviter de se servir de son épaule blessée.

-Je me souviens d'une fois où j'ai vu Severus agir ainsi, Draco, et c'était il y a plus de vingt ans. Il agissait exactement ainsi avec un autre homme et j'en ai compris la signification beaucoup plus tard.

-Il haïssait cet individu autant que Harry ? S'étonna le jeune homme en recouvrant son père qui tremblait légèrement.

-J'avoue que ce n'était peut-être pas autant qu'avec Potter, mais Severus le cherchait autant que possible et ses regards noirs envers le pauvre Samuel Glover étaient légendaires dans Poudlard. Le garçon subissait la ténacité de Severus à le démolir sans qu'il ne sache pour quelle raison. Et tu sais que quand ton parrain à une idée en tête il n'y a pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis.

-Pour quelles raisons agissait-il ainsi ? et c'était qui d'abord ce Glover ?

-Un Serdaigle, magnifique je dois dire, Severus n'avait pas misé sur le plus moche de l'école, tu peux me croire.

-Pourquoi parrain lui en voulait tellement ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il en était amoureux, Dray, et que l'autre l'ignorait complètement, rigola Lucius en se remémorant ses souvenirs qui dataient de bien longtemps déjà.

Un blanc plana dans la chambre. Draco referma la bouche sous ses sourcils froncés de son aristocrate de père.

-Vous voulez insinuer que parrain serait tombé...amoureux de….Harry ? Non, c'est pas possible !

-Impossible, pourtant c'est bien le cas, oui Draco. Eh bien que Severus soit très discret sur sa vie privée et sur ses sentiments, il est raide dingue de Potter, et de voir que ton ami l'ignore le rend fou de colère, voilà pourquoi il le houspille sans cesse.

-Parrain a quand même une drôle de façon d'étaler ses sentiments, ne peut-il simplement les dire au lieu d'être désagréable avec l'objet de ses désirs ?

-On parle de Severus, Draco, tu sais comment il est, non ? se gaussa Lucius en pensant que décidemment son ami n'était pas facile à comprendre, que lui seul y parvenait parce qu'ils avaient toujours été très proches et qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

-Ben ça alors ! Si je me doutais qu'un jour j'entendrais ça ! Quand je vais le dire à Ha...

-Je te défends d'en parler à quiconque, le coupa Lucius. Laisse-les donc régler leurs problèmes entre eux.

-Mais c'est pas juste !

-Ca va être amusant de voir un hétéro et un homo se bouffer le nez, nous serons aux premières loges, ajouta perfidement l'aristocrate avec un sourire joyeux puis une grimace de douleur quand il bougea son épaule.

-Père ! Ce n'est pas très gentil pour Harry, l'accusa Draco.

-Et pour ton parrain, tu crois que c'est amusant ? On ne doit pas interférer, Draco, décida le mangemort. En aucune manière soupira-t-il en fermant les paupières d'épuisement.

-D'accord je ne dirai rien, enfin peut-être une chose quand même…..

Lucius Malfoy souleva une paupière et regarda son fils d'un air suspicieux.

-Je vais glisser dans la conversation, quand nous serons seuls, Harry et moi, que parrain est bis. Juste de quoi titiller la curiosité de Harry. Je sais qu'il va vouloir en savoir plus, c'est dans sa nature, père, rigola le fils en voyant déjà la tête de Harry quand il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Lucius soupesa le pour et le contre puis opina.

-Très bien, dis-le-lui. Ce que Severus n'entendra pas ne lui fera pas de mal. Maintenant laisse-moi me reposer un peu, appelle-moi d'ici une heure ou deux.

Snape, pendant ce temps, aidait Bellatrix. La femme usée se laissa guider et allonger sur le lit moelleux comme un pantin. La chambre était claire et accueillante, dans les teintes jaune et orange. La mangemort cligna des yeux mais ne dit rien, à vrai-dire elle pensait qu'on l'aurait plutôt enfermée dans la cave, mais bon elle n'allait pas se plaindre non plus de ne pas se retrouver dans un coin sentant l'humidité et la moisissure.

-Tu veux avaler quelque chose ? S'enquit Snape qui montra un peu de sollicitude envers cette femme qui avait un pied dans la tombe, mais qui bataillait fermement afin de mettre au monde un enfant en bonne santé.

-Celle-ci refusa en secouant la tête, puis ses mains se crispèrent sur le bras du maître des potions qui grimaça de surprise.

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle difficilement en se sentant presque défaillir.

-Veux-tu une potion ? proposa Snape tout en sachant quelle serait la réponse, réponse qui restait inchangée depuis une semaine maintenant.

-Non, tu sais très bien que l'enfant ne survivra pas à une potion de plus, Severus. Je ne me suis pas battue tout ce temps pour en arriver à cette extrémité.

-Je sais, je vais demander à Potter s'il peut te soulager avec sa magie, je sais qu'il le fait avec les autres d'après ce que j'ai entendu ce matin.

-Il refusera, ricana tristement la femme en fermant les yeux de douleur et en crispant ses mains sur son ventre pointu. Et de plus je ne pourrais même pas lui en vouloir, je l'ai bien cherché cette haine envers moi, je m'étonne même qu'il ne m'ait pas tué sur le champ.

-Il t'aidera pour le bébé, Bellatrix. Tu souffres, l'enfant souffre aussi, je te l'ai déjà expliqué alors écoute-moi bien, gronda Snape. Si Potter accepte de te soulager je te suggère de te laisser faire et de te taire, ne va pas le contrarier, c'est un homme susceptible quand il s'agit de toi tu t'en doutes bien.

-Tu lui fais confiance, Toi ?

-Oui, je lui fais confiance, admit Snape, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai rejoint l'ordre du Phénix ?

-Pour faire plaisir au vieux fou sans doute ! Ironisa Bellatrix en retenant un énième cri de souffrance qui lui amena des larmes aux yeux.

-Bon, ça suffit ! Je descends, et bien que ça me coûte de le demander au gamin on doit faire quelque chose pour tes douleurs, l'enfant ne tiendra pas longtemps si on ne fait rien.

Quand Snape descendit et entra dans la cuisine il se sentit moins sûr de lui. Est-ce que Potter n'allait pas l'envoyer sur les roses avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche ? Encore que pour lui ce serait plutôt les orties, les ronces, ou les cactus, au choix.

-Tout va bien, Severus ? Questionna Remus en voyant l'air préoccupé du Serpentard dont les yeux scrutaient le survivant qui lisait un parchemin.

-Oui et non, commença l'homme.

-Allons bon ! Qui a-t-il encore, aboya Harry en levant la tête et en regardant l'homme. La chambre ne lui plait pas, elle veut peut-être que Voldemort vienne lui tenir compagnie ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, rétorqua Snape, et cessez de parler du seigneur des ténèbres, il est mort je vous le rappelle.

-Quoi alors, que veux cette folle dingue malade de la cervelle ?

-Il paraît que vous vous servez de votre magie pour soulager les maux, et je...

-Oh ! Que non, Snape ! Pas question que j'aide cette garce, qu'elle paie donc le prix de sa méchanceté et de sa cruauté, ça lui fera des pieds, asséna assez durement Harry qui sentit ses doigt crépiter de magie.

-Quel est le problème ? Interrogea le loup qui voyait bien que Snape était fort soucieux et Harry au bord de la crise magique.

-Elle a arrêté de boire les potions contre la douleur ainsi que celles qui auraient pu lui rallonger la vie de quelques semaines...

-Tant mieux, grogna le survivant en faisant un effort sur lui-même pour se calmer car rien de bon ne sortira de ses débordements.

-Pour quelles raisons ? demanda encore Remus passant sur la réflexion de son turbulent Gryffondor qui avait encore en tête le souvenir d'un Sirius mourant à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Ces potions étaient en train de tuer l'enfant à court terme, expliqua Snape.

-Ce qui veut dire que puisqu'elle ne les prend plus elle souffre, souligna Remus en regardant Harry se débattre avec sa conscience.

-Oui, mais l'enfant, bien que cela ne mette pas sa vie en danger, souffre aussi.

-Harry, tu dois faire quelque chose, parla doucement le maraudeur afin de ne pas le brusquer, ce qui serait une grave erreur à commettre quand on connaissait le caractère emporté du Gryffondor. L'enfant souffre, tu as entendu Severus.

- Et Sirius, il n'a pas souffert lui ?

-Si, Harry, Sirius a souffert, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais nous parlons d'un enfant innocent là, qui n'a pas demandé à avoir une mère mangemort.

-Je veux qu'elle crève, cette salope ! cracha le jeune homme en jetant sa tasse contre un mur. Pourquoi vous l'avez amené ici d'abord ? ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Snape qui comprenait la haine viscérale du survivant contre la femme.

-Inutile de vous déranger, Potter, je vais me débrouiller autrement, je comprends vos réticences et je sais que pour vous ce n'est pas facile d'accéder à ma requête.

-Non, le retint Harry alors que l'homme sortait de la cuisine. Je vais le faire, pour le bébé et uniquement pour le bébé, Snape. Pas parce que je suis un stupide Gryffondor, et enlevez ce rictus idiot de votre visage, espèce d'imbécile !

-Je ne vous permets pas, Potter !

-Je vais me gêner, tiens !

Remus Lupin soupira puis jeta un œil vers un Draco Malfoy hilare qui venait d'arriver et qui s'était appuyé contre la porte. Le regard du loup se fit soudain plus acéré et se promena sur le corps gracile du Serpentard.

Charmant…. non, bandant est le mot exact qui lui vint à la bouche tandis qu'il contemplait le jeune homme qui ne se doutait absolument pas de l'examen minutieux dont il était l'objet, et surtout pas des pensées perverses d'un loup à son encontre. Remus se secoua et se résigna, jamais il ne trouvera un compagnon, pas parce qu'il n'en trouvait pas mais tout simplement parce qu'il était mal à l'aise avec sa lycanthropie. Bon s'il était vraiment honnête il reconnaîtrait aussi que les hommes n'étaient pas particulièrement prêts à passer leur vie avec un loup-garou.

N'empêche, il était magnifique ce Serpentard avec ses beaux yeux gris et sa blondeur délicate, et il ne parlait même pas de ses longues jambes fuselées, de sa bouche affolante, de sa taille qu'il aimerait enserrer de ses deux mains tout en mordillant ses adorables lèvres. Merlin, que la vie était difficile parfois ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-on avoir ce qu'on désirait le plus au monde ?


	3. Requête et sortie

Désolée pour le retard, un bug de ffn a malheureusement empêché toute publication pendant quelques jours. Sincérement merci à Jenny-chana sans qui je n'aurais pas trouvée de solution pour publier aujourd'hui.

^o^o^

3 **Requête et sortie.**

Harry monta à la suite de Snape et sentit son estomac se retourner, une rage féroce le rongeait au fur et à mesure qu'il grimpait ces foutus escaliers. Peste soit de cette femme qui avait besoin de son aide ! Il l'aurait bien laissé crever s'il n'y avait pas eu cet enfant dans son ventre, un enfant de qui d'ailleurs ? De Snape, qui se souciait beaucoup trop de son sort ? De son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange ? De Voldemort ? D'un autre quidam assez fou pour l'avoir côtoyé et baisé ?

Harry aurait préféré éviter de replonger dans ça, à tous les coups ses nuits allaient s'en ressentir plus virulemment. Ca l'étouffait de ressentir le mal et de voir le sang, il pouvait en devenir incontrôlable, impossible à gérer parfois. Personne ne savait ce qu'il vivait puisqu'il prenait bien soin de le cacher. Il ne s'en était pas sorti sans heurt, du meurtre de Voldemort et de la bataille, une bataille qu'il avait remportée, certes, mais qui avait laissée des séquelles en lui. Et puis il voulait éviter à Sirius des tracas supplémentaires, surtout que l'animagus n'était pas encore lui-même depuis sa sortie de derrière le voile maudit.

Le maraudeur restait parfois des heures seul à ruminer, Remus ne le laissait jamais trop longtemps isolé dans son coin. Maintenant, depuis un à deux jours, Sirius allait un peu mieux, on le voyait car parfois un rire réapparaissait sur ses lèvres, et Harry avait peur qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il n'allait pas bien. Remus il en faisait son affaire.

Si les deux maraudeurs savaient qu'il était en souffrance ils le materneraient encore plus, alors il se taisait et mettait un sort de silence sur sa chambre pendant la nuit pour taire ses cris de douleur et ses gémissements d'horreur.

L'homme aux sombres robes devant lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre et Harry le suivit à contrecœur. Il bouillait littéralement de colère et de rancune, c'était plus fort que lui il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, ce qui amena immanquablement encore une fois sa magie à se manifester.

-Calmez-vous, Potter, le reprit le maître des potions en se retournant vers lui quand il entendit des crépitements caractéristiques. Vous suintez la haine et la colère par tous les pores de votre peau, sans parler de votre magie, êtes-vous donc incapable de la retenir ?

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre ! C'est ce que je ressens dans ce cas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le montrer ?

-Comme vous voulez, après tout ceci vous regarde, répondit calmement le professeur en avançant près de l'endroit où gisait la femme qui s'accrochait désespérément aux montants du lit pour se retenir de hurler.

D'accord elle avait mal, pensa le survivant en essayant de se calmer le plus possible. Elle ne pouvait pas feindre la douleur, quoiqu'avec la folle il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Harry s'approcha à son tour et bien qu'il soit dégoûté, presque au bord de la nausée, il posa d'autorité une main sur le front de la femme afin de déterminer d'où venait ce mal qui la rongeait comme Snape le laissait supposer, et il n'avait pas intérêt à lui avoir menti sur ce coup-là, ce bougre d'imbécile.

Le jeune homme resta un long moment à laisser sa magie agir et chercher la source du problème, et enfin au bout de cinq minutes il fut capable de voir la douleur, de la cibler et enfin de l'arrêter en posant ses mains sur les tempes de Bellatrix Lestrange qui poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ses membres se détendirent dans une bienfaisante douceur.

Le survivant vit que Snape avait raison, la mangemort ne vivra plus très longtemps, trois semaines, quinze jours, peut-être même moins. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aura de la peine ce jour-là, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, la…..pourriture. Un juste retour des choses pour payer tous ses ignobles crimes perpétrés au nom des sangs purs. Harry avait aussi vu que l'enfant n'était pas de Snape ni du Lord Noir, Dieu merci ! ne restait plus que Rodolphus Lestrange pour le bien de tous. Amen.

Sans plus se préoccuper de Bellatrix et de Snape, Harry sortit de la chambre presque en courant, il avait besoin de se laver les mains de toute urgence. Il savait bien qu'il devait donner au professeur des explications, lui dire que ce sera tout à fait normal qu'elle dorme deux heures, qu'il faudra qu'il revienne de temps à autre pour refaire agir sa magie, et ce deux fois par jour. Il faudra aussi qu'il lui dise que le bébé se portait bien mais que la mère était au plus mal, mais ça Snape devait certainement le savoir.

Harry descendit les escaliers en pensant, pour s'évader l'esprit, à la sortie de ce soir. Une sortie qu'il allait faire comme presque tous les week-ends avec Draco quand ils en avaient la possibilité. Le jeune homme n'avait trouvé que ça pour sortir les idées folles de sa tête et s'empêcher de se détruire à petit feu, même si c'est ce qui se passait inexorablement en lui.

Draco et lui avaient décidés de se rendre une fois de plus dans une boîte sorcière, un endroit qu'ils connaissaient bien et qui regroupait un monde hétéroclite constitué de gays et d'hétéros, gay pour Draco et hétéro pour lui.

Ils allaient encore passer une soirée et une nuit d'enfer, ils allaient se déhancher sur une musique entraînante et draguer tout ce qui sera à leur portée. Draco ramènera un mec et lui une fille, comme d'habitude quoi ! Evidemment au début Remus avait un peu râlé et puis Sirius avait intercédé en leur faveur, mais même sans ça quand Harry avait décidé de quelque chose rien ne le faisait changer d'avis, même pas Remus qui pouvait être impressionnant parfois quand il se mettait en colère.

Draco était devenu accro à ces sorties, tout comme Harry. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables depuis qu'ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître, c'était un duo charmeur et dragueur qui sillonnait les boîtes de Londres, sorcière ou non.

Le survivant retourna dans la cuisine et attendit que Snape le rejoigne, en attendant il se lava les mains énergiquement pour effacer l'odeur de la folle et se prépara un énième thé avant de s'assoir à côté de son parrain qui le regardait sans rien dire.

-Tu as bien fait, déclara le maraudeur à qui Remus avait raconté pour Bellatrix et le bébé. Je sais que tu as pris sur toi et c'est tout à ton honneur.

-Avais-je vraiment le choix ?

-Non, et Severus savait que tu n'allais pas refuser.

-Bien sûr qu'il le savait, dommage que Remus ait été là sinon j'aurai pu le faire mariner un peu plus.

-Je n'en doute pas, Potter ! dit l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, je remercierai le loup pour ça.

-Vous avez une dette envers moi, le coupa presque Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru que je faisais ça pour vos beaux yeux ?

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous et je savais que vous me le feriez payer, Un fils ne change pas de son père, Potter.

-Arrêtez de toujours mêler mon père dans nos conversations, vous n'en avez pas marre à la fin !

-Non, tant que cela vous fera sortir de vos gonds je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterai, jubila Snape en voyant que Harry perdait son flegme et se levait de table en claquant violemment sa tasse de thé sur la table par dépit.

Le silence s'éternisa, même Sirius ne dit rien, il préférait laisser ces deux-là se disputer à leur guise. Il sentait bien que ce n'était plus comme avant, que malgré leur hargne, une infime ...il ne savait quoi exactement, s'installait entre ces deux têtes de mule. Oui il se passait quelque chose, surtout venant du côté de Snivellus, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas continuer à titiller Snape, mais bon pour l'instant il préférait laisser Harry gérer à sa guise le maître des potions.

-Quelle sera votre requête en contrepartie de votre aide ? demanda Snape en se servant lui aussi une tasse de thé qui aura peut-être le mérite de le calmer lui et ses nerfs que le morveux mettait à rude épreuve.

-Je vous en ferais part en temps et en heure, ne vous faites pas de souci pour ça, Snape, répondit Harry en se faisant recoller les morceaux de la tasse qu'il avait brisés.

-Donc vous avez une idée exacte de votre demande ?

-Oui, je sais, et comme je viens de vous le dire vous le saurez plus tard, quand je le déciderai.

-Avec ça je suis bien avancé !

-Sirius ? Sourit Harry en ne se préoccupant plus du maître des potions. Ce soir je sors et...

-D'accord, je fais comme tous les week-ends, rigola le maraudeur. Je surveille tes arrières ainsi que ceux de Draco quand vous rentrerez tard dans la nuit, et je n'oublierais pas de jeter un sort d'oubliette sur la fille qui aura passée un moment dans tes bras afin qu'elle n'aille pas raconter ce qui ce passe ici. Sans oublier le mec de Draco bien entendu. Plus la peine de me le dire maintenant, je sais quoi faire quand vous sortez tous les deux.

-Siri, tu sais que j'ai jeté un sort sur la maison, aussitôt qu'il ou elle sort du square ils oublient tout.

-Oh ! c'est vrai, où avais-je la tête !

-Non, je voulais te demander si tu ne voulais pas venir avec nous, ça te changerais les idées tu sais ! Une petite sortie à trois, ça te dit pas ? On ne fera rien d'extraordinaire si tu veux, juste une sortie, hein ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est si...

-Tu vas mieux maintenant, non ? Tu devrais venir avec nous et voir autre chose que les quatre murs de cette maison.

-Peut-être, je verrais, je te dirais ça cette après-midi.

Harry se leva et passa près de Sirius puis se pencha sur lui.

-Tu vas voir ça va être l'éclate totale, tu vas t'amuser comme un fou avec nous, et Scott sera là, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son parrain.

-Que Scott soit là ou pas ne me fera pas changer d'avis, Harry !

Ainsi Potter sortait le soir, pensa le ténébreux maître des potions qui n'était pas au courant de ce fait. Ce morveux allait dans des boîtes sorcières et dansait toute la nuit, il se dépravait avec des filles. Ah ! Il était beau le héros du monde magique qui l'avait injustement accusé de se dévergonder avec les demoiselles de Luciole Folie's ! ronchonna avec sa mauvaise foi coutumière le professeur aux yeux sombres qui regarda malgré lui le corps du survivant, un corps magnifique soi-dit en passant, et qui devait attirer de nombreuses convoitises.

-Où vas-tu ? S'enquit Sirius en voyant son filleul endosser sa cape.

-Je vais faire un tour chez les aurors, je vais à la pêche aux renseignements et voir si vraiment la perquisition aura lieu, je veux juste être certain, tu sais que j'aime être au courant des manigances du ministère ? Je rentrerais à temps pour t'aider à faire le déjeuner, t'inquiète !

Harry transplana au quartier général des aurors et alla directement dans le bureau de Ron. Le roux le renseignait quand il avait des infos spéciales, il savait parfaitement ce que Harry faisait au square, ils en avaient parlé longuement tous les deux et Ronald qui avait beaucoup changé de par la bataille et les manigances de Fudge avait décidé d'aider son ami et de le couvrir autant qu'il le pourrait.

Bon c'est vrai qu'au début il avait un peu tiqué quand il avait parlé d'aider les mangemorts, mais quand il s'était aperçu que ces hommes et femmes repentis, ceux qui les avaient aidé contre Voldemort, ceux qui avaient été espions pour l'ordre comme Malfoy, même s'il ne les tenait pas dans son cœur, étaient éliminés un par un dans les geôles d'Azkaban depuis plus d'un mois. ça le rendait fou furieux contre les imbéciles du ministère. Bien évidemment qu'ils avaient des torts, ces mangemorts, mais qui n'en avait pas dans cette foutue bataille ? Même le ministre en avait.

Heureusement c'était le dernier mandat de Cornélius Fudge, et tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il ne serait pas réélu et qu'Amélia Bones avait toute ses chances d'être à la tête du monde magique d'ici quelques semaines. Et Harry et Ron, ainsi que Dumbledore, savaient que la vie deviendrait plus facile pour ces exilés qui pourraient enfin sortir de leur trou ou rentrer chez eux pour recommencer une autre vie. La passation de Fudge à Amélia bones rendra la vie plus facile pour les simples sorciers qui supportaient de plus en plus souvent l'abus d'un ministre avide de galions et de renommée.

Le survivant salua quelques connaissances puis tapa à la porte du bureau de son ami et entra quand il entendit un, ouais, ronchonneur.

-Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur ce matin, sourit Harry en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Ces paperasses me rendront fou, non mais regarde-moi tous ces dossiers ! Non seulement on doit remplir nos missions mais en plus ils exigent des rapports à la longueur impressionnante, pas croyable ça !

-L'administration, Ron, tu ne peux rien faire contre ça, c'est partout pareille crois-moi.

-Je te crois volontiers !

-Engage une secrétaire, proposa le Gryffondor aux yeux verts rieurs.

-Pas les moyens, bougonna le roux en repoussant ses parchemins comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouse de dragon malodorante. Au faite, je suis content que tu sois venu, j'allais passer vous voir mais puisque tu es là autant te le dire maintenant, Fudge a bien prévu une perquisition pleine et entière du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-Lard, ce soir ou demain matin, seulement les bruits de couloir disent que cela pourrait s'effectuer plus tôt que cela, méfie-toi, Harry, ce foutu Cornélius est un rusé même s'il n'en donne pas l'air.

-Je sais de quoi il est capable, et j'ai mis nos...amis à l'abri, j'en ai même récupéré d'autres qui auraient étés en danger si je ne l'avais pas fait, ajouta Harry avec une grimace.

-Qui as-tu aidé cette fois ?

-Snape, dit Harry en sachant qu'après le sort de silence qu'il venait de lancer sur la pièce personne ne serait capable de les entendre.

-Snape ! Donc ce filou cachait bien des mangemorts lui aussi ?

-Il faut croire, ricana Harry.

-Je m'en doutais ! Et qui cachait-il ? ce professeur qui ne peut pas rester tranquille un seul moment, demanda Ron avec un soupçon de sourire.

-Lucius Malfoy, Evans Rosier, et Bellatrix Lestrange...

-Puff ! Elle, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit une repentie, Harry, à quoi tu t'amuses, mon pote ?

-Snape n'a pas pu la tuer...

-Pas pu ou pas voulu ?

-Elle est enceinte de sept mois, il n'a pas pu la tuer à cause du bébé, et puis de toute façon elle n'en a plus pour longtemps. Je l'ai vu, rassure-toi Snape a dit vrai.

-Méfie-toi quand même, je ne vais pas te raconter à quel point cette femme est perfide et malveillante !

-Je reste sur mes gardes mais quand je l'ai sondé j'ai vu le vide en elle, et ça elle n'a pas pu me le cacher comme elle n'a pas pu me cacher sa mort prochaine.

-D'accord, je dis juste fais attention à toi.

-D'autres choses à me dire ?

-Non, tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu as à faire, et tu as tout mon soutien, Harry.

-Je te remercie, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Embrasse tes parents et dis-leur que je viendrais bientôt, là pour le moment j'ai trop de chose à penser et puis je dois m'occuper de Sirius.

-Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?

-Ca va mieux, en fait ce soir on le sort avec Draco, j'espère que ça lui fera du bien, enfin s'il accepte bien évidemment. Il faut qu'il voie du monde sinon il va devenir neurasthénique à force d'être enfermé au square Grimmaurd.

-Il faudrait qu'il rencontre quelqu'un si tu veux mon avis, une relation amoureuse pourrait lui changer les idées, genre Scott, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Ouais, j'ai pensé comme toi, je vais le faire beau et ce soir ce sera le diable s'il m'attrape pas quelqu'un dans ses filets, ce maraudeur, rigola le survivant en pensant à son parrain.

Harry quitta le bureau de Ron un quart d'heure plus tard et se dépêcha de retransplaner chez lui pour aider Sirius à préparer le dîner pour ses invités. Le jeune homme arriva au square alors que Snape et l'animagus discutaient tranquillement. Bizarre, pensa-t-il, d'habitude ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Harry sentit comme un vent de complicité contre lui, décidemment Sirius allait de mieux en mieux, surtout avec ce regard maraudeur comme en ce moment.

^o^o^


	4. Draco jubile

4 **Draco jubile.**

-Harry ! s'exclama Siri en se tournant vers son filleul qui revenait du ministère. Je disais justement à Snape qu'il restait une chambre de libre s'il le désirait, pas la peine qu'il retourne chez lui s'il doit se déplacer trois fois par jour pour Bellatrix, tu n'es pas de mon avis ? Ça arrangera tout le monde et puis ce ne serait que pour le soir et la nuit surtout que Poudlard rouvre ses portes dans trois semaines.

-Tu es chez toi, Sirius, tu invites qui tu veux, je ne peux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, répondit le jeune sorcier avec mauvaise humeur de savoir qu'il allait voir Snape tourner dans la maison alors qu'il se serait bien passé de sa présence infernale.

Snape et ses remarques acerbes, Snape et ses piques venimeuses, Snape et ses rictus sardoniques, Snape et ses regards noirs, Snape et ses envolées de cape Snapienne. Merde alors ! Elles allaient être longues les soirées avec un tel casse-pieds au square Grimmaurd.

Le déjeuner se passa sans problème, même pas une dispute, comme quoi tout pouvait arriver. Lucius était ravi d'être auprès de son fils et Snape avait mangé sans rien dire, puis il était parti à Poudlard en grommelant des mots sans suite. Car bien que l'école ouvrait ses portes dans un peu moins d'un mois, l'homme préparait ses cours avec assiduité pour la prochaine rentrée, histoire de bien abaisser les Gryffondor et de favoriser ses Serpentards.

-Il aurait pu nous aider, non ? Monsieur se croit supérieur aux autres peut-être ! râla Harry en lançant un regard noir vers la porte derrière laquelle l'homme venait de disparaître.

-Severus m'a dit qu'il s'occuperait du dîner, le reprit Remus en faisant venir la théière sur la table ainsi que les tasses de fine porcelaine. Et tu devrais faire un effort envers lui sinon ça deviendra vite insupportable entre vous deux dans cette maison. Je ne comprends pas votre attitude, comme si vous preniez plaisir à vous insulter, à rendre coup pour coup, c'est incompréhensible, termina le loup en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

-Pas facile avec Snape, grogna le survivant en tendant sa tasse vers le lycan afin qu'il le serve.

-Pas facile, tu dis ! et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas le devenir ? soupira Remus en remplissant sa tasse d'un thé bien fort. Je ne crois pas qu'il faille incriminer Severus à tout bout de champ, ce que tu fais allégrement depuis des mois quand vous avez le malheur de vous croiser, dois-je te le rappeler ?

-C'est viscéral entre nous, on se déteste, il m'a toujours haï et ce depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, dois-je te le rappeler aussi ? Surenchérit Harry avec ardeur, On ne peut pas se sentir, pas difficile de comprendre ça quand même ! finit de dire le jeune homme en faisait une grimace éloquente, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil étonné à Lucius Malfoy qui avait écouté les griefs de Harry sans rien dire jusque-là.

-Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il curieux en s'adressant au survivant qui mettait un sucre dans sa tasse puis qu'il le touillait avec lenteur, démentant son état extrême de nervosité.

Tiens ! pensa Draco, son père n'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'interférerait pas dans cette histoire ? Hum…. Lucius ne prendrait-il pas parti pour Severus malgré ses dires ?

-Cet homme est impossible, avouez qu'il n'a rien qui donne envie de devenir ami avec lui ?

-Vous ne le connaissez même pas, comment pouvez-vous le juger aussi mal et avec autant de ferveur ? l'accusa le blond plus âgé. Severus est quelqu'un de très bien, ne vous en déplaise, monsieur Potter. Cet homme est un ami loyal qui n'a jamais failli et qui donnerait sa vie si on la lui demandait. Vous ne savez pas le quart de ce qu'il a fait pour épargner votre vie, ni le quart de ce qu'il a subit pour ça. Severus est quelqu'un d'admirable, monsieur Potter.

-Peut-être avez-vous raison, non, je sais que vous avez raison, je n'ai jamais mis en doute le courage de cet homme ni sa loyauté. Mais excusez-moi d'avoir des doutes sur l'homme lui-même. Snape est…désobligeant et ce à longueur de temps, il rabâche sa mauvaise humeur sans cesse, vous ne pouvez nier ces faits, Malfoy. Cependant je suis d'accord avec vous pour le reste.

-Severus est Severus, il peut changer si on lui en donne la possibilité.

-On ne change pas comme ça, Malfoy, et je crains bien que pour lui c'est trop tard.

-Essayez de savoir ce qu'il a vécu, essayez de savoir comment a été sa vie et ensuite venez me dire si vous auriez agi autrement. Peut-être devriez-vous connaître les zones d'ombres de sa vie, ça vous apprendraient à connaître l'homme qu'il est, et celui qu'il a été.

-Parce que vous croyez que ma vie à moi a été meilleure que la sienne ! s'indigna le garçon en contenant sa fureur.

-Certainement pas, je n'ai pas dit ça et justement vous devriez comprendre, vous vous ressemblez tellement par certains côtés que s'en est hallucinant. Vous soufflez le chaud et le froid tous les deux, un même caractère vindicatif, une même force intérieure, un même désir de vivre et de continuer malgré vos incertitudes et vos routes semées d'embûches. Vous avez énormément de points communs, je me demande comment vous ne pouvez pas vous comprendre, à moins que…. ?

Draco toussota pour avertir son père de ne pas aller trop loin, l'aristocrate balaya l'avertissement d'un revers de main, l'attitude de Potter l'agaçait. Remus regarda le jeune blond pester intérieurement, il le contempla de ses yeux d'ambre et sentit sa frustration envers son paternel qui ne l'avait pas écouté. Sirius pouffa de voir le maraudeur si subjugué par le plus jeune des Serpentards qui avait des œillères semblait-il.

-Il te plaît tant que ça ? souffla tout bas l'animagus à l'oreille du loup.

-C'est si évident ? sursauta le lycan.

-Rassure-toi, non, moi je te connais parfaitement donc c'est normal que je remarque ces choses-là, ajouta malicieusement Sirius avec un petit sourire coquin.

-Cela dit, Potter, c'est à vous de voir, renchérit Lucius, mais si j'étais à votre place j'essayerai de savoir comment fonctionne Severus avant de le juger aussi sévèrement.

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, par amitié pour Draco, Severus est son parrain après tout.

-C'est pas un peu tiré par les cheveux comme raison ? ricana Harry qui s'adoucit quelque peu.

Draco, qui n'avait rien perdu du regard étrange de Lupin vers lui, interrogea du regard Sirius qui pouffait sous les yeux coléreux d'un loup qui commençait à s'irriter. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là avaient encore manigancés comme bêtises ? pensa le jeune homme blond.

Heureusement pour tout le monde le repas se termina tranquillement et chacun retourna à ses occupations, seuls Remus et Draco restèrent pour débarrasser le reste de la table. Le blond sentit que Remus s'éloignait de lui, en faite il l'avait remarqué depuis un certain moment mais là vraiment ça devenait flagrant. Draco s'était approché pour lui demander un renseignement et Remus avait quitté la pièce, mal à l'aise, comme si Draco l'avait perturbé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Le loup aurait-il des reproches à lui faire pour il ne savait quelles raisons ? Mais il aurait pu lui dire ce qu'il en était au lieu de fuir la cuisine.

-Harry ? demanda Draco alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans le salon qu'Harry avait restauré avec Remus et Sirius. C'est moi ou il se passe un truc pas net avec Remus ? Parce que là j'y comprends plus rien, je suis sûr et certain qu'il y a quelque chose mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, tu ne saurais pas toi par le plus grand des hasards ?

Le survivant sourit et lâcha des yeux le livre qu'il était en train de lire, puis il releva doucement la tête vers son ami qui attendait, un peu anxieux, une réponse positive de sa part.

-Il t'en a fallu du temps pour enfin te rendre compte de ça ! J'avais fini par croire que tu étais aveugle ou alors que les signaux n'étaient pas assez explicites, ou encore que tu t'en foutais royalement.

-Donc il y a bien un problème ?

-Je n'appellerai pas ça un problème moi, mais oui il y a quelque chose, tu n'es pas devenu fou, je te rassure.

-Je n'ai pas rêvé alors, Remus me cherche ! Tu crois que c'est ça ? demanda incrédule Draco en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil face à Harry.

-Je ne suis pas lui, mais oui je pense que c'est ça, Remus te cherche comme tu dis et il n'y a que toi pour ne pas t'en être rendu compte de suite.

-Sérieux ! Moi je pensais qu'il n'allait jamais s'intéresser à moi et voilà qu'enfin il me regarde avec intérêt, c'est pas trop tôt !

-Il a pris son temps, pouffa le survivant.

-Tu n'es pas en train de me faire marcher ? j'ai tellement espéré….

-Pas avec ça, les sentiments de Rem ne sont pas un sujet de plaisanterie, pas pour moi en tout cas.

-Il est amou...

-Tu peux le dire tout haut, Draco, ce n'est pas honteux que je sache !

-Bah ! Arrête de plaisanter, Harry, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Dis-le, allons n'ais pas peur de te l'avouer, ce n'est pas si terrible.

-Je crois que Remus est amoureux de moi, voilà t'es content !

-Tu ne devrais pas dire, je crois, Dray, tu devrais dire, il est amoureux.

-Alors toi aussi tu as remarqué ? Il est amoureux de moi, répéta Draco qui faillit en sauter de joie.

-Oui, Rem est dingue de toi, soupira le survivant. Jusqu'à quel point je l'ignore bien que je pencherais qu'il t'aime jusqu'à la déraison.

Les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent de joie mais aussitôt son regard s'éteignit quand il entendit les derniers mots d'Harry.

-Ce qui veut dire ? S'enquit-il en voyant son ami faire la moue.

-Qu'il ne te dira rien, qu'il gardera ça pour lui quitte à en souffrir, d'ailleurs c'est certainement ce qui se passe si tu veux mon avis.

-Pourquoi il agit ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas me le dire et nous laisser une chance d'être heureux ?

-Il doit penser que ses sentiments ne seront jamais partagés, et ensuite il ne voudra jamais t'imposer sa lycanthropie, de plus il doit s'imaginer que tu le rejetteras d'entrée sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Remus est assez pudique avec ça tu sais ! C'est un homme discret, d'ailleurs un peu trop je trouve.

Le Gryffondor s'étira et posa ses pieds sur la table basse tandis que Draco faisait de même.

-Si je ne m'impose pas, genre faire le premier pas, Remus ne tentera rien, nous sommes d'accord ?

-Pourquoi, Draco ? Tu es intéressé par lui ? demanda goguenard Harry en sachant parfaitement que le Serpentard avait des vues sur le maraudeur depuis quelques semaines.

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir, souffla Draco exaspéré.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache puisque tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

-Si tu crois que c'est facile ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il était du même bord que moi.

-Là maintenant on peut en discuter, non ?

-Je ne sais pas si vraiment j'ai envie de discuter de ça avec toi, après tout Remus fait parti de ta famille.

-Il ne fait pas parti de ma famille, Dray, il est ma famille au même titre que Sirius.

-C'est bien ce que je viens de dire, bougonna le jeune homme blond.

-Donc Rem te plaît ?

-Tu es obligé de dire ça en ricanant, Potter ?

-Donc Rem te plaît, recommença Harry en restant sérieux cette fois.

-Ouais c'est mieux, et oui il me plaît, avoua Draco en souriant.

-Tu veux que je lui parle de toi ?

-Hein ! quoi, mais ça va pas la tête ! je suis capable de m'occuper de ça tout seul.

-Hey ! je veux juste te rendre service.

-En parlant de moi à Remus ? T'es barge tu sais ça, Potter !

-Ouais je sais, Snape me le dit souvent, pouffa le Gryffondor.

-Au fait c'est quoi cette histoire avec l'endroit où Severus a caché mon père et Bellatrix, la Luciole Folie's je crois ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, Harry, j'ai bien entendu des reproches dans ta voix.

-C'est rien, un jour où j'avais croisé Snape chez un apothicaire je l'avais simplement accusé de se rendre chez Lucioles Folie's pour abuser des filles de joie. Il m'énervait tellement que je n'avais trouvé que ça pour lui faire perdre de sa superbe, c'est tout.

Draco haussa un sourcil curieux et amusé.

-Ben quoi, il s'y rendait assez souvent, et puis je…

-Jaloux, Potter ?

-De Snape ! T'es malade ? On parle de Snape là, tu sais cet homme qui me déteste depuis des années et à qui je le rends bien.

-Tu es jaloux, soutint le blond alors que des yeux verts avaient envies de le fustiger sur place et même de le crucifier.

-De ce con ? certainement pas ! Il est tellement...tellement odieux et agaçant, pernicieux et insupportable, qui pourrait vivre avec un tel désastre ambulant, hein ?

-Quelqu'un qui l'aimera, répondit naturellement Dray. Un homme gentil qui verra en Severus une personne qui a beaucoup souffert et qui se protège comme il le peut, c'est à dire sous des airs bourrus et agressifs. Un homme qui arrivera à le sortir de sa carapace...

-Homme ! Tu as dit homme ?

-Evidemment puisque mon parrain est gay, comme le tien je te signale. Bon c'est bien gentil tout ça, signala le blond en toussotant d'avoir laissé échapper une info importante, mais nous continuerons cette conversation demain si tu le veux, ajouta-t-il en pensant que son père allait le tuer d'avoir lâché l'information aussi vite à Harry.

Le survivant cligna des yeux, il n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase de Draco. Le jeune sorcier venait de boguer sur un Snape gay.

Pas possible ! pensa le Gryffondor ébahi. Surtout en sachant que le professeur n'était guère plaisant et encore moins aimable de caractère. Bon il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un certain charisme et par certains moments du charme, il n'était pas beau à proprement parlé mais il avait une séduction ténébreuse qui faisait qu'il avait du mal à passer inaperçu quand il se rendait quelque part. Bon d'accord, ronchonna le jeune homme qui se serait bien frappé lui-même, il devait reconnaître que Snape avait un certain charme mais ça il ne le dira jamais tout haut.

Et merde ! s'exclama le garçon dans sa tête, de toutes les façons Snape était tout ce qu'il détestait alors pourquoi se prendre le cerveau avec de telles futilités ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre sans se rendre compte qu'il était seul dans le salon depuis plusieurs minutes. Il venait d'évaluer presque sexuellement un homme qu'il abhorrait, pensa-t-il horrifié, lui qui ne sortait qu'avec des filles, bien que là…...les filles, hein ! il en avait plus que marre. Elles gloussaient sans raison comme des poules, jacassaient inlassablement comme des pies, médisaient impitoyablement comme des harpies. Cela devenait invivable ces soirées, il devait agir et au plus vite pour ne pas devenir comme elles, songea-t-il en frissonnant d'horreur.

La réflexion suivante du survivant fut profonde et ne prit que quelques minutes, puis il décida de se rendre compte ce soir de ce que deux hommes pouvaient éprouver ensembles. Après tout il n'avait jamais eu d'a priori sur les homos et puis qui sait s'il n'allait pas aimer cette nouvelle expérience, Draco semblait bien satisfait de ses amants de passages lui !

A vrai dire il y pensait depuis un moment déjà et ne s'était jamais décidé à passer le cap. Les filles devenaient lassantes et fades depuis un certain moment et il n'éprouvait plus de véritable plaisir entre leurs bras. Il avait continué à les fréquenter en affirmant partout qu'il était un hétéro tout en sachant que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il s'était étourdi avec des filles depuis deux mois tout en se rendant compte qu'elles ne lui apportaient pas se qu'il désirait vraiment.

Draco aurait dit qu'il était un homo refoulé s'il lui en avait parlé, ce qu'il s'était bien gardé de faire d'ailleurs pour ne pas entendre le blond jubiler et dire qu'il avait raison.

Voilà qui allait devenir une occasion de voir se qui se passait de l'autre côté, murmura le survivant pour qui les nouvelles expériences n'avaient jamais fait peur. Voilà qui allait être aussi une occasion de se remettre en question quant à sa sexualité, ainsi il sera fixé une bonne fois pour toute sur ses désirs et saura dorénavant quelle route prendre.


	5. Rebondissante soirée

5 **Rebondissante soirée.**

Avant de partir avec Draco pour une soirée relaxante et pleine de drague, Harry entra dans la chambre de la mangemort. Il ne dit rien quand il vit le maître des potions à son chevet, il ne savait pas qu'il était revenu de Poudlard, il ne l'avait pas aperçu au dîner. Il pensait, comme quoi il avait tort, que Snape mangerait à l'école avant de rentrer le soir au square. Les elfes lui auraient bien servit un en-cas, non ?

Silencieux comme une ombre, cet homme, pensa Harry. Toujours égal à lui même, il n'avait pas perdu ses habitudes d'espion.

Le professeur aux robes noires se leva et alla près de la fenêtre le temps que le Gryffondor soulage la femme de ces maux. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé dans la pièce et quand Harry eut fini les manipulations il repartit comme il était entré. Pourtant s'il avait vu les regards de Snape sur son corps peut-être se serait-il posé des questions, et peut-être même qu'il lui aurait jeté un œil curieux et perplexe, sans parler des interrogations qui auraient surfées sur son cerveau fatigué.

-Non, je ne vous accompagne pas ce soir, Harry, inutile d'insister, une autre fois certainement, répéta pour la troisième fois Sirius. Je ne me sens pas prêt, laisse-moi seul juge s'il te plait.

-Bon, comme tu veux, capitula le jeune homme qui aurait bien aimé que son parrain se divertisse un peu. Mais après ne viens pas te plaindre que tu t'ennuies, hein !

-Comme si je m'étais plaint !

Harry haussa les épaules, désolé pour Sirius, et ressortit de la maison avec Dray avant de transplaner pour la boîte de nuit sorcière. Ce soir allait être une première pour lui, Draco allait en perdre son latin c'est sûr, surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas encore prévenu de son changement d'orientation.

-Dray ! Harry ! s'exclama un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux courts et noirs. Un jeune sorcier qui essayait de montrer un visage jovial alors qu'il était bien en peine ce soir.

-Hello, Scott ! dirent le Gryffondor et le Serpentard à leur ami en se faisant, bon gré mal gré, un passage dans la foule envahissante et bruyante qui était venue ce soir pour se défouler.

-Tu nous as gardé la même table que d'habitude ? S'empressa de demander Draco qui aimait avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la piste de danse et ainsi repérer sa future proie.

-Oui, sourit tristement Scott, toujours la même, ajouta-t-il en précédent ses amis jusqu'à la table tant appréciée du Serpentard aux cheveux blonds et dont les yeux en cet instant scrutaient la foule environnante.

-Le chasseur est déjà à l'affût, rigola Harry en le regardant faire.

Quand les trois garçons furent assis, Harry regarda Scott plus attentivement, celui-ci se mit à rougir intensément en évitant les yeux verts un peu trop perspicaces pour lui.

-Montre-moi tes poignets ! gronda le survivant en avançant les mains vers le jeune homme aux admirables yeux violets, un jeune homme qui gardait une certaine fragilité depuis la bataille qui l'avait affectée lui aussi, comme tant d'autres d'ailleurs.

-Je ne préfère pas, essaya de se soustraire le garçon en croisant les bras sous ses aisselles, croyant qu'ainsi qu'Harry ne l'obligerait pas à obéir. Vaine tentative s'il en fut.

-Fais-le, Scotty, tu sais qu'Harry ne va pas te lâcher avec ça, et je suis d'accord avec lui.

-Je ne vais pas te le redire, montre-moi tes poignets ! gronda plus fort le Gryffondor.

Le survivant faillit perdre son contrôle et celui de sa magie, il se morigéna, souffla un bon coup sous l'œil acéré de Draco et enfin se calma pour le bien de tous.

-Harry ? demanda Draco.

-Ca va aller, Dray, assura le survivant. Et toi, Scott, fais-moi voir ça sur le champ !

-J'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa le jeune homme en les lui montrant, tandis que Harry lui relevait les manches de sa chemise en poussant un rugissement de colère.

-Bien sûr ! Prends-moi pour un con ! Se taillader les veines c'est sûr que tu l'as pas fait exprès, t'es tombé sur une lame pardi !

-Harry, calme-toi je t'en prie, t'emporter ne servira à rien, le réprimanda le blond à voix basse.

-Je suis désolé, mais je…..il n'avait pas à faire ça !

-Je sais, mais il souffre et quand on souffre on peut en venir à certaines extrémités.

-Je sais, Draco, je sais, excuse-moi, Scott, je ne voulais pas crier après toi, mais je croyais que tu en avais fini avec ces bêtises !

-Pourquoi ? souffla Draco en voyant deux larmes poindre dans les yeux de son ami Scott qui avait de larges bandages aux poignets.

-Jimmy a dit que j'étais nul, il m'a quitté avant-hier, je croyais que je comptais pour lui vous savez, et finalement il n'en était rien.

-Ton Jimmy est un abruti, tu sais ça ! Et puis pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous voir ? demanda le Gryffondor.

-Mais peut-être qu'il a raison, Harry. Je sais bien que je ne vaux rien, il a…

-Certainement pas ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Scott, ne laisse pas des imbéciles te dire le contraire, rouspéta le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard furieux.

-Depuis que Théo est mort c'est vrai que je me sens nul, il me manque et je me sens responsable de ça.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute, le morigéna Draco en élevant la voix, chose qu'il faisait rarement. Théo avait fait son choix, lui seul est responsable de sa mort, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il allait te quitter et te jeter dans la gueule du loup pour tenter un odieux chantage contre sa liberté ? Chantage qui a misérablement échoué d'ailleurs.

-Non, je ne savais pas, mais qui peut lui en vouloir ?

-Moi ! s'écria Harry. Moi parce qu'il t'a laissé seul, parce qu'il a bafoué l'amour que tu avais pour lui, n'oublie pas dans quel état on t'a retrouvé !

-Et vous veillez encore sur moi, vous n'en avez pas marre à la fin ?

-Non, jamais, répondirent de concert les deux jeunes hommes.

-Et puisqu'on en parle, ce soir tu rentreras avec nous, pas question que tu te morfondes dans ton appartement et que tu t'isoles des autres encore une fois.

-Harry a raison, Scott, tu rentreras avec nous.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Sirius ne dira rien ? Vous savez qu'il n'aime pas quand je viens au square, je crois qu'il m'apprécie pas trop.

Harry sourit en lui même. Théo était mort il y avait plusieurs mois de ça et Draco et lui avaient aidé Scott qui se trouvait en pleine crise. Ils l'avaient soigné et veillé et en retour le jeune homme travaillait pour Harry. Plusieurs fois Scott avait rencontré Sirius, et Harry avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme avait reporté son affection et son amour sur le maraudeur qui lui faisait semblant de ne rien voir.

Sirius était dans une mauvaise passe, Scott aussi, mais l'animagus était plutôt du genre buté et ne voulait rien entendre au sujet du jeune homme. Faut dire aussi que Sirius se remettait lentement de son voyage derrière le voile et qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça en ce moment.

-Il sera enchanté de te revoir, lui assura le survivant alors qu'une lueur d'espoir s'installait dans les yeux couleur lilas du garçon déçu par la vie.

-Tu crois ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-J'en suis sûr, et si tu veux que je t'y accompagne maintenant tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ? Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à m'amuser ce soir à vrai dire.

-C'est d'accord nous y allons, tu m'attends Dray, ne disparais pas de suite dans un coin pour …..faire ce que tu penses faire.

-Oui, se gaussa le blond, vas-y, je commande une bouteille de bourbon en t'attendant...et Scott, oublie l'autre idiot, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que lui.

-Merci, Dray, souffla Scott en suivant Harry qui traversait la foule qui se trémoussait sur une musique entraînante.

-Tu ne peux pas l'amener ici comme ça, grogna Sirius quand les deux jeunes gens furent parvenus au square. Je t'ai dit que Scott devait se prendre en charge, pesta le maraudeur, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose quand le survivant lui expliqua la chose. Et puis tu sais que nous n'avons plus de place puisque j'ai donné la dernière à Snape.

-Aucune importance pour la place, argua le survivant, je dormirai sur le canapé du salon, ce n'est pas ça qui va me gêner.

-Il n'en est pas question !

-Ah non ! c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher peut-être ?

-Harry, sois raisonnable à la fin !

-Je suis le plus raisonnable des deux, je te signale.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? interféra Remus en entrant dans la pièce. J'ai croisé ce pauvre Scott dans le couloir, que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il ait une tête pareille ?

-Il a recommencé, avoua Harry en sachant que Sirius et Remus sauraient de quoi il parlait. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul chez lui, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire si personne n'est près de lui pour le stopper. Seulement Sirius n'est pas d'accord pour qu'il reste au square, ajouta finement Harry en sachant que Remus allait soutenir le jeune homme mal dans sa peau.

-Hey ! je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit l'animagus devant le regard accusateur d'un loup. Je disais que nous n'avions plus de place...

-Je t'ai dit que je dormirai sur le canapé, non ?

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait recommencer ? s'inquiéta Siri en s'adoucissant car Harry paraissait vraiment inquiet.

-C'est probable oui, je serais plus tranquille si nous avions un œil sur lui pendant quelques jours.

-Alors c'est adjugé ! Montre-lui ta chambre Harry, et toi Sirius essaie de faire bonne figure, ne lui montre pas que son sort t'indiffère cela ne ferait que l'enfoncer un peu plus, commanda le loup qui avait pris les choses en main.

-Je ne suis pas indifférent ! Arrêtez de croire que je n'ai pas de tendresse pour ce garçon...

-Tendresse ? sourit perfidement Remus. Qui a parlé de tendresse dans cette cuisine ? ni Harry ni moi il me semble.

Sirius Black ferma les yeux devant les sourires Gryffondoriens de son filleul et de son meilleur ami. Peste soit de ces deux abrutis curieux ! râla l'animagus.

-Ne pensez même pas à ça ! Je n'ai rien dit, ce Scott ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

-Que tu dis, Sirius ! Mais bon le problème n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Ce garçon a besoin d'aide alors nous allons nous y mettre tous pour l'accueillir convenablement.

-D'accord, avec vous deux contre moi je suis vaincu, et pour vous prouver ma bonne foi je vais moi-même accompagner ce jeune homme dans ta chambre, Harry, asséna Siri, vexé qu'on le prenne pour un sans cœur.

-Si tu veux, et t'en profite pas, Siri, ajouta le survivant en rigolant.

L'animagus poussa un profond soupir et partit dans le couloir chercher Scott qui, assis sur les marches de l'escalier, réfléchissait intensément à sa vie future.

Jusqu'à maintenant il faut dire qu'il avait tout loupé, sa carrière, ses petits-amis qui le quittaient irrémédiablement. Pourquoi ? Alors ça il n'en avait aucune idée, à croire qu'il faisait tout de travers, qu'il ne s'investissait pas assez avec eux. Harry disait que c'était parce qu'il était trop gentil et qu'il se laissait faire et que les autres en profitaient. Peut-être avait-il raison après tout !

Maintenant il allait arrêter avec ça, plus envie de sortir, plus envie de faire un effort pour les autres, plus envie de rien, que de rester tranquille dans un coin et puis c'est tout.

Sirius regarda quelques secondes ce garçon triste et si beau, puis il s'avança vers lui d'un pas plus léger que d'habitude.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre, suis-moi, lui dit-il simplement.

Le jeune sorcier leva la tête et son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine.

Siri monta les marches sans regarder si Scott le suivait. Arrivé sur le palier il ne prit pas la direction de la chambre d'Harry. L'animagus se moqua de sa conscience qui ricanait et il amena le jeune homme droit dans sa propre chambre.

-Installe-toi et essaye de te reposer, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu me trouveras à la cuisine ou au salon, ajouta le parrain du survivant en ressortant de la pièce.

-Heu, Sirius ! tu pourras me réveiller quand Harry rentrera cette nuit ? Je ne voudrais pas l'empêcher de dormir dans son lit, déjà qu'il est gentil de me le prêter.

-Aucun danger que tu le déranges, tu es dans ma chambre là, ronchonna le maraudeur avant de refermer la porte et de redescendre les escaliers avec un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

Scotty écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Sa chambre ! Sirius lui prêtait sa chambre ! Cet homme séduisant et pour qui il avait un petit faible, oui bon, un énorme faible, le laissait dormir dans son lit, dans ses draps qui portaient encore son odeur !

Scott se déshabilla lentement en regardant autour de lui puis s'allongea entre les draps bleus, enfin il éteignit la lumière d'un nox puis il posa sa baguette sur la table de nuit avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir comme un bienheureux.

-Alors ? demanda Dray quand Harry l'eut rejoint à sa table. Tout c'est bien passé ? pas de cris ni de jérémiades ?

-Ouais et non, Sirius s'occupe de lui.

-Sirius ! mais je croyais...

-Eh bien il semble que nous nous soyons trompés.

-Oh ! Est-ce que ces deux idiots vont enfin se comporter comme des adultes raisonnables ?

-Aucune idée, on parle de Siri là !

Dray pouffa et avança un verre de bourbon vers Harry.

-Bois un coup et oublie-les pour cette nuit, Potter. Jai repéré un groupe de filles pour toi, ou plutôt devrai-je dire un troupeau, tu n'auras que l'embarras du choix vu comme elles te dévorent des yeux depuis que tu es revenu.

-Qui parle de filles ce soir, Dray ? avança sournoisement le survivant, se délectant de la tête effarée de son ami.

Le blond crachota dans son verre quand il entendit le survivant prononcer cette absurdité.

-Tu veux dire pas de filles spécialement ce soir, ou tu as envie de changer de genre ?

-Ben oui, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de bizarre, qui a dit que je devais me cantonner aux nanas ? rétorqua le Gryffondor en plissant les yeux.

-Potter, de nous deux tu es toujours le premier à te ruer sur tes futures conquêtes féminines pour une partie de jambes en l'air, alors tu m'excuseras si je parais étonné de t'entendre dire ça !

-Tu ne crois pas que je vais rester assis bien sagement à ma place alors que toi tu vas t'amuser ! Et puis j'ai bien le droit de changer de sexe dans le choix de mes partenaires, non ?

-Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Tu ne me fais pas une blague, tu n'oserais pas, hein ? Non ! tu vas vraiment changer de bord ?

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas, ça te semble si difficile de croire ça !

-Mais je croyais que tu étais un hétéro pur et dur !

-Fausse rumeur que j'ai moi-même propagée, j'ai...disons que je veux voir ailleurs, et puis depuis le temps que tu me dis que c'est différent et bien mieux qu'avec des filles, je t'écoute, alors arrête de râler et allons-y.

-Tu vas me faire une sérieuse concurrence, argumenta le blond en suivant Harry sur la piste de danse tout en boudant.

-Sourit, Malfoy, ils te regardent tous là.

-Je te défends de prendre mes proies, hein ! Pas touche, Potter.

-Tu es prêt, Dray chéri ? Alors que la chasse commence et que le meilleur gagne !

Draco Malfoy roula des yeux et suivit le survivant qui se dirigea droit vers ses amis.

^o^o^

Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, un petit problème a fait que je n'ai pas eu accès à ma boîte. Cela dit je vous remercie toutes et tous. Bisous. Sorcière noire.


	6. Jalousie

6 **Jalousie.**

Les filles qui suivaient des yeux le survivant furent déçues de le voir se diriger vers l'endroit où les gays s'étaient rassemblés. Plus d'une poussa un soupir de déception, tandis que d'autres poussaient carrément des cris de colère. Il était perdu pour elles, les sorcières le savaient bien et c'est ça qui les faisaient enrager. Elles perdaient un merveilleux amant fougueux et plein de talent, et c'était un véritable gâchis pour la gente féminine.

Les garçons de l'autre côté étaient si beaux, si désirables, que la chance de voir revenir Harry vers elles était quasiment nulle. Merlin ! Que la vie était mal faite.

-Hello ! Harry. Enfin c'est pas trop tôt, depuis qu'on attendait tous ça, l'accueillit un des amis de Draco qu'il connaissait bien puisque parfois il venait les voir à leur table. C'est pour de bon cette fois, pas en simple invité j'espère ?

-Et voilà ! je te l'avais dit que tu allais me voler la vedette, ricana le blond en donnant une tape amicale à son ami aux yeux verts. Même Marcus le dit, alors !

-Dray, personne ne peut te faire de l'ombre, tu resteras toujours le plus beau de nous tous, le railla Harry.

-C'est ça, fous-toi de moi !

-Vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux, messieurs, intervint un autre, et ce soir deux petits veinards vont avoir la chance de repartir entre vos bras. Je déplore que cela ne soit pas moi, soupira le garçon en faisant les yeux doux à Harry.

-Si tu faisais ça, se moqua le Serpentard, Galadriel nous ferait une scène pas possible et nous on serait mal. Le dernier qui s'est amusé à ça doit s'en souvenir encore.

-Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai un petit-ami très jaloux et surtout très possessif, s'extasia Gary.

-On comprend pourquoi, ajouta Harry en regardant le superbe sorcier aux longs cheveux flamboyants tressés, et au visage aussi fin que celui d'une fille avec néanmoins certains traits virils. La silhouette était élancée et les yeux arboraient une jolie teinte chaude couleur caramel.

-Tu ne touches pas, Potter, gronda une voix derrière le survivant qui appartenait justement à Galadriel. Gary n'est plus libre et je te conseille de regarder ailleurs si tu tiens à tes attributs masculins !

-C'est une menace ? se rebella le Gryffondor en se retournant vers l'homme qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Non, un conseille, sans plus, ajouta le sorcier en avançant une main vers Harry pour le saluer avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

-Heureux de te connaître, et en fait je n'en veux pas après ton compagnon, il se trouve que j'ai trouvé celui que je voulais, les étonna Harry.

-Mais comment ! Et où ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver, s'étonna le fils de Lucius en repoussant une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

-A deux heures, le jeune au bar, celui avec les longs cheveux noirs et qui porte un pantalon blanc, répondit le brun avec un sourire de chasseur ayant trouvé son butin.

-Je ne le connais pas, lui appris Dray. Un nouveau certainement.

-Il est nouveau tu as raison, approuva Gary, c'est la première fois que je le voie.

-Tu as l'œil, Harry, il est magnifique et à ta place je me dépêcherais de le rejoindre avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne jette son dévolu sur cette petite merveille.

-Harry est parti, Galadriel.

-Eh bien puisqu'il n'est plus là tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi il a décidé de venir dans l'autre camp, Dray ? c'est un retournement de situation tout à fait intéressant, je me demande comment ça lui est venu ?

-Il s'est lassé des filles, tenta le blond pour s'épargner des explications alors que sur la piste de danse quelques beaux spécimens l'attendaient avec impatience.

-A d'autres ! se moqua le compagnon de Gary, il doit avoir une raison autre que celle-là, un homme peut-être ?

-En vérité je crois qu'il s'ennuyait ferme avec elles, il veut essayer d'autres choses, c'est tout les gars !

-Mais il n'a aucune expérience !

-Moi je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, il aura tôt fait de savoir tout ce qu'il faut sur le sujet. Harry est très bon élève dans ce domaine, sourit le Serpentard. Maintenant tout ce que vous avez à faire et de mettre vos compagnons à l'abri du survivant, rigola-t-il devant le regard interdit des autres. Relaxe ! Je plaisante, les gars, Harry ne fera jamais ça, il est trop fair-play.

Le brun aux yeux verts s'approcha du bar et s'installa à côté du jeune homme convoité. Harry ne s'était pas trompé, il était encore plus beau de près mais il paraissait aussi fragile, comment dire ? Le jeune sorcier était mince, plus petit que Harry, il avait des yeux foncés superbes, un peu comme ceux de Snape, profonds et sensuels. Il dégageait une délectable délicatesse, doux et capiteux à la fois.

-Je peux t'offrir un verre ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui tournoyait son verre vide entre ses doigts, et qui semblait s'ennuyer royalement.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui puis resta surpris en voyant qui lui adressait la parole.

-Un whisky-coca si tu en bois un avec moi, répondit-il au bout de deux ou trois secondes.

- Deux whiskys-coca, Tracy, commanda le Gryffondor à la barmaid qui lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant gentiment.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, beau brun, gloussa la fille qui connaissait bien le survivant pour l'avoir vu tous les week-ends se trémousser sur la piste de danse.

Harry prit les deux verres qu'elle lui donna et invita le jeune sorcier à le suivre jusqu'à sa table, ignorant les filles qui lui lançaient des regards énamourés et coléreux quand elles virent le beau garçon qui le suivait.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? s'enquit Harry une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux installés confortablement.

-Keanu.

-Moi c'est Harry...

-Je sais, tu ne passes pas vraiment inaperçu ici tu sais, tout le monde sait qui est le grand Harry Potter.

-Tu veux danser ? demanda Harry pour éviter de s'étaler sur sa vie, chose qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement.

-J'adore danser, s'enthousiasma le garçon en se levant et en tirant Harry par la main.

-Hey, attend ! ne va pas si vite, cria le Gryffondor en voyant les cheveux noirs corbeau de Keanu voleter autour de son visage, ce qui le fit frémir de désir sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Finalement les deux garçons s'enlacèrent au milieu de la piste après s'êtres frayés un chemin parmi les danseurs, puis ils gesticulèrent lentement malgré une musique endiablée.

-C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, murmura Harry contre l'oreille de Keanu qui approuva en opinant de la tête.

Le Gryffondor ramena le garçon plus près de lui encore, il entoura sa taille de ses deux mains puis soupira d'aise quand il sentit le sorcier poser sa tête sur son torse.

Ils s'abandonnèrent à la musique et aux sensations que procuraient les deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Harry ne se posait pas de questions, il se sentait si bien, comme si sa vraie place était là, dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Bon il faut dire qu'il avait bien réfléchi à la question quoi qu'en pensaient les autres. Pourtant il avait agi sur un coup de tête mais il y pensait depuis un certain moment, ce n'était pas clair comme ça, bien évidemment, mais il ne regrettait rien pour l'instant surtout si Keanu continuait de se frotter ainsi contre lui et d'attiser son désir.

Harry serra le corps menu et respira l'odeur qu'il alla puiser dans le cou du sorcier. Un frisson lui répondit et deux mains se posèrent sur son torse. Ils en étaient à leur quatrième danse et le Gryffondor avait une irrésistible envie d'embrasser le garçon qui se mouvait avec sensualité entre ses bras. Le survivant attrapa la nuque douce entre ses doigts et Keanu releva la tête plongeant son regard d'obsidienne dans le vert de ceux d'Harry pour les poser ensuite sur sa bouche.

Le désir était palpable entre les deux hommes et ce même si ce n'était qu'une rencontre d'une seule nuit. Tous les deux le savaient et tous les deux allaient jouer le jeu. Harry souffla en lui-même, il était au pied du mur là, ou il arrêtait tout maintenant ou il continuait et devait aller jusqu'au bout de son envie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes et qu'une langue mutine les caressa tendrement. Le garçon demandait de la tendresse, pensa le Gryffondor, il n'était pas du genre brutal et ça lui plut. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut sans aucun doute le meilleur que Harry n'avait jamais reçu de sa vie, même avec les filles il n'avait ressenti pareil plaisir.

Les deux sorciers savourèrent cette étreinte sans se préoccuper des autres qui dansaient à proximité. Harry avait les yeux fermés et la tête en fête. Quel imbécile il avait été d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour suivre Dray dans ses délires ! Quel idiot d'avoir négligé le sexe fort alors qu'il l'avait à porté de main depuis des mois ! Finalement Draco avait raison, rien ne valait un homme, et faire l'amour avec l'un d'entre eux devait valoir son pesant d'or et de sensations.

Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin que le héros à la cicatrice proposa à Keanu de le suivre chez lui. Le jeune homme accepta même s'il savait que la nuit qu'il allait passer dans les bras du survivant serait la seule, pourtant il n'y aurait renoncé pour rien au monde.

Harry les fit transplaner au square, dans le couloir, là où se trouvait le portrait de la mère de Sirius qu'il avait réussi, par la force des choses et d'exaspération, à faire taire par un sort ardu qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre ancien.

Le baiser que les deux hommes échangèrent dans le noir, contre le mur, fut promesse de beaucoup de plaisir. Petit à petit Harry se dirigea vers le salon pour profiter du canapé, croyant que Scott était dans son lit. Il ouvrit la porte avec Keanu toujours serré contre lui avec une de ses mains sous sa chemise et une autre sur le renflement de son pantalon, et ses lèvres marquant la peau de sa mâchoire.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que Sirius le regardait avec un sourire de maraudeur, tandis que Snape semblait surpris et en colère, et qu'un Lucius assis sur le canapé soufflait de découragement tout en étant pourtant intéressé par ce qu'il voyait.

-Monsieur Potter, siffla le blond, une nouvelle lubie que vous avez là ? pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné !

Harry s'arrêta net alors que Keanu continuait de l'embrasser.

-Vous faites quoi là ! une réunion en pleine nuit ? Se défendit le survivant en repoussant légèrement le jeune sorcier empressé mais le gardant quand même devant lui pour cacher une érection des plus visible.

-Non, Potter, cracha le maître des potions. Il se trouve que j'avais une... et puis non, je me débrouillerais sans vous, je ne voudrais pas que vous mourriez frustré par ma faute, allez donc soulager votre...tension, si j'ose dire. Se moqua l'homme en sortant de la pièce, grimaçant de dégoût quand il dut frôler Harry et Keanu pour sortir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à celui-là ? C'est lui qui est frustré pas moi, et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sirius ? Je croyais que c'était moi qui devais bénéficier du canapé cette nuit !

-Non, Scott est dans ma chambre, gamin, alors je te suggère de rejoindre la tienne de suite, et emmène avec toi cette petite merveille que tu tiens contre toi.

-Dans ce cas nous allons vous laisser, messieurs, bonne nuit et à demain, termina Harry en refermant la porte sur eux.

-Qui sont ces trois hommes ? l'interrogea le jeune sorcier en montant les marches à sa suite.

Personne, Keanu, pensa Harry. De toute façon tu les auras oubliés aussitôt que tu auras quitté cette maison.

-Des amis, murmura le Gryffondor en entrant dans sa chambre tout en faisant taire le sorcier en reprenant sa bouche pour un savoureux baiser.

Keanu poussa un gémissement rauque quand Harry le poussa sur le lit et entreprit de le déshabiller. Harry le fit avec lenteur, prenant son temps pour sa première fois avec un garçon, inutile de gâcher un bon moment en précipitation. Quand la chemise fut enlevée il regarda Keanu, sa peau douce n'avait rien à envier à celle d'une fille, il était splendide.

Son ventre plat palpita sous ses caresses et le renflement disait assez le désir du jeune homme qui se mordillait les lèvres d'impatience. Le survivant enleva lentement le pantalon de sa victime plus que consentante, puis son boxer.

La vision était enchanteresse pour lui, Harry se sentir durcir et suinter dans son vêtement, Keanu ondulait et le provoquait en suçotant un de ses doigts, il l'attisait à un point pas possible, et lui qui voulait prendre son temps fut bien en peine de désobéir à sa libido enfiévrée.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier ne mit pas deux heures à se retrouver nu, il avait invoqué une fiole de lubrifiant et avait commencé à préparer sa proie qui se tordait sous ses doigts farfouilleurs et inexpérimentés. Bon il savait deux ou trois choses que Draco lui avait dites, mais ça s'arrêtait là, quoique finalement ce n'était pas si difficile que ça.

Le Gryffondor, après un grognement de Keanu, remplaça ses doigts par son membre turgescent et pénétra délicatement le garçon qui s'accrocha à ses épaules en le griffant sauvagement. Harry n'en eut cure, tout ce qui l'intéressait pour l'instant c'était la pénétration. Merlin ! que le garçon était serré. C'était un vrai plaisir de s'enfoncer entre ses fesses et de savourer l'étroitesse bouillonnante qui enserrait son sexe.

-Bouge ! qu'est-ce que tu attends ? chuchota Keanu qui n'en pouvait plus et dont les hanches avaient commencées à remuer toutes seules.

Harry obéit, ses coups débutèrent lentement, cherchant ce petit point que Draco avait dit qu'il était le centre de tout. Il le trouva quand sa victime approbatrice poussa un rugissement de plaisir mêlé à quelque chose qui s'apparentait à des sanglots. Les coups de butoir du survivant se firent de plus en plus rapides, frénétiques, désordonnés, il ne savait plus s'il devait ralentir pour Keanu, mais non, de toute façon il ne le pouvait plus.

Dans un grand râle il éjacula entre les fesses étroites, ne pouvant se retenir davantage, c'était trop bon. Oui, c'était indéfinissable comme sensation, maintenant il savait que les filles c'était bel et bien fini pour lui.

Le jeune homme encore sous lui sourit de béatitude en regardant sa propre semence maculer le ventre de son amant d'une nuit.

-Ben dit donc, tu es plutôt du genre fougueux, lui dit-il en passant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Pour une première fois je pense que c'est pas mal, ouais !

-J'avoue, c'était intense, sourit le jeune homme en les nettoyant d'un sort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de remettre ça, Keanu ?

-Quand tu veux, j'ai toute la nuit pour toi, Harry.

Dans une autre pièce un Snape fulminait. Le petit salaud avait ramené quelqu'un au square, et un garçon qui plus est ! Et puis d'abord Potter n'était-il pas hétéro avant ? Avait-il loupé quelque chose là ? S'il n'était pas obligé de s'occuper de Bellatrix cette nuit il aurait bien épié les deux amants, après tout l'autre pouvait être un espion comme lui, non ?


	7. Révélation intéressante

7 **Révélation intéressante.**

Harry s'endormit, il aurait préféré éviter mais il était si fatigué. C'est Keanu qui le réveilla sur le matin de bonne heure par une caresse pour faire cesser son cri de désespoir.

-Désolé, fit le survivant qui émergea difficilement de son sommeil réparateur qui finalement n'en était pas un. C'était juste un cauchemar.

-Et tu en fais souvent des comme ça ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau. Non ne répond pas, rien qu'à voir ta mine on devine que oui et surtout pourquoi. Je suppose que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom te hante encore ?

-Il est tard, tu devrais t'en aller, Keanu, répondit Harry avec une grande colère alors qu'il était à peine sept heures du matin.

-D'accord, tu ne veux pas parler, pas grave, je comprends. Cependant un conseil, va voir un médicomage, je crois que tu en as besoin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce que j'ai besoin ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé il me semble !

-Ne te met pas en colère, je disais juste ça pour t'aider…..

-Sors de ce lit, douche-toi si tu veux et quitte cette maison au plus vite, je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy de pacotille figure-toi.

Le jeune homme souffla et se leva du lit sans insister, la magie de son amant était présente partout dans la chambre, il préférait ne pas prendre de risque, pas envie de se retrouver en mauvaise posture et tout ça pour des questions qui après tout ne le regardaient en rien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Keanu sortait de la maison du square et de la vie de Harry Potter.

-Tu devrais monter voir Severus, l'avertit Remus tandis que Harry entrait dans la cuisine avec un froncement de sourcils en pensant à Keanu qui avait gâché leur réveil par des questions idiotes, dommages d'ailleurs, ils avaient passé une nuit magnifique, les filles c'était bien fini pour lui. Je crois qu'il a besoin de toi, ajouta le loup qui l'épia étrangement, il avait l'air préoccupé ce matin. Tu vas bien Harry ?

Le jeune homme ignora la question et reposa la tasse qu'il venait de prendre en lança un regard peu amène vers le loup et Lucius assis à la table de la cuisine en train de prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Harry se refit un visage un peu plus calme puis revint au présent bien malgré lui.

-Bien dormi, monsieur Potter ? Le nargua le blond, pas trop fatigué de vos ébats nocturnes ?

-Snape peut bien attendre quelques secondes, non ! rétorqua le Gryffondor à Remus tout en faisant une grimace au Serpentard qui se foutait de sa gueule, et qui ricanait derrière sa tasse de thé qu'Harry avait envie de lui faire avaler tout d'une traite.

-Non, Harry, il était vraiment inquiet pour Bellatrix.

-Pourquoi il ne m'a pas averti cette nuit quand il m'a vu dans le salon, reprocha le Gryffondor de mauvaise foi alors que Snape avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas direct.

-Il ne m'a rien dit, je ne savais pas qu'il t'avait vu ! Je suis parti hier soir pour tu sais où, je viens juste de revenir de là-bas.

-Snape pouvait insister, non ? et puis excuses-moi, j'avais oublié pour toi, avoua Harry qui se sentit coupable envers le loup de lui avoir répondu assez rudement surtout après la nuit qu'il devait avoir passé pendant cette pleine lune. Je n'étais pas seul quand je suis rentré cette nuit, j'ai…..désolé, Remus.

-Oh ! dans ce cas pourquoi Severus ne t'a-t-il pas averti puisqu'il en avait l'occasion ?

-Je viens de te le dire, je n'étais pas seul, Rem. Il a dû croire que je n'avais pas le temps, tu sais comment il est ?

Lucius Malfoy renifla et un de ses sourcils se releva comme un reproche silencieux envers le survivant.

-Je monte de suite voir de quoi il retourne, peut-être que ce n'est pas si important après tout.

-M'étonnerait, Severus ne s'agite jamais pour rien, Harry.

-Siri n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est parti faire des courses pour le déjeuner de midi, il avait envie de gigot, ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien, rigola le loup-garou.

Le héros du monde sorcier remonta les escaliers et allait ouvrir en grand la porte de la chambre de Bellatrix, lorsqu'il entendit qu'on parlait de lui. Surpris il écouta la conversation même si cela ne se faisait pas, tant pis, il était trop curieux.

-Je suis désolé de la nuit que tu as passé, j'aurai dû lui parler et ne pas m'emporter comme d'habitude, marmonnait Snape. Mais quand même ce foutu gamin est vraiment borné !

-Non, Severus, il vient deux fois par jour et je n'ai pas envie que tu le réveilles le matin de bonne heure ou que tu le déranges la nuit. Ce qu'il fait pour le bébé et pour moi est très bien ainsi, ahana la femme qui avait du mal à rattraper son souffle.

-J'aurais dû insister, avança Snape, ainsi tu aurais pu dormir un peu et te reposer.

-Ne te fais pas de reproche, tu ne les mérites pas d'autant qu'il va passer ce matin, murmura faiblement la mangemort. Severus… puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui vas-y, que veux-tu ?

-Je n'ai rien prévu pour le bébé, dans une semaine ou deux il sera là et il n'aura même pas un berceau ni même de quoi le vêtir. Il me reste un peu d'argent chez moi, je te serais reconnaissante si tu allais le chercher et que tu achetais des vêtements et un lit pour l'enfant.

-Je le ferai, promis l'homme en posant une serviette mouillée sur le front trempé de sueur de la femme.

-Severus, je sais que tu vas hurler mais...

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il aille dans un orphelinat où on le traitera plus bas que terre juste parce qu'il portera mon nom, j'ai pensé...que tu pourrais peut-être l'adopter !

L'homme sonda le regard de Bellatrix pour voir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague de mauvais goût, et il se rendit compte après cinq minutes de silence que la femme était sérieuse. Finalement sur la fin de sa vie Bellatrix se rendait-elle compte qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes de la pureté d'un sang ? Qu'un enfant valait mieux qu'un idéal ?

-Promets-le je t'en prie, qui sait dans quelles mains l'enfant tombera, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi. Quelle vie va avoir ce petit ? J'aurai voulu que lui ou elle soit heureux, qu'il ait une autre vie que la mienne et que quelqu'un de droit le guide dans ses choix. C'est moi que je blâme, Severus, pour mes propres choix et non le survivant, ajouta Bellatrix repentante. Je veux que le bébé porte ton nom afin qu'il ait une vie honorable… je t'en supplie, dis oui !

-Je le ferais et même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé je ne l'aurais pas laissé entre les mains de n'importe qui, souligna le maître des potions alors que la mangemort laissait glisser deux larmes de reconnaissance. Alors oui je m'occuperai de ton fils ou de ta fille.

-Tu es un homme bien, Severus Snape.

Le Gryffondor entra dans la pièce et pour une fois Snape de bougea pas du lit quand il s'approcha. Le jeune homme s'assit de l'autre côté et regarda la femme qui avait clos ses yeux fatigués.

-Depuis quand souffre-t-elle de nouveau ?

-Minuit et demi, répondit Snape.

-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit quand je suis rentré cette nuit ?

-Bellatrix ne voulait pas que l'on vous dérange, de plus dois-je vous rappeler que vous étiez en galante compagnie et que vous aviez autre chose en tête que de vous occuper d'une malade ?

-Et alors !

-Potter, souffla le professeur avec exaspération.

-Que je sois avec quelqu'un ou non ne vous empêche pas de me parler quand c'est urgent, argumenta le survivant. Je vous autorise même à rentrer dans ma chambre et à me réveiller si vous voyez la nécessité de ma présence auprès de votre patiente. Je ne suis pas pudique sinon ça se saurait !

-Eh bien comptez sur moi pour m'en souvenir la prochaine fois, monsieur Potter, ironisa Snape.

-J'espère bien !

Le jeune homme soulagea Bellatrix Lestrange puis il se leva, mais avant de quitter la chambre il se retourna vers les deux personnes et fit une demande pour le moins impromptue.

-Je veux être le parrain de ce bébé, et ce n'est pas négociable, leur dit-il.

-Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit le Serpentard après un court temps de surprise.

-Vous allez devenir son père, je peux bien être le parrain, non ! C'est une de mes requêtes, finit Harry en sortant de la chambre sans attendre de réponse. Et puis sa proposition n'était qu'avantage pour eux, il savait que Snape n'allait pas refuser.

La matinée passa assez vite au square, à midi Harry descendit à la cuisine d'où une bonne odeur se dégageait, une odeur de gigot et de haricots cuits au four.

-Tu sors encore ! s'exclama Sirius en voyant Harry déposer son sac sur une chaise.

-Je vais aider Snape mais il ne le sait pas encore, répondit Harry en faisant un signe du menton pour désigner Remus qui boudait dans son coin.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, chuchota l'animagus.

-Scott n'est pas levé ?

-Non, pas encore.

-Vous allez aider Severus ! Eh bien ça promet ! siffla Lucius qui venait de rejoindre les autres autour de la table et qui attendait bien sagement que Sirius le serve comme un roi.

-Bouge tes fesses, Lucius, je ne suis pas ta bonniche, par Merlin !

Le blond se servit et fustigea Siri de son regard gris.

-Même pas peur, ricana le maraudeur.

-L'aider à quoi faire, si je puis me permettre, s'enquit le blond en se servant une tranche de gigot bien fondante et des haricots verts.

-Un bébé va venir au monde dans cette maison, et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais nous n'avons rien de prévu pour ça.

-Tu n'as pas tort, que faut-il exactement ? le tutoya le blond qui en avait marre de faire semblant de le détester alors qu'il n'en était rien, bien au contraire.

-Ben un berceau ce serait pas mal, et puis des vêtements, tout un tas de choses pour un nouveau-né quoi !

-Dans ce cas tu trouveras tout ça au manoir Malfoy. Vous devriez y aller avec Draco, il sait où se trouve toutes ces choses.

-Tu es sûr, Lucius ? le tutoya aussi Harry pour lui faire savoir qu'il acceptait la trêve.

-Naturellement sinon je ne te l'aurai pas proposé.

-Dans ce cas merci.

-Si je comprends bien, monsieur Potter, vous voulez jouer au grand cœur, râla Snape en s'asseyant, un Snape que personne n'avait entendu entrer dans la cuisine.

-Vous pouvez pas prévenir quand vous arrivez ! C'est agaçant à la fin ! Et puisque je suis le parrain de cet enfant donc il est normal que je pourvoie à ses besoins puisque sa mère est dans l'incapacité de le faire.

-Ai-je dit que j'acceptais votre demande ?

-Allez-vous refuser, Snape ?

-Vous savez que non, alors inutile de prendre votre air de maraudeur et d'afficher ce sourire nigaud.

-Dépêchez-vous de déjeuner dans ce cas, moi je vais voir si Dray est réveillé, et ensuite nous partirons tous les trois au manoir de Lucius pour habiller convenablement ce petit bout quand il sera là.

-Potter !

-Trop tard, Severus, l'oiseau est déjà parti.

-Il m'agace quand il fait ça, grogna l'homme aux longues robes en se servant à manger.

-Il n'y a pas que toi, grogna aussi Sirius Black. Il fait ça à tout le monde, ce fichu Gryffondor.

-Plaignez-vous, les admonesta le loup-garou en sortant de son apathie, vous ne trouverez pas dans le monde un garçon avec un cœur aussi énorme.

Snape renifla et Lucius haussa un sourcil. Le loup n'avait pas tort, pensa le ténébreux professeur de potions, il fallait que le gamin fasse encore et toujours autrement que les autres. Il savait que le morveux avait entendu sa conversation avec Bella, et cet idiot s'était promu parrain pour donner une plus grande chance à l'enfant. Snape n'était pas bête au point de croire que devenir le père du bébé allait l'aider dans la vie, mais avoir un parrain qui se nommait Harry Potter serait plus bénéfique pour lui ou elle.

Severus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça puisque lui-même le reconnaissait, mais bon il n'empêche que c'était frustrant quelque part de savoir qu'un simple nom pouvait faire le malheur d'une personne ou son bonheur.

Quand monseigneur Draco fut levé et habillé, après une menace de Harry qui lui avait promis de rétrécir tous ses vêtements s'il ne se levait pas assez vite. Après que le blond ait quand même passé une demi-heure dans la salle de bain, et avalé en un temps record une tranche de pain et une tranche de gigot sous le nez de Remus qui finit par se lever pour sortir de la maison. Les trois hommes purent enfin se rendre au manoir sous un énième souffle agacé du maître des potions.

-Non, pas celui là ! s'écria Draco en voyant Harry mettre dans un sac un doudou vert et argent que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses six mois et qu'il retira prestement des mains du Gryffondor.

-Est-ce que tu t'en sers encore, Draco ? Dis-le-moi si c'est le cas parce que vu la façon dont tu le serres contre toi j'ai un doute là !

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi, Potter, s'offusqua le blond. C'est juste sentimental.

-Sentimental, ben voyons, comme si j'allais te croire !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…

Snape qui rétrécissait le joli berceau de bois pour le transporter plus facilement, eut un sourire en entendant son filleul se défendre bien inutilement contre le survivant qui tentait de lui arracher le doudou qui allait se retrouver en deux morceaux si les deux insupportables gamins continuaient de tirer ainsi dessus.

-Potter a raison, Draco, lâche-moi ça immédiatement, je crois que tu es assez grand maintenant pour te passer d'un jouet, et puis le genre de jouet que tu tiens dans tes bras le week-end n'a plus rien à voir avec ça.

-Mais, parrain !

-Il n'y a pas de mais, lâche ce doudou et donne-le à Potter, nom d'un chaudron vermoulu !

-Bon voilà je le donne, bougonna le blond alors que Harry tombait presque à la renverse tellement il tirait sur la peluche.

-C'est vrai quoi, Dray, tes jouets du week-end sont cent fois mieux que celui-ci, et je ne te parle même pas du dernier en date, magnifique !

-Ah oui ! Tu as trouvé toi aussi, Harry ?

-Difficile de passer à côté et de ne pas le remarquer.

-Le tien aussi était pas mal, surtout ses jolies fesses, t'as pas dû t'ennuyer !

Les deux garçons tout à leur conversation ne virent pas le maître des potions se raidir et ses yeux se fermer douloureusement. Il savait que Potter sortait maintenant avec des hommes, mais ça faisait mal quand la vérité lui claquait au nez comme ça.

Draco fut le premier à remarquer le silence et la rigidité de son parrain. Il envoya Harry déposer les sacs dans le hall puis il s'approcha de Severus qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de place.

-Tu ne devrais pas désespérer, un jour il verra que tu existes, je veux dire que tu existes vraiment, Severus.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Draco, souffla le Serpentard qui se remit au travail.

-Si, tu vois très bien, mais si tu préfères le garder pour toi, à ton aise ! Mais sache que dorénavant moi je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui.

-Je ne vois pas à quoi ça va t'avancer ?

-Donc tu ne nies plus ?

-Tu es trop perspicace, et je suppose que Lucius est au courant lui aussi ?

-Evidemment puisque c'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur tes sentiments pour Harry.

-De quoi vous parlez, s'enquit Harry qui revenait du couloir d'où il avait envoyé les sacs dans le hall par magie, ne voyant pas l'utilité de descendre comme Draco le lui avait suggéré.

-Severus est amoureux, clama exprès le blond en se disant qu'il fallait frapper un bon coup pour voir les choses bouger entre les deux hommes. Même s'il espérait que Severus ne le tue pas sur le champ d'avoir osé prononcé de tels mots.

Le Gryffondor se retint de rire quand il vit Dray faire un bond sur le côté pour échapper à une possible vengeance de Snape.

-Tu es de plus en plus stupide, Draco ! tonna Snape furibond.

-Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, moi.

-Et tu étais obligé de le crier sur tous les toits ?

Harry regarda attentivement le maître des potions qui semblait hors de lui et la vérité lui apparut. Snape était bel et bien amoureux, Draco n'avait pas inventé cette fable sinon l'homme ne serait pas autant en colère après son filleul. Le blond venait de dévoiler un secret que Snape aurait préféré ne jamais divulguer même sous la torture la plus horrible.

Harry se poussa quand l'homme sortit de la pièce, digne et droit, ravalant sa colère et son indignation d'avoir été trahi.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ? demanda le survivant quand la porte fut refermée sur eux.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je parle facilement des secrets des autres !

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Il va t'en vouloir maintenant et de plus je crois que tu l'as profondément peiné.

-Je ne crois pas, non, je crois plutôt que je lui ai rendu service, répliqua le blond.

-Oh !

-Bon on continue le triage, y'a encore pas mal de choses à prendre, dit joyeusement Dray pour éviter de répondre aux questions que son ami allait poser comme un curieux Gryffondor qu'il était.

-Dray ?

Loupé, pensa le blond en secouant la tête de désespoir.

-Ouais !

-Qui c'est ?

-Qui !

-Celui dont Snape est amoureux.

-Peux pas te le dire parce que là je suis sûr qu'il me tuera si je parle, Harry.

-Un indice, rien qu'un indice, supplia le brun.

-Non, tu apprendras que quand un Malfoy ne veut pas parler il ne parle pas, ricana pompeusement le vil Serpentard.

-Tu me le diras, j'arriverai à te faire dire ce que je veux savoir, le menaça Harry en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Aucune chance !

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! Je ne te donne pas un mois pour m'avouer de qui Snape est amoureux.

-Tu peux toujours courir, Potter, je ne tomberai pas aussi facilement dans un de tes panneaux.

-Nous verrons, sourit malicieusement le jeune sorcier aux cheveux hirsutes.

De retour au square les hommes déposèrent tous les paquets dans la chambre de Snape, après tout c'est bien lui qui devra s'occuper du bébé quand il sera là.

-Bon moi je vous laisse, déclara le fils de Lucius. J'ai plusieurs trucs à faire aujourd'hui, et en premier lieu me rapprocher d'un loup récalcitrant mais terriblement sexy.

-Draco, le prévint Harry, ne t'amuse pas avec lui, pas comme avec ceux que tu ramènes d'habitude le week-end.

-Aucun danger, Harry. Et puis comme je te l'ai dit, ce dimanche était ma dernière sortie en tant que célibataire, la prochaine fois c'est avec lui que je sortirai.

-Quand les sombrals seront vivants ! s'exclama Snape triomphant. Lupin n'assumera jamais, se gaussa-t-il.

-Ah bon ! Parce que toi oui peut-être ? le remit à sa place le blond.

-Ca ne vous plaît pas de savoir que Draco veut être avec Remus ? interrogea le survivant en dardant ses beaux yeux verts dans ceux du professeur.

-Je n'ai rien contre ça, Potter, Draco fait ce qu'il lui plait je ne suis pas son père.

-En parlant de père ! Comment allez-vous appeler le bébé ?

-Je ne sais pas encore s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon, et à vrai dire je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi et peut-être faudrait-il demander à Bellatrix, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Si vous le dites ! Et si ça vous intéresse vraiment je peux vous apprendre dès à présent qu'il s'agit d'une fille.

-Une fille, s'étonna l'homme.

-Eh oui, vous allez être le papa d'une petite fille !

Le Serpentard oublia quelque instant qui il avait devant lui et un sourire illumina son visage fatigué.

Le Gryffondor resta tétanisé sur place et c'est là, se rappellera-t-il plus tard qu'il changea d'avis sur Severus Snape, le maître des potions incontesté et insupportable de Poudlard avait un cœur. L'homme ténébreux reprit un air ronchon quand il vit que le garçon le regardait, choqué.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de vous, monsieur Potter, assura-t-il un peu moins brutalement que d'habitude.

-Vous allez voir Bellatrix Lestrange ?

-Oui, je dois la nourrir et...

-Dans ce cas je vous accompagne, je dois m'assurer qu'elle ne souffre pas, après tout je dois prendre soin de ma filleule maintenant.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la chambre à grandes enjambées suivit de Harry qui arborait un sourire angélique.

-Bella ? demanda Snape après que celle-ci ait à peine mangé. As-tu prévu un prénom pour ton enfant ?

-Non, je veux que tu le choisisses toi-même pour lui ou elle. Je ne me sens pas le courage de le faire tu peux comprendre ça, et je t'en supplie ne me pose plus de questions, je suis si fatiguée.

-D'accord, capitula le professeur, repose-toi je repasserai tout à l'heure voir comment tu vas.

-Oui, soupira la femme exténuée, tout à l'heure sera bien, Severus.

-Elle ne tiendra jamais le coup, chuchota le survivant une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la chambre, elle est trop épuisée.

-J'ai bien vu et j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi en penser, avoua le Serpentard.

-Il faut provoquer l'accouchement, Snape, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, inutile de l'ignorer.

-Si nous faisons ça elle mourra !

-Vous préférez attendre que l'enfant meure aussi ?

-J'étais sûr que vous alliez dire ça !

-Alors que décidez-vous ?

-Je connais une potion qui devrait faire l'affaire, demain elle sera finie si je m'y mets de suite. Il va s'en dire que j'aurai besoin de vous à ce moment-là.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je serai là.

-Le dîner est servi, messieurs, les accueillit Remus deux heures plus tard. J'allais envoyer Lucius vous chercher, dit-il alors que le blond pinçait les lèvres d'agacement parce qu'il avait dû éplucher des carottes, ordre de Black, et sans magie en plus.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de manger, Lupin, j'ai une potion à préparer, mais avant je dois me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse avant que la boutique d'ingrédients ne ferme ses portes.

-Je vous accompagne, décida Harry.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous traîner derrière moi, Potter, je suis assez grand pour choisir mes plantes et racines sans avoir à subir votre présence.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais je tiens à vous accompagner pour une question de sécurité.

-Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? grogna l'homme en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Hey ! Arrêtez de croire que je vous soupçonne à longueur de temps, on a dépassé ça depuis longtemps, non ?

-Avec vous on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser.

-Vous avez mérité ma confiance je vous le répète, ça vous va là !

-D'accord vous pouvez venir, capitula Snape. Mais par pitié ne dites pas un mot de plus.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Vous êtes exaspérant, Potter, votre babillage est une vraie torture pour mes oreilles.

^o^o^

Merci à TiteNana pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et les autres à venir. Je peux dorénavant poster l'esprit plus tranquille. Vous avez de la chance quand même ! Deux filles douées rien pour vous, lol.


	8. Lilas Belle

Un chapitre corrigée par TiteNana à qui je dis un grand merci.

^o^o^

8 Lilas-Belle.

Les deux sorciers se dépêchèrent d'atteindre la boutique avant que celle-ci ne ferme. Snape savait qu'ils ne leur restaient que quelques minutes avant que le magasin ne clos ses portes et que le propriétaire ne les ouvrirait que l'après-midi suivant. Voilà pourquoi Désiré Farfouille était toujours le dernier à fermer sa boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, il n'ouvrait que vers les seize heures.

La petite clochette en forme de dragon tinta quand ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Il n'y avait plus aucun client, seul le vendeur derrière son comptoir rangeait dans des petits sachets de tissu des herbes sèches et odorantes que Severus reconnut aussitôt comme étant de l'amarante mélangée à de la lavande.

-Messieurs ? demanda le vieil homme en relevant le nez de son travail fastidieux tout en retirant ses lunettes qui glissaient sans cesse sur son nez busqué. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Snape s'approcha de l'homme à grandes foulées et le salua brièvement, laissant Potter derrière lui.

-Je désire deux cent grammes de vesses de loup séchés, et trois grammes de limace rouge pilée, ajoutez à cela un flacon de sang de dragon, répondit le maître des potions, frais naturellement.

Le vieil homme le regarda, plissa les yeux, puis il partit dans sa réserve et revint avec les achats concernés.

-Restez discret avec le sang de dragon, professeur Snape, souffla Désiré Farfouille à voix basse, comme s'ils étaient en train de conspirer. Vous savez que c'est illégal et que je risque un séjour à Azkaban avec ça !

Snape opina d'un signe de tête, les deux hommes se comprirent, surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois que le Serpentard demandait des ingrédients interdits, et jamais le vieil homme n'avait eu à se plaindre de les lui avoir cédés, à prix d'or cela allait sans dire.

Harry regarda l'échange sans dire un mot, puis après que Snape eut payé ils ressortirent alors que le vendeur fermait sa boutique derrière eux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry remarqua un homme caché dans un renforcement et qui semblait les épier. Au début il n'y fit pas vraiment attention mais quand il s'aperçut que celui-ci les suivait, bien qu'il essayait d'être discret, alors là il ne douta plus d'être sa cible, ou plutôt que Snape était sa cible privilégiée.

-Ne le regardez pas, Potter, ordonna le Serpentard d'une voix sèche en continuant de marcher d'un bon pas.

-Vous savez ?

-Evidemment, je n'ai pas été espion pour rien, de plus avouez que cet homme n'est pas un modèle de discrétion, cet imbécile a dû s'asperger d'eau de Cologne, et a-t-on idée de porter des vêtements aussi voyants pour une filature !

-Ca c'est sûr ! ricana le survivant. Depuis combien de temps traîne-t-il derrière vous, Snape ?

-Deux jours.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas alerté ? J'aurai pu tenter de savoir pourquoi il vous suivait.

-Pas difficile de deviner que c'est Fudge qui l'envoie, ça l'agace de savoir que je ne suis pas à Azkaban, tout comme il aimerait aussi y envoyer les Malfoy et quelques autres. Heureusement que Draco est sous votre protection sinon voilà bien longtemps qu'il aurait disparu on ne sait où.

Le survivant grogna et ses yeux prirent un éclat de colère tel que l'air alentour frémit de sa magie.

-Cet imbécile croit qu'il gagnera les élections si vous vous retrouvez en prison avec les Malfoy ! Ce petit ver de terre rampant ne sait pas encore comment je m'appelle, et s'il pense que je vais...

-Vous n'allez rien faire du tout, n'en avez-vous pas assez fait pour le reste de votre existence ? Fudge s'arrêtera tout seul, et les filatures cesseront d'elles-mêmes quand il verra qu'elles ne servent à rien.

-Vous rigolez là ! Vous savez que le ministre va s'acharner sur vous, il vous en veut depuis qu'Albus vous protège, depuis que vous avez votre place à Poudlard et que vous avez combattu pour l'ordre du Phénix contre Voldemort, voilà qui n'a pas arrangé ses affaires, si je puis dire.

-Aucune importance, Potter.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, Snape, ajouta Harry qui décida d'aller voir une nouvelle fois Ron pour être certain que ce n'était pas les aurors qui étaient sur le dos du maître des potions.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ces idiots ni même d'y penser, j'ai une potion à faire et ensuite je devrais m'occuper d'un enfant en plus de mes classes qui ouvrent bientôt.

Harry ne répliqua rien, pas la peine quand on avait devant soi un homme buté et grognon.

En arrivant au square le jeune homme s'éclipsa aussitôt pour repartir vers le quartier général des aurors, Ron aurait peut-être de nouveaux renseignements à lui communiquer.

-Harry, ferme la porte, lui conseilla son ami quand il vit le survivant entrer dans son bureau. Je suppose que tu es au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ? demanda l'intéressé qui se dit que décidemment il avait bien fait de venir.

-Dans un mois les élections vont avoir lieu et le ministre actuel met les bouchées doubles pour se faire élire de nouveau. Tout le monde est sur les dents, il cherche par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables à trouver des raisons de repasser haut la main. Il va falloir que vous soyez plus vigilant, mec.

-Est-ce que faire emprisonner Snape et la famille Malfoy ne serait pas une de ces raisons ?

-C'est une des raisons capitales tu veux dire !

-Comment va-t-il procéder à ton avis ?

-Simple ! Il va fabriquer de fausses preuves après avoir détruites celles qui innocentaient Snape et Malfoy. Comme tu le sais elles étaient entreposées ici mais...

-Alors il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire, Ron, les voler et les placer en lieu sûr à Poudlard, où elles auraient dues rester je te signale, jusqu'à ce qu'Amélia Bone soit la nouvelle premier ministre.

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit et...

-Et ?

-Quand je suis allé chercher les dossiers, ce matin de bonne heure, ils avaient disparus.

-Disparus, dis-tu ?

-Plus rien, le vide total.

-Pas difficile de savoir qui les a…. emprunté, cracha Harry, de très mauvaise humeur.

-Que vas-tu faire ? S'inquiéta le roux en voyant les yeux verts étinceler de rage.

-Les récupérer pardi !

-Harry...

-Je ne le laisserai pas faire, tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps ! Pas question qu'il s'en prenne aux Malfoy ni même à Snape.

-D'accord, et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

-Je vais le pister jour et nuit, je pense qu'il va agir dans la semaine, il n'a pas trop le choix, le jour des élections approche à grand pas et il va falloir qu'il frappe un grand coup au moins deux semaines avant ce jour.

-Oui c'est logique, approuva Ron. Cela dit je pense que la transaction des dossiers se fera la nuit, cependant méfie-toi il n'est pas seul, il a au moins deux hommes avec lui qui lui sont entièrement dévoués.

-Donc c'est bien lui qui fait suivre Snape, maugréa Harry.

-Tu peux en être certain, c'est bien de lui ça, ricana Ron Weasley. Que vas-tu faire ?

-Il faut que je récupère les fausses preuves contre Snape et Malfoy et que je remette les vrais dossiers à leur place, à Poudlard.

-Dis comme ça cela parait facile, ricana le rouquin, mais tu sais que cela ne le sera pas.

-Je serais prudent, à partir de demain je ne les lâcherais pas d'une semelle, affirma le Gryffondor avant de quitter le bureau de son ami, bien décidé à faire cesser les agissements d'un ministre véreux et vénal.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de rejoindre Snape qui devait se trouver dans la cuisine à concocter la potion pour la mangemort. Il savait aussi que la nuit serait tout, sauf tranquille. Mettre un enfant au monde n'était pas aussi simple que les gens se plaisaient à le croire, il pouvait survenir toutes sortes de complications, enfin il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur les probabilités de la survie de Bellatrix Lestrange puisque celle-ci était considérée comme mourante, mais bon il restait l'enfant quand même.

Snape, penché au dessus de son chaudron, surveillait le tressaillement des bulles fragiles. Puis, content de lui, il retourna vers la table et entreprit de hacher les vesses de loup séchées qu'il mit ensuite délicatement dans la mixture. Ses grandes mains agiles y déposèrent aussi les limaces pilées puis il tourna avec sa cuillère en bois jusqu'à ce que le liquide jaune devienne rouge carmin.

Le survivant assit sur une chaise regardait le maître à l'œuvre. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à la fin de la potion, c'est à dire pendant plus d'une heure.

-Nous devons attendre quelle refroidisse, expliqua Snape alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour poser la question.

-Et ensuite ?

-Nous-la-lui ferons boire.

-Ne va-t-elle pas refuser ? S'enquit le Gryffondor qui doutait de la mangemort.

-Non, elle accepte, je lui ai posé la question figurez-vous !

La potion en main, Snape et Harry montèrent les escaliers en sentant que la nuit ne sera pas de tout repos. Les prochaines heures allaient être dures.

-Allez dans ma chambre prendre des vêtements et des couvertures pour l'enfant, lui demanda le professeur, et ne traînez pas, Potter.

Le jeune homme fit ce que Snape lui demanda et prit des petits habits verts pâles et deux plaids, mais avant de ressortir de la chambre du ténébreux homme il laissa ses yeux faire le tour de la pièce. Par simple curiosité, se justifia-t-il.

Sur une chaise il vit une chemise blanche posée négligemment, comme si l'homme l'avait enlevé et déposée là sans s'en soucier. Harry la saisit, ses mains caressèrent le tissu blanc, imaginant la chemise sur Snape. Le survivant se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas écœuré par son geste néanmoins il reposa le vêtement, et après avoir jeté un œil sur le lit impeccablement fait, il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit l'homme qui devait avoir fait boire la potion à Bellatrix Lestrange.

Les deux sorciers attendirent plus d'une heure que les premières douleurs apparaissent. Le Gryffondor soupira quand la femme poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres et que Snape l'aida pour la délivrance qui devait se faire en douceur grâce à la potion.

-Tout devrait bien se passer, la rassura-t-il en la positionnant. Essaie de ne pas te contracter et l'enfant devrait venir sans problème, ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux fous de la femme fixés sur Harry.

-Sait-elle...?

-Naturellement qu'elle sait qu'elle ne s'en remettra pas ! répliqua Snape qui n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de Harry pour rétorquer assez sèchement d'ailleurs.

-Baissez d'un ton, Snape, je ne suis pas ici pour me faire réprimander.

-Alors arrêtez de dire des âneries et allez plutôt attendre que tout soit fini dans ma chambre, rajoutez du bois dans la cheminée et préparez donc le berceau.

-Mais je croyais que je devais vous donner un coup de main !

-Je m'en sortirai bien tout seul, faites ce que je vous dis, je vous appellerai quand tout sera terminé.

Le jeune sorcier repartit dans la chambre du professeur, il rajouta des bûches dans l'âtre puis fit le petit lit avec des draps et des couvertures que Remus avait lavé et qui sentait bon la lessive et le frais. Et alors qu'Harry allait pour s'installer confortablement dans un fauteuil une heure plus tard, il entendit Snape l'appeler d'une voix urgente.

-Prenez un drap et venez ici, lui ordonna-t-il quand il le vit arriver.

Le jeune homme se vit remettre d'autorité une petite forme inerte entre les bras, tandis que le professeur retournait près de la femme qui, semblait-il, s'était endormie.

-Elle n'a pas pleuré ? s'inquiéta le survivant. Les bébés ne doivent-ils pas geindre quand ils viennent au monde ?

-Taisez-vous, nom d'un chaudron ! Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos questions, occupez-vous juste de l'enfant.

-M'occuper ! Mais que dois-je faire ?

-La laver, Potter, vous pouvez faire ça je suppose !

-Vieux ronchon, maugréa Harry en se rendant près de la cheminée ou était la table et la bassine d'eau chaude, ainsi que le savon parfumé au lilas et les serviettes propres.

La fillette ne broncha pas tout le long de son bain ni même quand Harry la vêtit et l'enveloppa dans une couverture pour la réchauffer.

-Allez la mettre dans son berceau et ne la quittez pas des yeux sous aucun prétexte, monsieur Potter, vous avez entendu ?

-Je ne suis pas encore sourd, vous savez !

Snape ne répondit pas, il voulait que Harry sorte de cette pièce au plus vite, il ne voulait pas que le garçon assiste à la mort de Bellatrix. Pas parce que le survivant jubilerai mais tout simplement parce qu'il savait que ça l'affecterai. Potter avait beau dire, Snape savait que la mort de la mangemort ne serait pas si facile que ça à maîtriser pour le héros du monde sorcier qui en avait vu plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû à son âge.

Harry regarda les petits doigts fragiles encore fripés dépasser à peine des couvertures. Est-ce que tous les bébés étaient si petits ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la briser quand il lui avait donné son bain ? Elle était magnifique avec ses trois cheveux noirs sur la tête et sa bouche en forme de cœur, sans parler de ses longs cils qui reposaient sur ses pommettes délicates.

Comment allait l'appeler Snape ? Avait-il choisi un prénom ? Parce que là lui il aimait beaucoup, Lilas-Belle

Les hommes en bas dans la cuisine attendaient que Severus leur fasse signe. Sirius avait refait du café et du thé pour tout le monde. Scott lui même assis près de l'animagus ne pipait mot, La nuit n'allait pas se finir dans la joie pour la mangemort, peu importait ce qu'elle avait fait, elle allait mourir cette nuit.

Une mort pour une vie.

Draco regarda Remus, l'homme s'était éloigné de lui quand il était venu s'installer près de lui, il n'avait pas eu la même chance que Scott. Cette tête de cochon ne le regardait même pas. Le blond décida de ne pas capituler et les prochains jours le loup allait savoir ce que voulez dire être un Malfoy. Il allait les ouvrir ses superbes yeux ambrés, ce foutu entêté d'âne borné !

Vers les trois heures du matin Severus Snape descendit là où tous les hommes étaient réunis. Pas besoin de mot pour savoir que la femme n'était plus de ce monde.

-Comment va l'enfant ? S'enquit Sirius.

-Potter s'en occupe, leur annonça-t-il. Il est dans ma chambre avec elle.

-Que va-t-on faire avec la dépouille de Bellatrix ? demanda plus pragmatique Lucius.

-Il est évident que nous ne pouvions pas la garder ici, c'est pourquoi je l'ai amené dans le caveau familial de sa famille en passant par la cheminée que Black avait ouvert. Il ne reste plus rien de son passage en ces lieux, hormis sa fille bien évidemment.

-Qui est maintenant la tienne, rectifia Lucius.

_-_Qui est maintenant la mienne, répéta le professeur de potions.

_-_Pouvons-nous la voir ?

-Black, je ne ... Bon d'accord ! Soupira l'homme, le temps pour moi de prendre une tasse de thé et nous irons voir comment Potter se débrouille avec l'enfant.

-Enfant ! Ne lui as-tu pas encore trouvé un prénom ?

-Pas encore, Lupin, je veux d'abord en discuter avec son parrain, peut-être aura-t-il une meilleure idée que moi.

Severus Snape ne se trompa pas quand ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre en admiration devant la petite fille assoupie.

-Lilas-Belle, rigola Harry en caressant la joue du bébé. Je trouve que ce prénom lui va à ravir, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, Snape ?

-Pour une fois oui, monsieur Potter. Lilas-Belle est très joli pour une petite fille, demain j'enverrai son certificat de naissance sous ce nom au ministère, moi en tant que père et vous en tant que parrain.

-Nous n'aurons pas d'ennuis ? Je veux dire ne vont-ils pas vouloir savoir où est la mère ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Non, j'ai tout arrangé avec Albus, nous ne devrions pas être inquiétés dans la mesure où personne ne fouillera profondément dans les registres de naissance.

-Alors tout ira bien, souffla le jeune homme en souriant au bébé qui ne vit pas tous les regards attentifs et admiratifs tournés vers elle.


	9. Surveillance de nuit

9 **Surveillance de nuit.**

Le soir suivant, après qu'Harry ait revêtu des vêtements noirs et mis sa baguette dans la poche de son jean, il longea le couloir et fut stoppé par Sirius et Remus qui discutaient dans le salon avec Lucius et Snape.

-Tu sors tous les soirs de la semaine, toi, maintenant ! Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort là, tu sais que Severus aura peut-être besoin de toi si Lilas-Belle n'arrive pas à dormir; gronda le loup.

-Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi, Remus, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quoi faire de mes soirées et de mes nuits. Et puis Snape arrivera très bien à bout d'un bébé de deux kilos à peine, je suppose.

-On ne veut pas te...

-Alors laissez-moi tranquille, je suis en retard, répondit abruptement Harry qui n'aimait pas qu'on surveille ses faits et gestes.

-Harry !

-Je sors, Sirius, je ne vous demande pas ce que vous faites vous ! répliqua le survivant qui ne voulait pas avouer qu'il allait espionner Fudge et ses sbires tout en sachant que les deux maraudeurs allaient essayer de l'en dissuader, ce qui amènerait une conversation à sens unique qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Quoique là il se demandait… !

-Bien sûr tu as raison, retenta Sirius, mais...

Un claquement de porte lui répondit. Le Jeune homme s'en était allé sans écouter plus avant les explications inutiles et vaines de l'animagus et du loup-garou.

Lucius coula un œil curieux vers Severus, l'homme aux yeux noirs souffrait sans aucun doute mais il le cacha bien vite, seul le blond eut un aperçu de son supplice. Savoir que l'homme que l'on aimait allait voir ailleurs était pour le moins pénible, pour ne pas dire frustrant et blessant, et ça Lucius en savait quelque chose puisqu'il subissait les mêmes affres que son ami.

Toute la semaine se déroula ainsi. Harry partait aussitôt la nuit tombée sous les regards désapprobateurs de son parrain et de Remus qui se demandaient sincèrement pourquoi Harry agissait de la sorte.

Dans la journée Harry se reposait un peu, puis l'après-midi il s'occupait de Lilas-Belle en lui faisant prendre son bain ou alors en lui faisant téter son biberon. La petite fille était un ange, jamais un cri plus haut que l'autre, dormant les trois quarts du temps dans son berceau bien au chaud sous ses couvertures. Snape le regardait faire, intrigué de voir que le survivant était si patient avec l'enfant, ses gestes étaient doux et son regard brillait quand il la prenait dans ses bras.

Il pensait sincèrement que de savoir que l'enfant était de Bellatrix rebuterai le garçon et qu'il ne s'en préoccuperai pas, et finalement c'était tout le contraire. Décidemment ce Gryffondor était plein de surprises.

Pourtant le maître des potions voyait bien que le jeune homme était fatigué plus que d'habitude. Ses yeux accusaient des cernes, ses cheveux semblaient plus hirsutes que jamais, il paraissait si las que parfois ses paupières se fermaient seules pendant les repas. Que fabriquait donc le gamin hors des murs du square Grimmaurd ? Quelque chose clochait, Potter ne ramenait personne la nuit il en était certain, mais c'est vrai aussi qu'il rentrait souvent au petit matin, bon peut-être que cela ne signifiait rien et qu'il passait la nuit dans un autre lit, pourtant le doute persistait.

Harry épia Fudge une semaine de plus, maintenant il connaissait le nom de ses acolytes. Ron avait fait une enquête discrète sur eux et il s'avéra que les deux hommes étaient d'anciens aurors qui avaient mal tourné. Harry savait aussi que le ministre savait beaucoup de choses sur Snape et Malfoy père et fils, et qu'il avait monté de toutes pièces de nouveaux dossiers frauduleux.

Ses doutes concernant la liberté précaire du professeur de potions se confirmèrent quand il entendit Cornélius ordonner à Biels, un de ses hommes, de faire activer le faussaire qui avait en charge les faux dossiers pour faire tomber les trois Serpentards.

-Il est intolérable que ce Snape soit encore professeur de potions à Poudlard, il porte la marque infâme sur son bras, c'est honteux ! Je suis sûr qu'Albus Dumbledore a exagéré ses actes héroïques avant et pendant la grande bataille. De même que Lucius Malfoy et son fils n'ont jamais été espions pour l'ordre. Quel gageur ! De qui se moque-t-on, là !

L'un des hommes ricana.

-Je vais les remettre à leur place, continua de vociférer Fudge, à Azkaban, là ou sont les prisonniers de leur acabit.

Le Gryffondor se retint de lancer un Doloris bien placé au pompeux personnage qui commençait sérieusement à l'emmerder. Cet homme était encore plus stupide qu'il le croyait.

-Demain soir nous aurons les dossiers complets, monsieur, l'avertit celui qui s'appelait Biels. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à les présenter au Magenmagot et le tour sera joué !

-Avez-vous détruit les anciens ? Se renseigna le ministre.

-Pas encore, nous attendions votre autorisation.

-Eh bien maintenant vous l'avez, pas la peine de perdre davantage de temps, d'ailleurs cela aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps. Cela dit je pense que madame Bones ne va pas se remettre de sa surprise, elle qui soutenait ces hommes confidentiellement, enfin ce n'était pas un secret pour tout le monde, se délecta Fudge. Biels, occupez-vous de détruire immédiatement ces papiers. Brecht, je veux que vous alliez chez le faussaire, faites-le activer, et s'il ne coopère pas assez vite servez-vous de votre baguette, ça devrait le faire réfléchir.

Le survivant lança un sort de traçage sur Biels et un autre sur Brecht. Il devait d'abord sauver les dossiers originaux avant de se rendre chez le faussaire pour y mettre hors d'état de nuire l'homme à la solde du ministre. Les éliminer purement et simplement n'était pas un cas de conscience pour Harry, il n'avait jamais prétendu qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil malgré ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Mais bon s'il pouvait les mettre en retrait sans pour autant les tuer se serait encore mieux, il verra quand il sera sur place. Et puis franchement voir le sang couler, très peu pour lui, il en avait vu assez comme ça.

Cependant il allait falloir jouer serrer, il restait deux semaines avant les élections et il fallait que Cornélius Fudge ne se doute de rien. Harry devait aller voir Albus et lui expliquer les choses pour demander à ce que le jour fatidique des élections soit avancé, voilà qui arrangerait bien ses affaires. Après tout le vieil homme était bien à la tête du Magenmagot donc il avait le pouvoir de décider ça.

Suivre Biels fut un jeu d'enfant, l'homme n'était pas très intelligent semblait-il, il empestait toujours le parfum bon marché. Harry resta caché sous sa cape et ne l'enleva qu'une fois qu'il fut à l'abri des murs d'une vieille maison. Avec surprise le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était dans l'ancien manoir des parents de Voldemort, Fudge avait donc de l'humour finalement !

Les hommes traversèrent des couloirs qu'aucun habitant ne hantait. L'endroit était dans un état de délabrement avancé et le survivant devait faire attention de ne pas marcher sur une planche pourrie du parquet vermoulu qui aurait pu indiquer à l'homme qu'il était suivi.

Biels s'arrêta devant une immense table, il y monta dessus et après s'être hissé sur la pointe des pieds ressortit du lustre, encore intact, une liasse de parchemins qu'il se hâta de mettre dans la grande poche intérieur de sa cape d'hiver.

Harry n'attendit pas que l'homme s'évapore dans la nature pour le stupéfixer sur le champ et lui subtiliser les papiers qu'il rangea dans sa propre poche. Il conjura ensuite un oubliette qu'il jeta sur l'homme et lui demanda de dire à Fudge que le travail avait été fait, que les parchemins étaient dorénavant brûlés et qu'il ne subsistait plus aucune preuve disant que Snape et Malfoy avaient été un jour dans l'ordre du Phénix.

Le malfrat opina puis s'en alla faire son rapport tandis qu'Harry rejoignait l'autre homme et le faussaire en transplanant depuis les ruines.

La rue paraissait tranquille, personne ne traînait aux alentours mais il fallait être circonspect. Le survivant entra dans les lieux sans faire de bruit, il entendait des éclats de voix dans le fond de la petite maison et il s'y dirigea toujours recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Ce travail doit être fini ce soir, hurlait Brecht aux oreilles du vieux faussaire terrorisé. Tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûtera si tu ne le termines pas à temps ?

-Vos menaces ne me font pas peur, osa le vieil homme. J'ai dit que ce travail n'était pas pour moi, je ne fais pas dans le chantage et...

L'homme se tut soudainement, Brecht venait de lui asséner un coup assez fort sur la tête.

-Suffit, manant ! Remet-toi au travail, lui cria-t-il, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, vieil homme !

Brecht n'eut pas le temps de refrapper le faussaire qu'il se retrouva par terre avec un stupéfix bien mérité. Harry garda sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos afin que le vieil homme ne le voit pas, il détruisit le faux dossier monté de toute pièce en y mettant le feu, ensuite il lança un oubliette sur le perverti lui ordonnant par la même occasion de se cacher pendant quelques jours dans un endroit connu de lui seul s'il ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et de ne se remontrer sous aucun prétexte devant Cornelius Fudge.

L'homme s'enfuit après qu'Harry l'ait libéré du stupéfix.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'arnaqueur tremblant. Je n'étais pas d'accord pour faire ça vous savez !

-Taisez-vous, lui ordonna Harry en lançant au faussaire un sort d'oubliette. Vous n'êtes plus un faussaire, vous ne l'avez jamais été, vous oubliez ça, occupez-vous de faire le bien, clama Harry en ricanant sous sa cape.

-Oui, répéta l'autre, je vais faire le bien, je ne suis pas un faussaire.

Poudlard. La nuit était presque finie mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui, il devait voir Albus et tant pis si celui-ci dormait encore. Etrangement Albus Dumbledore ne dormait pas, il avait même de la visite et les deux hommes discutaient avec passion dans la grande salle vide devant une tasse de thé et une assiette remplie de gâteaux.

-Entre, Harry, l'invita le directeur de l'école. Comme tu le vois nous discutions avec Severus.

-A même pas quatre heures du matin ! S'étonna le garçon.

-Quand on a des insomnies comme les miennes on ne s'inquiète pas de l'heure, Harry.

-Snape aussi a des insomnies ? demanda le survivant moqueur en toisant l'homme ténébreux qui se renfrogna.

-As-tu quelque chose d'important à me dire ? le coupa le vieux mage avant que Severus et Harry ne se prennent la tête comme à leurs habitudes.

-Oui, sinon je ne serai pas ici.

-Evidemment ! Que puis-je faire pour toi alors ?

Le survivant sortit de sa poche les parchemins qui attestaient de la véracité des actes de Snape et des Malfoy pendant la bataille, et les tendit au vieil homme sans que Snape ne voit de quoi il s'agissait.

-Tu les as retrouvés ? Comment as-tu fait ?

-Aucune importance puisqu'ils sont là, je vous demande de les garder en lieu sûr jusqu'à...

-Oui, oui, certainement !

-Une chose encore, Albus.

-Oui je t'écoute.

-Faites avancer les élections d'une semaine, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais il faut que d'ici samedi tout soit terminé, demanda Harry à voix basse.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Le sort de plusieurs personnes dépende de cette décision. On n'a plus le droit à l'erreur, Albus, professa Harry avec sérieux.

-Si tu es sûr de toi alors les élections seront avancées d'une semaine.

-Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais, soupira le jeune homme avant de faire demi-tour pour regagner le square et son lit chaud et douillet.

-Attendez, Potter ! Je repars avec vous, se décida Snape en le rejoignant en allongeant le pas.

-Si vous voulez, souffla le jeune homme en continuant d'avancer.

-Vous avez l'air épuisé, constata Snape en marchant à ses côtés. Serait-ce que vos nuits soient...trop intenses ? N'arrivez-vous plus à suivre la cadence de vos nombreux amants qui vous prennent ?

-Toujours aussi con, Snape, vous ne comprendrez jamais rien, n'est-ce pas ? cracha le survivant en continuant sa marche.

-Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir dans quels bras vous vous vautrez, Potter. Tous vous veulent dans leur lit, ce que vous leur offrez bien volontiers à ce que je constate. Vous n'êtes pas avare de votre corps quand il s'agit de prendre du plaisir.

Harry fulminait, rien ne changera entre eux, Snape sera toujours le premier à le descendre impitoyablement comme à l'instant. Et même s'il avait raison cela ne le regardait en aucun cas ce qu'il faisait de sa vie.

-Ca vous dérange ? grogna le survivant en faisant face au maître des potions. Vous en voulez aussi peut-être ! Ne vous gênez pas, Snape, puisque je suis si généreux de mes fesses profitez-en.

-Non merci, je laisse ça pour les autres, grogna le professeur. Vos prouesses sexuelles ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde.

-Pourtant c'est bien vous qui êtes gay, non ?

-Et quand bien même ! Vous croyez que c'est pour ça que je couche avec n'importe qui ? Sachez, Potter, que je ne suis pas à ce point en manque que je me sente le besoin de baiser avec le premier venu.

-Je suppose que le premier venu c'est moi ?

-Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

-Dites plutôt que vu le nombre inexistant de vos amants, je dirais que vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre, répliqua Harry avec rancune.

Snape savait qu'il allait faire une folie mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le gamin penser une telle chose de lui. Pas que ça lui importait mais il en avait marre qu'on le prenne pour un homme frigide et sans sentiment, qui n'avait jamais eu d'aventures amoureuses alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Ce garçon arrogant allait le rendre fou, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il perdait sa patience légendaire.

Potter l'horripilait et le fascinait tout à la fois. Il avait envie de le mordre et de le caresser, de lui hurler dessus mais aussi de lui susurrer des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille. Tout était contradictoire chez eux, la haine de l'un et l'amour de l'autre.

D'un geste rapide le Serpentard amena Harry contre lui et s'empara de sa bouche pour donner au morveux le meilleur baiser de sa vie. Harry s'accrocha à la robe de Snape et gémit contre ses lèvres quand il sentit sa langue suçoter la sienne. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avidement, indifférent à Albus qui sortait de la grande salle et qui sourit béatement en disparaissant par la grande porte pour ne pas gêner ses deux protégés.

Snape relâcha le survivant puis il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main.

Le Gryffondor fut blessé par la grimace et le geste de dégoût de Snape, dans un accès de mauvaise humeur il transplana pour le square laissant là l'homme sur place.

-Foutu...Merde...de...Snape, cracha Harry en jetant contre le miroir de sa salle de bain sa brosse à dents. Ce connard qui se croyait mieux que tout le monde, cet homme insupportable qui le prenait pour un gigolo qui donnait ses fesses à qui en voulait, alors que depuis quinze jours il se démenait comme un malade pour lui sauver la peau.

-Harry ? S'inquiéta Sirius en frappant à sa porte, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Tu vas bien ?

Dormir, ricana le survivant, mais il ne dormait pratiquement jamais ou très peu, que voulait dire ce mot d'ailleurs ?

-Ouais ! répondit-il au bout d'un certain temps.

-J'ai fait du café, si tu en veux rejoins-moi en bas dans le salon ...On sera seuls.

Le survivant se changea, revêtit un pantalon et un pull noir puis il alla directement dans le salon où l'attendait l'animagus avec un plateau de petit déjeuner rempli à ras bord.

-Tu as vraiment une sale tête, l'accueillit Sirius en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère en voyant son filleul renfermé et prêt à exploser à tout moment.

-C'est rien, dans quelques jours avec du repos il n'y paraîtra plus.

-Assieds-toi et mange un peu, l'invita le maraudeur en prenant place lui même sur le canapé, et calme ta magie s'il te plait, tu vas me briser les tasses et j'y tiens.

Harry sourit un peu et tenta de s'apaiser puis il jeta un regard vers la porte fermée, coup d'œil qui n'échappa pas à son parrain.

-Il ne viendra pas.

-Qui ?

-Snape.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de Snape et pas de Remus ou encore de Malfoy ? S'énerva le jeune homme en s'asseyant lourdement dans un fauteuil.

-Un seul homme arrive à te faire sortir de tes gonds ainsi, et c'est Severus.

-C'est faux !

-C'est vrai.

-N'importe quoi, tu dérailles maintenant ?

-Harry, ne crois pas que je suis aveugle parce que je me suis renfermé sur moi-même pendant des semaines. Alors raconte !

-On s'est engueulés, et alors !

-Pour pas changer, mais il y a plus, non ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Siri.

-Et moi je veux que tu en parles au contraire, que diraient tes parents d'un parrain qui ne s'occupe même pas de son filleul ?

-C'est personnel, Sirius !

-Personnel comme cul ? Ricana le maraudeur, et alors tu crois que je ne connais rien sur le sujet !

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre...

-Que tu es amoureux de lui, tu penses sincèrement que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu ?

-Merde ! Sirius, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, t'es malade là ! On parle de Snape, cette espèce de gros bâtard de Snape !

-Comme tu veux, après tout ça te regarde, tu me raconteras quand même ? insista l'homme aux profonds yeux bleus.

-Je n'ai toujours pas envie d'en parler, pas maintenant.

-A ta guise, cependant un petit conseil en passant, regarde Severus quand il t'observe quand tu as le dos tourné, et tu verras bien des choses.

-Regarder Snape quand j'ai le dos tourné, ouais, c'est tellement évident, ironisa Harry.

-Ne joue pas avec les mots, gamin, suis mon conseil tu ne le regretteras pas. Maintenant mange et va te reposer, tu sembles mort de fatigue, et essaie de rester ici ce soir, les autres soirs aussi d'ailleurs.

-Rassure-toi je n'ai plus l'intention de sortir, enfin tout du moins en semaine, répondit énigmatiquement le Gryffondor pour son parrain qui ignorait encore que son filleul avait fait des filatures.

^o^o^

Merci à TiteNana pour la correction de ce chapitre.


	10. Fragile pacte de paix

10 **Fragile pacte de paix.**

Harry dormit toute la journée et la suivante aussi, il se terra dans sa chambre en ayant quand même pris soin de laisser les volets grands ouverts pour ne pas se retrouver dans le noir, n'ouvrant à personne et envoyant promener ceux qui osaient venir frapper à sa porte.

Ne pouvait-on lui laisser un peu de répit ! criait-il à travers le battant de bois quand quelqu'un osait l'ennuyer. Pourquoi devait-il toujours avoir quelqu'un sur le dos quand il préférait rester seul ? Ne pouvaient-ils comprendre que parfois il avait besoin de solitude pour réfléchir et que d'autres fois il avait ce besoin irrépressible d'avoir du monde autour de lui, surtout le soir, là où tout est si silencieux que cela en devient encore plus angoissant pour lui ?

En bas dans la cuisine les discussions allaient bon train ce matin. En effet la Gazette du Sorcier, que Sirius venait de recevoir par l'entremise d'un hibou, annonçait que, par une décision extraordinaire du Magenmagot, les élections pour élire un nouveau ministre débuteraient dans exactement deux jours.

Les deux maraudeurs n'y comprenaient plus rien, pas plus que Lucius et Draco. D'autant qu'Albus ne les avait pas averti de ce changement. Seul Snape resta silencieux, il savait que c'était Potter qui avait demandé cela au professeur Dumbledore, par contre il en ignorait la raison. Cependant cela devait être assez important vu les débats que cela n'avaient pas manqué d'occasionner au Magenmagot, Dumbledore avait dû batailler ferme contre ses détracteurs.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, messieurs, il y a anguille sous roche ! professa Lucius de sa voix traînante en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, avec élégance.

Snape remonta Lilas-Belle dans la chambre après qu'elle ait fait son rot, il la recouvrit chaudement puis il redescendit rejoindre les hommes toujours à débattre de la nouvelle dans la cuisine.

Potter était toujours dans sa chambre, pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'était arrêté un quart de seconde devant sa porte avant de descendre les rejoindre, tentant de savoir si tout allait bien pour le boudeur. Le maître des potions savait qu'il l'avait blessé par ses paroles malheureuses et son geste indélicat, car même si le garçon recherchait de l'affection en sortant toutes les nuits pour se noyer dans des bras inconnus, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en tenir rigueur même si la jalousie le rendait fou et injuste.

Snape attrapa la théière et se servit généreusement tout en restant dans ses pensées.

Le survivant était jeune et magnifique, c'était un fait. Alors pourquoi ne profiterait-il pas de tous ces jeunes hommes et femmes qui se bousculaient devant lui ? Et lui, Snape, qui était-il pour le revendiquer comme lui appartenant alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux ? Bien sûr qu'il le voulait, il n'était qu'un homme après tout ! Les sentiments ne se commandaient pas, et l'amour encore moins. Cependant il avait beau les refouler, les rejeter dans un coin de sa tête il n'y avait rien à faire, ils réapparaissaient encore plus forts, plus puissants.

Il aimait Harry déraisonnablement en sachant qu'il ne sera jamais à lui, il l'aimait comme un fou qui croyait à l'impossible, et là il en avait marre de garder son masque de froideur et de connard patenté sur son visage. Mais pouvait-il agir autrement devant le regard des autres ? Et Lucius qui ne les quittait pas des yeux, que ce soit Harry ou lui, qu'imaginait-il, ce Serpentard tordu ?

Harry, oui et alors ! il allait l'appeler Harry en lui même à partir d'aujourd'hui, ça fera taire sa mauvaise foi extraordinaire, et puis personne n'en saura rien, quoique Lucius….

-Severus ? demanda pour la troisième fois un Lucius Malfoy, moqueur. Tu rêves à quoi là, ou plutôt à qui, mon ami ?

-Rien qui ne t'intéresse, Lucius, répondit Snape en relevant la tête de sa tasse et de la théière.

-Permets-moi d'en douter, veux-tu !

Sirius pouffa quand il vit que le thé débordait de la tasse de Severus depuis un petit moment et que celui-ci ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Snape releva le bec de la théière sèchement, et lança un sort de nettoyage sous le regard abruti et rigolard des hommes présents dans la pièce.

-Je ne veux aucun commentaire, grogna l'homme en lançant un regard noir autour de lui.

-Peut-on quand même savoir le nom de celui qui te fait cet effet ? insista Sirius avec un sourire maraudeur qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Remus en cet instant.

-Black, tais-toi.

-Il a raison, Severus, sourit Lucius de ce sourire en coin si agaçant parfois. Donne-nous le nom de l'heureux élu que nous puissions féliciter celui qui ébranle l'inébranlable maître des potions de Poudlard.

Draco ricana de la répartie de son père et Remus sourit de le voir si gamin parfois, gamin qui lui renvoya un sourire polisson assorti d'un air de connivence avec en prime un petit clin d'œil coquin.

Draco ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour attaquer son loup maintenant, et lui faire sentir que lui aussi il lui plaisait. Malheureusement Remus tourna la tête.

-Il n'y a personne, alors inutile de me harceler je ne dirais rien, rouspéta Snape en posant la jolie théière de porcelaine sur la table.

-Laissez-le tranquille, parlons plutôt de ce que trame Albus, pourquoi avancer la date d'une semaine, pourquoi cet empressement soudain ? Qui a-t-il derrière tout ça ? interrogea Remus Lupin qui avait pitié de Snape. J'ai l'étrange impression que quelqu'un d'ici n'est pas étranger à tout ça.

-Ah, et tu penses à qui en disant cela ? s'enquit perplexe l'animagus en se grattant le dessus de la tête.

Snape sursauta sur sa chaise. Mais bien sûr ! Le morveux était bien celui qui était derrière tout ça. Quand il pensait qu'il n'avait rien vu de ses manigances, ou alors si mais il avait été aveugle comme les autres dans cette maison.

-Tu peux t'occuper de Lilas-Belle si elle vient à se réveiller, demanda expressément Severus au loup en se levant subitement.

-Naturellement, répondit un Remus ravi de pouponner.

Snape monta les marches deux par deux et entra dans la chambre du survivant en utilisant un sort de magie noire pour ouvrir la porte récalcitrante. Black allait hurler au scandale mais il en n'avait rien à faire, il réparera la porte de toute façon.

-Nous devons parler, Potter, grogna-t-il sans préambule en s'avançant jusqu'à la fenêtre là où se trouvait un Harry plongé en pleine réflexion.

-Je n'ai rien à dire, refermez la porte en sortant, Snape, ironisa le garçon en voyant les morceaux de bois éparpillés un peu partout.

-Pas question ! rouspéta l'homme en la réparant avec sa baguette et en la remettant en place. Je veux savoir ce que vous faisiez les nuits de ces quinze derniers jours ?

-D'après vos propres mots, et corrigez-moi si je me trompe, je baisais, ou alors je vendais mon corps au plus offrant, oui c'est bien ce que vous avez dit. Vous savez, un genre de prostitution quoi !

-Eh bien j'avais tort, vous faisiez autre chose et je veux savoir quoi, rétorqua Snape.

-Votre petit cerveau a réfléchi ! Voilà qui est étonnant, le railla le jeune homme.

-Potter, épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes et dites-moi pourquoi les élections ont été avancées ? Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à Albus de faire hâter les choses ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'y suis pour quelque chose ?

-J'y étais quand vous l'avez demandé au vieux fou, avez-vous oublié ?

-Non, malheureusement je n'ai pas oublié ce jour, murmura le survivant. Maintenant sortez d'ici, je n'ai pas envie de vous répondre ni de vous voir d'ailleurs.

-Vous allez pourtant le faire, Potter, je ne quitterai pas cette pièce tant que je n'aurai pas mes réponses.

-J'espère pour vous que vous avez du temps à perdre car la journée risque d'être longue, ironisa le jeune homme.

-Dois-je vous dire que je suis désolé de la façon dont j'ai agi ce matin-là ?

-Vous pouvez si ça tranquillise votre conscience, Snape, cependant pour moi il est trop tard, vos excuses n'effaceront pas l'humiliation que j'aie ressentie.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Snape réfléchissait au moyen de continuer la conversation sans braquer le survivant. Pas gagné ça !

-Repartons de zéro, voulez-vous, monsieur Potter ?

-Tiens ! D'un seul coup la pute vous paraît intéressante ? Attention, Snape, vous allez vous pervertir en restant près de moi.

-Cessez ce petit jeu ridicule, je suis sérieux et je me suis excusé pour mes paroles blessantes.

-Je suis fatigué, Snape, allez-vous-en.

-Je veux d'abord savoir...

-Je travaillais, admit Harry afin que l'homme s'en aille et le laisse tranquille, et pas comme vous l'avez cru tout d'abord.

Le maître des potions renifla.

-Maintenant je sais.

-C'est toujours ça de gagné !

-Vous devriez descendre vous savez, Black et Lupin s'inquiètent, même Lucius me jette des regards de travers. Ne le faites pas pour moi mais pour eux, je vous autorise même à m'ignorer si cela vous fait plaisir, concéda le professeur. Harry...

Ledit Harry sursauta légèrement. Ça lui fit un drôle d'effet d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Snape.

-Je ne pensais pas un seul des mots que j'ai dit ce fameux matin à Poudlard.

-Alors pourquoi les avoir dits ?

-Un réflexe de défense, monsieur Potter. C'est un mécanisme ancré dans mes gènes, reconnut l'homme, je n'y peux rien, et puis vous l'aviez bien cherché !

-C'est vous qui aviez commencé ! s'indigna le Gryffondor en se retournant vers l'homme. Je vous trouve bien culotté quand même de m'accuser !

-Et vous croyez que je vais reconnaître une telle chose, sourit le professeur de potions.

-Évidemment que non mais je peux toujours espérer, poursuivit Harry sur le même ton.

-Allez-vous descendre ?

-Vous y tenez tant que ça ?

-J'y tiens, Potter, ainsi je ne serais pas le seul à regarder deux jeunes imbéciles se pâmer d'amour pour deux stupides Gryffondors qui les font tourner en bourrique.

-Draco et Scotty en sont encore là !

-Hélas, cependant votre ami Scott n'est pas encore levé, mais hier il faisait peine à voir, ils en deviennent ridicules si vous voulez mon avis.

-Une réunion s'impose avec Scott et Draco, décréta le jeune homme, il est hors de question que Remus et Sirius soient les seuls à s'amuser.

-Je n'ai rien entendu, soupira Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela dit n'auriez-vous pas dans vos connaissances une relation pour Lucius qui commence à nous prendre la tête ? L'inaction lui pèse sans parler du manque de...

-Sexe ?

-Oui, de sexe, il est franchement infernal là.

-Je connais une fille...

-Je vous arrête de suite, Potter, Lucius n'est plus hétéro.

-Ah bon ! Et depuis quand ? demanda Harry soudain intéressé.

-Depuis que sa femme s'est amourachée d'un jeune mangemort.

-Aie ! Malfoy a dû souffrir dans son égo, ricana le Gryffondor pas du tout charitable.

-En fait ils sont morts tous les deux, leur idylle n'aura pas duré bien longtemps, précisa le professeur.

-Désolé de le savoir, ajouta Harry pas chagriné du tout par la perte de deux mangemorts.

-Ne soyez pas désolé, sourit Snape malgré lui, elle et son amant avaient projeté de se débarrasser de Lucius pendant la bataille. Heureusement que Draco avait averti son père à temps de leur macabre projet.

-Comment Draco l'a su ?

-Par une conversation que j'avais entendue dans un couloir en passant par hasard.

-Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, rigola le survivant.

-A qui le dites-vous ! soupira Snape.

-Professeur ?... Ne sortez pas ces jours-ci, attendez que madame Bone soit à la tête du ministère, avertit le jeune homme très sérieusement.

-J'avais bien compris, Potter, Fudge manigance encore contre moi et les Malfoy.

-Disons qu'il a plus le désir de s'en prendre à vous car vous êtes sous la protection d'Albus, et que ça l'agace particulièrement de vous avoir hors d'atteinte de sa juridiction, précisa le jeune homme. Quant à Lucius le ministre ignore encore où il se trouve, disons aussi qu'il n'a pas trop cherché par ici, fort heureusement.

-Cet homme est un parfait imbécile ! ronchonna Snape. Toujours à la recherche d'un peu plus de pouvoir pour asservir les concitoyens du monde magique, un parfait incapable !

-Il est aussi très retord, méfiez-vous de lui.

-Je resterai ici au square ou à Poudlard, bien que cet homme ne me fasse pas peur, grogna Severus. Je pourrais lui donner du fil à retordre si je le voulais, cet idiot ne sait pas ce que je suis capable de faire.

-Je n'en doute pas mais je serais plus tranquille pendant les jours à venir, deux jours je ne vous demande pas plus.

-Je vous ai donné ma promesse, je ne reviendrai pas dessus... vous pouvez me faire confiance. Maintenant excusez-moi je dois descendre, il paraît que c'est mon tour d'aider Black à la cuisine pour ce midi.

-Je descendrai, décida le jeune sorcier, le temps de me rendre présentable et de passer voir Lilas-Belle.

-Dans ce cas à tout à l'heure, répondit Snape en sortant de la chambre l'esprit un peu plus léger que ces jours derniers.

L'homme s'en était bien défendu mais faire une trêve avec Harry était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire, pas que c'était indispensable, évidemment, mais il aurait ainsi l'esprit plus tranquille.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Sirius en voyant Snape le rejoindre une heure plus tard pour préparer le repas.

-Il va descendre pour le déjeuner, annonça l'homme sans rien ajouter de plus.

-Et ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, chien curieux.

-Le chien voit bien des choses, Snape, des choses auxquelles tu es encore aveugle.

-Garde tes énigmes pour toi, Black, et occupe-toi plutôt de ce Scott qui ne te quitte pas des yeux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Snape.

Le maître des potions renifla, évidemment qu'il ne voyait pas, il n'y avait pas pire aveugle que celui qui ne voulait pas voir.

-Dis-moi plutôt en quoi consiste le déjeuner au lieu de te dérober comme d'habitude ?

-Pommes de terre en salade et côtelettes de veau, plus tartes aux poires, et je ne me dérobe pas, je prends mes distances, c'est tout.

-Je fais les tartes, grogna le maître des potions en secouant la tête de désapprobation, tu t'occupes du reste, Black.

-Comme tu veux, mais ne mets pas de la farine partout comme Harry, ce gosse est incapable de cuisiner sans en mettre dans toute la pièce, rigola l'animagus avec tendresse.

-Un peu comme les potions, grimaça Snape, ce qui amena au maraudeur un sourire en coin.

-Avoue que sous tes airs bougons tu l'apprécies, arrête de te mentir, Severus !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Black, et regarde donc ce que tu fais au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Les deux sorciers firent le repas tranquillement. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour se retourner vers Snape de temps en temps et lui lancer un regard qui disait, je sais que tu ne le détestes pas, je sais ce que tu éprouves pour lui. Un regard que Snape trouvait exaspérant et qui lui donna plus d'une fois envie de faire disparaître le maraudeur aux dix milles Diables ou l'enfermer dans la cave avec les cafards et les araignées.

^o^o^

Merci à TiteNana à qui je donne beaucoup de travail.


	11. Scott se réveille enfin

11 **Scott prend une décision.**

Scott, qui venait de se réveiller, descendit lui aussi à la cuisine, et bien qu'il soit déjà plus près de midi que de neuf heures il décida de boire une bonne tasse de thé pour se remettre les idées en place. Le jeune homme fit mine de ne pas voir Sirius quitter la pièce quand il y entra, il souffrait assez de son désintéressement. Il s'assit face à sa tasse et poussa un profond soupir de désolation.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'éprenne encore une fois d'un homme qui ne voulait pas lui ? Était-il maudit ou alors Merlin lui en voulait-il vraiment ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal dans sa vie pour mériter ça ?

Scott se resservit une deuxième tasse de thé et le sirota avec une extrême lenteur, tandis que le maître des potions le toisait avec des yeux exaspérés. Le jeune homme prit son temps, il n'avait rien à faire de la journée. L'ami de Harry et de Draco frotta machinalement ses poignets et subitement il en eut marre d'être ici, au square.

C'est vrai quoi ! que faisait-il là depuis deux semaines passées ? Il n'y avait pas sa place, et puis Sirius ne voulait pas de lui, c'était clair. Hier au soir il avait juste été aimable parce qu'Harry le lui avait probablement demandé, cet idiot de Black l'avait ignoré pendant quinze jours, passant à côté de lui sans même le voir, comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme, une chose qui ne valait pas un regard, une insignifiante petite chose.

Il était clair que l'animagus avait pitié de lui, et lui de sa pitié il n'en voulait pas, surtout venant de Sirius.

Snape toussota, ce qui sortit Scott de ses pensées pas très joyeuses qui allaient le replonger dans des méandres de mélancolies insupportables.

-Il ne sert à rien de vous morfondre de la sorte, grogna le professeur de potions en étalant de la farine sur la table pour y mettre la pâte à tarte et l'aplatir à l'aide d'un rouleau. Essayez donc de prendre votre vie en main, et arrêtez de pleurnicher sur votre sort, soyez un putain de défi pour Black, monsieur Clifford, il n'y résistera pas, croyez-moi je le connais bien. Lancez-vous et soyez impitoyable avec lui.

-Si vous croyez que c'est si facile que ça !

-A vous de voir si vous voulez continuer ainsi ou si vous voulez devenir quelqu'un, continua l'homme en passant et en repassant le rouleau sur la pâte. Vous devez réagir radicalement avant de foutre vos plus belles années en l'air, cela-dit c'est juste un conseil, à vous de voir ce que vous allez en faire, jeune homme.

-Je crois que vous avez raison, professeur Snape, finit par dire Scotty en se levant de sa chaise, décidé. Il faut que je prenne ma vie en main et que j'en fasse quelque chose de bien…. mais par où commencer ?

-Une place de professeur est à pourvoir à Poudlard, et je crois savoir que c'est pile dans vos cordes, fit-il en ajustant la pâte dans les plats et en y ajoutant les poires puis le sucre en poudre et quelques noisettes de beurre.

-Changer radicalement, avez-vous dit ? Voilà une très bonne idée, chuchota le jeune homme avec un sourire vengeur, ce qui amena sur son visage un regain de vitalité.

-Voilà une sage décision, approuva Snape en enfournant une des tartes dans le four.

Quand il se retourna l'homme vit que le garçon avait disparu de la cuisine, ce n'est que quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer qu'il sut que Scott avait enfin décidé de réagir.

-Ca sent bon, et j'avoue que de te voir en petite femme d'intérieur me stupéfie, Severus, ricana le beau Lucius Malfoy en entrant dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

-Au lieu de te gausser, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, Lucius. Tu ne vas pas t'user les doigts en donnant un coup de main dans cette maison.

-Un Malfoy n'est pas un elfe de maison, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, et puis j'ai encore mal à l'épaule.

A vrai dire Lucius souffrait le martyr mais il ne voulait pas déranger son ami qui avait énormément de travail entre l'école et l'enfant, sans parler des nombreuses potions qu'il préparait pour tout le monde.

-As-tu pris une fiole d'antidouleur ce matin ?

-Evidemment !

-Je regarderai ta blessure quand Lilas-Belle aura bu son biberon.

-Je vais le faire, Snape, l'avertit Harry qui l'avait entendu en entrant dans la pièce. Vous pouvez vous occuper de l'épaule de Lucius, et si la douleur persiste avertissez-moi, j'y jetterai un œil après le déjeuner.

-Comme vous voulez, monsieur Potter, le biberon se trouve déjà là-haut, il est à la bonne température.

-Je remonte, je vais voir si ma princesse est réveillée dans ce cas, tout à l'heure elle dormait à poing fermé quand je suis passé la voir.

-Etonnant, lâcha Lucius en dardant son regard gris dans celui de son ami. Vous venez de vous parler et la maison est encore debout, avoue que c'est surprenant !

-C'est ça, rigole !

-J'ai loupé quelque chose ça c'est sûr, continua l'aristocrate en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard noir du maître des potions.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre et retire ta chemise que je regarde ton épaule, et puis au lieu de te mêler de ma vie occupe-toi plutôt de te trouver quelqu'un qui te supportera toi et tes élucubrations.

-Je ne demanderai pas mieux, mais il m'est impossible de sortir d'ici, ceci ne t'a pas échappé, j'espère ?

L'homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau gloussa en regardant l'épaule de Lucius très sensible.

-Cependant je ne vois pas pourquoi je me plaindrais puisqu'il y a dans cette maison deux hommes tout à fait à ma convenance et tout à fait magnifiques, et célibataires de surcroît, ce qui ne gâche rien.

Snape se raidit, que voulez donc insinuer Lucius ? Il ne voulait quand même pas…

-De qui parles-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-D'un certain survivant aux superbes yeux verts et d'un autre aux yeux anthracites, mon ami. Je pense que tu vois de qui je veux parler ?

-Pour l'un je vois tout à fait, oui. Et je te déconseille de….

-Hum…tu me déconseilles, et au nom de quoi je te prie ? S'amusa Lucius de voir Severus prêt à lui sauter à la gorge pour Harry.

-Tu me fais marcher, espèce d'abruti sournois et pervers !

-C'est si facile avec toi, Severus.

-Un jour je ne trouverai pas la plaisanterie drôle et là tu pourrais le regretter.

-Potter est un sujet très sensible à ce que je vois !

-Certainement pas, mentit le maître des potions avec aplomb en faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau du blond qui souffla de douleur.

-Pourtant avoue qu'il est bandant ?

-Si tu le dis, pesta le professeur en faisant signe au blond de remettre sa chemise.

-Tu seras toujours de mauvaise foi, Severus, ricana Lucius en s'asseyant à table dans un geste élégant. De mauvaise foi et aveugle qui plus est.

-Tu ne te casseras pas un ongle si tu mets la table, ronchonna Snape pour changer de conversation.

Le professeur se ravisa soudain qu'il ne savait pas qui était le deuxième homme que Lucius avait en vue, étrange. Il n'avait remarqué personne avec des yeux anthracite dans cette maison.

Malfoy fit un signe à l'aide de sa baguette, et les assiettes ainsi que les verres et les couverts s'installèrent seuls sur la table. Le pichet de jus de citrouille suivit, puis vint le pain et la bierraubeurre qui se posèrent avec douceur au centre près du repose-plat.

-Te voilà satisfait je suppose ?

-Naturellement, fait comme ça ta fierté n'a pas souffert, se gaussa Snape.

-Tu n'es jamais content, sourit le blond en croisant ses jambes.

-Eh bien, messieurs, je vous félicite, s'amusa Remus. Comme quoi le travail fait à plusieurs est plus vite expédié.

-Au faite, Severus, tout à l'heure je faisais allusion à un homme et non à un jeune homme aux yeux anthracite, réfléchis et tu comprendras.

Snape ne répondit pas, Lucius était par trop tordu pour lui.

Quand tout le monde fut à table, le blond attendit royalement que quelqu'un le serve, et quand il avisa que personne ne se disputait cet honneur il soupira gravement et plein de courage remplit lui-même son assiette.

-Je savais bien que cela n'allait pas te tuer, renifla Severus en s'adressant au blond.

Harry éclata de rire en se servant lui aussi, mais quand il vit les yeux gris de Lucius posés sur lui, il sursauta, et pas désagréablement en plus, surpris plutôt, et tenté.

Merde, pensa-t-il quand même. Lucius n'était-il pas en train de lui faire du charme là ? Qu'avait donc dans la tête le beau blond pour le regarder ainsi, comme s'il était un délicieux gâteau qu'il aimerait croquer jusqu'à la dernière miette ?

-Fermez la bouche, Potter, râla Snape.

Harry la ferma, sa bouche, et sans se départir d'un sourire coquin il fit un clin d'œil suggestif à Lucius qui se remit à manger bien tranquillement. L'aristocrate n'avait pas besoin de voir le maître des potions pour savoir que celui-ci devait être hors de lui. Lucius eut un sourire en coin qui n'échappa à personne et encore moins à son fils.

Qu'allait-donc encore inventer son père pour tromper son ennui ? S'interrogea Draco. Il savait pourtant que Severus avait des vues sur Harry, il n'avait pas oublié ça quand même, à moins que…Non !

Sirius et Remus devisaient calmement, enfin d'apparence seulement, car ils ne leur avaient pas échappé que Lucius Malfoy avait l'intention de s'amuser un peu. Les deux maraudeurs savaient aussi que Harry serait capable de se défendre contre lui, après tout combien de fois leur avait-il dit, vingt fois, cent peut-être, qu'il était assez grand et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de nounou pour le surveiller ?

-Dis-moi, Draco ? demanda justement le survivant, pensant que le jeune homme blond, qui en était encore à se poser des questions sur son père, soit assez perdu pour lui répondre automatiquement. Quel est le nom de cet homme qui plaît tant à…..

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, le coupa Draco en levant un sourcil étonné devant de la fourberie de son ami. Sois patient tu le sauras bien un jour.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire maintenant ? On est ami, non ?

-Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Scott ? S'enquit Remus, sauvant ainsi, sans le savoir, la mise du plus jeune des Serpentards.

-Tiens ! C'est vrai ça, s'inquiéta Harry en oubliant pour le coup de harceler Draco. Il est encore couché ?

-Ce matin très tard il est descendu boire un thé, il me semble, avança du bout des lèvres Sirius.

-Pourquoi dis-tu il te semble, tu n'en es pas sûr, Siri ?

-Evidemment que si, mais comme je suis parti de suite je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait ensuite.

-Tu as pris la fuite, quoi ! L'accusa le Gryffondor en élevant la voix.

-Mais pas du tout ! J'avais des choses à faire.

-Comme c'est pratique, intervint Lucius avec un air ironique en faisant venir vers lui le pichet de bierraubeurre. Courage de Gryffondor sans doute !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le courage des Gryffondors, Lucius ?

-J'en ai une vague idée, Sirius, rétorqua le blond imperturbable.

-Je vais voir s'il dort encore, les avertit Harry en se levant de sa chaise. Ce serait bien s'il mangeait quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en se disant que Scott ne se nourrissait pas assez ces jours-ci.

-Pas la peine, Potter, votre ami est parti.

-Parti ? demanda Harry en se rasseyant.

-Il y a une heure, et ne me demandez pas où, je n'en sais rien, il n'a rien dit sur sa destination.

Draco et Harry se levèrent immédiatement.

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta Sirius en les voyant de diriger vers la porte d'un pas pressé.

-On préfère s'assurer qu'il va bien, expliquèrent les deux jeunes gens. Scotty est trop fragile pour qu'on le laisse seul en ce moment.

-A mon avis, messieurs, il est plus fort que vous ne le supposez.

-Que lui avez-vous dit pour qu'il fuit, Snape, encore une de vos phrases acerbes et méchantes ?

-S'il vous plaît de le croire, monsieur Potter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'évertuerai à vous prouver le contraire puisque votre opinion de moi est déjà faite.

La trêve est déjà terminée entre ces deux-là, pensa Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle aura été de courte durée.

-Avoue qu'il n'a pas tort, Severus.

-Bien, se fâcha Snape, puisque tout le monde semble contre moi je n'ai plus rien à dire, excusez-moi de vous laisser entre vous, je vais voir Lilas-Belle.

Snape repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea droit et digne vers la porte.

-Vous êtes une fichue tête de mule, Snape !

-Autant que vous, Potter !

-Je ne suis pas têtu moi, répliqua le garçon en haussant une fois de plus la voix.

-Ben voyons ! En attendant je me demande qui est le plus buté de nous deux.

-J'ai un caractère emporté, ça c'est vrai, mais le vôtre n'est pas mieux, ajouta Harry avec un sourire hypocrite et tout mielleux.

-Ah ! L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Clama Snape avec un rictus sardonique.

-Espèce d'âne !

-Imbécile heureux !

-Abruti !

-Gryffondor sans cervelle !

-On se demande qui de nous deux n'a pas de cervelle, espèce de Serpentard mal embouché !

-J'ai pas un sale caractère, moi, Potter !

-Si, vous l'avez, Snape, et pire que le mien !

-Et moi j'aime ça chez vous deux, lâcha Lucius en posant sa fourchette sans faire cas de toutes les têtes qui se tournèrent vers lui. Le feu de la passion vous anime, messieurs, ajouta le beau Serpentard en haussant un élégant sourcil devant l'air ébahi de Severus et de Harry qui le regardaient tous les deux, ce qui avait eu le mérite de les faire taire illico. Vous êtes superbes dans votre hargne, j'aime ça, oui, je l'avoue.

-Père ! murmura Draco qui n'en revenait pas.

Le père regarda son fils avec un air de complète innocence.

-Viens Draco, allons voir Scotty, décida le survivant pour échapper à la tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

Les deux garçons sortirent derrière Snape, qui lui, monta rejoindre sa fille avec sur le visage un peu de stupeur. Arrivé chez Scott, Draco et Harry furent reçus par une porte close et quand ils s'introduisirent dans l'appartement ils virent que celui-ci était vide.

-Pourvu que cet imbécile ne fasse pas une bêtise, grogna Harry. Je me demande où il a bien pu aller ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Draco, on a plus qu'à rentrer et attendre de ses nouvelles, je suis sûr qu'il va bien, on s'inquiète pour rien je crois.

En fait, pas très loin de Pré-au-Lard, à Poudlard, pour être plus précis. Un jeune homme aux yeux violet était actuellement en train de discuter tranquillement avec Albus Dumbledore.

-Vous tombez à pic, mon jeune ami, la place de professeur de botanique est toujours vacante, je dois remercier Severus pour vous avoir envoyé. Je dois vous avouer que je désespérais de trouver quelqu'un pour ce poste, et vu les notes que vous aviez quand vous étiez élève ici, je ne peux que me féliciter de vous engager sur le champ.

-Merci, professeur, de me laisser une chance.

-Votre travail commencera demain si vous êtes d'accord.

-Evidemment que je suis d'accord, affirma Scott qui pensait que la vie allait enfin lui sourire, et que les autres n'allaient pas en revenir de la décision qu'il avait prise.

Un changement radical qui allait complètement le remettre en question. Un Sirius qui allait comprendre les mots, ignorer et sous-estimer, et en faire les frais. Ah ! Monsieur Black faisait comme s'il n'existait pas, et bien à son tour de lui faire voir comment c'était de se sentir comme une merde et laissé sur le côté avec indifférence.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.

PS: Impossible de répondre aux reviews, ffn fait encore des siennes.


	12. Départ du square

12 **Départ du square.**

-L'école ouvre ses portes dans quelques jours à peine, vous installer de suite dans vos quartiers vous donnera le temps de vous habituer aux serres de cette chère Pomona, monsieur Clifford. Et puis je suppose que cela vous laissera le temps de vous reprendre.

Scott parut étonné par les derniers mots de Dumbledore, pourtant il ne releva pas la phrase énigmatique, le vieux bonhomme devait savoir de quoi il en retournait, Harry lui avait dit une fois qu'il savait tout ce qui se passait dans l'école et en dehors.

-J'espère que je serai à la hauteur, monsieur, dit-il néanmoins.

-Vous le serez, je n'en doute pas. Venez ! Que je vous accompagne jusqu'à vos quartiers, ils se situent dans l'aile ouest, au deuxième étage. Vous devriez y être bien, je vous laisse refaire la décoration à votre choix, tout est resté comme avant, à vous de voir, jeune homme, ce que vous voulez en faire.

Scott envoya, dès qu'il le put, un parchemin à Harry et à Draco pour les avertir de ses nouvelles résolutions et fonctions. Il leur demanda expressément de n'en faire part à personne et surtout pas à Sirius, puisque l'animagus ne s'intéressait pas à lui il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui raconterait sa vie après tout.

Quelques jours plus tard, après une formidable cohue au ministère où les sorciers et sorcières allèrent voter magiquement, Amélia Bones, femme de tête et surtout femme d'honneur, de justice, et de droiture, remporta le fauteuil de ministre avec plus des trois quart des voix des concitoyens et concitoyennes anglais. Ceux-ci en avaient marre de la politique corrompue de Fudge et l'avaient clairement fait savoir.

Harry profita du lendemain, devant tous les journalistes présents de la Gazette du Sorcier, de Sorcière-Hebdo et du Chicaneur, pour réhabiliter les Malfoy et Snape avec l'appui de la ministre et du Magenmagot qui le soutenait corps et âmes pour ne pas dire becs et ongles devant les imbéciles qui osaient dire le contraire.

-Il y a tellement de choses à changer, lui avait glissé Amélia Bones dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez où me trouver, madame Bones.

-A Poudlard, oui je sais, Albus m'a averti que vous alliez vous occuper de nouvelles classes, La Magie Avancée, je crois bien, voilà une excellente chose pour nos chers étudiants ! J'ai aussi ouïe dire que Sirius Black allait assister le professeur Lupin en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? On dit aussi qu'Albus a trouvé un professeur de botanique ?

-Oui, Je crois qu'il y a plus d'élèves cette année dans l'école, Albus a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de faire deux classes de Défense, et pour le professeur de botanique, oui, un excellent choix je crois savoir.

-Tout cela me paraît parfait, Harry. Cela dit pourrais-je faire appel à vous en toute occasion, vraiment ?

-Oui, madame, rigola Harry, ma proposition était sincère, n'en doutez pas.

-Alors dans ce cas merci, il se pourrait qu'un jour ou l'autre j'ai besoin de vous, affirma la femme en s'éloignant pour discuter avec Sakelbot des premières dispositions qu'elle allait prendre en temps que ministre.

Albus Dumbledore jubila et frotta discrètement ses mains de contentement. Fudge était de l'histoire ancienne et enfin une nouvelle ère allait commencer pour le monde sorcier. Une ère de paix et d'entente pour tous.

Harry dut rester quelques heures de plus auprès d'Amélia Bones pour bien signifier aux journalistes et aux personnes présentes qu'il soutenait le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Il parla entre autre de Snape et des Malfoy qui avaient risqué leur vie pour la victoire contre Voldemort. Certains tiquèrent quand il prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ça le fit sourire, les habitudes ne changeraient jamais.

-Super discours, le félicita Ron accompagné d'Hermione qui avait pris le temps de se libérer de son travail pour assister à la défaite de Fudge.

-Je suis fier de toi, lui dit-elle en déposant sur sa joue un baiser fraternel.

-Je n'ai fait que ce qui me semblait juste, Hermy.

-Peut-être, Harry, mais il n'y avait que toi pour sauver Snape et Malfoy, surenchérit le rouquin.

-Ron a raison, toi seul avais la possibilité de le faire et je suis heureuse de voir que tu as réfléchi et que tu as pris la bonne décision concernant ces deux hommes et Draco.

-Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous tous, je ne suis pas buté au point de ne pas le reconnaître.

-Tu as fait plus que cela, Harry, beaucoup plus que cela, ne fais pas le modeste.

-Je n'allais pas laisser mourir tous ces gens, et puis je te signale que je n'étais pas seul pour agir, ajouta Harry en regardant Ron.

Ronald Weasley se redressa fièrement en regardant sa petite-amie.

-Je suis fière de vous tous, et surtout de toi, mon amour, dit-elle en embrassant le roux qui en rougit de plaisir.

-Je rentre au square, les amoureux, les avertit le Gryffondor aux yeux verts prairie. La journée a été exténuante.

-D'accord, nous aussi nous rentrons chez nous, bye, Harry !

Le jeune homme transplana sans attendre Sirius qui traînait encore dans la foule, tandis que Remus était déjà parti depuis une paire d'heures, lui.

Deux jours plus tard au square, c'était le calme, du moins en apparence. Severus avait été rappelé par Dumbledore et il préparait ses malles dans la chambre. Le maître des potions partait pour Poudlard ce matin avec Lilas-Belle, et Harry n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, depuis le matin il était d'une humeur massacrante sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

-C'est inutile d'user le plancher, se moqua Lucius en le regardant faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Un Lucius qui attendait que Draco finisse ses propres malles pour rejoindre le manoir Malfoy.

-Vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour quitter tous ensemble cette demeure ou quoi !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'école ouvre demain, rétorqua Lucius. Cependant, ajouta le blond en se rapprochant du survivant et en posant une main fine et élégante sur sa hanche, tu peux me rendre visite quand tu le désireras.

Le jeune homme ricana.

-Je n'en doute pas, Lucius. Je sais ce qui se trame sous ces magnifiques cheveux blonds, ne me prend pas pour un naïf.

-Puisque nous en sommes à nous appeler par nos prénoms et à nous tutoyer depuis plusieurs semaines, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous arrêterions en si bon chemin, que penses-tu d'approfondir notre nouvelle…. amitié ?

-Je dois dire que la proposition est tentante, plus que tentante même, Lucius. Pourtant le mot amitié semble incongru dans ta bouche, surtout en sachant que ce n'est pas cet objectif que tu poursuis.

-Alors tu sais à quoi t'attendre, Harry ?

-Hum…disons que j'en ai une idée très précise, s'amusa le jeune homme en posant un doigt léger sur le torse de l'homme.

-Et si tu m'en donnais un avant-goût, susurra l'aristocrate en le rapprochant encore plus près de lui, le plaquant contre sa poitrine puissante et virile pour profiter honteusement de son odeur masculine.

Le garçon passa un bout de langue libertin sur ses lèvres. Les yeux gris de Lucius foncèrent aussitôt, de gris clair ils devinrent acier, et sa bouche happa celle du Gryffondor, et ses dents mordillèrent le bout de l'appendice qui dépassait d'entre les lèvres du jeune homme. Harry haleta dans les bras du blond, surtout quand le baiser s'approfondit. De lent il devint brûlant de passion, rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent et c'était juste grisant.

Lucius avait de l'expérience, il ne pouvait nier le fait que passer une nuit avec Lucius Malfoy devait être d'enfer. Harry pesta quand l'aristocrate cessa sa douce torture, il décrocha ses doigts de la robe sorcière bien malgré lui, l'homme sourit, mais pas un de ses sourires narquois ou moqueurs, non, celui-là était doux et semblait sincère et tendre.

-Finalement je crois que je te rendrais visite, chuchota Harry sans quitter les bras du blond Serpentard.

-Je l'espère bien, mon cher ami, redevint pompeux Lucius en répondant au survivant.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur Potter, retentit une voix des plus glaciale qui se trouvait être celle de Snape. Vous gênez le passage, je vous suggère de vous pousser et de faire vos cochonneries ailleurs.

Harry se retourna vers l'homme et allait le remettre vertement à sa place quand il aperçut Lilas-Belle dans les bras du maître des potions.

-Vous l'emmenez déjà ?

-Assurément ! Je suis son père au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, j'imagine que cela ne vous a pas échappé que dorénavant je retourne à Poudlard ?

-Non, Snape, je n'ai pas oublié.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, maintenant laissez-moi passer.

-Severus…. tenta Lucius.

-Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, Lucius.

Harry s'écarta légèrement et sourit devant l'air outrageusement scandalisé de Snape.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Potter !

-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, professeur.

-Dites de suite que je suis idiot !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais soyez réaliste, paraître outré pour un simple baiser ne vous paraît pas exagéré ? Si encore on avait…..

-Qui vous dit que c'est pour ce spectacle affligeant que je suis de mauvaise humeur ?

-Oh ! Donc vous admettez que vous êtes en colère ?

-Je ne suis pas en colère ! Tonna l'homme dont les yeux étincelaient de fureur. Mais vous auriez pu êtres plus discrets, Lucius et vous, il y a d'autres endroits qu'un couloir pour se livrer à ce genre de débauche.

-Tu as entendu, Lucius ? Nous sommes des débauchés maintenant.

-J'ai entendu, Harry, parla paresseusement le blond en dardant Severus de ses orbes gris. Heureusement que ma main n'était pas dans ton pantalon, ajouta le plus sérieusement du monde l'aristocrate. Je n'ose penser à ce que Severus aurait dit dans ce cas.

-Vous êtes pathétiques tous les deux, cracha le professeur au regard sombre.

-Ne soyez pas ronchon, Severus, susurra le Gryffondor.

-Je suis bien aise de quitter cette maison et de ne plus vous revoir, Potter, cracha Snape avant de partir et de claquer la porte avec rancœur.

-Qui a dit qu'il n'allait plus me voir ? demanda perfidement le jeune homme en ricanant. Est-il possible qu'il ne sache pas encore que je rentre comme professeur de Magie Avancée à Poudlard ? aurai-je oublié de le lui dire ?

Lucius Malfoy écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Tu es pire que le dernier des Serpentards, et ce n'est pas un vague compliment que je te fais là. Tu es démoniaque, Harry, un ange démoniaque, sourit l'homme avec fierté et séduction.

-Suis-je ton seul ange sombre, Lucius ? Tu sais, je pense….. et maintenant plus que jamais, qu'un autre ange sombre hante tes pensées, le genre de celui qui vient de nous quitter comme une furie.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, c'est vrai que l'homme m'intéresse grandement, es-tu contre cela ? Je veux dire d'une relation à trois si cela devait se faire ?

-Je n'ai jamais tenté l'expérience, même si je pense que Snape nous fera une crise de nerfs le jour où tu lui proposeras ça, cependant je serais prêt à tenter le coup et à te suivre dans ton délire. J'avoue que moi aussi l'homme m'intéresse, surtout depuis son coup de gueule de tout à l'heure, il doit être passionné dans un lit, tu ne crois pas ?

-J'ai déjà vu Severus sans ses robes, chuchota Lucius avec un air perfide et gourmand, et crois-moi il est superbement bien fait de sa personne, dommage qu'il ne les quitte jamais dans la journée.

-Je veux bien te croire, espèce de vicieux, rigola le jeune sorcier.

Lucius Malfoy éclata de rire tandis que Draco et Sirius les rejoignaient dans le couloir.

-Nous pouvons y aller, père, soupira le jeune blond en se demandant ce que ces deux-là complotaient dans leur coin. Les malles sont déjà envoyées au manoir.

-Draco ? s'étonna Harry en voyant le regard éteint et démoralisé de son ami, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, se rebiffa le fils de Lucius avec un peu d'orgueil, tout va bien.

Le Gryffondor regarda Sirius qui haussa les épaules.

Remus, pensa Harry. Remus évitait Draco avant son départ et le blond en souffrait.

-Dis, Draco ? tu sais que je vais avoir besoin d'un assistant pour mes classes, souffla le survivant à l'oreille de son ami. J'en ai touché deux mots à Albus et il a dit que c'était une excellente idée, tu en penses quoi, toi ?

-Je ne veux pas de te pitié, Harry.

-Qui a parlé de ça ! Tu sais de combien de classes je vais devoir m'occuper par jour ? Huit ! ni plus ni moins. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait partager le travail, et ne crois pas que je te fais une fleur, Draco. Je suis même sûr que tu m'en voudras de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans dans quelques semaines.

-C'est un vrai travail ?

-Bien sûr que oui, il n'est pas question de s'amuser, c'est sérieux là.

-Alors d'accord, j'accepte pour te faire plaisir, s'en sortit le jeune Serpentard en gardant ainsi toute sa dignité de Malfoy.

Lucius admira avec quel brio Harry avait amené son fils à prendre un travail qui allait le revaloriser, et arriver à le faire côtoyer le loup en même temps. Personne à part Dumbledore n'aurait embauché Draco, car l'aristocrate se doutait bien que l'idée venait des deux hommes, le survivant n'aurait jamais abandonné son ami dans la mouise, et pour ça il lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant.

Lucius fut fier de connaître Harry Potter, et de voir à quel point, malgré son autorité et son drôle de caractère, le garçon qui avait survécu avait gardé sa bonté d'âme. Le seul point noir du garçon était qu'il était coureur et qu'il faisait souvent fi des autres pour son plaisir personnel. Il avait aussi remarqué que Harry, même s'il ne le disait pas, souffrait en son for intérieur.

Lucius Malfoy ne se doutait pas à quel point Harry était en souffrance, et s'il l'avait su peut-être aurait-il agi en conséquence.

Sirius, lui, pensa avec un grand sourire que Remus allait faire une drôle de tête quand il rencontrera Draco dans les couloirs de Poudlard. L'animagus ne se doutait pas que lui aussi allait avoir une drôle de surprise.

^o^o^

Désolée de ne pouvoir répondre aux reviews, ffn est toujours en dérangement. Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture. TiteNana a corrigé ce chapitre donc tout va pour le mieux.


	13. Rentrée à Poudlard

13 **Rentrée à Poudlard.**

Quelques jours plus tard les élèves firent leur entrée. Les sombrals les déposèrent aux portes du château, pour les plus grands. Et Hagrid amena les plus petits par le lac. Ceux-ci étaient ravis mais en même temps un peu terrorisés de se retrouver sur une eau noire dont ils ne connaissaient rien, hormis ce que les grands avaient voulus leur dire pour leur faire peur.

Hagrid n'avait pas changé, toujours égal à lui-même. Un géant gentil, aux mêmes vêtements bizarres, à la chevelure hirsute et à la barbe broussailleuse. La rentrée se fit dans un calme tout relatif, des chuchotements admiratifs ou craintifs se faisaient entendre de-ci de-là quand les étudiants entrèrent dans la grande salle décorée spécialement pour cette première rentrée après la bataille.

Il fallait que tous se rendent compte qu'une nouvelle année scolaire commençait sur des bases autres que la précédente, que plus personne n'allait venir les menacer eux ou le château, bref, que Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient du passé et qu'on n'en parlait plus.

Snape renifla quand il vit qu'Albus avait outrageusement décoré la salle comme si c'était jour de fête. Avait-on idée de mettre des horreurs sans nom sur les murs ? Genre ballons de toutes les couleurs, baudruches énormes qui menaçaient d'éclater à tout instant, sans parler des animaux virtuels, eux aussi sur les murs, mais qui parlaient et chantaient des choses atroces comme des chants de bienvenues et autres niaiseries du genre.

Décidemment le vieux fou n'avait rien gagné en intelligence ! Plus il vieillissait et plus sa tête perdait tout sens commun, professa Snape en reniflant une fois de plus.

La répartition se fit par Minerva comme d'habitude, et par le Choixpeau Magique. Avant que le repas ne commence, après que Snape ait laissé Lilas-Belle dans son berceau un peu plus tôt, et après qu'il ait posé sur la table sa baguette qui l'avertira si la petite-fille se réveillait, il regarda avec incrédulité et stupeur Potter entrer dans la salle et s'avancer vers la table professorale suivit de Draco.

Que faisait donc là le morveux ? Ne devrait-il pas être ailleurs et lui foutre la paix ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'insupportable impression qu'il allait se faire avoir en beauté par ce m'as-tu-vu de Gryffondor infâme.

-Bonsoir, Snape, lui dit Harry en passant derrière sa chaise pour aller s'assoir exprès à côté de lui et de Sirius qui discutait avec Remus. Belle rentrée n'est-ce pas ? Albus a bien fait les choses, magnifiques décorations et supers chants, ricana-t-il pour énerver le maître des potions qui, tout le monde le savait, n'aimait pas les futilités.

L'homme se retourna avec une réplique acerbe aux bords des lèvres, mais quand il vit le regard rigolard de Draco il se tut.

Saleté d'Albus qui avait manigancé l'arrivée du morveux et qui ne l'avait même pas prévenu ! Le vieux fou savait qu'il ne serait pas sortit de ses cachots voilà pourquoi il n'avait averti personne que des nouveaux professeurs étaient à Poudlard ! Le vieux vicieux ! Il était sûr que Potter devait jubiler et se foutre de sa gueule comme c'était pas possible. Même le cabot se foutait de lui un peu plus loin, il gloussait comme un imbécile dans sa barbe. Qu'ils aillent donc au Diable tous !

Au moment où l'homme au regard sombre pensait ça il regarda de nouveau vers la porte qui venait de se rouvrir. Ahhhh ! Enfin l'heure d'une petite vengeance personnelle, rugit-il avec un immense plaisir en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Le maître des potions zyeuta et savoura, au bord du plaisir extrême, à la limite de la jouissance, un animagus qui avait un air de profonde consternation quand il vit s'avancer vers eux un jeune homme qu'il croyait disparu.

Scott Clifford fit semblant de ne pas voir le maraudeur, pas un seul regard du côté de Sirius Black qui hoqueta en avalant sa salive d'étonnement, juste un bonsoir à ses amis, même à Snape qui jubilait de plus en plus.

-Merci de vos conseils, professeur Snape, murmura-t-il en passant derrière lui.

-De rien, jeune homme, je suis satisfait de voir que vous les avez suivis, et de plus je dois ajouter à ma satisfaction personnelle que de voir Black aussi…..idiot devant votre apparition va rendre ma soirée extrêmement agréable. Cet homme se rend de plus en plus ridicule au fil du temps, savoura le maître des potions avec un petit air satisfait de lui. Je vous remercie, Monsieur Clifford, je savoure mon petit bonheur personnel.

-Je me doutais bien que vous aviez une petite revanche à prendre, rigola Scott, en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Harry et Draco.

Harry, qui avait entendu les remarques désobligeantes de Snape envers son parrain, lui balança un coup de pied sous la table, on ne se moquait pas de Sirius en sa présence. Ce à quoi l'homme répliqua en renversant son verre de jus de citrouille sur la robe du morveux, réaction enfantine il le savait bien, mais ça l'avait soulagé un peu. Il lui aurait bien sabordé le dîner tant qu'il y était mais Albus avait un œil sur lui, pas de chance !

Remus quant à lui fit comme si de rien n'était quand il avait aperçu Draco venir s'installer bien tranquillement près de lui. Décidemment tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous à Poudlard !

Pensée similaire qu'eut le maître des potions en renâclant dédaigneusement. Est-ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas été trop confiant sur ce coup-là ? Il n'avait vraiment pas peur que le château s'effondre sur leur tête, le sénile citronné.

Snape pensa à Lilas-Belle, ce soir il devra s'en séparer pour la semaine chez une nounou du village. Albus lui avait trouvé une femme formidable pour prendre soin de la petite pendant que lui serait en cours. Il la récupérera le week-end, du samedi matin au dimanche soir, cependant ça ne l'empêchera pas d'aller la voir le soir quand il le désirera.

C'est vrai que les cachots n'étaient pas un endroit pour un bébé et qu'elle sera bien mieux au village, se raisonna le professeur en regagnant ses quartiers après le repas excellent comme d'habitude, avec quand même un regret au cœur en pensant qu'il devait porter l'enfant dès ce soir chez la femme. Il s'attachait à la gamine beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru tout d'abord et il aimait ça.

Lilas-Belle Snape, pensa le professeur rêveusement, ça sonnait bien, jugea-t-il avec un doux sourire de père attendri.

En revenant chez lui Snape se réfugia dans son laboratoire pour éviter de penser aussi à un certain Gryffondor qu'il avait surpris dans les bras de Lucius, au square. Une image qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement oublier. En plus de cela un fichu Gryffondor qui avait réussi à se faire nommer professeur par ce vieux fou à la barbe blanche, ce judas avait bien su préserver le secret d'ailleurs !

Mais bon, rien n'avait valu la tête de Black quand il avait aperçu Clifford, se remémora le ténébreux professeur en gloussant devant ses chères fioles qu'il répertoria avant de les ranger dans sa réserve.

Extraordinairement les jours suivant furent calmes, mais un homme dans son bureau regarda son phœnix et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bien que je ne devrai pas me réjouir, Fumsek, je crois que les hostilités vont bientôt commencer. Ce jeune Clifford joue superbement l'indifférent, je me demande quand est-ce que Sirius va perdre patience ? Et Severus est égal à lui-même, cependant il ne trompe personne surtout quand ses regards s'envolent vers un certain Gryffondor, et Remus va bientôt craquer je le sens, Draco est déterminé. Tout ça me paraît juste parfait, mon cher Fumsek.

L'oiseau ébouriffa ses plumes et envoya un pépiement réprobateur au vieil homme qui ressemblait plus à une commère qu'à un respectable directeur d'école.

-Non, cela ne m'amuse pas, mentit-il en évitant de fixer l'oiseau. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse si ces hommes agissent comme des gamins ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute quand même !

Le piaf se retourna et montra son croupion à Albus Dumbledore, montrant ainsi son désaccord avec son maître. L'homme ne s'en formalisa pas et décida d'aller boire un petit verre de Rhum-ô-pium chez madame Rosmerta.

Un mois plus tard un Sirius, animagus et maraudeur de son état, et qui avait retrouvé toute sa verve, s'énervait tout seul parce que personne ne l'écoutait, ou ne voulait l'écouter quand il se plaignait.

-Il commence sérieusement à m'agacer, pesta dans la tour Gryffondor un certain cabot en s'adressant à Remus qui corrigeait, ou essayait de corriger, les copies de ses élèves des classes de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Hum….que dis-tu, Sirius ? demanda le loup en relevant d'un air absent la tête de ses parchemins.

-Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-Oui, Sirius, je t'écoute, tu as toute mon attention maintenant.

-T'imagine ! Ca fait quatre semaines passées qu'il m'ignore, même pas le plus petit regard vers moi, tu crois qu'il fait quoi là en faisant ça ?

-Qui t'ignore ? Soupira Remus en sachant parfaitement de qui son ami voulait parler.

-Mais Scott, bon sang ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Lupin en replongeant distraitement son nez dans ses copies pour signifier à Sirius qu'il l'ennuyait plutôt qu'autre chose.

Depuis que Sirius était redevenu lui-même il était insupportable. Ce qui voulait dire que le calme allait bientôt disparaître de leur vie et dans Poudlard, et ça n'allait pas être de tout repos dans les jours à venir, ça il en savait quelque chose.

-Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ? Insista l'animagus en se plantant devant Remus pour qu'il laisse ses copies de côté et s'intéresse à son problème beaucoup plus important d'après lui.

-Pourquoi il t'en voudrait, Siri, parce que tu lui as fait la même chose au square ?

-C'était pas la même chose, faudrait pas confondre, Rem, s'irrita le cabot en repoussant une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière.

-Explique-moi pourquoi ?

-Ben…heu…c'est…

-C'est bien ce que je disais, il te rend la monnaie de ton galion, Sirius, c'est de bonne guerre, avoue-le !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas été aussi désagréable moi.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Se décida à demander Remus en se levant les yeux de ses manuscrits.

-Au point où j'en suis, vas-y, pose-la ta question.

-Pourquoi cela t'ennuie tant que Scott t'évite ? Il me semble que ça ne te dérangeait pas les premiers jours où nous sommes arrivés ici.

-Oui, et ben là ça m'agace si tu veux savoir.

-Mais pourquoi ? Donne-moi une explication logique et rationnelle, tu tournes autour du pot et finalement on n'est pas plus avancé, Sirius.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on passe près de moi comme si je n'existais pas, c'est impoli et incorrect.

-Tandis que quand c'était toi qui le faisait ce n'était pas aussi impoli, quand tu as agi ainsi au square tu ne t'es pas préoccupé de savoir s'il en souffrait ou pas, t'es-tu demandé si Scott, fragile comme il l'était…

-Là je t'arrête de suite, je n'étais pas responsable de son état, tu sais que je n'aurai pas agi ainsi si nous avions été….

-Je te l'accorde, cependant il en a souffert quand même.

-Il n'y a pas de cependant qui tienne, Remus. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mené aux portes du suicide.

Le loup pencha la tête et la releva encore une fois.

-Parle-lui si tu ne veux pas que cette situation s'éternise. Il va falloir que tu le fasses et au plus vite.

-Je ne sais pas…..j'ai

-Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Siri. Va faire un tour, j'ai encore du travail, mais je te conseille de réfléchir à notre conversation et tu verras que c'est la meilleure solution.

-Ouais, je t'ennuie avec mes états d'âme alors tu me fous dehors.

-C'est un peu ça, oui. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Siri, quand tu auras décidé de ce que tu veux faire pour récupérer Scott.

-Récupérer ! Qui a parlé de récupérer ?

-Sors d'ici de suite, vitupéra Remus Lupin en relevant son beau regard d'ambre sur son ami qui allait lui mettre la tête à l'envers avec ces dénégations ridicules. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, et réapparais quand tu sauras ce que tu veux réellement faire de ta vie, poltron !

Sirius Black parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard en cherchant un dérivatif à sa frustration. En plus personne d'autre n'était disponible pour discuter avec lui, ce qui était le comble de la malchance. Bon il était très tard d'accord mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il avait envie de converser avec quelqu'un.

-Harry ! cria-t-il en voyant une tête ébouriffée au détour d'un couloir. Attends-moi s'il te plait.

-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? A t'entendre on croirait qu'une catastrophe va arriver, demanda le survivant en se retournant vers son parrain.

-Il y a que Remus m'a envoyé paître.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde croit que ça vient de moi quand un truc ne tourne pas rond ?

-Sais pas, ricana le jeune homme.

-Ouais…. ! Dis tu as vu Scott aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sûr, et toi aussi il me semble puisqu'il était à table avec nous ce midi et ce soir. Aurais-tu des trous de mémoire ?

-C'est ça, marre-toi, je ne suis pas sénile, non, ce que je veux dire c'est, as-tu remarqué son comportement étrange ?

-Non, il a quoi de particulier son comportement ?

-Je le trouve un tantinet distant depuis pas mal de temps, pas toi ?

-Ah ! Ben non j'ai pas fait attention, moi.

L'animagus se rendit soudain compte que Harry l'entraînait vers les cachots de Snape.

-Tu vas voir Snivellus ?

-Siri ! Pourquoi tu l'appelles ainsi ? Je croyais qu'au square vous vous entendiez plutôt bien ?

-Et alors ! Ca n'empêche pas que j'ai le droit de l'appeler Snivellus si j'en ai envie, et puis au square j'étais pas moi-même, là.

-On se demande quand est-ce que tu vas grandir, et tiens ! En parlant de grandir, si tu veux séduire Scott je te suggère de changer de fringues, elles datent de quand, les tiennes ? D'avant ta naissance !

-Quoi ! Ils sont supers mes vêtements.

-Moi ce que j'en dis, hein ! Soupira Harry en s'arrêtant de marcher.

-Tu penses que je devrais changer de look ?

-Ouais, et aussi changer de coupe de cheveux.

-Je vais y réfléchir, gamin, et si je décide de faire ça cela ne sera pas pour Scott, on est bien d'accord ? Je le ferai pour moi c'est tout, mentit le maraudeur qui se dit qu'il allait suivre les conseils de son filleul dès demain matin.

-Mais oui c'est ça je vais te croire sur parole, sur ce excuse-moi mais j'ai un truc important à faire, se hâta de dire Harry avant de voir Sirius s'appesantir sur ses malheurs affectifs.

-Jusqu'à quel point important ? Surtout dans les cachots de la chauve-souris grincheuse, aboya l'animagus en secouant ses longs cheveux aux reflets dorés.

-Tu es désespérant quand tu t'y mets, Siri.

-Merci, filleul ingrat, mais je prends ça pour un compliment.

-Si ça te fait plaisir, grogna le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

-Bonne nuit, Harry, et ne traîne pas trop dans les cachots de Snivellus, il pourrait te mordre, ajouta le maraudeur en repartant vers ses quartiers en se gaussa comme un malade sous le regard d'un Gryffondor qui secoua la tête d'exaspération d'avoir un tel parrain, parrain qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde quand même.

Harry reprit sa route, il alluma sa baguette d'un lumos quand il fit trop noir pour avancer sans se briser une jambe ou rentrer contre un torse puissant, un torse revêtu d'une robe noire de sorcier qui devait cacher bien des choses, comme quoi dans les cachots il valait mieux être prudent, se moqua de lui le jeune homme au regard vert envoûtant.

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.

Pour les reviews c'est toujours un probléme, est-ce que les autres auteurs ont le même? Impossible de répondre et c'est décourageant. Néanmoins je remercie tout le monde, c'est toujours agréable de voir que la fic est lue.


	14. Remus Lupin se décide

14 **Remus Lupin se décide.**

Harry fit quelques pas avant d'être de nouveau interrompu dans son avancée. Décidemment on ne voulait pas lui foutre la paix ce soir, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous contre lui ? C'est pas comme s'il était le seul dans ce château quand même !

-Ton parrain ne s'arrange pas, pouffa Draco qui sortit de derrière une armure où il s'était caché pour éviter l'animagus qui parlait beaucoup trop à son goût.

-Tu nous espionnais ? demanda Harry en plissant ses yeux.

-Hein ! Comment tu peux croire ça de moi ! C'était bon pour avant, quand on été encore élèves dans cette école, répondit le blond sans s'offusquer de l'accusation vu que Harry avait un sourire gouailleur mais quand même agacé.

-Tu reviens d'où là ? Je croyais qu'on partageait l'appart dans la tour des griffons !

-Harry, si tu pouvais éviter de me rappeler cette humiliation, clama le Serpentard un peu grandiloquent en portant une main à son cœur.

-Je te rappelle qu'ainsi tu es plus près de ton cher loup, espèce de vaurien !

-Mon cher loup que je n'ai pas beaucoup vu en un mois, je te signale.

-Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si tu manques d'initiatives ?

-J'ai pas dit ça, mais bon. Je sens que ma patience est à bout, il va bien falloir qu'il sorte de sa tanière quand même !

-Et moi j'ai l'impression de devenir l'unique représentant du courrier du cœur de Poudlard, râla le survivant.

-Oh ! Tu allais rendre une petite visite à Severus ?

-Si on ne m'arrêtait pas tous les deux couloirs je serai déjà en train de le titiller, oui.

-Je sens que Severus va adorer ça, ricana le blond, mais à mon avis n'en profite pas trop, il a la baguette facile, ajouta Draco sans se rendre compte de son jeu de mot un peu graveleux et tellement facile.

-Très drôle, Draco. Occupe-toi de celle de Remus, elle doit frétiller, espèce de pervers, pouffa le Gryffondor.

-Je ne parlais pas de cette baguette-là, rigola le Serpentard.

-Ben voyons ! Mais tu aimerais bien, hein ?

-Tiens au fait ! J'ai reçu un parchemin de mon père, susurra Draco avec perfidie pour se venger.

Harry sourit, si Draco pensait le surprendre et bien c'était raté.

-Comment va-t-il, ce cher Lucius ?

-Très bien, en fait il me demandait comment toi tu allais.

-Ce brave homme ! Toujours à s'inquiéter pour autrui…..

Le blond le regarda avec incrédulité avant de cligner des yeux.

-Mon père qui s'inquiète pour quelqu'un ! Tu rigoles là ?

-Non, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, maintenant j'aimerai poursuivre mon chemin, Draco. Et si tu retournes dans la tour profites-en pour passer un petit coucou à Remus.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Fous-toi de moi en plus.

Quand le survivant toqua à la porte de Snape il était déjà très tard. Harry regarda autour de lui avec suspicion pour voir si un autre cœur en perdition n'allait pas lui demander des conseils.

-Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il est minuit passé, est-ce une heure pour rendre visite aux gens ! Eructa Snape aimable comme d'habitude en ouvrant sa porte.

-Je sais lire l'heure, Snape, je vous remercie, et inutile de m'envoyer des postillons sur le visage.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question, répliqua l'homme qui garda sa porte entrouverte juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le morveux ne s'incruste pas chez lui, chose qu'il aimait faire habituellement depuis une semaine.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir demander des nouvelles de ma filleule ?

L'homme souffla d'exaspération.

-Lilas-Belle est chez la nounou, ce que vous devez savoir, Potter, et ce depuis des semaines déjà. Alors je repose ma question, pourquoi venir m'ennuyer ?

-Je peux entrer quand même ! Eluda Harry en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, ou alors vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous ce soir et vous vous êtes dit dans votre petite tête de Gryffondor que vous alliez m'emmerder, ce qui ne m'étonnerait guère de vous, Potter.

Snape ne voulait pas de Harry à cause d'un Lucius Malfoy qui venait d'arriver chez lui par la cheminée et qui avait, soi-disant, des choses importantes à lui communiquer.

-Mais nous pourrions discuter de choses et d'autres, non ?

-Aucun intérêt pour moi.

-Ouais, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi aimable et hermétiquement clos.

-N'avez-vous pas du travail au lieu de venir m'agacer ? Je suis sûr que vos copies sont encore sur votre bureau et qu'aucune n'a été corrigée. Vous êtes affligeant, monsieur je me fous de tout, finit Snape en claquant la langue de désapprobation.

-D'accord vous avez gagné je m'en vais, quand vous serez de meilleure humeur vous me ferez signe. Et surtout avant de vous coucher ce soir n'oubliez pas d'avaler votre potion d'Humeur Joyeuse, ça changera de celle que vous avalez chaque matin, Aigreur et Terreur, tout un programme.

-Foutez-moi le camp, morveux insolent, je vous ai assez vu pour la journée, vociféra le maître des potions en claquant la porte au nez de Harry.

-Vieux ronchon, hurla le survivant en repartant dans sa tour.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, lui aussi était bon à ce jeu qui consistait à s'envoyer des vannes. Dès lundi il allait agacer et chatouiller la patience de Snape à la table des professeurs, rien que pour l'ennuyer et le voir perdre de sa superbe. Le prof allait en perdre son latin, pouffa le Gryffondor en longeant le couloir plongé dans les ténèbres.

-Est-il parti ? demanda l'aristocrate aux yeux gris en posant sa canne sur une commode supportant déjà des tas de livres aussi gros les uns que les autres. Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait le siège de tes appartements, s'amusa Malfoy.

-Ca devient de plus en plus dur de m'en débarrasser si tu veux savoir, Lucius.

Le blond ne répondit pas de suite à Severus, il voyait bien que les visites intempestives de Harry le perturbaient au plus haut point. Il savait ce que Severus pensait vraiment de Harry, il savait aussi que ses mots dépassaient souvent sa pensée et que Harry ne lui était pas aussi indifférent que ça. Le problème, car problème il y avait, résidait dans le fait que le survivant n'était pas sérieux et que pour lui ce n'était qu'un amusement de plus, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Severus ni le sien d'ailleurs.

-Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu es venu ? Pas que ta présence me gêne, loin de là, mais d'habitude tu te fais annoncer plusieurs jours à l'avance, est-ce important ?

-Pour moi oui, ça l'est, Severus.

Le maître des potions invita son ami à s'asseoir tandis qu'il leur versait à tous deux un verre de Bourbon.

Lucius ne prit pas place dans le fauteuil désigné, il ne quittait pas des yeux Severus qui lui aussi resta debout. Malfoy se demanda s'il avait pris la bonne décision de venir lui parler aujourd'hui, il avait mis un mois pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, et cela n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. Enfin il décida de s'exprimer et tout ce à quoi il avait pensé de négatif disparu.

-Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous, Severus ?

-Je ne sais pas avec exactitude, je dirais vingt-sept ans, fit le maître des potions intrigué devant cette question pour le moins inattendue.

-Vingt-sept ans, tu as raison. Notre amitié a résisté à beaucoup d'événements, n'est-ce pas ? Tellement de choses auraient pu nous séparer, Le Lord, la guerre, notre incroyable ténacité à nous mettre dans des situations dangereuses, et j'en passe.

-Ca tu peux le dire, Lucius ! Tu as toujours été mon seul véritable et unique ami. Je n'ai jamais regretté une seule journée ensemble, surtout quand nous étions encore élèves à Poudlard.

Le Serpentard brun plissa les yeux en voyant Lucius le jauger, où l'homme voulait-il aller avec sa phrase intrigante et son regard hypnotisant ?

-Justement, Severus, j'aimerais que cette amitié entre nous cesse ce soir pour…

-Hein ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi une telle décision ? S'enquit le maître des potions en se raidissant sous le coup de la surprise. N'arrivant pas à cacher son inquiétude au sujet du rejet de sa personne. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Rien, il en était certain.

L'aristocrate se rapprocha de Snape en deux pas et l'enlaça pour le plus grand désarroi de Severus qui ne sut quoi dire ni quoi faire.

-Laisse-moi finir ma phrase, s'il te plait, tu parleras après, chuchota-t-il contre sa joue tiède et légèrement râpeuse.

Le maître des potions n'essaya pas de s'échapper de l'étreinte de Lucius. Mieux, après un instant de réflexion il l'enlaça lui aussi, comme s'il voulait le retenir contre lui. Il était chamboulé plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer par les mots de l'aristocrate et il attendait la suite avec fébrilité.

-Je veux que cesse notre amitié pour que se développe l'amour que j'ai pour toi, admit le Serpentard aux yeux gris. Je suis sérieux, Severus. Tu sais que je ne m'amuserais pas avec tes sentiments et les miens.

L'homme aux robes noires planta son regard dans les yeux de son vis-à vis, pas vraiment étonné de sa confession mais néanmoins interdit devant l'aveu si émouvant de Lucius qui avait mis sa fierté de côté pour le surprendre.

-Je ne sais quoi dire, Lucius, je pensais avec raison que tu…avais des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Lucius n'eut pas besoin de lever ou de baisser la tête pour embrasser l'homme dont il était amoureux depuis des années, ils étaient tous les deux de la même grandeur. Sur le moment Severus n'y crut pas, puis il fut bien obligé d'admettre que son meilleur ami ne plaisantait pas puisqu'il était en train de mettre sa langue dans sa bouche. Le professeur fut électrisé et son corps frémit en entier sous la caresse buccale, un vrai délice de perceptions.

Snape finit de se poser des questions quand Lucius l'emporta dans un baiser à couper le souffle, le blond gémissait à ses oreilles et c'était délirant. Il aima ça et il se demanda comment il n'avait jamais osé le premier pas, incroyable ce qu'il avait pu être aveugle ! Et finalement c'était tellement flagrant, eux deux ensembles.

Les deux sorciers reprirent leur souffle l'un contre l'autre, enlacés. Inquiet Lucius admira son ange sombre en ouvrant les yeux, celui-ci souriait, c'était bon signe, non ?

Le brun attrapa le blond par la nuque et lui fit voir à quel point il avait apprécié. La nuit, leur nuit, se finit dans un lit, dans l'intimité d'une alcôve. Les deux hommes firent l'amour deux fois, apprenant à se connaître plus intimement par des caresses et des mots chuchotés à voix basse.

Chacun put profiter du corps de l'autre, il n'y avait ni dominant ni dominé. Severus se demanda comment il n'avait pas vu l'amour de Lucius plus tôt tandis que l'aristocrate soufflait sur son épaule avant d'y déposer un baiser sensuel. Il était tellement obnubilé par Potter qu'il n'avait pas aperçu l'essentiel alors qu'il soignait le blond depuis des semaines. Son amour pour Lucius était là, présent, il n'avait pas su le voir mais maintenant c'était si évident.

Voilà pourquoi pendant la bataille il essayait de ne pas le quitter des yeux pour le protéger en cas de coup dur. Voilà pourquoi quand il l'avait vu avec Potter il avait piqué une crise de jalousie, mais bon là il avait deux raisons. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient si bien ensembles depuis des années.

Merlin, il était amoureux de deux hommes !

Une langue mutine se promena sur son cou et son corps trembla violemment, sa virilité pulsa de nouveau contre la cuisse de Lucius qui eut un sourire de débauché. Les deux sorciers se remirent à s'embrasser en gémissant sourdement, leurs lèvres soudées et leur corps pressé l'un contre l'autre. Ils se reprirent l'un après l'autre, prenant plaisir à s'enfoncer dans la chaleur de l'autre, s'agrippant aux hanches pour mieux profiter des va-et-vient longs et profonds qui allaient les libérer dans un cri d'extase.

Les Serpentards soufflèrent puis s'allongèrent sans se séparer quand ils furent repus. Ils parlèrent un long moment, se caressèrent aussi, puis s'embrassèrent, et enfin s'endormirent dans la chaleur des draps et des couvertures.

Un étage plus haut, alors qu'il était déjà très tard, Remus Lupin monta les marches pour rejoindre lui aussi la tour des Griffons. Il était allé faire un tour dans le parc, il avait besoin de réfléchir et pour ça rien de mieux que de s'aérer l'esprit en marchant. Il venait de prendre une résolution et il espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais à le regretter. En effet ! Pourquoi se priver d'être heureux ? Pourquoi ne pas se laisser une chance de vivre pleinement avec l'homme dont il était amoureux ?

Combien de fois avait-il fantasmé sur Draco ? Il ne savait plus ou alors il ne le savait que trop. Toutes les nuits le blondinet visitait ses rêves les plus érotiques qui soient. Allait-il oser se déclarer ? Comment et quand ?

Beaucoup plus tôt Sirius était revenu à la charge en le tannant pour qu'il l'accompagne à Londres, des emplettes urgentes, lui avait-il dit. Pourquoi il n'en profiterait pas pour s'acheter une ou deux tenues plus seyantes pour appâter Draco ? Lui avait il soufflé. Elles pourraient faire la différence.

-Non, lui avait-il répondu, il préférait rester ainsi, naturel. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire un effort pour Draco, seulement ça semblait si futile. Cependant ce n'était pas dit qu'il ne le ferait pas plus tard, un jour prochain certainement.

Remus entra dans ses quartiers. Demain, samedi, il n'y avait pas cours, mais à quoi servirait-il de traîner cette nuit dans le château pour oublier ? Il préférait aller se coucher et penser à un beau blond qu'il pouvait toucher à sa guise dans ses songes sans craindre de se faire rabrouer.

Quinze jours plus tard, un lundi, Remus prit une bonne douche avant de commencer la longue journée qui se profilait devant lui. Il enfila son plus beau pantalon et sa chemise blanche pas encore tout à fait défraîchie, il mit par-dessus sa dernière robe de sorcier potable en la laissant ouverte évidemment. Puis il sortit de ses quartiers pour se rendre dans la grande salle où le brunch devait déjà être servi.

-Rem ! L'interpelle Sirius, tu t'es fait beau aujourd'hui. Décidé à passer à l'attaque ? Le taquina l'animagus avec un petit air coquin.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Siri, bougonna d'une voix néanmoins douce le lycan.

-T'inquiète, je ne t'ennuierai pas aujourd'hui, ni avec Scott, ni avec des quolibets ridicules, je sais que c'est important pour toi.

-Serais-tu devenu plus raisonnable ? Parce que là je dois avouer que tu m'épates.

-Disons qu'entre maraudeurs on doit se tenir les coudes, le renseigna Sirius Black en marchant à côté de son ami. Et tu vois je ne suis pas un ingrat puisque je te souhaite bonne chance avec Draco.

Remus regarda Sirius de travers, il laissa passer quelques élèves avant de répliquer.

-Tu ne feras pas de blagues douteuses, tu promets ?

-Je promets, Rem. Aucune blague foireuse.

Quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle ils virent que tous les professeurs étaient attablés. Sirius alla s'assoir près de Harry qui lui-même était à côté de Snape. Remus fut ravi de voir que la seule place vacante était celle près de Draco alors que d'ordinaire la place était prise par l'animagus. Le loup jeta un regard à Harry et à Sirius et leur fit un clin d'œil polisson.

Draco surpris se tourna vers le maraudeur quand il fut assis, ses yeux gris tombèrent sur deux iris ambrés qui le firent frissonner. Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas que Remus soit si près de lui, lui qui le fuyait tout le temps.

-Bonjour, Draco, murmura l'homme. Bien dormi ?

-Euh…oui, et toi ?

-Très bien je te remercie.

Snape renifla, enfin le loup se décidait, c'était pas trop tôt, pour un peu Draco aurait eu des cheveux blancs avant qu'il ne se déclare.

Harry ricana en toisant le maître des potions d'un air ironique.

-Tout le monde n'est pas coincé, Snape.

-Sûr que vous vous ne l'êtes pas, vos aventures d'une nuit ne se comptent plus, Potter. Je croyais que vous vous seriez calmé de ce côté-là, comme quoi j'avais tort. Comptez-vous vous faire tous les mâles de Pré-au-Lard et des environs ?

-Eh quand bien même, vous êtes jaloux ?

-Certainement pas, je ne serais pas une de vos victimes, cracha Snape avant de se lever et de regagner ses cachots.

Rester une minute de plus près du sauveur du monde sorcier allait le rendre cinglé, ce con était tellement attirant et tellement imbu de sa personne qu'il en devenait infect parfois.

Le petit déjeuner passa trop vite au goût d'un jeune Serpentard qui aurait voulu que le moment dure une éternité. Remus se leva, et pour montrer son intérêt envers Draco il lui retira galamment la chaise quand celui-ci se leva à son tour.

-Je…ne sut que dire le blond qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Merci, Remus, dit-il quand même pour faire voir qu'il n'était pas pris au dépourvu. Un Malfoy n'est jamais à court de mots, se fustigea-t-il, jamais.

-De rien, Dray, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de déjeuner côte à côte ce midi, murmura le lycan avec un sourire que Draco n'était pas près d'oublier tellement il était, déloyal, dans le sens ou le Serpentard en perdit toutes pensées cohérentes.

-J'en serais ravi, opina le blond en se défendant de bafouiller sous peine de se Doloriser lui-même s'il le faisait.

Scott et Harry eurent chacun une pensée pour Dray. Leur ami devait jubiler intérieurement mais son cerveau devait avoir perdu une connexion vu la tête qu'il faisait en ce moment, rigolèrent-ils silencieusement.

Remus avait pris la bonne décision, au moins maintenant il savait ce qu'il voulait, pas comme ces idiots de Sirius et de Snape, quoique avec Snape ce n'était pas la même chose puisqu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui, spécula le survivant. Mais bon avec Siri il avait quelques doutes là, surtout en voyant la façon dont il regardait Scott, assurément lui aussi allait agir, ses conseils avaient peut-être portés leurs fruits après tout.

Sirius était allé se rhabiller à Londres, et l'effet avait été dévastateur sur Scott puisqu'il était venu le voir dans son appartement pour le supplier de l'aider à garder ses neurones intacts devant le maraudeur perfide qui avait décidé de le rendre fou. Cela avait été difficile mais Scott y était arrivé quand Harry l'avait persuadé que Sirius n'en serait que plus empressé et plus amoureux s'il l'ignorait encore un peu.

Harry faillit bouder en voyant que lui avait jeté son dévolu sur le plus récalcitrant des hommes, il ne parlait pas de Lucius, celui-ci, d'après ses regards, ne sera pas difficile à convaincre pour l'amener dans son lit. Seigneur ! Que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir les deux hommes entre ses draps pour une partie de sexe torride, frémit le jeune homme qui ne pensa pas un seul instant que les deux hommes en question puissent avoir des sentiments pour lui, et que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne lui avaient pas encore sautés dessus.

Harry aimait ça, baiser, d'ailleurs il ne s'en cachait pas. Deux corps en fusion qui se donnent du plaisir, des doigts agiles qui prodiguent mille caresses qui rendent fous. La jouissance ensuite qui le porte loin dans l'inconnu qu'il a l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir. Oublier tout le reste pendant un moment, ne plus penser à rien si ce n'était au plaisir qui lui brûlait les reins.

Harry n'avait jamais été amoureux et ne le sera probablement jamais, c'était ridicule comme idée, il préférait rester libre de toute contrainte, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de profiter du corps sublime de ses amants de passage. Snape ! Eh bien Snape était une tentation, un désir qu'il voulait assouvir et ce même s'il ne ressentait rien de particulier à son encontre hormis l'envie de le sentir contre lui et en lui.

Snape était un putain de défi, tout comme Lucius Malfoy. Pas très gentil tout ça, même un peu dégueulasse de vouloir profiter d'eux, mais les deux hommes ne l'aimaient pas alors où était le mal de jouir de leur corps et de se faire du bien ? Pensa le survivant qui ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir tort.

Lucius, bien loin de là et des considérations du survivant, réfléchissait au moyen de se rapprocher de Severus, une journée loin de lui et il devenait déraisonnable. Sa priorité était d'abord le maître des potions qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Pour Harry il préférait rester prudent, le jeune homme n'était pas lui-même, il ne ressemblait plus au Gryffondor qu'il avait connu avant et pendant la bataille.

Harry souffrait d'un manque d'affection et d'un mal-être évident. Le gamin courait derrière tous les pantalons et ce depuis des mois. Il avait une réputation sulfureuse de tombeur et de briseur de cœur et d'après lui cela ne faisait que commencer. Il se doutait qu'il y avait un problème majeur, mais de quel genre et de quel ampleur ? Avec Harry Potter il était impossible de savoir.

Pourquoi Harry agissait ainsi ? Pourquoi se perdre dans d'autres corps comme un affamé ? Qu'espérait-il oublier, ou quoi ?

La guerre avait laissé de graves séquelles sur le survivant, il n'était pas bête au point d'ignorer ça. Un jour elles le rattraperont et ce jour-là ça fera mal, très mal. Il ne savait pas comment arrêter ça, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Severus et dès ce soir, car pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un ennui se profilait à l'horizon même s'il ne savait comment il allait se développer.

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.


	15. Soirée idyllique

15 **Soirée idyllique.**

Draco finit sa journée en s'interrogeant sur le comportement de Remus. Bientôt le dîner allait être servit dans la grande salle et il se demandait si le lycan allait garder la même attitude que le matin et le midi. Il n'allait pas se plaindre de ça, bien au contraire. Seulement il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec le maraudeur qui tentait de le séduire avec des petits gestes comme, lui avancer sa chaise, ou alors prévenir le moindre de ses désirs, ou encore lui porter une tasse de thé dans la salle des professeurs pendant la pause.

Et tout ça sans presque rien dire, et il en était ébranlé. Comment devait-il réagir, lui ? Devait-il attendre que Remus soit plus loquace ? Ou alors attendre qu'ils se retrouvent à deux, seuls ?

Draco rangea les parchemins de ses élèves, et d'un coup de baguette mit les chaises sur les pupitres pour que les elfes du château puissent nettoyer la classe ce soir. Le blond était préoccupé, aussi il sursauta quand il entendit une voix moqueuse résonner à ses oreilles.

-Nerveux ? Le charria Scott en souriant tandis qu'Harry derrière lui s'esclaffait carrément sans aucune retenue.

-Pourquoi serais-je nerveux ? S'étonna le blond en reprenant contenance.

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être à cause d'un certain professeur dont les pensées ont souvent été tournées vers toi aujourd'hui !

-Ca n'a échappé à personne, Dray, ajouta le Gryffondor pour appuyer les dires de Scott. Dis-moi, Draco, il y a une question que je me pose, et….

-Non, Harry, je ne te donnerais pas la réponse, n'y compte pas.

-Je veux savoir, se plaignit le jeune homme en grattant ses beaux cheveux d'ébène qui se redressèrent instantanément sur sa tête.

-Je ne trahirai pas Severus, si vraiment tu veux savoir la vérité sur le nom de son amour secret, demande-le-lui directement.

-Il ne voudra jamais me répondre, il est aussi buté que toi, bouda le survivant.

-Peut-être mais je ne parlerai pas.

-D'accord je serais patient, mais un jour je saurais ce qu'il en est, et là Snape n'aura qu'à bien se tenir, ricana Harry qui pensait charrier Severus à n'en plus pouvoir.

-Voilà que tu deviens sage, enfin si on peut dire ! Cela dit c'est une première, pouffa le blond. Maintenant, messieurs, excusez-moi mais je vais prendre une bonne douche, parce que faire des sortilèges d'attraction d'eau près du lac ça vous laisse des traces que je n'ose même pas imaginer.

-Petite nature, va !

-Quand on a une peau délicate comme la mienne on en prend soin, Scotty. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de votre soirée ?

-Moi j'ai encore du travail dans les serres, et je risque de finir tard, annonça l'ami des deux garçons. Et puis comme ça j'évite de rencontrer un certain maraudeur qui se retrouve un peu trop souvent dans les couloirs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-On voit, comptes-tu l'éviter encore longtemps ? S'amusa Draco.

-Autant de temps qu'il le faudra, je crois qu'il commence à perdre patience et là le jeu devient intéressant, jubila le professeur de botanique.

-Moi je vais aller voir Lilas-Belle après le dîner et lui raconter une histoire, elle est trop trognon ma filleule, répondit Harry à la question du blond, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire de la vengeance de Scott. Ensuite j'irai probablement faire un tour au pub, je rentrerai tard aussi, inutile de m'attendre, messieurs.

-Tu devrais limiter tes sorties, Harry, tu ne tiendras pas toute l'année ainsi. Ta santé commence à en pâtir, mon ami, tu as des cernes et tu as maigri je te signale, tu croyais qu'on allait pas s'en rendre compte ?

-Pas la peine de te faire du souci pour moi, Dray, je sais ce que je fais, et ces sorties j'en ai besoin.

Le blond le regarda étrangement. Non, Harry, malgré ses affirmations, ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ça c'était sûr.

-Bien, allons-y, déclara le sauveur du monde sorcier, il faut que je me fasse beau pour appâter ma prochaine victime.

Scott et Draco regardèrent Harry sortir de la salle de classe d'un pas léger, les deux haussèrent leurs épaules, fatalistes.

-Tu crois qu'il s'arrêtera un jour ? demanda Scott. Il me semble qu'Harry brûle la chandelle par les deux bouts en ce moment, je me demande bien pourquoi ?

-C'est aussi ce que je crois, on dirait qu'il veut rattraper le temps perdu ou que quelque chose le perturbe, mais bon ça ne date pas d'hier. Harry ne va pas bien, Scotty, je ne serai pas étonné si un jour il craquait, il a tellement enduré de choses sans rien dire jusqu'à présent que je crains un retour de bâton.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense, comment peut-on l'aider sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Parce que tel que je le connais ça ne va pas lui plaire si on se mêle de sa vie, hein ?

-Oh ! Ça tu peux me croire, ça ne va pas lui plaire. Et franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire, Scott, il faut attendre je suppose.

-Il a l'air si heureux là !

-Il trompe tout le monde, il n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être, je le connais bien, crois-moi ça ne durera pas, je ne lui donne pas un an, même moins au rythme où il va, répondit Draco sans savoir que son pronostic rejoignait celui de Lucius Malfoy, son père.

-On devrait en parler à Remus et à Sirius, tu crois pas ?

-Laissons encore un peu de temps à Harry, décréta Draco qui pourtant se faisait un sang d'encre pas possible pour le survivant qui s'étourdissait dans ses sorties et ses amants forts nombreux.

-Pour l'heure si nous songions à nous rendre au dîner ? Je suis certain que tu y es attendu avec impatience, se gaussa le jeune homme aux yeux violets.

-Ainsi que toi, riposta le Serpentard. Il me semble que Sirius ne cesse de jeter des regards très…hum…brûlants vers toi.

Scott sortit de la classe en s'esclaffant sur des maraudeurs lubriques et indécis, laissant Draco refermer la porte de la salle et se rendre dans ses appartements qui jouxtaient ceux de Harry, afin de bénéficier de sa bonne douche.

Le blond Serpentard arriva dans la salle avec un peu de retard. Il s'avança vers la table et prit comme le matin et le midi la seule place restante pour lui. Draco eut droit à un regard appréciateur de son voisin, un voisin plus séduisant que jamais.

-Que dirais-tu si je te proposais une promenade ce soir ? interrogea Remus à voix basse en laissant son souffle caresser le cou du jeune homme.

Draco prit le temps de remplir son assiette avant de répondre, surtout ne pas paraître pressé, ne pas faire voir que la question l'avait mis dans un état pas possible.

-Où veux-tu aller, si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

-As-tu vraiment besoin de savoir, ne peux-tu me faire confiance ?

Le Serpentard regarda Remus plus franchement.

-J'ai confiance en toi, là n'est pas le problème, Rem.

-Oh ! Tu as donc un problème avec mon invitation ?

-Non, Remus, aucun. Et oui je serai heureux de me promener avec toi où tu voudras.

Le loup-garou soupira et se remit à manger sans rien ajouter de plus, en fait il ne parla plus jusqu'à la fin du dîner. Pourtant au moment où Draco se leva il lui chuchota qu'il l'attendrait dans une heure dans le grand hall. De ce fait une heure plus tard le fils de Lucius, vêtu d'une chemise verte et d'un jean clair et de sa cape noire, attendait patiemment que le maraudeur daigne se montrer.

-Excuse-moi, lui dit-il en arrivant, Sirius ne me lâchait plus, il a fallu que je lui explique résolument et fermement que j'étais assez pressé ce soir et que je n'avais pas le temps de discuter de ses problèmes sentimentaux, ce qu'il a eu du mal à comprendre, comme d'habitude, pouffa le loup.

Draco souffla de soulagement, pendant un instant il avait craint que Remus veuille fait marche arrière quant à leur sortie.

-Allons-y, Dray, tu es prêt ?

Les deux hommes sortirent de Poudlard sur un même pas. Un vent léger souleva la cape de Remus et fit voleter les cheveux blonds du jeune homme. Il ne faisait pas froid, pas encore, mais en Ecosse l'hiver arrivait toujours très tôt. L'homme invita Draco à le suivre, et celui-ci, incrédule et méfiant, vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Forêt Interdite.

-N'est-ce pas dangereux de se promener dans ces bois ? Questionna le blond quand il aperçut un énorme truc bizarre monter le long d'un arbre, un truc poilu avec des yeux phosphorescents et qui poussait de petits grognements réprobateurs.

-Tant que tu es avec moi tu ne crains rien, répondit Remus en tendant sa main vers le jeune homme qui revint à sa hauteur en hâtant le pas, et qui prit la main entre ses doigts.

L'homme sourit de contentement dans la légère pénombre des grands arbres.

-Je veux te faire connaître mon chez moi, là où je vis quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Seuls Harry et Sirius, ainsi qu'Albus, Scott, Hagrid, et Severus, connaissent cet endroit.

-Je ne savais pas, s'étonna le jeune sorcier. Je croyais que tu vivais encore au square avec Sirius.

-C'est ce que j'ai laissé croire, comme tu peux le comprendre des circonstances faisaient que je préférais que peu de monde sache où se trouvait ma retraite.

-A cause de ta lycanthropie je suppose ?

-Exact, acquiesça le professeur Lupin.

Les deux sorciers marchèrent encore un quart d'heure dans la végétation luxuriante et parfois épineuse, avant que Remus ne s'arrête et se retourne vers son compagnon de promenade.

-Je dois nous faire transplaner, il est impossible de continuer à pied depuis ici, expliqua le loup.

-Est-ce le seul moyen pour y accéder ?

-Non, si tu poses ta main sur ce tronc là, près de ce nœud en forme de tête de loup, lui dit le professeur de défenses en lui désignant un arbre aussi vieux que Dumbledore lui-même, alors tu te retrouveras chez moi. A la condition que cela ne soit pas une nuit de pleine lune, évidemment. Me fais-tu confiance pour transplaner avec moi maintenant, Draco ?

-Oui, répondit le Serpentard en regardant l'arbre pour se rappeler de son emplacement et de la marque en son centre.

Le maraudeur fit un pas de plus vers le fils de Lucius et l'enlaça. Ses yeux brillants se focalisèrent sur ceux de Draco pendant qu'il approchait le corps du jeune homme contre le sien, doucement, très doucement, presque au ralenti.

-Tu es si beau, chuchota le lycan contre sa tempe. Tu pourrais avoir qui tu désires alors pourquoi moi ? Pas que je regrette ton choix mais…

-Je croyais que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte, soupira Draco sans quitter le regard ambre de l'homme.

-J'avoue qu'au début, non, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que je pouvais t'intéresser, tu sais.

-Et pourtant c'est le cas, Remus, sinon pourquoi serais-je ici d'après toi ?

-Pour une petite promenade au clair de lune peut-être ! Plaisanta le maraudeur avec un regard malicieux.

-Hey ! Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

-Je suis de ton avis, ce n'est pas drôle. Donc tu sais déjà que je peux être dangereux, que vivre avec moi ne sera pas toujours de tout repos, pourtant…..

-Je n'ai pas peur de ça, et puis avec la potion Tue-Loup de Severus tu parviens à te maîtriser quelque peu, je le sais j'ai demandé à mon parrain.

-Très malin de ta part ! Ceci dit il est temps pour nous de transplaner, mais avant j'ai besoin de savourer le goût de tes lèvres tentatrices, susurra Lupin en se penchant très légèrement vers Draco.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quand d'autres lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, puis il sentit un tourbillon l'emporter sans qu'il n'en perçoive aucune gêne. Leurs pieds se posèrent sur le sol et les capes vinrent se reposer sur leurs jambes, doucement.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, nous sommes arrivés, bienvenu chez moi, Draco.

Le Serpentard sourit, bienheureux, puis il tourna la tête pour regarder autour de lui.

-Waouh ! S'exclama-t-il, n'en revenant pas de voir cet endroit extraordinaire. Nous sommes toujours dans la Forêt Interdite ?

-Oui, rigola le maraudeur. Nous sommes exactement en son centre.

Le jeune homme blond fit un pas en avant en quittant les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Comment pouvait-il décrire le lieu où il se trouvait ? Ils étaient dans une clairière assez grande, le sol était recouvert d'une herbe tendre qui ondulait paresseusement malgré l'absence de brise. Au milieu se trouvait un arbre immense et très large supportant une maison faite entièrement de bois, comme si elle sortait de l'arbre lui-même. D'ailleurs après mûre réflexion c'est ce que Draco compris, la maison faisait partie de l'arbre.

De chaque côté il y avait de grandes baies vitrées, c'était magnifique et féerique. Un escalier en colimaçon s'enroulait autour du tronc pour arriver sur une grande terrasse qui faisait le tour de la maison. Draco se demanda comment un arbre si large et si haut pouvait exister, il n'en avait jamais vu ni même entendu parler.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est… incroyable, souffla le blond qui en resta pantois quelques secondes de voir cette merveille de beauté et d'architecture. Combien y a-t-il de pièces ? Qui l'a construite ? C'est comment dedans ?

-Pour le nombre de pièces tu verras par toi-même, la maison n'est pas conventionnelle, quand à la construction c'est moi qui ai tout fait avec l'aide de Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux de vivre ici ?

-Non, je connais mes voisins, nous vivons en bonne entente. Ils savent qui je suis, ils l'ont senti dès la seconde où je suis entré sur leur territoire.

-Et ça ne pose pas de problème ? Pour toi je veux dire.

-Non, ces nuits-là ils m'évitent tout simplement. Et puis Albus a fait installer un périmètre de sécurité, les nuits de pleine lune je ne peux pas sortir d'ici et personne ne peut y entrer.

-Mais ça reste dangereux pour toi, Remus.

-Parfois, mais rarement, comme tu l'as dit la potion de Severus atténue les humeurs du loup. Viens, allons visiter la maison si tu le désires encore.

Les deux hommes montèrent les marches, et Remus derrière Draco s'obligeait à regarder ailleurs plutôt que le joli postérieur caché par une cape bien gênante et perfide.

Le Serpentard n'eut pas de mot pour exprimer son étonnement, l'intérieur paraissait immense, non, il ne paraissait pas, il était immense.

-La magie fait bien les choses, expliqua le professeur de défense.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est sublime, Remus.

Les deux sorciers se trouvaient dans une grande salle où se remarquait en son centre une grande cheminée ouverte sur ses quatre côtés. D'un côté il y avait un salon et un bureau, de l'autre une salle à manger puis une cuisine, et enfin prenant les deux derniers côtés il y avait deux chambres et deux salle de bains et tout ça superbement bien agencé et chaleureux.

Les nombreux tapis chatoyants du salon ajoutaient une note gaie, les fauteuils et canapés de cuir crème invitaient au repos. Les petits meubles de bois d'ébène se mariaient très bien avec le reste de la pièce.

La salle à manger restait classique et pourtant là aussi les tons étaient chaleureux et clairs. Les chambres étaient les seules pièces qui étaient séparées par des cloisons en fibre de bambou. Un petit côté exotique que Draco apprécia d'emblé. Les lits étaient grands et recouverts de couvre-lit aux dessins exotiques eux aussi, tout comme les tapis moelleux qui donnaient envie de se rouler dessus.

-Tu dois être si bien dans cette maison !

-C'est vrai, j'adore mon chez moi, je n'en avais jamais eu un à moi avant, et puis je voulais que cet endroit reflète un peu ma personnalité et je crois bien que j'ai réussi ce pari insensé.

-Chaleureux comme toi, et vivant, oui tu as réussi, Remus, cette maison te ressemble beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.


	16. Première nuit dans l'arbre

16 **Première nuit dans l'arbre.**

Le professeur Lupin regarda la forêt silencieuse par la grande baie vitrée. Le soleil se couchait lentement derrière les géants aux feuillages verdoyants. Il était tranquille ici, son premier chez lui, une maison qu'il avait aimée construire, parfois à la main, parfois à l'aide de sa magie et celle de l'arbre, sans oublier son ami Siri, son frère. Il avait imaginé les lieux pour Draco et lui, quelque chose de simple où il ferait bon vivre à deux, un cadre idyllique où ils pourraient demeurer heureux.

C'est vrai qu'au début il n'avait pas pensé que le jeune homme pouvait avoir des sentiments à son égard, donc il avait extrapolé sur une possible vie en commun. Finalement le jeune sorcier avait répondu à ses attentes, et c'était merveilleux de se dire que tout allait bien et qu'il allait se reconstruire une vie avec celui qu'il aimait passionnément.

-Que dirais-tu de boire une tasse de thé ? proposa Remus sans quitter le paysage des yeux, regardant le soleil disparaître derrière les arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

Le Serpentard n'avait envie ni de thé, ni de café, ni de jus de citrouille, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose. Doucement, ses pas amortis par l'épais tapis de laine, il s'approcha de Remus et enlaça sa taille par derrière.

-Une seule chose me ferait plaisir, murmura-t-il contre la nuque du loup qui frissonna, et je crois que tu sais ce que c'est.

L'homme sourit et ses mains se posèrent sur celles du fils de Lucius posées sur son ventre.

-Dis-moi !

-Toi, s'enhardit le blond dans un chuchotement rauque.

Le maraudeur se retourna, obligeant Draco à le lâcher, puis il le ramena vers lui.

-Tu es ma rédemption en ce monde, mon amour. J'ai pensé à toi si fort et si souvent ces derniers-jours que plus rien n'avait d'importance que ta présence et ton odeur merveilleuse.

-Et moi je ne savais plus ce que je faisais tellement j'étais obnubilé par ton être tout entier. Je suis amoureux, difficile de faire plus, rit Draco. Je t'aime comme un fou, s'épancha le blond en accentuant sa prise sur le loup-garou. Ne me repousse pas, Remus, soupira ensuite le jeune homme en posant ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme.

-Aucune chance que je te laisse, tu es à moi, souffla celui-ci avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser qui laissa les deux hommes pantelants et fortement excités.

Le temps se suspendit dans l'air, c'est comme ça que le ressentit Draco en profitant tout son saoul des lèvres de Remus.

-Après tout je crois que ce n'est pas d'un thé dont nous avons besoin, tu as raison, sourit sensuellement le professeur de défense contre la bouche du Serpentard.

-Non, ajouta Draco avec une moue coquine. Si tu me faisais plutôt visiter ta chambre, Remus.

Le loup rigola de bon cœur de la façon dont son blondinet avait présenté la chose.

-Tu es direct, souffla le maraudeur en redevenant sérieux.

-Non, je suis sûr de moi, et je sais que même si tu as pris une décision tu pourrais reculer pour je ne sais quelle idée ridicule.

-Et si je faisais ça ce serait surtout en pensant à toi, répliqua Remus en assombrissant son regard. Je suis quelqu'un de dangereux tu ne l'ignores pas, as-tu bien réfléchi à cette possibilité ?

-N'y pense même pas, Rem. Je suis assez mature pour prendre mes propres décisions et si je dis que je veux être avec toi, ce n'est ni un caprice ni une plaisanterie, s'énerva le blond.

-Je sais…je t'ai beaucoup observé ces derniers temps.

-Hum….et qu'as-tu découvert que je ne sache déjà ?

-Tu n'es plus sorti le soir depuis des semaines, bien avant que l'on ne quitte le square, n'as-tu plus envie de faire d'autres rencontres ?

-Non, dès le moment où j'ai admis que mes sentiments pour toi étaient irréversibles j'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien que je me fourvoie avec d'autres. Et puis je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Le lycan ferma les yeux en se rappelant de la douleur qu'il ressentait quand il voyait Draco suivre Harry pour une de leurs soirées effrénées.

-Maintenant je sais que tu as souffert et j'en suis contrit, ajouta le Serpentard en déposant ses lèvres sur le cou de Remus.

-On oublie le passé et on recommence tout, susurra le loup avec douceur en reprenant la bouche du blond qui en soupira d'extase.

-Je suis d'accord, fut tout ce que parvint à dire Draco avant d'être emporté par un lycan puissant dans une chambre qui allait abriter leurs ébats et leur amour.

Draco essaya de prendre les choses en main, pourtant il en fut pour ses frais. Lupin avec un sourire en coin renversa la situation et se coucha sur le Serpentard qu'il plaqua sur le lit avec une force incroyable. Draco laissa échapper un souffle, non de contrariété mais bien de désir de sentir son loup dominant vouloir le faire sien avec empressement et ardeur.

Le blond sentit la virilité de Remus pulser contre son ventre malgré leurs vêtements, il se mordit la lèvre, imaginant le sexe dur sur sa peau dénudée, quelle sensation extraordinaire cela devait être.

Le lycan n'attendit pas des heures pour dénuder Dray, la chemise irrécupérable chuta sur le sol et le pantalon du blond suivit dans la seconde. Un autre baiser scella les lèvres des deux amants avant que le loup ne mordille les tétons tendus et sensibles pour ensuite amener Draco sur lui en le tirant par les bras.

Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux gris dans le regard en fusion de Remus qui reprit sa bouche avec flamme.

Maintenant il faisait nuit noire dehors, Remus alluma les torches magiques qui éclairèrent la chambre d'une douce clarté. Le loup voulait voir son jeune amant dans toute sa beauté, pas question pour lui de faire l'amour dans le noir et même si Dray voyait ses marques cela n'avait aucune importance maintenant. L'homme au regard d'ambre laissa Draco lui retirer sa chemise puis la ceinture de son pantalon avant qu'il ne prenne le relais et enlève le reste de ses vêtements.

Le Serpentard admira le lycan et sa fine musculature, il frôla de ses doigts les cicatrices, témoins des nuits de pleine lune. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux aux reflets dorés, il caressa le ventre plat où une ligne de poils descendait jusqu'à un membre droit qui n'appartenait qu'à lui désormais. Sa main s'enhardit et alla cajoler la hampe du loup qui rugit de plaisir.

-Tu es un démon, souffla l'homme en renversant Draco sur le lit pour bien montrer qui était le dominant.

-Je suis ton démon, sourit Draco en mordillant les lèvres de Remus.

Remus se sentit fier d'être aimé par le blond, pas parce qu'il était beau et intelligent, ni même parce que son nom était synonyme de puissance. Non, il était fier tout simplement parce qu'il était son compagnon. Que Draco l'avait choisi lui et pas un autre, qu'il aurait pu prétendre à mieux mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il était amoureux de lui, rien que de lui, et ça, c'était un merveilleux sentiment d'amour que jamais personne n'avait eu pour lui, le loup-garou déchu.

Draco arrêta son baiser et regarda Remus qui semblait loin de là.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il incertain.

-Non, excuse-moi, je pensais à nous, se justifia le lycan, je me disais que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir près de moi.

-Moi aussi, pouffa le blond, j'ai de la chance.

Remus reprit la bouche de son Serpentard dans un baiser ardent qui fit frissonner de concert les deux amants. Les mains se mirent enfin en action, c'est le loup qui prit l'initiative de faire subir à son jeune compagnon des caresses de plus en plus osées qui mirent le blond dans un état d'excitation pas possible.

Les deux corps glissèrent l'un contre l'autre avec sensualité et amena un cri de bonheur de la part des deux sorciers. Les dents de Remus plus pointues que la moyenne mordillèrent avec ravissement les tétons fragiles du blond qui se cambra violemment sous la légère morsure qui mit le feu à ses sens déjà bien malmenés par la vigueur du loup-garou.

Remus voulait Draco complètement, pour lui et son loup. Il ne pouvait faire l'impasse sur sa deuxième nature qui exigeait de lui un compagnon depuis de nombreuses années. Leur union allait devoir être intense jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient satisfaits et qu'ils se sentent complets, sa part de loup et lui. Remus savait que son autre nature allait vouloir Draco pour exiger sa propre union à travers lui, et même si un homme normal ne pouvait prétendre à un tel exploit lui le pourrait sans aucune difficulté.

Draco regarda le maraudeur dont les yeux se faisaient plus ambre, presque jaune doré. Le loup de son amant était là, tapi dans l'ombre, devina-t-il sans aucune peur ni appréhension.

-Il ne te fera aucun mal, le rassura Remus. Tant que la pleine lune n'est pas là il ne peut pas t'atteindre.

-Est-ce qu'un homme dans sa forme loup-garou ne reconnaît pas son compagnon ?

-Je ne sais pas, et je n'ai pas l'intention de tenter l'expérience, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et incertain.

Le Serpentard opina, c'est vrai que se retrouver devant un tel animal devait être impressionnant et terrifiant même s'il s'agissait de Remus qui était la douceur incarné quand il était homme.

-Pourquoi se poser un tas de questions ?

-Je veux tout savoir de toi, tu es tellement discret et secret que je ne sais rien sur ta vie hormis ce que Harry et Sirius m'en ont dit.

-Moi aussi je veux tout savoir de toi, répondit le lycan avec sérieux et angoisse.

Le blond sourit en levant un de ses sourcils avec élégance.

-Que veux-tu savoir que tu ne saches déjà ?

-T'es-tu donné à un autre homme ? hésita à demander Remus dont la curiosité fut la plus forte.

-Est-ce vraiment important à tes yeux ce que j'ai fait par le passé ?

-Je te mentirai si je te disais que non, pourtant cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer, Draco.

Le Serpentard se félicita intérieurement d'avoir toujours été le dominant dans ses relations avec les autres.

-Je n'aurai pas dû poser cette question, c'est un manque de tact, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi.

-Tu seras le seul, Remus, consentit enfin à répondre Draco, je n'ai jamais voulu…..

Le maraudeur ne laissa pas Draco poursuivre sa phrase, il happa ses lèvres et inséra sa langue dans l'antre humide pour donner un baiser inoubliable à son jeune amant qui était encore pur à ses yeux amoureux. Il plongea ensuite le nez dans son cou pour humer encore une fois sa fragrance délicieuse avant de mordiller un de ses tétons rosés qui se durcit sous ses dents.

Remus ne parvint pas à se repaître des caresses qu'il prodiguait au blond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer et de repasser sur la peau pâle et d'en savourer le grain et la douceur. Comme il ne pouvait se repaître de ses lèvres et de son goût qu'il recherchait de plus en plus, un parfum qu'il reconnaîtra désormais entre mille, capiteux, troublant, enivrant. Un parfum de revenez-y. Le corps de Draco était un jardin à lui entier.

Un torse se posa sur un autre torse, avec délicatesse. Une jambe écarta d'autres jambes, avec sensualité. Un homme pénétra un autre homme, avec désir et puissance. La douleur pourtant fut présente, quelque chose de supportable mais qui n'empêcha pas deux larmes de couler sur les joues du Serpentard tandis qu'il s'accrochait aux bras de son loup.

Remus essuya les perles d'eau avec ses pouces alors que son sexe entrait petit à petit dans son amant, il ne l'avait pas préparé, il avait juste lubrifié sa virilité avec un sortilège, il avait pensé que ses doigts n'avaient pas le droit de forcer un passage vierge pour lui, il voulait que sa verge soit celle qui allait écarter les chairs en premier.

Draco respira fortement puis quand Remus arriva à la garde, le regardant avec tendresse, il bougea les hanches en fermant les yeux.

Salazar que c'était bon, Merlin tout puissant, que Remus ne s'arrête jamais de bouger en lui, pensa le blond en nouant ses jambes sur le dos du lycan.

Un cri retentit et mourut dans sa gorge.

-Encore, murmura-t-il la voix rauque.

Le maraudeur sourit sous l'effort, il revint plusieurs fois taper la petite glande génératrice de plaisir. Il poussa même le vice à mordiller Draco dans le cou tandis qu'il le faisait se répandre sur lui en bougeant activement sa main sur le sexe de son ange. Le maraudeur vint assez vite lui aussi, la première fois était tellement intense qu'il ne pouvait durer longtemps, par contre il savait qu'avec le loup se ne serait pas la même chose, car celui-ci allait prendre son temps.

Et son temps il le prit, le loup. Il avait renversé Draco sur le ventre comme un amant soumis, il avait mordu sa nuque en laissant l'empreinte de ses canines acérées.

Le Serpentard n'avait pas bronché même si la douleur fut brûlante. Il n'avait rien dit non plus quand Remus l'avait pénétrer une nouvelle fois en poussant un cri guttural, signe que le loup était bien présent entre eux. Les va-et-vient furent longs, puissants, dévastateurs de part les sensations ressenties. Il se tordait sur les draps et son sexe qui frottait sur le tissu était en feu.

Il avait besoin de se libérer mais le lycan ne le voulait pas, il le pilonnait rudement encore et encore, Draco en aurait pleuré tellement c'était bon et douloureux. Il tenait les draps bien serrés dans ses poings laissant le loup lui faire l'amour avec ferveur, se soumettant bien volontiers à lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se rebellerait pas, qu'il était sien et que rien ne changerait ça.

Le loup dut le comprendre car il grogna de plaisir puis il se raidit entre ses jambes et cria quand il éjacula au plus profond de son jeune amant. Draco eut enfin l'autorisation de venir à son tour ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire en fermant fortement les yeux tellement c'était sauvage et érotique au possible ce loup qui venait de pendre possession de son corps.

Remus se retira du corps endolori puis le fit venir vers lui dans une étreinte possessive, presque jalouse.

-Tu es mien à présent, chuchota-t-il contre les cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

-Comme toi tu l'es pour moi, répondit Draco en fermant les yeux sous la savoureuse pression.

Remus rit puis les recouvrit tous les deux.

-Oui, admit-il, je t'appartiens aussi.

Un sourire vint égayer les lèvres du Serpentard, un Malfoy restait un Malfoy en toute circonstance.

Sirius tournait en rond dans ses appartements, ce soir Remus n'était pas là, Harry non plus, pas plus que Draco, et il en avait marre de se poser des questions et de ne trouver aucune réponse. Remus avait raison, il devait demander directement à Scott pourquoi il l'évitait, bon franchement il en avait bien une petit idée, il n'était pas bête au point de croire que le jeune homme n'agissait pas par vengeance.

Fort de sa détermination le maraudeur claqua quelques secondes plus tard la porte de ses quartiers et dévala les escaliers pour se rendre chez le professeur de botanique, quand il le vit sortir subitement de derrière les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau d'Albus.

L'homme magnifique qu'était Sirius Black se redressa, ajusta ses nouveaux vêtements de ses doigts nerveux et se mit à marcher en direction d'un certain jeune homme qui souriait à l'avance de la discussion à venir à sens unique.

-Bonjours Scott, fit Siri avec un sourire diabolique, comment vas-tu ?

Pas de réponse, le jeune homme fit demi-tour et continua son chemin comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

-Moi je vais bien je te remercie, ironisa l'animagus en faisant un grimace désopilante tout en le suivant.

Scotty retint un rire et dut se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de répliquer.

-Hou, hou ! Je suis là ! C'est horripilant à force, tu sais ?

Le professeur de botanique augmenta son allure puis disparut au détour d'un couloir, courant presque pour échapper à Sirius.

-Tu me parleras, cria le maraudeur en le voyant ouvrir la grande porte et sortir sans un regard pour lui. Je te jure que tu le feras, Scott Clifford !

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.


	17. Salle de bain des professeurs

17 **Salle de bain des professeurs.**

Harry qui regardait au dehors en cette fin de journée, par la fenêtre de sa classe plus précisément, des semaines après que Remus se soit déclaré à Draco, vit Lucius Malfoy entrer dans Poudlard, éclairé par les torches qui jalonnaient le passage à la grande porte. L'homme venait souvent le soir, mais pas dans la tour des Gryffondors. A vrai dire il n'était jamais venu lui rendre visite depuis deux mois et demi que Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes malgré ses promesses, et là il commençait à se demander pourquoi.

Il avait même cru pendant un moment que l'homme avait renoncé à venir le voir, mais bon là il avait un doute, n'essayait-il pas plutôt de le rendre fou ?

Deux mois et demi d'attente ! Il avait été plus que patient quand son envie de l'avoir dans son lit le démangeait de plus en plus. Et là il ne parlait même pas de Severus qui devenait lui aussi réfractaire à ses avances déguisées, enfin pas toujours déguisées ses avances, ricana-t-il. Des avances d'ailleurs qui souvent se cassaient le bec dans l'eau.

Foutus Serpentards bornés au caractère irascible et indécis ! Et non ce n'était pas lui le borné réfractaire irascible, ou s'il l'était ce n'était pas de sa faute mais plutôt à cause de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il avait souffert de la guerre et de l'avant-guerre, ça c'était vrai mais il ne voulait pas leur en parler. Ils ne comprendraient pas l'immense peine qu'il ressentait d'avoir vu les gens tomber autour de lui, ils ne comprendraient pas ce qui le tourmentait jours et nuits, les cris de détresse de ces mêmes gens, les supplications, le bruit des corps qui tombaient autour de lui, le bruit d'une lame s'enfonçant dans les corps désarticulés et ensanglantés.

Cela semblait peut-être dérisoire pour certains mais pour lui c'était une succession de cauchemars dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Le seul moyen pour lui de les apaiser était de les oublier dans les bras des hommes qui lui donnaient un peu de plaisir. Un peu de douceur le temps d'une baise puis il recommençait avec un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie dans la luxure, complètement. C'était un cercle vicieux dont il ne pouvait se défaire maintenant, il était accro il le savait parfaitement même s'il ne l'aurait reconnu devant personne.

Mais là pour le moment il devait agir ce soir en ce qui concernait Snape, mais quand Lucius sera parti du château. Il ne voulait pas s'attaquer aux deux hommes en même temps, un seul à la fois pour le moment. Plus tard il verra à incorporer Lucius dans leur duo. Le magnifique Lucius Malfoy. Il en salivait d'avance.

Voilà deux mois et demi qu'il attendait une belle occasion de surprendre Snape. Ses petites conquêtes d'un soir ne l'intéressaient pas cette nuit. Il savait que l'homme au regard ténébreux se rendait dans la salle de bain des professeurs passé une certaine heure, histoire d'être plus tranquille pour se détendre. Seulement là il allait avoir une surprise puisqu'il allait s'y rendre lui aussi.

Trois heures plus tard, estimant que Lucius devait être reparti chez lui au manoir Malfoy, Harry se rendit à la porte de cette fameuse salle de bain qui se situait sur le même palier que la Salle Sur Demande. Il avait pris, pour plus de crédibilité, son nécessaire de toilette ainsi qu'une serviette de bain couleur lavande. Après tout lui aussi avait besoin de temps en temps de se détendre dans une eau chaude et parfumée, et la salle de bain était à tout le monde.

L'homme était là, Harry eut un sourire victorieux. La porte de la salle d'eau des professeurs était fermée par un sort assez ardu, rien qu'il ne pouvait enlever, rigola-t-il en lui-même, Severus ne pouvait l'avoir de ce côté-là puisque sa magie était plus puissante que la sienne. Le battant de bois s'ouvrit sans bruit et il entra avec un sourire conquérant sur les lèvres.

La vapeur de l'eau chaude l'empêchait de voir au-delà de ses bras tendus, s'il les avait allongé devant lui. Il faisait humide et chaud dans la pièce, il entendait des petits clapotis comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à taper sur l'eau de l'immense bassin qui exhalait une odeur de chèvrefeuille et de jasmin.

Severus aimait donc se parfumer ? Voilà qui était intéressant, pouffa silencieusement le survivant en posant son nécessaire sur un banc en évitant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance de Snape.

Pour l'instant l'homme ne l'avait pas repéré puisque ses hurlements d'indignations n'étaient pas encore parvenus à ses oreilles sensibles. Le jeune homme ôta lentement ses chaussures suivit de ses chaussettes, puis il retira sa chemise qu'il posa près de ses affaires de toilette et, surpris, écouta le silence quand le clapotis cessa. Merde ! L'homme devait savoir que quelqu'un était entré, après tout on parlait de Snape là et n'était-il pas un espion hors pair ?

Harry sursauta quand une voix gronda derrière lui, il se retourna vivement et dans la moiteur de la salle aperçut le maître des potions lui faire face, seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain blanche entourant ses hanches.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites en ces lieux en sachant pertinemment qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un, Potter ? Vous auriez pu avoir l'obligeance de prévenir au moins, mais c'est vrai que la politesse et vous, ça fait deux !

-La porte n'était pas fermée, rouspéta le Gryffondor avec mauvaise foi comme seul Snape savait le faire.

-Cette porte était fermée, j'y ai veillé personnellement, monsieur Potter. Dites plutôt que votre incroyable toupet a encore joué et que vous l'avez forcé pour je ne sais quelle raison loufoque.

Le maître des potions fit un pas en avant et échappa à la buée environnante pour apparaître à Harry encore plus clairement.

-Croyez ce que vous voulez, répliqua Harry, moi je vous dis que la porte n'était pas fermée puisque j'ai réussi à l'ouvrir facilement.

L'homme au regard sombre comme un puits sans fond n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps à moitié dénudé de son cauchemar et de ses fantasmes, qui avait bien conscience de son pouvoir de séduction. Infâme Potter au corps sublime et désirable. Infâme petite frappe qui restait devant lui respirant l'innocence la plus complète alors qu'en vérité c'était un vrai démon de perversité et de luxure. Infâme Gryffondor qui le toisait avec un sourire en coin à damner un saint.

Severus jeta un œil très discret derrière le survivant et ricana intérieurement. Le gamin allait être surpris, il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à ça.

-Cela-dit, murmura le sournois Serpentard, le bassin est assez grand pour nous deux, nous pouvons nous baigner sans pour autant nous étriper ni même nous gêner, enfin je ferai un effort dans ce sens, Potter, finit Snape en faisant une grimace éloquente qui amusa beaucoup Harry.

-Vous voulez dire que vous voulez bien me permettre de vous rejoindre dans ce bassin ? Que vous resterez sage et que vous ne tenterez pas de me noyer ou de me faire déraper sur le sol glissant en espérant que je m'y fracasse la tête ? Que dans votre bienveillante…gentillesse vous m'autorisez à me baigner à vos côtés ?

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, monsieur Potter. Dans la mesure où vous resterez raisonnable, évidemment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous appelez, raisonnable, Snape ?

-Cessez vos questions stupides, j'aimerai retourner dans l'eau si cela ne vous fait rien !

Harry soupira puis lentement il porta les mains à sa ceinture et la défit sans quitter le professeur de potions des yeux. L'homme ne cilla pas mais il avait toujours ce sourire horripilant sur les lèvres, de l'air de savoir quelque chose que lui ignorait. Snape fit un pas de plus vers lui et le jeune sorcier frissonna sans en connaître la raison. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que l'excitation en lui commençait à monter, tant dans son corps que dans son pantalon.

La ceinture tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, et alors que Harry portait ses mains au premier bouton de son vêtement, il sentit des doigts agiles prendre la place des siens et un corps nu se presser contre son dos et ses fesses.

-Lucius, souffla Harry sans paniquer.

L'aristocrate ne répondit pas, il souffla dans le cou du garçon et continua de défaire les boutons un par un tandis que Snape profitait du spectacle les yeux troublés de désir. Une main habile se faufila dans le pantalon et dans le boxer du survivant pour taquiner une érection beaucoup plus visible et beaucoup plus dure maintenant.

Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière et un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres, Snape n'y resta pas insensible. En une seule enjambée le maître des potions attrapa le griffon par les cheveux et happa avidement sa bouche pendant que Lucius sortait la virilité du plus jeune et en caressait le gland paresseusement. Snape avala la plainte du garçon, leur langue dansèrent ensemble, pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle, ils se goûtaient, se découvraient, se caressaient avec sensualité et avidité.

Harry jubilait intérieurement, deux Serpentards pour le prix d'un. Il allait enfin connaître le plaisir d'avoir deux hommes pour lui, chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté ni même envisagé avec d'autres hommes que Lucius et Severus. Il était peut être un coureur mais ce moment spécial il ne l'avait voulu qu'avec ces deux hommes-là.

-Vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps ? interrogea Harry quand Severus lâcha sa bouche pour mordiller son épaule.

-Ceci ne te regarde pas, grogna Lucius en faisant disparaître le pantalon et le boxer de l'insupportable Gryffondor.

Harry frissonna, et certainement pas de froid.

-Nous devrions retourner dans l'eau, Lucius, susurra Snape en pinçant vicieusement les tétons de Harry qui clapit de douleur et de désir mêlé.

-Hum…c'est toi qui vois, mon amour, répondit le blond en lâchant le Gryffondor tout en jetant un regard lascif vers le maître des potions.

-Toujours décidé, Potter ? Aucune envie de fuite précipitée ?

-Non, affirma le jeune homme, aucune chance que je me défile !

-Et puis vous attendiez ça avec tellement d'impatience, ironisa la chauve-souris des cachots avec un rictus supérieur.

-On ne peut rien vous cacher, Snape, cela dit je vois que cela ne vous déplait pas non plus, affirma Harry en baissant les yeux sur l'entrejambe du potionniste.

L'homme renifla tandis que Lucius entraînait Harry vers le bassin.

Quand ils furent tous les trois immergés jusqu'à la taille dans l'eau parfumée, les Serpentards attirèrent Harry entre eux, Lucius devant, Snape derrière. L'homme au regard sombre comme les ailes d'un corbeau se plaqua contre le beau corps en lui faisant sentir son membre dur. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches et sa bouche caressa tendrement le dos offert tandis que le blond goûtait avec saveur à la langue de son jeune amant qui avait déjà posé une de ses mains sur son sexe raidi.

Severus, ignorant que Harry était encore vierge de ce côté-là, vu sa vie dissolue, et qui ne pouvait plus attendre tellement ses reins étaient en feu, s'enfonça d'un seul coup entre les fesses rebondies du survivant qui se sentit atrocement écartelé et qui en perdit son souffle tellement la douleur était atroce. Cependant il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il entendit le cri étouffé du morveux contre le torse de Lucius.

-Retire-toi ! cria l'aristocrate en sentant les spasmes de douleur de Harry.

Snape obéit immédiatement, se baffant pour sa stupidité.

Les deux Serpentards attendirent que la douleur passe avant de tancer le Gryffondor qui aurait pu au moins avoir la courtoisie de les prévenir.

-Est-ce que je savais que Snape allait me prendre sans préliminaire, moi ! Haleta le jeune sorcier en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Allez-vous mieux ? S'enquit l'homme responsable et qui avait de réels regrets d'avoir été si empressé dans son désir de le posséder.

-Oui, répondit Harry dans un souffle encore douloureux.

-Dans ce cas ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, décida le maître des potions. Inutile de continuer si vous n'êtes même pas capable de nous avouer que vous étiez vierge.

-Je ne savais pas que ça avait de l'importance pour vous deux !

-Harry, est-ce que par hasard tu ne te foutrais pas de nous ? Demanda Lucius en le sondant de ses yeux gris acier. Peux-tu nous jurer sur ta magie que tu es encore pur ?

-Donc vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Comment veux-tu que nous prêtions foi à tes paroles quand chaque jour tu te retrouves avec un homme différent entre tes draps ?

Harry se dégagea des deux Serpentards puis il sortit du bassin lentement, sans même leur répondre. Ces deux idiots s'étaient déjà fait une opinion sur lui, alors pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de les convaincre qu'il disait la vérité ?

Le jeune homme se baissa pour ramasser ses vêtements en faisant une grimace de douleur sans se rendre compte qu'un peu de sang coulait le long de ses jambes. Il allait enfiler son boxer quand une paire de bras l'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, grogna le maître des potions qui reconnaissait rarement ses erreurs, surtout devant un Gryffondor aussi borné que lui.

-Non, c'est moi, j'aurai dû vous avertir, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, peut-être parce que je croyais, avec ou sans raison, que vous alliez en rire, soupira Harry. Maintenant excusez-moi, je vais repartir dans mes appartements et vous laissez entre vous, je me suis assez rendu ridicule comme ça.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Tonna Lucius Malfoy. Tu vas venir avec nous, Severus te donnera une potion antidouleur et tu resteras dans ses quartiers jusqu'au matin, il est hors de question que tu fasses une hémorragie…..

-Hein !

-On préfère s'assurer que je ne vous ai pas blessé en profondeur, monsieur Potter.

-Mais j'ai rien là !

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous saignez quand même.

-Aucune importance, ce n'est pas ça qui va…

-Taisez-vous et écoutez-nous pour une fois ! Gronda Snape.

Lucius, déjà revêtu, aida Harry à enfiler sa chemise pendant que Severus Snape s'habillait à son tour. Quand les trois hommes furent à l'abri des cachots, Snape fit boire au survivant une potion cicatrisante et lui montra sa chambre à coucher en lui intimant de se reposer, il trouva inutile de lui dire que la potion contenait un peu de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

Les deux Serpentards le rejoignirent dix minutes plus tard sans faire de bruit. Harry ne les vit pas s'allonger chacun d'un côté avec un sourire tendre et amoureux à son encontre. Le jeune sorcier s'était endormi pour la première fois depuis des mois comme un bienheureux.

Le matin il s'éveilla sur le ventre, clignant des paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Il se sentait bien là, au chaud, avec deux corps pressés contre le sien.

Une main légère caressa sa cuisse et remonta sur sa fesse dénudée, elle continua sa route sur ses reins puis le long de son dos pour arriver sur sa nuque. Harry savait qu'il s'agissait de Snape puisque ils se regardaient intensément au même moment.

-Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Chuchota l'homme. Plus aucune douleur ?

-Non, rien du tout, répondit Harry en osant lever une main lentement et en posant ses doigts sur le torse de Snape pour caresser les poils qui s'y trouvaient et qui rendaient Snape très viril. Un homme comme il les aimait, masculin et vigoureux.

-Vous ne devriez pas, Potter.

-Qui a commencé ?

Severus sourit et Harry sans savoir pourquoi en fut heureux, c'est pourquoi quand Snape se pencha vers lui pour lui voler un baiser il le retint en l'enlaçant.

Pas question qu'il lui échappe ce matin, pensa le survivant en passant sa langue pour suçoter les lèvres du Serpentard. Un Serpentard émoustillé qui se jeta sur la bouche du plus jeune afin d'en prendre possession avec ardeur tout en découvrant le corps du morveux sous ses mains habiles.

Le baiser s'intensifia, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud sous les couvertures pour les deux hommes étroitement serrés, pourtant ils frissonnèrent de concert quand Lucius fit disparaître draps et couvertures au fond du lit avec un petit sourire narquois. Severus en profita pour se placer d'un coup de rein sur Harry, son érection droite et fière frôla le ventre offert puis caressa celle du jeune sorcier qui sentit son corps s'électriser sous le désir intense qu'il ressentit.

L'homme au regard sombre tendit le bras et attrapa une fiole de couleur verte dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, il la débouchonna, versa un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts, puis il la reposa. Harry écarta les jambes, pressé de sentir l'homme en lui malgré sa malheureuse expérience d'hier. Il savait que cette fois Snape allait le préparer minutieusement, il lui faisait confiance, il n'allait pas renouveler deux fois la même erreur.

Le premier doigt passa facilement, le deuxième aussi d'ailleurs. Snape prit son temps, tout son temps. Quand il introduisit le troisième doigt le jeune homme fit une grimace d'inconfort, c'est Lucius qui lui fit oublier ça en mordillant ses tétons et en caressant sa hampe qui reprit de la vigueur. Les doigts se retirèrent bien trop tôt au goût du Gryffondor qui grogna sa désapprobation. Pourtant quand il sentit quelque chose de plus imposant forcer son entrée il se raidit malgré lui.

Lucius continua ses caresses puis il l'embrassa en plongeant une de ses mains dans la tignasse brune, Snape en profita pour le pénétrer d'un coup de hanche en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser. Harry accepta l'intrusion, la douleur était vraiment moindre et le plaisir qui commençait à monter dans ses reins sous les coups de Snape était….indescriptible.

Harry s'accrocha aux draps quand Lucius s'écarta de lui. Les vas et vient de Severus le rendaient fou, il allait venir là de suite. Le jeune sorcier posa sa main sur son propre sexe et entama une caresse énergique quand il fut rejoint par le blond, cela suffit pour qu'il laisse partir son plaisir entre leurs doigts emmêlés tandis que Severus se vidait à l'intérieur du corps qu'il désirait depuis des mois.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle l'un contre l'autre, puis Snape se recula sur la côté tandis que Lucius faisait venir à lui le Gryffondor encore dans les limbes du plaisir.

Le blond entra un doigt en Harry sous la surprise de celui-ci quand son souffle fut redevenu normal. Il fit de longs vas et vient juste pour redonner au jeune sorcier une vigueur qui ne tarda pas à apparaître sous le sourire goguenard de Snape qui savait que Harry n'en avait pas eu assez.

Lucius s'installa assis et fit venir Harry sur lui avant de le laisser s'empaler de lui-même sur sa verge frémissante. Le jeune homme ondula langoureusement sur le membre de Lucius qui agrippait ses hanches avec force tellement les sensations étaient merveilleuses. Le Serpentard blond avala les cris que le survivant poussait quand sa prostate était touchée, un son magique qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir oublier un jour.

Les allers retours se firent de plus en plus précipités, et les grognements plus forts. Harry montait et redescendait sur le sexe de plus en plus vite, ses fesses tapant sur les cuisses de l'aristocrate qui haletait en gémissant. Lucius plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry quand il se répandit en lui à grand renfort de coups de reins, et le plus jeune ne put que rendre les armes en éjaculant sur le ventre et le torse de son amant aux longs cheveux blonds.

La semence dégagea un parfum âcre qui ne gêna personne, il sembla même qu'ils s'en étourdirent tous les trois. Et alors que Snape se rallongeait tranquillement, apaisé et repu, il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par un morveux qui avait l'intention de remettre ça.

Harry posa sa main sur le membre mou du maître des potions et ne mit pas longtemps à le refaire durcir entre ses doigts devenus experts.

-Je crois que la journée ne fait que commencer, messieurs, avança le survivant en prenant dans son autre main un autre sexe déjà dur lui.

Harry se pencha vers Lucius et caressa de sa langue le gland pourpre tandis que de son pouce il malmenait celui de Snape. Les deux hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à le chevaucher de nouveau avec vigueur, mettant toute leur force dans les va-et-vient, défonçant ses fesses sous sa demande et ses cris. Le plaisir fut foudroyant, magnifique, il avait mal et pourtant il se sentait si bien qu'il était déjà prêt à recommencer.

Super, pensa Harry qui avait aimé cette nouvelle expérience qui pour lui n'était en aucun cas de l'amour mais juste de la baise. Il allait dorénavant profiter de ces deux Serpentards, ça lui évitera de sortir en dehors de l'école pour quelque temps, se fit-il la réflexion. Il était infect et immoral, et alors ? Tant qu'il prenait du plaisir il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal, tout le monde était gagnant dans l'affaire.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.


	18. Sirius perd patience

18 **Sirius perd patience.**

Le lendemain soir Sirius Black regarda, abasourdi pour la centième fois, Scott passer près de lui sans le regarder dans le grand hall, ou à peine alors. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ah ! ça non, pas question qu'il continue de faire semblant de ne pas le voir ! Il en avait marre là de son indifférence, il commençait à ne plus trouver le jeu amusant, il le trouvait même franchement horripilant, là.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant les simagrées, on arrête tout ! cria l'animagus en se plantant au milieu du couloir tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour paraître imposant, ce qui n'intimida pas du tout le jeune sorcier, soit dit en passant. Je peux savoir ce que tu espères de moi en agissant de la sorte depuis des semaines ?

Scott se retourna lentement et ses sourcils firent un accent circonflexe d'étonnement.

-C'est à moi que vous vous adressez, professeur Black ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air hautain en relevant légèrement le nez. Je ne crois pas que nous soyons intimes ni même amis pour que vous me tutoyez de la sorte. Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend dans mes serres.

Scott se hâta de sortir de Poudlard tandis qu'un fou rire se pressait au bord de ses lèvres.

-Mais non, ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça, beugla l'animagus en sortant lui aussi du château en faisant de grands pas pour rattraper l'insupportable gamin. Ne me fais pas le coup de celui qui ne me connaît pas, Je sais que tu te marres derrière ta carapace, et ne crois pas que tu vas m'apprendre comment faire ça alors que je suis le maître en la matière…Scott…

Le professeur de botanique poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était, avec un Black furieux sur les talons qui vociférait dans le vide.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer à m'ignorer ainsi, tu sais exactement qui je suis alors ne fais pas semblant de ne pas me voir !

-Pourquoi ? demanda finalement Scott en entrant dans la serre numéro trois, celle où il avait installé un petit salon de rotin rien que pour lui.

-Pourquoi quoi ? s'enquit perplexe le maraudeur en entrant lui aussi dans la serre remplie de plantes pas franchement sympathiques.

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous ignore, professeur Black ?

-Peut-être parce que j'ai joué à ce même jeu avec toi, et que tu cherches maintenant à te venger.

-Donc vous reconnaissez avoir agi ainsi envers ma personne, c'est bien ce que vous venez de dire, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea le jeune homme en le toisant avec raideur.

-Dis….tu es sûr que Draco ne t'a pas donné des cours de diction et de maintien ? J'ai l'impression que tu lui ressembles là !

-Répondez à ma question au lieu de chercher une échappatoire inutile, professeur Black.

-Oui, oui, et re-oui, j'avoue là, tu es content !

-Non, pas particulièrement, ronchonna Scott en s'asseyant dans un de ses merveilleux fauteuils confortables tout en prenant un livre qu'il se mit à feuilleter, très intéressé, sans plus se préoccuper de l'animagus qui recommença à fulminer.

-Arrête ça, veux-tu !

Le jeune homme fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas se jeter sur l'animagus qui avait une moue boudeuse adorable. Reprenant contenance, Scott fit semblant d'être étonné.

-Oh ! vous êtes encore là, je vous croyais parti, que disiez-vous donc ? interrogea le jeune sorcier en tournant négligemment une page de son livre après avoir humidifié son index en le passant sur le bout de sa langue.

-Je suis coupable, admit Sirius alors qu'un Scott futé gardait la tête baissée sur son manuscrit pour ne pas flancher. Je suis coupable d'avoir détourné mon regard de toi délibérément. Je suis coupable d'avoir eu peur, tu comprends ? faire entrer quelqu'un dans ma vie alors que je venais de sortir de l'enfer c'était impossible. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir, j'avais du mal à prendre soin de moi alors quelqu'un d'autre, tu imagines !

Le professeur de botanique sentit sa gorge se nouer.

-Je t'ai aimé, Scott, aussitôt que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Je ne sais pas si tu vas rire, mais….

-Cela ne me fait pas rire, crois-tu que je sois si insensible que ça ? je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! Tu as fait fi de ma présence comme si je n'étais qu'un chien, sais-tu à quel point j'ai souffert de ton mépris et de ton indifférence ?

-Je ne me sentais pas prêt….

-Pourquoi, maintenant tu l'es ? alors dans ce cas je suis désolé pour toi !

-Ce qui veut dire ? s'enquit le maraudeur en se contractant.

-Je t'ai donné une chance que tu as refusé en toute connaissance de cause, maintenant c'est trop tard pour nous deux, Sirius.

Scott se mordit les lèvres de désespoir, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait seulement faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il avait eu mal en subissant son désintéressement.

L'animagus retira le livre des genoux de Scott et l'obligea à se lever en le tirant par les mains.

-Dis-le-moi que tu ne veux pas de moi et je m'en irai. Regarde-moi, Scott, allons, va jusqu'au bout de ta décision.

Le jeune sorcier releva la tête et ses yeux se fixèrent dans les extraordinaires prunelles bleues de Sirius. Le temps resta suspendu, on entendait juste le bruit de quelques plantes qui bougeaient leurs pétales ou leurs feuilles, histoire de chasser une mouche ou bien simplement le besoin de se remuer un peu pour se dégourdir les branchages.

Un petit oiseau au plumage coloré regardait d'un œil curieux les deux adultes figés debout l'un en face de l'autre. Il pépia doucement et alla se réfugier près d'un Rhodycroque qui faillit le happer pour en faire son quatre heures. Son petit cœur affolé se calma quand il se mit à l'abri entre les branches d'un inoffensif Rhodypleureur.

Scott n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot, le regard de Sirius l'enivrait. Il voulait fermer les yeux pour échapper à leur emprise mais il en était incapable.

Le maraudeur leva la main et caressa la bouche frémissante aux lèvres pleines et douces, finalement il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il savait ce qu'il voulait savoir, maintenant c'était à lui de jouer et il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas faire une bourde gigantesque.

L'animagus attrapa le jeune professeur par la taille et avant que celui-ci ne réfléchisse ou ne s'extrait de ses bras, il happa ses lèvres des siennes et entama un baiser fait de douceur et de tendresse qui fit fondre littéralement Scott qui s'accrocha à la chemise du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour ne pas sombrer.

Le plus âgé passa sa langue humide sur les lèvres de Scott puis alla caresser une autre langue impatiente. Sirius pressa le jeune homme contre lui en le tenant par la nuque et il profita du plus merveilleux des baisers pendant quelques longues secondes.

-Cela suffit, cria le professeur de botanique en repoussant l'animagus.

L'homme arrêta le baiser et son regard chancela tandis qu'il contemplait la petite moue bougonne de Scott. Il cligna des yeux, perplexe, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire encore de mal.

-Je ne suis pas à ta disposition…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais !

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes, là.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Sirius.

-Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards ce ne serait pas ta main qui se trouverait en train de caresser mes fesses ?

-Oh ! tu veux parler de ça ?

-Evidemment, de quoi d'autres sinon ?

-Excuse-moi, je crois que je me suis un tout petit peu laissé emporter, c'est vraiment indépendant de ma volonté, je t'assure !

Scott ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis que Sirius en profitait pour le ramener contre lui.

-Sinon tu as fini ton travail ici ce soir ?

-Disons que ce n'est pas urgent comme je le pensais tout à l'heure, sourit le jeune sorcier. Pourquoi ?

-Je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller dans mes appartements pour discuter un peu, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Pourquoi on ne resterait pas là ?

-Parce que j'ai l'idée étrange et peut-être farfelu, ironisa le maraudeur, que les habitants de cette serre ne me regardent pas avec bienveillance, et si tu baisses ton regard tu t'apercevras que ton Lierre des Carpates est en train de tenter de dévorer ma cheville, ricana Sirius. Cela dit je dois t'avouer que j'ignorais que ces plantes pouvaient avoir des dents aussi pointues, finit l'homme dans une grimace de douleur.

-Albert ! hurla Scott en voyant effectivement une plante enroulée autour de la jambe de Sirius. Cesse cela immédiatement sinon tu seras privé de dîner, pas de souris, tu es prévenu !

La plante fit un bruit outragé tout en se hâtant de regagner sa place en ébouriffant son feuillage indigné, légèrement hérissé de petites pointes tranchantes.

-Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta Scotty en faisant assoir Sirius dans un fauteuil pour regarder sa cheville.

-Non, ce n'est rien, par contre j'aimerai qu'on quitte cet endroit si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Allons-y alors, pouffa Scott de voir que l'animagus avait peur de quelques plantes en pot.

De retour dans les appartements de Sirius, Scott se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, se demandant si le maraudeur n'allait pas profiter de leur toute nouvelle entente. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme pense qu'il était facile, il le voulait amoureux comme lui l'était de cet homme magnifique et merveilleux qui le regardait en ce moment bizarrement.

-Tu réfléchis trop, tu sais ça, s'amusa l'animagus en s'éloignant du professeur de botanique pour leur servir à chacun un verre de Bourbon.

La timidité de Scotty reprit le dessus, les cours de Draco et de Harry pour le rendre plus fort s'évanouirent sur le champ devant le sourire craquant de Sirius qui pourtant n'en profita pas.

-Nous pouvons discuter de ce qui te fera plaisir, proposa Sirius, histoire de se connaître un peu mieux, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oui, répondit le jeune professeur de botanique, je veux bien, ajouta-t-il en prenant le verre d'alcool avec un sourire ravi.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, enfon jusqu'à ce que deux heures plus tard Scott commence à perdre patience. D'accord il voulait que Sirius garde ses mains dans ses poches et ses lèvres loin de lui, mais c'était avant ça !

Avant qu'il ne le séduise totalement par ses paroles, par ses gestes, par se qu'il avait vécu, aussi par sa naïveté quelque part. Sirius black était un être étrange, fait de fragilité, de douceur mais en même temps un pilier inébranlable, qui résistait au temps et aux coups.

Là il l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite raconter les tours pendables qu'il faisait en étant plus jeune. Ses yeux violets détaillaient le corps de l'animagus avec un désir évident, d'ailleurs il toussota, croisa ses jambes comme si tout était normal puis revint sur le visage du maraudeur qui eut un sourire discret.

-Je plains le pauvre Severus qui a dû vous supporter, émit Scott quand Sirius se tut.

-Il était pire que nous ! s'indigna Siri. Bon peut-être pas, admit-il devant le regard perplexe d'un professeur de botanique dont les joues étaient un peu trop rouges.

-Ouais !

-As-tu chaud ? lui demanda Sirius en gloussant.

-Non, répondit assez vivement Scott en sentant la pression sur son bas ventre se faire plus douloureuse.

Le maraudeur se leva du fauteuil et le rejoignit sur le canapé.

-Tu vas pas nous couver une grippe quand même ?

-Je ne suis pas malade, j'ai seulement chaud, soupira Scott de plus en plus mal à l'aise et qui se tortillait sur place pour essayer de prendre une posture plus…..sereine, ce qui n'était pas vraiment gagné.

-Chaud comment ? commença a soudain être très intéressé le parrain de Harry.

-Chaud, c'est tout, tu n'as jamais chaud toi ?

-Si, mais le moment où j'ai le plus chaud c'est quand je suis excité, comme toi en ce moment, avança malicieusement Sirius avec un sourire satisfait de celui qui devine toujours tout.

-Je ne suis pas excité ! pas la peine de te faire un cinéma !

-Non ?

-Non !

-Pourtant je sens comme un parfum agréable qui émane de toi et qui me dit…..

-D'accord, chuchota le professeur de botanique.

-D'accord quoi ? murmura Sirius en se rapprochant du jeune homme et en l'enlaçant pour le ramener contre lui.

-Tu me fais de l'effet, avoua-t-il en décroisant ses jambes.

L'animagus baissa son regard et vit qu'effectivement l'érection de Scott ne laissait aucun doute sur son désir pour lui.

-Je croyais que tu voulais une soirée….. chaste ?

-Ben oui, au début, juste pour t'ennuyer, répondit Scott en fermant les yeux sous la caresse de Sirius sur sa cuisse.

-Tandis que maintenant tu serais pour ? suggéra le maraudeur, taquin.

-Sirius…..

-Hum…..

-Tu me chatouilles là, rigola le plus jeune.

Des yeux bleus surprenant le regardèrent, amusés.

-Tes cheveux…ils me chatouillent, mon amour.

Sirius ne dit rien mais ces deux mots le transportèrent de joie.

-Viens t'assoir sur moi, je veux sentir ton poids sur mes cuisses et ton désir contre le mien, susurra le maraudeur en attirant le plus jeune vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, après tout qui me dit que tu resteras avec moi ensuite ?

-Ensuite quoi ?

-Tu as envie de faire l'amour avec moi, non ?

-Hum, exact, et après ?

-Tu me laisseras ? c'est ça que je te demande, Sirius.

-Je ne te laisserai pas, je te jure que ce n'était pas mon intention….. et que ça ne l'est toujours pas et que ça ne le sera jamais.

-Pourtant cette idée ne me quitte pas, je me dis que tu pourrais trouver mieux un jour, expliqua Scott, mettant ainsi toutes ses craintes à nues. Les hommes ne me prennent jamais aux sérieux, ils me quittent invariablement, peut-être que je suis…..

-Chut, ne rajouta rien, c'était des imbéciles, tous. Moi je te veux, je veux te garder, je veux t'aimer tout le reste de ma vie, si tu veux bien de moi après ce que je t'ai fait subir, avoua l'animagus.

Scotty baissa les yeux, il se sentait si bien et en même temps si malheureux. Devait-il croire Sirius qui lui promettait une vie merveilleuse ? Il voulait y croire de tout son cœur, il voulait y croire de toutes ses forces. Il allait y croire de tout son être.

-Si un jour tu dois…..me rejeter, fais-le avec douceur, Sirius. Je me supporterai pas les insultes…

-Arrête de penser à ça, souffla l'homme, et je t'interdis de recommencer pareilles bêtises, ajouta-t-il en mettant les poignets du jeune sorcier devant ses yeux. Je veux que tu en aies fini avec tout ça, fais-moi confiance, je ne te t'abandonnerai pas, je crois même que je vais devenir férocement jaloux si un type te tourne autour. Ouais ! tu vas devoir supporter ma jalousie, mon ange.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, rigola Scott en plongeant son nez dans le cou du maraudeur, oui, j'ai vraiment hâte.

-J'ai envie de toi, tellement que parfois ça frise l'indécence, chuchota Sirius. Peut-on être amoureux plus que je ne le suis ? interrogea la maraudeur en butinant les lèvres de Scott.

-Alors qu'est-ce que attends, par Merlin !

-Je ne veux pas te brusquer.

-Tu ne veux pas me brusquer mais me frustrer oui, t'es pas logique, mon amour.

L'animagus sourit et d'un petit sortilège de derrière les fagots les déshabilla tous les deux et doucement, lentement, caressa l'épaule de son jeune amant qui n'avait plus rien à cacher de sa virilité tendue qui frôlait celle de Sirius.

-Magnifique, souffla le maraudeur, tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu, Scott.

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi dire alors il se tut, surtout que l'homme aux yeux bleus éclatants lui ravit la bouche et l'emmena à des milliers de kilomètres de là de par ce baiser étourdissant.

Sirius Black parcourut de ses lèvres chaque morceau de Scott qu'il pouvait atteindre, ce qui rendit le jeune sorcier complètement chaud bouillant, à un tel point que ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus terrible pour l'animagus qui souleva son petit professeur par les hanches pour l'empaler sur sa virilité lubrifié par sa semence qui perlait sur son gland gonflé.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent, Scott pour reprendre son souffle et Sirius pour laisser au jeune homme le temps d'apprécier la pénétration sans préparation. Les doigts du plus jeune crispés sur ses épaules, le maraudeur débuta de petits coups de rein quand il fut sûr que Scott allait bien. Un sourire sur son visage lui apprit que c'était le cas et quand il souffla de plaisir, laissant un cri se poser sur ses lèvres il accéléra la cadence sans lâcher ses hanches fines.

Les fesses de Scott claquèrent sur les cuisses de Sirius, le bruit était érotique ainsi que la langue du maraudeur qui ravageait celle du jeune sorcier qui lui répondait avec ardeur.

-Je vais venir, gémit Siri en resserrant son étreinte.

-Moi aussi, eut du mal à articuler Scott qui se répandit deux secondes plus tard sur le torse de l'animagus en de longs jets chauds, et qui sentit dans le même temps ses entrailles se remplir d'un même liquide.

-Merlin ! tu es sublime, susurra Sirius en regardant Scott qui reprenait ses esprits après l'amour.

L'homme approcha le corps fébrile contre le sien et le serra entre ses bras, la tête de Scott se nicha dans son cou, attendant que les battements effrénés de son cœur s'apaisent.

-Je crois, dit-il au bout d'un certain temps, que je suis prêt à recommencer cette expérience…..

-Dans mon lit, chuchota Sirius.

-Dans ton lit, oui.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, mon amour ? ricana Sirius en soulevant délicatement le jeune homme de dessus lui.

-Que tu me portes, mon cœur, sourit Scott.

-Si ce n'est que ça, fit l'homme en se levant et en emportant le jeune sorcier toujours accroché à son cou, alors je veux bien faire un effort.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le lit et s'enlacèrent de nouveau pour reprendre des caresses qui allaient leur rendre toutes leurs vitalités et s'aimer de nouveau.

Remus et Harry ne se demandèrent pas où se trouvaient les deux amants, toute la journée du samedi nul ne les vit dans les couloirs à se chercher comme à leurs habitudes et surtout à voir Scott éviter le maraudeur. Apparemment il avait décider de le laisser s'approcher de lui, ce qui finalement n'était pas un mal, soupira Remus de savoir qu'enfin Siri allait cesser ses questions agaçantes.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.

^o^o^

Je crois sincérement que plus personne n'a envie de lire cette histoire. Pas grave, je vais la finir pour mes derniers lecteurs assidus. Bonne lecture à vous toutes et tous. Sorciere noire.


	19. une vie tranquille en apparence

19 **Une vie tranquille en apparence.**

Dix-huit heures, Harry regarda les flocons de neige virevolter dans le ciel depuis la fenêtre de sa classe. Bientôt Noël, Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le temps avait filé si vite. Ce soir il devait aller à Pré-au-Lard pour signer un bail d'une maison qu'il venait de louer pour quelques mois, le temps pour lui de se poser et de savoir où il voulait vivre exactement. Il n'avait pas encore averti Lucius et Severus de sa décision. Ceux-ci allaient râler c'était certain mais après tout il ne leur devait rien.

Lilas-Belle avait deux mois et demi, elle était très futée la petite, rigola le survivant. Sa princesse faisait des sourires à faire fondre le plus endurci des hommes, ses courtes boucles brunes et ses petits bras potelés faisaient qu'elle était un bébé magnifique. Snape était fier d'elle comme un père, Harry ne pouvait le lui reprocher, ils aimaient cette enfant autant l'un que l'autre.

Un homme vêtu d'une robe noire de sorcier se hâta de rejoindre un certain Gryffondor de sa connaissance qui devait avoir fini sa dure journée. Snape entra dans la classe de Harry, et aperçut celui-ci en train de ranger des grandes malles qui avaient certainement servi pour quelques sortilèges que le morveux avait encore inventés.

-Tu as terminé ? S'enquit le maître des potions en regardant le jeune professeur s'affairer sans savoir qu'il s'était octroyé quelques secondes de réflexion un peu plus tôt.

-Oui, plus que ça, lui désigna-t-il en montrant une pile de vieux balais qu'il rangea en un tour de main. Je te suis, Severus, souffla Harry en se retournant vers le maître des potions.

L'homme acquiesça, sans le dire il aurait voulu que Harry soit plus tendre, mais bon il ne fallait pas trop en demander au garçon qui évitait les démonstrations d'affection comme si c'était quelque chose de honteux pour lui. Snape fit voleter ses robes en faisant demi-tour pour reprendre le chemin des cachots et retint un soupir de frustration.

Trois semaines qu'ils étaient ensembles, Severus, Lucius et lui, se dit Harry en lui même. Bon il n'aurait jamais pensé ça, il imaginait qu'il se serait bien vite lassé d'eux mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Dans quelques jours les vacances de Noël arrivaient, Harry avait prévu de les passer dans sa nouvelle maison, histoire de ne pas déranger l'idylle naissante entre Sirius et Scott au square Grimmaurd pendant les quelques jours où ils pouvaient s'y rendre et apprendre à se connaître un peu plus.

Et puis surtout ainsi il aura une complète liberté et ne sera pas obligé de rester à Poudlard. Il savait aussi que Severus allait chez Lucius avec Lilas-Belle, les deux hommes devaient sûrement s'attendre à ce qu'il les accompagne mais il n'en était pas question. Il avait acquit son droit de liberté assez chèrement, il ne voulait pas se retrouver enchaîné à deux Serpentards, aussi plaisants et sexy soient-ils.

Harry suivit le professeur de potions jusque dans ses cachots, l'homme faisait de longues enjambées sans même l'attendre, il semblait pensif, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose.

-Est-ce que Lucius est déjà arrivé ? L'interrogea Harry en revenant à sa hauteur pour éviter une conversation qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir.

-Oui, et tu sais à quel point il n'aime pas attendre, répondit Snape.

-Eh bien il le fera, je ne vais pas courir pour lui faire plaisir aussi !

-Je ne courre pas pour lui être agréable, Harry, seulement j'ai une potion qui m'attend.

-Alors pourquoi dans ce cas Lucius n'est-il pas venu lui-même ?

-Je viens de lui donner une potion antidouleur pour son épaule, il attend que la douleur cesse, tu sais qu'il en souffre encore, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais, oui.

Harry et Severus entrèrent dans les appartements et virent effectivement que Lucius avait pâli mais que la douleur s'estompait peu à peu.

-Veux-tu que j'y jette un œil ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Inutile, une prochaine fois peut-être, répondit l'aristocrate qui se sentit mieux. Sers-moi un verre, Severus, je te prie, ajouta Lucius en se levant du canapé.

Le Gryffondor ricana, Lucius trouvait toujours le moyen de se faire servir, et à voir le regard de Snape il imaginait une réplique cinglante qui ne vint pas…. dommage.

-Si on pouvait en venir au fait, parla le survivant en toisant d'un œil envieux les deux amants qui s'étaient rapprochés et qui se cajolaient, j'ai un truc à faire au village, et je dois y être dans une demi-heure, messieurs.

-Peut-on te demander pourquoi faire ?

-Oui, Lucius, tu peux mais il n'est pas dit que je veuille te répondre, cingla Harry qui n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires et surtout qui n'aimait pas rester à l'écart comme en ce moment où les deux Serpentards ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à lui.

-D'accord ! Garde tes secrets pour toi, nous n'en avons rien à faire, gamin immature !

-Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous engueuler ? S'irrita Snape sous le regard interdit de ces deux compagnons. Tous les jours c'est la même chose et je commence à ne plus vous supporter, réagit-il assez durement sans penser que d'habitude c'est lui qui râlait sans cesse. De toute façon je vous laisse, j'ai des potions à surveiller, moi !

-Une seconde, Severus, je dois vous dire un truc important.

-Dépêche-toi, Harry, Je…

-Je vais à Pré-au-Lard pour signer un bail, j'ai loué une maison pour y passer les vacances de Noël. Une maison que je compte garder quelque temps d'ailleurs.

Le maître des potions souffla et dans un claquement de porte il quitta son salon sans faire de commentaire, laissant Lucius s'expliquer avec l'insupportable Gryffondor qui avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête encore une fois.

-Tu viens de faire souffrir Severus, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

-Je fais ce que je veux, et il ne souffre pas, il s'en fiche pas mal de ce que je peux faire, riposta le survivant.

-J'allais te proposer de venir au manoir, mais je vois que tu as pris ta propre décision sans nous en faire part au préalable, Harry. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas déçu, mais bon il fallait s'y attendre, venant de toi, persifla l'aristocrate en pinçant ses lèvres de mécontentement et de déception.

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Venant de toi ! Encore un sous-entendu véreux ?

-Prend-le comme tu veux, cela m'est égal, rétorqua Lucius légèrement furieux. Cela dit je ne vais pas me fâcher avec toi, Severus ne me le pardonnerait pas….

-Il s'en fout je te le répète, et toi aussi, ricana Harry. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est que toi tu sois à ses côtés, et toi tu n'en as que pour lui, inutile de nier je le vois tous les jours, et tu sais quoi ? Ca m'est égal puisque moi je ne vous aime pas, asséna Harry avec rudesse.

-Ne dis plus rien, je connais tes sentiments à notre égard, je te demande seulement de ne pas le faire souffrir, souffla désabusé Lucius Malfoy. Severus n'est pas un homme ordinaire, il a énormément souffert dans sa vie et je ne veux plus qu'il revive ça.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais partir, bon sang de bois ! Je veux juste vivre dans une maison à moi, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre quand même !

-Donc ce soir tu reviens vers nous ? S'étonna l'homme qui fut soulagé sur le moment.

-Evidemment !

Harry n'était pas fou au point de renier les deux hommes, du moins pas de suite, il allait d'abord laisser passer les fêtes, mais après ça il allait leur dire qu'il les jetait. Qu'il s'était bien amusé et que maintenant il voulait passer à autre chose.

Lucius resta sceptique et ses yeux se plissèrent essayant en vain de savoir ce que le survivant avait en tête. Le jeune homme mentait il en était certain, peut-être pas pour ce soir mais pour l'avenir, il ne restera pas avec eux, il le voyait, il le sentait.

-Très bien, nous verrons si tu vas tenir parole, ce soir nous t'attendrons, Harry.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, c'est fou ce que Lucius pouvait être suspicieux dès qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Une fois au dehors des cachots et de Poudlard, le Gryffondor se rendit immédiatement à son rendez-vous. L'homme qui le reçut avait un air affable, sa bonhommie était agréable à voir et à entendre. Les deux hommes s'entendirent de suite et le bail fut signer une demi-heure plus tard et tout ça agrémenté par une chaleureuse poignée de main.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier repartit à Poudlard avec les clés en main, il les tritura tout le long du trajet, voulant quelque part se rassurer et se dire qu'enfin il avait un chez lui et que personne ne lui enlèvera ça. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, depuis le temps qu'il voulait son indépendance et ne plus être gouverné par les autres. C'était énorme pour lui, les autres ne s'en rendaient pas compte, bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas vécu ce que lui avait vécu, comment pouvaient-ils comprendre son besoin de liberté ?

Bon, pas qu'il était le seul à avoir souffert, mais les autres avaient-ils été brimés depuis leur plus tendre enfance ? S'il était honnête il dirait que Severus n'avait pas été heureux lui non plus, il ne parlait jamais de ses années d'enfance comme si elles étaient un poids douloureux pour lui. Lucius devait savoir, un jour il faudra qu'il le lui demande. Pas que ça lui importait tant que ça mais savoir l'aiderait peut-être à comprendre le caractère de Severus Snape, maître des potions à Poudlard et sacré bon coup à l'occasion, rigola Harry en entrant dans ses appartement avant de rejoindre les deux Serpentards.

La nuit fut magique encore une fois, Harry resta pantelant de longues secondes tandis que Severus se retirait de lui en embrassant son dos et que Lucius le prenait contre lui dans une douce étreinte.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'expliquer pourquoi il était si bien avec eux, il n'avait pas de réponse alors que celle-ci était si évidente.

Le jeune homme tombait sous le charme des deux Serpentards et Sirius avait raison quand il disait qu'il était aveugle et qu'il était amoureux d'eux. Le survivant réfutait toujours cette idée ridicule, il n'était pas amoureux, et après qu'il l'ait explicitement expliqué à son parrain en articulant les mots avec colère, celui-ci n'avait plus abordé une nouvelle fois le sujet délicat qu'était les sentiments de Harry à l'encontre des deux hommes sans prendre le risque de se faire remettre vertement à sa place.

Lucius sentit son désir croître dans ses reins quand il vit le visage extatique de Harry pendant que Severus se mouvait entre ses fesses. Il le désirait à un point incroyable, il l'aimait comme il aimait Severus, il n'aurait pas dû il le savait mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le Gryffondor, il le savait, était sa perte. Jamais il n'avait avoué ses sentiments au sauveur, Severus non plus d'ailleurs, ils sentaient….. non, ils savaient que les mots d'amour n'auraient pas été bien reçus par Harry.

Il avait bien sentit sa réserve quand il s'épanchait, ce qui était très rare, Severus aussi l'avait ressentit. Ils avaient décidé de se taire et de lui faire part de leurs sentiments quand Harry sera prêt à les entendre sinon ils étaient pratiquement certains de le perdre sans espoir de retour.

L'aristocrate fit venir plus près de lui le corps de son merveilleux amant aux yeux verts, et lui chavira les sens dans un baiser époustouflant de sensualité et de perversité.

-Tu en veux encore ? Ricana Harry en voyant la virilité de l'homme bien réveillée pour la deuxième fois de la nuit.

-De ta faute, grogna Lucius en pénétrant le jeune homme d'un vigoureux coup de rein que Harry apprécia en criant contre les lèvres de Severus, qui en avait profité honteusement pour avaler son cri et l'embrasser avec volupté. La possession du corps se fit sauvage, les va-et-vient fougueux, Harry en ferma les yeux, il était au paradis, rien de tel pour oublier le reste un moment, le temps pour lui de revenir au présent.

Severus, le perfide, caressa sa hampe et glissa un doigt agile sur son gland pourpre et sensible. Il devenait fou, surtout que le maître des potions l'empêchait de jouir en pinçant la base de son sexe. Perfide, oui, mais terriblement efficace.

Le plaisir arriva quand Lucius se raidit entre ses jambes, Snape le lâcha enfin et il put venir lui aussi en se tendant et en s'arque-boutant de toute la force de ses reins. Fabuleux, put-il crier en plein effort. Fantastique, ajouta-t-il en se recouchant sur le matelas, entre Lucius qui le rejoignit et Severus qui se colla contre lui en déposant un baiser sur son cou.

-Tu as raison, morveux, inoubliable nuit, pouffa Severus en les recouvrant tous les trois de la couverture.

Un Severus comme Harry le voyait rarement. L'homme se dispensait de son masque de temps à autre et il aimait ça, il paraissait plus accessible, plus humain, et Merlin qu'il aimait ça !

Deux heures plus tard Lucius se leva en frictionnant son bras endolori et se rendit dans le salon. Il ne faisait pas froid dans la chambre avec la grande cheminée allumée, pourtant il grelottait. Voilà des mois qu'il avait mal et que cette foutue épaule ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille, et la nuit c'était pire.

Harry repoussa doucement la main d'un maître des potions endormi et se leva lui aussi, il suivit le blond et ranima le feu dans la cheminée.

-Retourne te coucher, Harry. Je vais prendre une potion contre la douleur, dans un moment je vous rejoindrais.

-Toujours ton épaule, hein ?

-Ca passera, soupira l'homme nu qui n'y croyait pas vraiment.

-Ouais ! Tu dis ça à chaque fois, le gronda le Gryffondor. Assieds-toi sur cette chaise, lui ordonna-t-il en rapprochant ladite chaise devant l'âtre. Laisse-moi regarder ton épaule plus en profondeur.

Le père de Draco obéit et s'assit docilement en posant ses pieds nus sur le tapis de laine. Harry repartit dans la chambre, il enfila le peignoir de Severus puis il revint près de Lucius.

-Je vais d'abord voir si tu n'as pas un corps étranger dedans, je sais que tu as déjà dit non à Severus, seulement là maintenant je ne suis pas sûr du contraire.

-Vas-y, si tu arrives à me soulager quelques heures ce sera toujours ça de pris.

Le survivant posa ses deux mains sur l'épaule de Lucius puis il ferma les yeux et sonda le membre blessé. Il mit bien cinq minutes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un morceau gros comme pointe de plume d'encre était fichée dans un muscle, paralysant par la même quelques tendons et occasionnant une sacrée infection. Il n'était pas étonnant que Severus ne l'ait pas vu, celle-ci était complètement dans le muscle, entre la clavicule et l'omoplate.

La chose n'était pas dangereuse en soi mais elle devait provoquer de terribles douleurs. Maintenant il devait l'ôter et ça par contre ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

-Alors, ton diagnostic ? Demanda l'aristocrate en tournant ses merveilleux yeux gris vers ceux du jeune homme.

-J'avais raison, tu as un truc dans l'épaule, je ne sais pas d'où il provient mais il est là, Lucius.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Une petite pointe de fer, je dirais, et certainement emplit de magie noire connaissant tes amis.

-Merde ! Et comment on peut enlever cette saleté ?

-Ou tu le fais faire à Sainte-Mangouste ou tu me laisses agir, seulement je te préviens cela sera douloureux.

-C'est tout vu, c'est toi qui le fais, et maintenant s'il te plait. Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus avec cette saloperie dans le bras, pesta le blond.

-Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui vois, Lucius.

-De quoi as-tu besoin pour ça ?

-Une potion Antidouleur, une autre de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve, des serviettes propres et un bandage assez large.

-D'accord, je crois que Severus détient tout ça dans sa salle de bain. Je vais te le chercher…

-Chercher quoi ? Interrogea Severus Snape en entrant dans son salon seulement vêtu de son boxer noir.

-Harry a trouvé pourquoi mon épaule ne guérissait pas, il va y remédier sur le champ, répondit Lucius de l'air de celui qui ne voulait pas être contredit sur le fait de sa décision hâtivement prise.

-Très bien, je vais chercher quoi ? Demanda Severus en s'adressant cette fois au Gryffondor qui les écoutait sans rien dire.

-Potion Antidouleur, une fiole de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve, des serviettes et un bandage assez large.

Le maître des potions revint avec les petites fioles demandées, ainsi que les serviettes et le bandage qu'il posa sur la table qu'il rapprocha de Lucius.

-Comment vas-tu procéder ? S'enquit Snape intéressé par l'extraction de l'objet.

-Il a une pointe de métal dans le muscle qui paralyse ses tendons et je te parle même pas de l'infection. Il faut que je la lui retire, et je vais le faire par un simple accio, Severus.

-C'est aussi simple que ça ? Ricana le blond.

-Non, au fur et à mesure que le morceau s'arrachera de ton bras je lancerais un sortilège pour désinfecter la plaie, et le cas échéant faire cesser l'infection.

-Pourquoi dis-tu arracher, n'avais-tu pas dit extraire ? Ronchonna Severus. Regarde donc Lucius, il vient de pâlir affreusement.

-Oh ! Le pauvre chou, rigola le jeune homme.

Snape maugréa devant l'impertinence de certains morveux insensibles.

-Que dois-je faire ? Souffla-t-il exaspéré pour aider Harry et Lucius.

-Tu te places derrière lui, et tu le maintien jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini.

L'homme opina et se mit derrière Lucius, pendant ce temps Harry fit boire une autre potion Antidouleur à l'aristocrate, potion qui agira dans une demi-heure seulement. Mais bon il ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour le moment.

Le jeune homme reposa sa main sur la blessure et murmura un léger accio qui fit grogner Le Serpentard au yeux gris.

-Il a bougé, c'est bon signe, il devrait venir facilement, s'excusa Harry avec un sourire confus.

-J'en suis ravi, ironisa Lucius Malfoy en levant un sourcil.

Severus ricana puis maintint l'homme contre le dossier de la chaise en laissant son épaule blessée libre de toute contrainte.

Harry profita que le blond soit distrait pour prononcer les deux incantations en silence et faire sortir la pointe de métal de son épaule en une seule fois. Un flot de sang noir suivit la pointe et coula sur le torse de l'aristocrate et le souilla. Harry se sentit mal subitement, il vacilla tandis que Lucius ravalait un cri atroce de douleur, sa peau, son épaule était en feu, il n'avait jamais enduré un tel mal de sa vie, et pourtant il en avait eu des blessures.

Le jeune homme, lui, dut se cramponner à la table pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol, il ne pouvait quitter le liquide poisseux des yeux. Il haïssait son état de faiblesse mais en même temps il rechercha l'odeur du sang, il l'avait encore dans la tête, il l'avait tellement vu et tellement sentit sur le champ de bataille, impossible d'oublier son parfum de mort.

Le jeune homme regarda fasciné le sang qui coulait de la plaie de Lucius, et des souvenirs désagréables revinrent dans sa tête et là il gémit en serrant ses bras autour de son corps d'adulte redevenu victime pour quelques secondes.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.


	20. Vacances de Noël

20 **Vacances de Noël.**

La vision d'Harry s'obscurcit et devint complètement flou. Il tituba encore une fois, maudissant le sang qui le rendait dans cet état, ce sang rouge ou pourpre qui le hantait encore après tous ces mois de dénégations et de fuite inutiles. Severus Snape lâcha Lucius et se précipita vers le jeune homme qui était devenu aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et dont les mains tremblaient violemment. Le maître des potions l'attrapa par la taille et alla le faire assoir sur le canapé pour plus de prudence.

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de poser ses fesses sur le cuir qu'il dut se relever et courir jusqu'à la salle de bain pour soulager son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes.

-Occupe-toi de lui, ordonna Lucius en voyant revenir Severus vers lui.

-Garde tes ordres pour toi ! riposta Snape en pressant une serviette sur la blessure pour faire cesser l'écoulement du sang. Je me demande parfois qui de vous deux est le plus emmerdant, vociféra Severus en repartant vers la salle d'eau.

-C'est toi, ronchonna tout bas le Serpentard blond.

Le professeur soupira un bon coup, puis, alors qu'Harry se relevait avec peine, l'aida à regagner le canapé et à s'allonger jusqu'à ce que les nausées se calment.

-Je vais prendre une douche, décida Lucius en se mettant debout malgré son équilibre précaire que la douleur que l'extraction avait occasionnée.

-Tu vas y arriver ?

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va avoir raison de moi, Sev, répondit Lucius en maintenant la serviette en place tout en faisant une grimace de douleur.

-D'accord, va prendre ta douche, quand tu reviendras je te ferai le bandage et si tu as besoin de moi tu m'appelles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'y manquerai pas, assura le blond qui se crispa de nouveau sous la souffrance insupportable qui lui incendiait le bras.

Finalement Lucius put se laver et nettoyer tout ce sang sans aucun problème. Au bout d'un certain moment la douleur commença même à s'estomper. L'homme sortit de la douche, il s'essuya, enfila un boxer propre, et repartit dans le salon où Severus l'attendait en surveillant Harry toujours allongé sur le sofa.

Snape prit la large bande, il posa d'abord une crème cicatrisante puis de la gaze sur la blessure, et enfin enroula le bandage et le ferma par un long morceau de sparadrap.

-Retourne te coucher, j'amène Harry, dit-il en se penchant vers le jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je veux me doucher moi aussi, murmura Harry qui avait un bras replié sur ses yeux et qui revenait peu à peu à lui.

-Demain, chuchota Severus, tu es épuisé là.

-Non, de suite, je me sens sale, Severus, tu comprends ?

-Oui, admit l'homme qui avait compris pourquoi Harry avait réagit aussi vivement à la vue du sang.

-Je veux y aller, répéta le survivant.

-Tu peux y parvenir seul ?

-Aucun problème, va te recoucher, j'arriverai quand j'aurai fini.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Vas-y te dis-je, Lucius a besoin de toi, fais-lui boire la fiole de Sommeil Sans Rêve sans attendre.

L'homme hocha la tête et lentement il rejoignit l'aristocrate en prenant au passage la petite bouteille de verre.

Une heure plus tard le blond dormait tandis qu'Harry revenait dans la chambre. Il s'allongea contre Severus qui l'avait attendu avant de s'endormir. Le jeune homme lui fit un maigre sourire puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

Le maître des potions se réveilla le premier. Une tête de cheveux hirsute chatouillait son nez et la chaleur du corps d'Harry pressé contre le sien augmenta sa pression artérielle. Lucius et son ange sommeillaient encore et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant après ce qu'ils avaient endurés dans la nuit. Dans une heure les cours allaient débuter, il allait devoir réveiller Harry à son plus grand regret.

On pensait que lui, la chauve-souris des cachots, était insensible et froid, quelle erreur ! C'est vrai qu'il le cachait bien, les gens étaient si cruels quand vous faisiez montre de sentiments. Les exposer était un signe de faiblesse, Lucius et lui avaient été élevés ainsi, d'abord par leurs parents ensuite par Voldemort, on y pouvait rien.

L'homme se leva, se vêtit, et secoua doucement Harry. Le jeune professeur cligna des cils puis il s'étira et regarda autour de lui, cherchant probablement Lucius, pensa Severus avec raison.

-Comment va-t-il ? A-t-il bien dormi ?

-Oui, il ne s'est pas réveillé une seule fois, je crois que son épaule le laissera tranquille désormais.

-J'espère, j'ai tout fait pour ça, acquiesça le Gryffondor en se levant à son tour en essayant de cacher un bâillement.

Snape ranima le feu dans l'âtre à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Grande salle ou ici ? demanda-t-il ensuite en s'adressant au jeune homme.

-Je préfère ici, Severus. Juste un café, je te prie.

-Tu devrais avaler quelque chose, Harry, tu ne manges pas grand-chose ces temps-ci, crois-tu que je sois aveugle ?

-Pas faim, je mangerais mieux à midi, je te promets.

Severus haussa un sourcil comme Lucius savait si bien le faire, puis il sortit de la chambre pour appeler un elfe de Poudlard.

Le matin passa avec une lenteur désespérante pour Harry. Et à midi, alors qu'il partait déjeuner au plus vite pour ensuite prendre des nouvelles de Lucius il rencontra Ron dans le couloir. Harry s'inquiéta mais quand il vit le sourire du rouquin il se détendit et un poids s'allégea dans son estomac qu'il avait encore fragile en cette fin de matinée.

-Salut, mec, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu avais vu un revenant, plaisanta Ron.

-Non, j'étais ailleurs, excuse-moi, cela dit quel bon vent t'amène à Poudlard ?

-Le vent des bonnes nouvelles, Harry.

-Quels genres ?

-Je suis juste passé pour te dire de vive voix que les anciens mangemorts que tu avais envoyés sur l'île de Jersey sont revenus, pour une partie seulement, en Angleterre.

-Et les autres ?

-Les autres ont préférés rester sur l'île, ils s'y sont reconstruits une nouvelle vie, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Oh ! bien. Tout rentre dans l'ordre, nous allons pouvoir enfin être tranquilles.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron en regardant son ami profondément dans les yeux.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de précision pour savoir de quoi parlait son ami.

-Il y a eu trop de victimes, je sais que certains ne pourraient pas comprendre mes actes et se demandent pourquoi j'ai aidé des mangemorts.

-Moi je comprends, le rassura le fils de Molly. Je sais par quoi tu es passé et je sais par quoi tu passes encore bien que tu t'en défendes.

-Je…..

-Quand tu as besoin de mon aide tu m'appelles, Harry. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, et je ne suis pas le seul, Draco, Scott, Remus, Sirius, et je ne parle même pas de tes deux amants, Snape et Malfoy.

-Tu ne parais pas choqué !

-Non, venant de toi rien ne me choque et puis si tu es heureux comme ça moi ça me va, mon pote. Fais attention à toi, garde la tête hors de l'eau, je ne vais pas t'abreuver de conseils, je sais que tu ne les suivras pas, mais bon.

-Je sais, je veux m'en sortir par moi-même…..

-Harry….tu n'étais pas responsables de tous ses morts…

-Si, et je ne veux pas en parler, restons-en là.

-Si tu veux.

-Je veux, oui.

-Il paraît que tu as loué une maison au village ?

-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite !

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point quand il s'agit de toi ! rigola Ronald Weasley en remettant ses gants de laine. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je reparte, j'ai un tas de dossiers qui m'attendent dans mon bureau.

-Tu ne veux pas déjeuner avec nous ?

-Non, je te remercie, Albus ne l'a aussi proposé mais j'ai dû décliner son invitation, une prochaine fois peut-être.

-D'accord, répondit Harry, un peu déçu.

Les deux amis se saluèrent et se séparèrent dans le hall. Le survivant entra dans la salle à manger et alla s'assoir entre Severus et Sirius, celui-ci ne lâchait pas des yeux son Scotty chéri. Harry sourit de le voir si possessif et si amoureux.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après que Harry ait quand même avalé, sous les yeux scrutateurs de Remus et de Sirius sans parler de Severus, un maigre morceau de poulet et une part de tarte à la mélasse, le maître des potions et lui quittèrent la table pour se rendre dans les cachots. Ils eurent la surprise de voir, en entrant dans les appartements du maître des potions, un Lucius levé et habillé et tout à fait en forme.

-Je dois vous quitter, les accueillit le blond. J'ai des rendez-vous cette après-midi, nous nous reverrons ce soir, je suppose ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

-Tu aurais pu prendre ta journée, grogna Severus qui savait pourtant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec l'aristocrate.

-Pas le temps, et avec les vacances qui approchent je préfère être à jour dans mes affaires.

-C'est toi qui vois, après tout si tu vas bien….

-Je vais bien, merci à tous les deux pour vos bons soins, je n'aurai pas trouvé meilleurs médicomages que vous.

Deux minutes plus tard Lucius Malfoy disparaissait par la cheminée que Severus avait ouverte pour l'occasion. Harry repartit vers sa classe et Snape vers la sienne. La semaine passa comme si un vent de folie était tombé sur Poudlard. Les étudiants et étudiantes avaient finis leurs malles et étaient prêts à repartir chez eux. Aucun cette année ne resta au château.

Le survivant attendit que tous les élèves aient quittés l'école pour prendre à son tour ses malles qu'il avait rétrécies, et partir à Pré-au-Lard à pied sans avertir personne. La neige craquait sous ses pas, un petit vent faisait virevolter les petits flocons blancs, les alentours étaient d'une blancheur immaculée, un blanc pur magnifique, pensa Harry qui respira l'air avec bonheur.

Emmitouflé dans sa cape d'hiver et son écharpe, le jeune homme savoura cette simple liberté comme un enfant en donnant des coups de pieds dans la neige qui jaillissait devant lui en gerbe brillante et étincelante. Malheureusement la nuit commençait à descendre quand il arriva en vue du village. Harry admira les décorations tout à loisir sans personne pour lui dire de ne pas s'attarder, ou lui arguant qu'il faisait froid, ou encore que les rues n'étaient pas sûres et qu'il fallait rentrer sans perdre de temps.

Pour le moment il s'attarda même si ses pieds étaient transis de froids. Il se sentait si bien là au milieu du trottoir à regarder les autres s'extasier et vivre normalement, ce qu'on lui avait toujours refusé jusqu'à maintenant. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de faire ça ? Combien de fois avait-il été puni par Severus ou McGonagall quand des sorties importantes étaient à faire dans le village ? il ne savait plus, il ne préférait même plus y penser tellement elles étaient nombreuses et lui avaient ravi des moments merveilleux.

Il n'en voulait pas à Snape, pas consciemment, il savait qu'il obéissait à Albus, car simplement le laisser vagabonder dans les couloirs voulait dire le voir partir en douce au village et à s'exposer à un possible danger tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en vie. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape savaient qu'il utilisait les passages secrets, les deux hommes et la directrice des Gryffondors ne l'ignoraient pas, c'est pourquoi la retenue était le meilleur moyen de le garder sous les yeux. C'était injuste et pourtant ils n'avaient pas eu le choix.

Ne pas dire qu'il n'avait pas souffert de ça aurait été mentir, il en avait énormément souffert, d'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça et pour d'autres choses qu'il se retrouvait là ce soir, à respirer un parfum de liberté.

Le survivant traversa la rue et se rendit devant la petite place, là ou les décorations étaient les plus nombreuses. Chaque sapin, chaque porte, chaque fenêtre regorgeait de parures multicolores, de guirlandes lumineuses, de boules clignotantes, de houx agrémenté de leurs petites boules rouges. Harry sourit, un de ces sourires qui n'avait pas fleuri sur ses lèvres voilà bien longtemps.

Plus loin il aperçut des elfes de maison et des gobelins déguisés en lutin, chanter des chants de Noël. Il faillit éclater de rire mais se retint, il les salua en passant et déposa une pièce dans leur chaudron en cuivre. Plusieurs personnes le saluèrent et lui souhaitèrent de bonnes fêtes. Aucun ne pouvait se douter qu'il allait les passer seul, pas qu'il n'avait pas eu d'invitation bien au contraire, mais il les avait toutes déclinées.

Il ne pouvait pas dire non plus que Lucius et Severus aient été heureux de sa décision, il avait bien cru qu'ils allaient lui hurler dessus, ils s'étaient abstenus de le faire, fort heureusement pour eux, pensa le Gryffondor.

Là il était devant sa maison, enfin. Un chez lui, un endroit où il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait. Remus et Sirius avaient râlé aussi, sans parler de Draco et de Scott, pas par le fait d'avoir le désir de vivre seul mais seulement celui de passer les fêtes comme un ermite. Il avait dû leur expliquer patiemment son point de vue et ils avaient fini par comprendre son besoin d'isolement.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier entra dans sa maison déjà meublée et qu'il avait modifiée le soir pendant son temps libre. Le garde-manger était plein, il avait même fait le plein de bois pour sa cheminée.

La nuit du réveillon de Noël il la passa comme il en avait émis le désir. Seul. Severus et Lucius n'avaient pas montrés le bout de leur nez et il en fut satisfait. Le dimanche il se leva vers dix heures, après un brin de toilette et s'être vêtu chaudement il transplana pour le manoir Malfoy pour remettre personnellement ses cadeaux à sa petite princesse, Lilas-Belle.

Il lui avait acheté un gros ourson en peluche, une dînette que la petite fille pourra utiliser plus tard, et des livres d'enfants que Severus ou Lucius se feront un plaisir de lui lire le soir.

Il aimait cette enfant plus que tout, elle avait déjà bien changée. Ses adorables boucles brunes et ses yeux chocolat ne donnait aucun doute de qui était sa mère quand on le savait, la petite était magnifique, elle allait en briser des cœurs, rigola Harry.

L'elfe qui vint ouvrit à Harry était obséquieux à souhait, il courba la tête et le fit entrer d'un signe de la main.

-Maître Malfoy et monsieur Snape vous attendent, monsieur Potter. Si vous voulez bien me laisser votre manteau, ajouta-t-il en tendant ses doigts crochus vers lui.

Harry se débarrassa après avoir posé ses paquets, puis il les reprit et entra dans le salon où il était attendu impatiemment.

-Bonjour, messieurs, leur dit-il. Je vous souhaite un bon Noël.

Lucius et Severus le saluèrent à leur tour mais en restant sur leur réserve. Les deux Serpentards ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser avec le sauveur du monde sorcier qui un jour était heureux de les voir et qui un autre jour les ignorait sans réserve. Pas facile de se situer dans tout ça, et surtout pas facile de l'aimer quand tout sentiment était refusé, voir moqué et rejeté.

Harry ne resta pas près des deux hommes qui n'ajoutèrent rien quand il leur fit part de son départ. Lilas-Belle seule eut le droit de profiter de son parrain qui s'amusa avec elle pendant plus d'une heure. La fillette éclatait de rire devant ses pitreries, elle cajola son ours en peluche et ne le lâcha plus de la journée, même quand Severus l'avait mise au lit le soir.

La nuit du Nouvel An là aussi Harry resta seul. Draco et Scott étaient venus le voir accompagné de leur homme mais la porte resta close. Les deux maraudeurs et leur amant craignaient une rechute et ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Les temps de paix étaient finis.

Harry pensait rester seul, il pensait être assez fort pour ça, mais eux savaient qu'il n'en était rien et pourtant ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Harry devait réaliser ça avant que ses amis puissent agir pour son propre bien. Seulement le survivant ne voulait rien entendre et c'était bien ça le pire dans cette histoire. Harry Potter voulait ignorer son mal-être. Pour lui voir et rencontrer un monde indifférent, un monde dont ses amis ne faisaient pas partie était tout ce dont il avait besoin après sa retraite forcée. Harry Potter ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il se détruisait petit à petit en agissant ainsi.

Ces vacances qu'il s'imposait n'allaient lui apporter que des désagréments. Rester seul était la pire des choses à faire dans son cas, pourtant se perdre ailleurs, parmi des étrangers, le détruisait petit à petit. Harry ne savait quoi faire, tout tournait dans sa tête. Il voulait quitter Snape et Malfoy. Devait-il le faire ? Et après que deviendra-t-il ?


	21. Inconscience

21 **Inconscience. **

Une heure du matin, il n'en pouvait plus, il devait sortir et voir du monde. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait cru qu'il y arriverait, à rester seul. Il en était incapable. Il s'était abreuvé de fioles de Sommeil Sans Rêve pour rien, il pensait oublier et il n'en était rien encore une fois. Ses souvenirs, cruels, insistants, l'enveloppaient entièrement. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait oublier mais comment le faire sans se perdre lui-même ?

Le jeune homme ne pensa pas qu'il s'était déjà égaré et que peu de chose le retenait ici, sur terre, et que ce peu de chose il allait le perdre en faisant une chose immorale, insensée.

Décidé Harry enfila un manteau, laissant sa cape de sorcier sur le fauteuil, et sortit dans le froid de l'hiver pour transplaner à Londres et se retrouver devant une boîte de nuit moldu ou personne ne pourrai le reconnaître. Là fut le premier écart du survivant, un écart qu'il ne regretta nullement surtout après avoir passé la nuit en la charmante compagnie d'un homme, moldu de surcroît, et de s'être complètement enivré de son corps.

Le Gryffondor était revenu chez lui le lendemain sans aucun remords pour les deux Serpentards qu'il avait honteusement trompé. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait bafoué leur amour, leur attachement pour lui et leur tendresse, mais ça il l'ignorait encore.

La rentrée revint et les mois passèrent. Harry avait repris comme si de rien n'était sa liaison avec Lucius et Severus jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour de juin il se fit prendre par les deux amants dans une position compromettante et qui ne laissa aucun doute dans l'esprit des deux hommes sur la valeur des sentiments que Harry leur portait. Sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais exprimé d'ailleurs.

Juin, le jeune homme aux yeux verts sortit de Poudlard dans l'après-midi pour récupérer des livres chez Fleurie et Bots. Il attendait patiemment son tour quand il sentit un regard intéressé brûler sa nuque.

Harry regarda le jeune homme qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui depuis un bon dix minutes. Pas de doute qu'il le matait et pas qu'un peu en plus, cela dit cela n'avait rien de déplaisant, bien au contraire. Le Gryffondor fit un clin d'œil coquin au sorcier qui répondit de suite par un sourire non moins coquin.

-Je peux t'inviter à boire un café ou un thé ? Demanda le jeune homme aux doux yeux de biche qui s'était audacieusement approché de Harry.

-Ouais, allons à la Tête de Sanglier, proposa le survivant avec un sourire séduisant en faisant signe à Bots qu'il reviendra chercher ses livres plus tard. Ainsi tu pourras me dire d'où tu viens, je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais vu ici sinon je t'aurai déjà remarqué.

-Je suis venu voir ma mère, elle et mon père sont séparés, Ils…..

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Le coupa Harry pour qui les explications du garçon n'étaient guères captivantes et qui avait plutôt autre chose en tête.

-Darwin, Alex Darwin.

-Tu es là pour longtemps, Alex ?

-Une semaine, pas plus, ensuite je dois reprendre mon travail.

Harry ne posa plus de questions, il avait ce qu'il voulait savoir. Le fait que le sorcier restait huit jours à Pré-au-Lard le rendit heureux de sa journée. De quoi s'amuser un moment, une semaine si Alex en valait le coup, pas besoin que Severus et Lucius le sachent, après tout ils n'étaient pas au courant pour tous les autres alors pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ! Ils n'étaient même pas liés, il n'y avait même pas de serment de fidélité entre eux alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'en profiterait pas.

C'est vrai quoi ! Snape et Malfoy s'aimaient, ça crevait les yeux. Mais lui qui était-il entre les deux ? Un pis-aller ? Une petite fantaisie tout simplement pour agrémenter leurs nuits ? Une fantaisie qui n'allait pas durer longtemps en plus parce qu'il surprenait souvent leur regard vers lui, regard qui devait signifier que bientôt ils allaient le jeter en lui disant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Ils avaient profité de son cul alors maintenant ils allaient le foutre en dehors de leur vie, mais quoi d'étonnant quand on parlait de Snape et de Malfoy ?

Ce qui était faux bien évidemment mais ça il ne le saura que bien plus tard.

Parfois il se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore avec eux, il se sentait bien quand il était en leur présence, ça c'était indéniable, pourtant il se sentait de trop, et même s'il aimait la baise avec eux ce n'était pas sincère. Une histoire de fesses restera toujours une histoire de fesses, il ne fallait pas espérer autre chose des deux Serpentards, et puis le voulait-il seulement ?

Harry était injuste avec Severus et Lucius, car s'il avait fait un peu plus attention aux deux hommes il se serait rendu compte que ceux-ci étaient amoureux de lui. Le survivant avait des œillères ou alors vraiment il ne s'était pas aperçu des sentiments véritables de ses deux amants. Severus enrageait de voir que le jeune homme faisait fi de leur amour, et Lucius avait parfois envie de lui donner un bon coup sur la tête pour lui faire voir l'évidence qui lui crevait les yeux.

Harry caressa les doigts du garçon devant lui, celui-ci pressa la main câline tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes verts du Gryffondor.

-Peut-on se revoir ce soir ? Enfin si tu es libre évidemment.

-Je suis libre, affirma Harry sans aucun scrupule, Ici même à vingt heures, ça te va ?

-C'est ok pour moi, assura le jeune homme en se levant, à ce soir donc, Harry, et ne soit pas en retard, je n'attendrais pas longtemps.

-Aucun risque, je serai là tu peux compter sur moi, susurra le survivant en se levant à son tour en frôlant la hanche du jeune éphèbe qui roucoula comme une fille.

Harry suivit le sorcier des yeux alors qu'il quittait la salle. En repartant lui-même à Poudlard le Gryffondor pensa au soir et surtout à la nuit qu'il allait passer, et aux cris que le garçon allait pousser entre ses bras. Il devra inventer un truc pour que Severus et Lucius le laissent tranquille, genre retenue à surveiller ou copies à corriger.

Il avait déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois ce mois-ci, il avait même faillit se faire prendre par Siri et par Remus. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été à court d'idée quand les deux maraudeurs l'avait interrogés. Il se demandait même s'ils ne le surveillaient pas maintenant, surtout quand il les croisait dans les couloirs très tard dans la nuit alors qu'ils devraient être chacun dans leur quartier avec leur compagnon respectif.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Lucius quand Harry les avertit avec un air contrit qu'il ne pourra pas les rejoindre le soir ni même la nuit. Nous comprenons que tu aies du travail, ne reste pas trop tard sur tes copies, tu as besoin de repos, mon ange, tu as une petite mine en ce moment.

-Lucius a raison, veux-tu que je t'aide pour les corrections ? À deux nous irons plus vite, ça ne me dérange pas, Harry, suggéra Severus Snape qui pour la première fois fit preuve de mansuétude envers le Gryffondor.

-Non je te remercie, Draco aussi me l'a proposé, mais il s'agit de mon travail, je me dois de le faire moi-même, mentit Harry sans aucun scrupule.

-Très bien, capitula Snape, dans ce cas on ne te retient pas plus longtemps, nous nous verrons demain matin au petit déjeuner, chéri, ajouta l'homme en couvant son jeune amant d'un regard tendre et amoureux.

-Salut tous les deux, jeta avec désinvolture le Gryffondor en claquant la porte derrière lui en souriant parce qu'il avait berné facilement les deux Serpentards naïfs.

Harry courut jusqu'au portail des Sangliers Ailés et là il transplana pour Pré-au-Lard sans perdre plus de temps. Il y avait encore du monde dans les rues, il faisait bon en ce mois de juin, une douce brise fit voleter ses cheveux d'ébène et caressa la peau de son visage. Il respira un bon coup et entra dans l'auberge avec un sourire séducteur, sa proie devait être déjà arrivée.

Le petit professeur Flitwick qui passait par là après avoir récupéré un livre chez le libraire, aperçut le jeune homme alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de le saluer qu'Harry avait disparu derrière les portes de la salle enfumée. Flûte ! Il lui aurait bien demandé un conseil sur le dernier enchantement qu'il avait fait voir aux élèves, tans pis, il le lui demandera demain au petit déjeuner.

-Il est sorti, aboya Sirius aux oreilles de Remus. Cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi, Rem ! Te rends-tu compte du mal qu'il va faire à Snivellus et à Lucius s'ils venaient à le savoir ?

-Je sais, il faut qu'on lui parle quand il rentrera, ordonna le loup qui sentit la colère gronder en lui. Nous devons le mettre en garde contre ses agissements indélicats et malhonnêtes.

-Il les trompe, rugit Sirius Black, j'ai toujours pris son parti mais là il n'en est absolument pas question ! Je crois qu'un sort ou deux pourrait lui remettre les idées en place, tu crois pas ?

-Non, il n'a pas besoin de ça.

-On devrait les avertir, déclara sourdement l'animagus qui n'aimait pas ce que Harry était devenu. Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais si tu savais à quel point je me sens coupable envers eux, Remus.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Sirius, clama Draco qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Pourtant on ne peut pas faire ça bien que j'aie envie de l'étrangler pour ce qu'il fait subir à mon père et à Severus.

-Siri a raison, admit le lycan en jetant un œil inquiet vers le blond, qui sait jusqu'où Harry ira ou mentira pour rejoindre ses autres amants ?

Scott secoua la tête et posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'animagus pour qu'il se calme.

-Quelqu'un doit le leur dire mais ce ne sera pas nous, mon amour, dit-il.

Les autres opinèrent, pourtant ils se sentaient tous fautifs.

De ce temps Flitwick entra à l'école et regagna tranquillement ses appartements, et alors qu'il allait monter les marches il vit Snape sortir du couloir des cachots situés près des escaliers.

-Bonsoir, professeur, le salua-t-il en calant ses livres sous son bras.

-Bonsoir, Flitwick, déjà revenu de Pré-Au-Lard ?

-Oui, je ne me suis pas attardé, trop de travail à faire avec les Aspics qui approchent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Harry aussi…..

-Oh ! Au fait je l'ai aperçu au village ce soir, je voulais qu'il me renseigne sur un nouveau sortilège mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui demander.

-Pourquoi cela ? Se raidit Snape.

-Il est entré à la Tête de Sanglier avant, enfin ce n'est pas grave, je le lui demanderais demain, bonsoir professeur Snape, ajouta le petit homme avant de monter les marches sans se rendre compte de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

Le Serpentard fit demi-tour et revint dans ses quartiers en vociférant. Le sang bouillait à l'intérieur de lui, Harry avait menti pour il ne savait quelle raison et il trouvait ça inadmissible. Il aurait pu avoir la courtoisie de dire qu'il sortait sans forcement inventer un mensonge grotesque et pitoyable, il pouvait leur dire qu'il avait besoin se s'aérer, Lucius et lui n'auraient rien trouvés à redire à cela, ou alors il les prenait pour des tortionnaires ?

-Habilles-toi, Lucius, nous sortons immédiatement ! Eructa Snape en entrant dans ses cachots en faisant claquer ses robes sur ses jambes.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air remonté dis-moi !

-Il se passe que notre cher et tendre ne corrige pas ses copies comme il nous l'a affirmé. Non, monsieur Potter se moque de nous et joue à la fille de l'air à Pré-au-Lard et plus particulièrement à la Tête de Sanglier.

-J'en ai pour deux minutes, Severus, laisse-moi prendre ma canne, ma baguette, et je te suis.

Lucius n'avait pas eu un mot plus haut que l'autre mais ses yeux gris devinrent acier, surtout en voyant la détresse de Severus qui devait imaginer le pire. Harry n'avait pas besoin de mentir avec eux, ou alors il cachait quelque chose, et Lucius voulait savoir ce qu'était ce quelque chose bien il en avait une vague idée qu'il garda pour lui.

Les deux Serpentards se retrouvèrent devant l'auberge cinq minutes plus tard. Ils y entrèrent, regardèrent autour d'eux, et voyant qu'Harry ne se trouvait pas dans la salle ils s'approchèrent du bar. Le cœur de Snape dansait la sarabande tellement il était furieux.

-Nous cherchons Harry Potter, gronda Snape en s'adressant au barman dont les mains étaient un peu trop poilues pour son goût.

-A l'étage, deuxième porte à droite, messieurs. Il n'est pas seul, les avertit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil grivois tout ça assorti d'un ricanement pervers.

Severus mit la main sur sa baguette quand Lucius le rappela à l'ordre.

-Allons-y, ordonna le blond en contournant les tables pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

Les marches furent vite montées, un peu trop vite pour Severus et Lucius qui appréhendaient ce qu'ils allaient voir. Et s'ils se trompaient ! Et s'ils avaient ….Non, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Ils allaient souffrir.

Severus posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il souffla un bon coup puis il l'ouvrit et entra dans la chambre suivit de Lucius.

Le spectacle d'un Harry se mouvant dans le corps d'un autre homme leur fit encore plus de mal qu'ils ne l'auraient crus. C'était atroce de penser que ce garçon aux si magnifiques yeux verts les trompait avec un autre alors qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis des mois. Severus fut le premier à réagir, avec une force surprenante il arracha le survivant de son amant et le jeta en bas du lit.

Harry se releva et allait brandir sa main dans la direction de ses assaillants pour leur jeter un maléfice cuisant, quand il se rendit compte qui était les deux personnes qui l'avaient interrompues.

-Je…ce n'est pas….

-Oh ! Épargne-nous tes explications vaseuses, Harry, cria Lucius en jetant sur le Gryffondor sa chemise et son pantalon. Nous savons à quel point tu peux être menteur quand tes intérêts sont en jeu.

-Tu n'es qu'une petite pute, Potter, cracha Severus, nous avions confiance en toi, et toi….

-Quoi moi ?... Je ne vous ai jamais rien promis que je sache ! C'était juste de la baise, vous n'avez pas cru qu'il y avait plus, ricana-t-il en enfilant maladroitement sa chemise.

Lucius s'approcha du Gryffondor et lui cracha au visage avant de donner une claque retentissante sur la joue du coupable, coupable qui n'avait même pas conscience du mal qu'il venait de leur faire par ses paroles venimeuses.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu penses de nous alors je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, murmura d'une voix douloureuse le maître des potions.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez tous les deux, répondit Harry d'une voix indifférente en essuyant son visage avec sa chemise.

-Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, c'est ce que toi tu désires, nous te laissons le champ libre pour courir à ta guise tout ce qui porte un pantalon, annonça l'aristocrate dont les yeux éclataient littéralement de fureur.

-Je ne coure pas !

-Non, tu te vautres dans la luxure, sûr que ce n'est pas la même chose, le railla Snape en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

-Vous ne comprenez rien comme d'habitude, se défendit le survivant qui ne pensait pas à cacher sa nudité pendant la discussion orageuse qu'il avait avec les deux Serpentards.

-Non, Harry, cette fois c'est toi qui n'a rien compris, maintenant nous te laissons avec ce jeune homme qui doit avoir ta priorité d'après ce que nous avons pu voir Severus et moi. Ceci dit je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu nous trompes ?

-Je….

-Non, ne dis rien, plus de mensonges, il y en a assez eu comme ça entre nous. Je regrette simplement que tu n'es pas eu l'honnêteté de tout arrêter avec nous avant de prendre des amants de passages.

-Severus… Je suis….. tenta Harry pour arrondir les angles.

-Nous ne nous connaissons plus, monsieur Potter, et à l'école faites-moi grâce de ne plus m'adresser la parole je vous prie.

-Comme tu veux, capitula le plus jeune qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur était aussi douloureux.

-Même chose pour moi, asséna assez durement Lucius Malfoy avant d'entraîner Snape à sa suite.

-Lâche ta baguette, souffla Lucius en tentant de la reprendre à Severus une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

-J'aurais pu le tuer, j'aurais pu le faire sans regret pour le mal qu'il vient de nous faire, Lucius.

-Je sais, mon amour, mais tu l'aurais regretté amèrement, nous l'aimons pour la vie, tu le sais, nous sommes incapables de lui faire du tort.

-J'ai mal, Lucius, si mal…. Soupira-t-il.

-Moi aussi, viens partons d'ici, rentrons à Poudlard, chuchota le blond en prenant le bras du maître des potions tremblotant. Dans quelques jours ce sont les grandes vacances d'été, nous partirons loin d'ici si tu le désires, loin de lui.

-Oui, nous partirons, opina Snape en levant vers Lucius un regard meurtri.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana qui fait un super travail. Un ange de patience.


	22. Etat d'âme

22 **Etat d'âme.**

Harry malheureusement continua ses folies pendant les derniers jours d'école, ce que les deux Serpentards eurent pleinement conscience. Il s'en étourdit et en redemanda encore et encore. Remus, Sirius, Draco et Scott, même Ron, avaient bien essayé de le raisonner mais il faisait la sourde oreille et se mettait en colère quand les reproches l'agaçaient ou devenaient trop envahissants pour son esprit. Severus faisait tout pour l'éviter et Lucius faisait de même quand il venait voir le maître des potions le soir à Poudlard.

Malgré tout le Gryffondor les avait croisé plusieurs fois dans les couloirs, il ne se sentait pas coupable de leur faire mal, pourtant voir le visage douloureux de Severus le dérangeait grandement, parfois, malheureusement ce n'était pas souvent. Quand c'était l'heure des repas Harry évitait de s'y rendre, les regards de son parrain et de Remus le faisaient se sentir tout petit et vraiment il n'aimait pas ça. De quoi se mêlaient-ils ces deux maraudeurs ? Il leur en posait des questions sur leur vie privée, lui ?

Les deux Serpentards partirent de suite après le dernier cours de l'année de Severus. Ils prirent Lilas-Belle chez la nounou puis allèrent dans le sud de la France pour oublier tout ce qui était Harry Potter. Lucius restait fier, faisant comme si les frasques de Harry ne l'atteignaient pas alors qu'au contraire elles le rendaient malade et taraudaient ses rêves. Severus, lui, en souffrait énormément même s'il ne disait jamais rien. Le blond réussissait à cacher sa peine et son désarroi derrière un masque et Severus dût remettre le sien, sous peine de voir son cœur mourir à petit feu.

Les deux sorciers s'installèrent dans une villa près de la mer, juste le soleil et le sable chaud, de la tranquillité et une petite princesse à dorloter, que demander de plus pour oublier ?

Sauf qu'ils n'oubliaient pas, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Harry ne soit dans leurs pensées. Ils tentaient tout pour l'évincer de leur tête mais rien n'y faisait. Parfois ils se regardaient, silencieux, et sans savoir pourquoi, coupables, et les souvenirs revenaient à la surface, alors le regret de ne plus avoir leur jeune compagnon près d'eux se faisait sentir et ils devaient se faire violence et penser à d'autres choses pour ne pas repartir illico à Poudlard chercher et ramener de force le Gryffondor indomptable.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts passa ses vacances dans sa maison à Pré-au-Lard. Il préférait rester seul, il n'avait besoin de personne, surtout qu'ils commençaient à le gonfler, ses amis et parrain, avec leurs récriminations en tous genres. Ne fais pas ci, ne fais pas ça, tu vas le regretter, tu t'en mordras les doigts, et nia nia nia et nia nia nia !

Le temps passa et juillet et août filèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive tellement ses sorties lui prenaient de son temps, lui bouffant la santé sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte là aussi. Il se grisait complètement dans la débauche et dans le lit des autres, faisant fi des personnes et de leurs sentiments à son égard, que ce soit Sirius, Remus ou plus simplement ces coups d'un jour ou d'une nuit.

Ce soir-là le survivant se prépara pour sortir avec pourtant un goût amer dans la bouche, il se sentait…vaseux, comme si son passé le rattrapait. Il repensait encore plus fort qu'avant aux tourments qui l'assaillaient perpétuellement. A la mort de Voldemort, aux tueries, aux tortures morales et physiques, surtout morales, qu'il avait supporté et qu'il avait dissimulé.

Pas envie de voir les autres s'apitoyer sur lui et le couver et l'étouffer comme des mères poules, ce qu'ils faisaient bien trop souvent d'après lui. Il voulait sa liberté si chèrement gagnée au prix d'une bataille sanglante qui avait laissée des traces en lui.

Il allait sortir peut-être pour la dernière fois, il ne voyait plus l'utilité de s'évader de cette façon, et puis cela ne servait plus à rien, il s'était assagi sans même qu'il n'en ait pris conscience. Ses souvenirs toujours présents le rongeaient et le démolissaient. Ceux-ci le bousillaient de plus en plus, même dans la journée ils ne le lui laissaient plus de répit, il n'avait gagné que quelques mois de sursit pour oublier partiellement ses cauchemars, pas plus.

Le Gryffondor s'approcha du bar et commanda un whisky qu'il ne but même pas, il posa le verre sur le comptoir et regarda autour de lui. Etrangement il n'avait pas envie de trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit, il avait envie d'être seul, il se demandait même pourquoi il était venu. Severus et Lucius lui manquaient atrocement, il ressentait un vide énorme en lui comme si on l'avait privé de quelque chose de très important, de vital, d'essentiel.

Depuis ce matin il ne pensait qu'à eux, impossible de les sortir de son esprit. Il savait qu'il avait été injuste, fourbe, malhonnête, dur. Il savait aussi qu'il avait été un piètre amant et un misérable dégueulasse. Ils lui manquaient et maintenant il se rendait compte que sa plus belle connerie en ce monde avait été de les quitter de la plus ignoble des façons en les trompant avec un parfait inconnu.

-Quel abruti tu es, se moqua-t-il en regardant son verre encore plein. Ils t'aimaient, eux, même s'ils ne te l'ont jamais dit parce que tu ne leur en as jamais donné l'occasion.

Le jeune homme posa un regard vide et éteint sur un sorcier qui venait de le pousser pour s'approcher du bar. Le jeune lui écrasa le pied et au moment où Harry allait le lui dire il vit un autre homme accourir vers lui et tirer le plus jeune en arrière.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui, Potter, on sait tous ce que tu vaux, cracha l'homme en s'adressant à Harry pour protéger son compagnon. Tu es tombé bien bas, continua l'autre, tu agis comme une pute avide de sexe, pas de sentiments, pas de lendemain, pratique n'est-ce pas de ne pas revoir tes victimes, de les ignorer comme s'ils n'étaient rien du tout à tes yeux ? Te rends-tu compte seulement du mal que tu fais autour de toi ? J'en doute sérieusement.

Harry se statufia. Les paroles faisaient mal et pourtant il sentait au fond de lui comme un relent fétide de véracité. Non, il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ses anciens amants de passage, non il ne s'était pas inquiété de leur sort, pour quoi faire d'ailleurs puisqu'ils n'étaient là que pour la baise ?

-Dégage d'ici, remets-toi en question, Potter, je suis sûr que tu vaux mieux que l'image de pourriture sans âme que tu donnes de toi aujourd'hui.

Harry se sentit mortifié, les mots cruels étaient l'exacte vérité. Il n'était qu'un affreux salaud qui profitait des autres et il avait fallu qu'un sorcier plus objectif le lui rappelle sans pitié en lui balançant ces mots à la figure. Les regards autour de lui le rendirent sale, c'était dégradant et avilissant d'être le point de mire de gens qui le jugeaient sans savoir par quoi il était passé.

Il voulait oublier, faire l'impasse sur les monstruosités dont il avait été témoin et victime pendant la bataille, et même avant. Comment occulter et dissimuler aux yeux des autres tout ça ? Il y avait travaillé durement et puis il s'était rendu compte que sortir et se divertir atténuait sa déprime et son mal-être qu'il avait caché à tout le monde. Et dire que ce calvaire durait depuis des mois !

Des mois de déni sur sa santé mentale vacillante, sur ses souvenirs qui revenaient si souvent dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Se rendre aussi répugnant, faisant l'impasse sur les autres et tout ça pour son bon plaisir à lui et à lui seul ? Il n'avait aucune excuse et même pas celles d'avoir été le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Severus et Lucius avait eu raison de l'abandonner. Il en avait souffert même s'il ne l'avait jamais laissé voir ni dit à personne. Pourtant il savait que ses proches n'étaient pas dupes, cependant eux aussi devaient être déçus de son comportement inqualifiable et destructeur.

Harry sortit de la salle enfumée dont le bruit revint avec force à ses oreilles, il avait court-circuité tout ce qui était autour de lui le temps de se reprendre. Là il avait une furieuse envie de vomir comme si le fait de se vider l'estomac le rendrait mieux, pourtant il savait que plus rien n'allait être comme avant.

Le sauveur venait de retomber sur ses pieds et la chute était dure, et ce n'était que le début de sa descente aux enfers.

Il avait tellement la gorge serrée qu'il ne put que murmurer sa destination avant de transplaner dans sa maison. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, il se sentait misérable, une larve qu'on aurait dû écraser et jeter dans un coin pour l'oublier complètement.

Il passa des jours ainsi, entre reproches et cauchemars, entre regrets et désespoir. Il ne mangeait presque plus, il se rabattait sur le café ce qui n'arrangea pas vraiment ses nuits déjà bien dérangées.

Harry tourna en rond dans sa chambre, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, son visage émacié en disait long sur les tourments qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il aurait bien donné dix ans de sa vie pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et tout recommencer avec Severus et Lucius. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir agi si bêtement ?

Lui qui avait tout, se retrouvait sans rien, et sans eux sa vie était finie, bien finie hélas, il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Le jeune homme s'affala dans un canapé, anéanti. Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, il sentait sa détresse prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait de sa vie ? Qu'avait-il fait de son amour pour Lucius et Severus ? Des hommes formidables qu'il avait bafoué, qu'il avait ridiculisé, qu'il avait insulté, et pire que tout qu'il avait exterminé de ses pensées pendant des semaines pour ne penser qu'à son propre plaisir.

Quel Gryffondor pathétique il était devenu, cherchant le plaisir alors qu'il avait l'amour à porter de main. Ils avaient eu raison de le laisser tomber et de partir au loin, il en aurait fait autant si ça lui était arrivé à lui.

Le jeune sorcier frotta ses joues et renifla, il devait les retrouver absolument. Les retrouver oui, se morigéna-t-il, mais où commencer les recherches ? Dans une semaine les cours allaient reprendre, ne devrait-il pas plutôt attendre qu'ils reviennent et qu'il se fasse pardonner par tous les moyens ?

Déjà il devait arrêter ses conneries et cesser ses sorties, ce qu'il avait déjà commencé à faire, Remus et Siri avaient raison sur ce point, il exagérait. Ensuite préparer ses cours pour la prochaine rentrée, pas la peine de prendre du retard surtout que les professeurs devaient être à Poudlard dans dix jours. Est-ce que Severus et Lucius seront là ou attendront-ils le dernier jour avant de se montrer ? Se demanda-t-il anxieux.

Dray et Remus étaient venus plusieurs fois dans la semaine, ainsi que Sirius et Scott. Il ne leur avait pas ouvert la porte, il ne voulait voir personne, pas encore, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il se remettait en question et que les regrets de sa conduite inqualifiable le rendaient honteux et brisé.

Ils avaient tambouriné contre la porte, l'avaient exhorté à ouvrir mais il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se lever de son lit ou de son fauteuil ou même de derrière son bureau. Il avait même entendu Ron hurler que s'il ne lui ouvrait pas immédiatement qu'il défoncerait la porte. Le rouquin ne l'avait pas fait, Sirius l'avait retenu et ils étaient partis en silence, déçus par son comportement.

Deux jours plus tard après une énième venue de ses amis, alors qu'il s'était levé sans aucune force et démoralisé au possible avec des yeux rouges d'avoir perdu le sommeil et d'avoir pleuré, Harry prit une douche et prépara sa malle pour retourner à Poudlard. L'école allait reprendre dans deux jours maintenant, et même s'il se sentait mal il n'avait pas le droit de laisser tomber Albus et les étudiants qui comptaient sur lui.

Deux hommes, seuls deux hommes lui manquaient. Comment allaient-ils être avec lui quand ils allaient se revoir à Poudlard ? Y étaient-ils déjà ou allaient-ils arriver dans quelques jours ? Et s'ils étaient là allaient-ils l'ignorer purement et simplement ? Allaient-ils lui pardonner ? Non, pas de pardon pour lui, il était certain de ça, Lucius allait y veiller personnellement.

Et lui qu'allait-il faire quand il se retrouvera devant eux et que le poids de ses erreurs l'écrasera ? Se sauver comme un poltron ou se cacher dans un trou de souris ? Ou alors faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux ?

Merlin ! Quel enfoiré il avait été. Qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux de ne pas les voir ni de les entendre. Harry eut un étourdissement, il dut se raccrocher à la chaise avant de s'effondrer par terre. Si Severus le voyait il le raillerait sans aucun égard et il aurait bien tort de s'en priver. Le jeune homme se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Putain quel con il était, le pire des imbéciles existant sur terre !

Harry transplana pour Poudlard avec l'intention de se racheter une conduite irréprochable. Il devait redevenir celui qu'il était avant sa rencontre avec Voldemort, faire peau neuve même en sachant qu'il n'effacerait jamais cette année de débauche et de luxure.

-Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! hurla Ronald Weasley en se campant sur ses jambes dans le hall de l'école pour fustiger son ami. Je t'attendais figure-toi, Harry.

Le rouquin était furibond et rouge pivoine, il était en colère de voir Harry se détruire alors qu'ils étaient tous là pour l'aider.

-Pas le moment, répondit le survivant tout en continuant sa route vers les escaliers. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'écouter, ni toi ni personne d'autre.

-Eh bien c'est dommage vois-tu, parce que tu vas quand même écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

-D'accord, vas-y qu'on en finisse de suite, Ron.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu as pensé en t'enfermant dans ton repère hermétiquement clos ? Nous on s'inquiétait et monsieur ne daignait même pas répondre, je pensais qu'on était tes potes, pas vrai ?

-J'avais des choses à penser, je ne voulais voir personne enfin pas avant de savoir comment gérer ça…. Tout va bien maintenant.

-Tu avais un problème et tu n'es pas venu nous demander notre aide ! A quoi on sert, Harry, bordel !

-Désolé.

-Ben alors quoi, c'est tout ! Un simple désolé et tu crois que ça va tout arranger ?

-Je me remettais en question, tu es satisfait là !

-Tu veux dire que tu as sérieusement réfléchi au fait que tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer au con depuis des mois ?

-Ouais, Ron, on pourrait pas avoir cette conversation un autre jour ?

-Dis-moi que tu vas bien, Harry ? Se radoucit le rouquin.

-Je vais bien, répliqua le survivant, maintenant je vais aller bien, tu peux aller le dire à Remus et à Sirius, moi pour ma part j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Ronald Weasley laissa son ami en voyant que celui-ci ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Harry avait peut-être pris une résolution cela n'empêchait pas qu'il allait garder un œil sur lui et en parler aux autres, parce que là visiblement le Gryffondor n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Ron le connaissait assez pour voir que Harry était au bord du gouffre et ça le désespérait de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour lui venir en aide. Tant que son ami ne cherchera pas à sortir vraiment de sa situation exécrable personne ne pourra faire quelque chose pour lui. Harry devait le vouloir, il en était bien conscient.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.


	23. Remords du Gryffondor

23 **Remords du Gryffondor.**

Le survivant assis à la table des professeurs attendait patiemment, du moins en apparence, la venue de Severus Snape. C'était déjà la rentrée et il était plus qu'impatient que tous les professeurs soient là, enfin surtout un. Ses jambes ne restaient pas en place sous la table. D'énervement et d'impatience elles battaient la cadence contre la chaise. Ses mains auraient bien suivies le mouvement mais il les retint de force. Il se doutait que Lucius, lui, resterait au manoir Malfoy, à moins qu'il ne se trompe et qu'il viendrait accompagner Severus. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec l'aristocrate.

Harry regarda d'un œil inquiet le siège vide du professeur de potions. Est-ce que Severus allait arriver en retard ? Ce serait bien la première fois. Ou alors il avait préféré se rendre directement dans ses cachots ? Oui c'est ça il avait préféré se rendre dans ses appartements de suite, pensa Harry qui fut soulagé du cheminement de ses pensées.

Alors pourquoi Draco évitait son regard depuis qu'ils étaient à table ? Que se passait-il, bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce que le blond lui cachait ?

Albus Dumbledore se leva, et après un regard interrogatif vers Remus et Sirius il parla après avoir fait taire la salle en levant une main impérieuse et parcheminée.

-Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, un peu de silence je vous prie ! J'ai une annonce à vous faire…... Je voudrais vous faire part d'un changement de dernière minute au sujet d'un de vos professeurs.

Harry sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos et une angoisse nouer son estomac. Pas ça, pitié pas ça, se lamenta-t-il en serrant ses poings jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses doigts.

-Le professeur Draco Malfoy remplacera pour l'année à venir le professeur Snape qui sera malheureusement absent de Poudlard pour des raisons personnelles.

Sa tête bourdonna furieusement, il n'allait pas tenir le coup, un orage grondait en lui, une tempête mémorable et dévastatrice. Sans savoir comment Harry se leva de table et sortit de la salle dans un état second, il n'entendait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien. Il l'avait cherché c'est vrai, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire mal !

Severus n'allait pas revenir à Poudlard à cause de lui, il préférait abandonner son poste plutôt que de supporter sa présence, il devait vraiment le haïr et sa rancune devait être grande pour qu'il en arrive là. Et Lucius, son ange blond, il devait être animé de la même haine à son encontre, oui, et peut être même plus que celle de Severus.

Les deux Serpentards n'allaient pas revenir à Poudlard à cause de lui, il avait tout foutu en l'air. Cette phrase Harry se la répéta tout le long du chemin qui le conduisit dans la tour, dans ses appartements. Qu'avait-il fait là ? Que devaient penser les autres en sachant que c'était entièrement de sa faute ?

Le Gryffondor referma la porte de ses quartiers avec fracas, on entendit le bruit jusque dans la grande salle. Une vague de magie traversa le château à la vitesse de la lumière et vint briser toutes les fenêtres de la salle à manger dans un bruit assourdissant, comme si tout allait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

Harry n'eut pas conscience de ça de suite, il n'avait pas conscience que sa magie en colère faisait des dégâts dans Poudlard, des dégâts qu'Albus et Remus se hâtèrent de réparer en sortant leur baguette et en prononçant des incantations pour stabiliser l'édifice tremblotant tout en essayant de protéger les étudiants affolés.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Scott, ainsi que Draco, couraient dans les couloirs pour tenter de rejoindre la tour des griffons au plus vite afin de calmer Harry et sa crise de magie incontrôlable.

-On ne pourra pas entrer, dit Draco à Sirius.

-Je sais, mais on peut tenter de le raisonner à travers la porte.

-S'il nous écoute, les approuva Scott, et ça, c'est même pas sûr.

Personne ne lui répondit, ils savaient ça, Harry était vraiment têtu quand il s'y mettait.

Les hommes virent avec effroi quelques pierres du mur se déloger alors que la magie d'Albus et de Remus tentait de les retenir depuis la grande salle, ce qui était loin d'être facile.

L'animagus tambourina à la porte du Gryffondor avec ses poings comme un dégénéré sous l'urgence de la situation.

-Calme-toi, Harry, tu fous le bordel avec ta magie, hurla-t-il. Si tu continues comme ça tout va nous dégringoler sur la tête !

Le sorcier à l'intérieur de la pièce se tourna vers la voix de son parrain. De quoi parlait Sirius là ? S'interrogea-t-il en ne voyant rien de particulier autour de lui. Enervé il ouvrit sa porte au maraudeur et vit et entendit le désastre dont il était inconsciemment l'auteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'irrita Draco. C'est quoi cette crise magique ? Tu nous l'avais jamais faite celle-là !

-Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, j'étais en colère c'est vrai mais….

-Calme-toi, le supplia Scott en voyant les fenêtres du couloir imploser autour d'eux et retomber sur le sol puis revenir se remettre en place pour réimploser de nouveau.

Le Gryffondor aux cheveux qui défiaient les lois de l'apesanteur se força à annihiler tous les sentiments de colère et de frustration qui l'envahissaient. Il ferma les yeux puis obligea sa magie et son corps à se détendre pour atteindre un apaisement complet quelques minutes plus tard.

Sirius soupira, puis inquiet il s'approcha de son filleul et le prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi, Harry ?

-Ce n'est rien d'important, c'est fini non ?

-Oui, c'est Remus et Albus qui doivent être soulagés.

-Tu leur diras que je suis désolé, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

-Et tu crois qu'ils vont se satisfaire de ça ?

-Non, je sais bien mais c'est tout ce qu'ils auront de ma part.

-Et à moi tu ne veux rien dire ?... Tu dis que ce n'est rien d'important pourtant c'est la première fois que tu perds le contrôle complet de ta magie, pourquoi ? En connais-tu la raison au moins ?

-Je la connais, oui, et je n'en parlerai pas.

-Et si je te dis que je connais cette raison.

-M'étonnerait, Sirius, répondit le survivant mal à l'aise en s'écartant du maraudeur.

-Veux-tu que je te donne le nom de ces deux hommes ?

-Inutile, gémit l'infortuné en se tenant la tête entre les deux mains.

-Harry….. interféra Draco inquiet pour son ami.

-Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Rugit-il assez abruptement après le blond.

-Non, je l'ai appris juste un peu plus tôt, mon père n'a pas cru bon de me l'avouer avant.

-C'est de ma faute, se lamenta Harry en se sentant de plus en plus mal.

-Canalise ta magie, tu ne peux pas te permettre de la laisser s'échapper encore, le gronda Sirius en voyant celle-ci s'évader de nouveau du corps de son filleul en des volutes rouges et noires.

-Harry, je croyais qu'ils t'étaient indifférents, explique-moi…..

-Non, Draco, ça n'a plus aucune importance.

-Tu veux te persuader que ce n'est pas grave, que ça va passer et que dans un moment tu n'y penseras même plus, se mit à le fustiger Scott en s'avançant vers le sauveur du monde sorcier. Mais tu veux que je te dise ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, pas comme tu l'espères, Harry.

-Je sais, j'ai déjà compris ça, souffla le jeune homme aux yeux verts brillant de larmes et triste à mourir d'avoir agi comme un con quand Severus et Lucius étaient près de lui.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu as enfin admis que tu es amoureux d'eux, de Severus et de Lucius, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Siri, c'est bien ça.

-Que tu as fait une connerie énorme et que tu t'en repens ? Ajouta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

-Evidemment ! Et quand Albus a annoncé que Severus ne reviendrait pas tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de détruire Poudlard, très judicieux ça !

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, demain j'irai m'excuser auprès d'Albus et de Remus.

-Et pour le reste tu comptes faire quoi ? Lui demanda Draco en le lorgnant, l'œil sévère.

-J'ai un travail ici, non ! Je compte le continuer à moins que cela ne pose un problème à quelqu'un ?

-Non, ce que Draco voulait te demander c'est, que comptes-tu faire pour Severus et Lucius ?

-Rien, consentit à répondre Harry après quelques pesantes secondes. Je ne ferai rien, tout est perdu pour moi.

Sirius souffla imperceptiblement quand il fut sûr que Harry maîtrisait de nouveau ses flux magiques. Par contre le jeune homme effondré qu'il avait devant les yeux ne ressemblait plus à l'ancien Harry. Celui qui se trouvait devant lui venait de redescendre sur terre avec pertes et fracas. Cela ne sera pas facile pour lui de remonter la pente, il le connaissait assez pour savoir que cette histoire était loin d'être finie, malheureusement.

L'animagus eut une pensée pour deux Serpentards qui avaient eu une décision difficile à prendre, deux hommes qui certainement devaient encore souffrir de l'attitude irresponsable de leur jeune amant qui les avait trompé sans vergogne ni repentir.

-Nous allons te laisser, Harry. Repose-toi et prends une Potion de Sommeil sans rêve pour cette nuit.

-Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, merci, ajouta-t-il en regardant ces trois personnes chères à son cœur refermer la porte derrière eux, le laissant seul avec ses souvenirs sanglants et ses actes répugnants.

Le Gryffondor fit venir à lui une potion qu'il avala d'une traite avant de s'allonger sur son lit, de fermer les yeux, et s'endormir presque immédiatement, ce qui ne fut pas un mal pour le directeur du château qui finit de stabiliser Poudlard en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe là.

-Comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta le loup-garou quand Draco arriva dans le hall pour le rassurer.

-A l'heure qu'il est il doit certainement dormir, Sirius lui a conseillé de prendre une potion, ce qu'il a fait sans doute. Une potion de Severus, un peu plus corsée si tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

-C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire, pesta le loup en rangeant sa baguette.

-Ne lui en veut pas, Rem.

-Je ne lui en veux pas mais c'est quand même ses bêtises à répétitions qui l'ont mené là où il en est maintenant !

-Je sais, seulement il est assez mal comme ça pour qu'en plus on en rajoute, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je connais Harry, Dray, son état va s'empirer et je crains des gros problèmes à l'avenir, chéri.

-Ben justement ! L'avenir nous le dira, Remus. Pour l'instant si nous rentrions chez nous ? Hum….qu'en penses-tu ?

-Dis donc, tu ne serais pas en train de me faire des propositions ? Demanda d'un air gourmand Remus Lupin en prenant Draco entre ses bras.

-Quoi, moi ! Jamais, se moqua Draco en coulant son corps contre celui du loup.

-Tu es un petit pervers, mon amour, chuchota Remus contre l'oreille du blond tandis que ses mains se posaient sur ses hanches et les pétrissaient avec tendresse.

-Parce que toi non ?

-Hum…. Viens, allons chez nous et je te ferai voir jusqu'à quel point je peux être immoral.

Les deux amants partirent dans la maison sur l'arbre pour faire des choses qui allaient les rendre euphoriques et extatiques, des choses évidemment que les bonnes gens désapprouveraient, quoique ! Pourtant quelques heures plus tard le jeune Serpentard s'éveilla brusquement, réveillant Remus qui tenta de le tranquilliser entre ses bras sans savoir pourquoi Draco était si nerveux.

Au bout d'un moment n'y tenant plus le blond se leva et s'habilla, il rassura le loup en lui disant qu'il allait juste faire un tour à Poudlard car il avait oublié de préparer un cours important pour le matin suivant, il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il était inquiet pour Harry, il voulait d'abord voir si ses soupçons étaient fondés. Remus le railla un peu puis il se rallongea entre les draps en lui faisant promettre de revenir le plus vite possible.

Draco ne perdit pas de temps pour rejoindre l'école et se diriger à toute vitesse vers les appartements de Harry. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça alors qu'il était si mal en ce moment, surtout après avoir appris que Severus et Lucius n'allaient pas revenir à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris entra dans les quartiers du survivant avec une angoisse pas possible, heureusement que Harry lui avait donné son nouveau mot de passe sinon il aurait dû défoncer la porte. Les pièces étaient plongées dans le noir, pourtant il y avait sous la porte de la chambre un petit rai de lumière qui lui apprit que Harry ne dormait probablement pas encore ce qui était inhabituelle avec la potion qu'il avait prise.

Le compagnon de Remus décida de rentrer dans la chambre quitte à se faire incendier par Harry. Il n'avait pas le choix, il voulait se rendre compte s'il allait bien, si ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées. Comme quoi il eut raison quand il aperçut le Gryffondor allongé sur son lit presque sans vie, son visage exsangue n'augurait rien de bon et ses mains glaciales lui firent voir à quel point Harry était au bord de la mort surtout avec cette large plaie à la gorge qui laissait déverser un liquide rouge.

-Abruti ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il avait envie de paniquer. Qu'as-tu encore fait comme connerie, sombre crétin ?

Le Serpentard ne perdit pas de temps, Harry venait de perdre connaissance donc il n'était pas trop tard. Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la gorge en récitant une incantation de magie noire qui referma la plaie, puis il fit venir à lui deux fioles de Régénération Sanguine qu'il fit boire de force au survivant qui se mit à crachoter en reprenant ses esprits.

-Espèce de malade ! Hurla le blond en l'aidant à s'asseoir, tu n'imagines pas la peur que j'aie eu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris à la fin ?

-Ne crie pas….demanda Harry d'une voix basse, presque silencieuse à cause de la blessure qu'il s'était infligé.

-Je vais chercher Remus et Sirius, tu ne peux pas rester seul, là.

-Non, je t'interdis de faire ça….

-Tu m'interdis ! Dis donc, Potter, tu sais à qui tu parles ?

-Draco, je t'en supplie ne leur dis rien, je ne recommencerai plus.

-Tu recommenceras, je sais où ça conduit, j'ai vu Scott le faire plusieurs fois.

-Et moi qui lui faisais la leçon, ricana le survivant en fermant les yeux.

-Tu veux qu'il vienne, peut-être qu'il pourra t'être d'un secours quelconque ?

-Non, personne ne doit savoir, jure-le-moi.

-Harry….

-Jure-le-moi sur ta magie, sinon…

-Sinon quoi, râla le blond en fronçant les yeux, essayant de savoir ce que son ami avait derrière la tête.

-Je partirai et vous ne me verrai plus, je le ferai, Draco, je le ferai et je me détruirai pour de bon.

-D'accord, mais c'est du chantage ça.

-Jure, je ne te demande rien d'autre.

-Mais c'est déjà beaucoup, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

-Jure, répéta Harry qui attrapa fébrilement la main de Draco pour appuyer sa supplique désespérée. Personne ne doit savoir.

-Très bien, je jure sur ma magie, mais à contrecœur.

-Merci, souffla le survivant soulagé de savoir que Draco, de part son serment, ne parlerait de ça à personne et surtout pas à Remus et à Sirius.

-Comment tu te sens là ?

-Fatigué et mal.

-Tu m'étonnes, s'adoucit le fils de Lucius. Rallonge-toi, je reste près de toi.

-Non, je préfère être seul, va rejoindre Remus sinon il serait capable de venir te chercher, soupira le brun qui fermait déjà les yeux de faiblesse et de lassitude.

Draco obtempéra pour ne pas alarmer Harry et Remus. Pourtant avant de partir il jeta sur son ami, à son insu, un sort pour l'avertir s'il recommençait ses bêtises car il était sûr qu'il allait récidiver dans les prochains jours. Draco se jura d'être sur ses gardes et de surveiller constamment et discrètement son ami qui semblait si perdu par la non présence de Severus et de Lucius.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.


	24. Retour imprévu

24 **Retour imprévu.**

La tête basse et le corps vouté, Harry rentra dans ses appartements. Il s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau, posa ses copies puis rêvassa en regardant le jour décliner lentement à travers la fenêtre.

Huit mois étaient passés depuis qu'il avait appris que Severus et Lucius ainsi que Lilas-Belle ne reviendraient plus à Poudlard, et six mois qu'il avait rendu sa maison et qu'il se cantonnait au château. Il tenait le coup, il ne savait pas comment mais il y parvenait. Pas un seul jour, pas une seule seconde ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à eux. Parfois il perdait le fil de sa conversation avec Remus ou Sirius, tout ça parce qu'un souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Dans ces cas-là il oubliait tout ce qui était autour de lui et les autres devaient le secouer pour qu'il revienne au présent.

Un espoir, il lui restait un mince espoir et il ne vivait que pour celui-ci, se dit mélancoliquement Harry en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue et finir son chemin dans son cou, en pensant au jour où il s'était jeté lui-même un puissant Sectumsempra qui l'avait laissé pantelant sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain. Draco avait accouru à son secours encore une fois en récitant pendant plus d'une heure une litanie que Snape lui avait apprise, fort heureusement.

Là le blond n'avait pas paniqué, il fallait du sang-froid pour réparer les dégâts et faire appelle à toute sa magie pour que le sang de Harry réintègre son corps, et que les plaies se referment une par une. Harry repensa au savon que Draco lui avait passé ensuite, mémorable engueulade. Il ignorait que son ami avait une voix aussi puissante.

Il aimait ses souvenirs avec ses deux amours même si parfois il en souffrait intérieurement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les mettre de côté, il vivait grâce à eux. S'il n'avait pas eu ça, plus la certitude qu'un jour les deux Serpentards reviendraient il n'aurait pas loupé sa troisième tentative de suicide qui trottait maladivement dans sa tête. Pourtant pour Draco il ne récidiva plus bien que l'idée restait présente en lui.

On était en février, il faisait froid dans les couloirs de l'école. Les étudiants étaient repartis chez eux cet après-midi pour les vacances d'hiver. Quinze jours où Harry se terra dans le château, refusant de rejoindre Sirius et Scott au square, ou Remus et Draco dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui alors qu'ils avaient chacun un compagnon, pas besoin qu'en plus ils supportent sa morosité et son silence inquiétant.

Les vacances passèrent tranquilles et solitaires à coup de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve pour le héros du monde sorcier. Le jeune homme eut même le temps de mettre ses copies à jour et de préparer de nouveaux cours pour le reste de l'année. Une ou deux fois il avait bien tenté d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard mais il revenait immédiatement, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Même Albus essaya de lui changer les idées, en vain.

Mars arriva, puis avril qui amena le beau temps. Les journées étaient vraiment plus longues et le soleil faisait plaisir à voir.

Ce matin du quinze avril, Harry se rendit dans sa classe sans passer par la salle à manger. Remus et Draco allaient encore râler mais tant pis après tout, s'il n'avait pas faim il n'allait le forcer à s'empiffrer quand même. En plus avec ce que Sirius lui portait le soir aucune chance qu'il meurt de faim, sourit avec tendresse le Gryffondor en pensant à son parrain qui rayonnait littéralement de bonheur maintenant que Scott était entré dans sa vie.

Le jeune professeur mit ses livres sur son bureau et fit de la place au milieu de sa classe en écartant d'un geste de la main, pupitres et chaises, qui allèrent se ranger dans le fond de la pièce.

Aujourd'hui il allait apprendre aux étudiants de septième année, Serpentards et Gryffondors, comment propager un nuage de fumée compact pour se dissimuler et disparaître à la vue de son ennemi. Et tout ça simultanément. Tous allaient rire et penser que l'exercice allait être facile, pourtant beaucoup allaient se rendre compte qu'il n'en était rien.

Maintenir un brouillard dense tout en faisant une incantation pour échapper à un potentiel adversaire et s'évanouir dans la nature allait les faire réfléchir un bon moment. Il allait falloir qu'ils demandent à leur magie beaucoup plus d'effort que pour un simple transplanage, pourtant pas facile à réaliser non plus.

-Entrez, leur dit-il en voyant les premiers élèves pointer le bout de leur nez curieux. Posez vos sacs contre le mur, vous n'en aurez pas l'utilité pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, gardez seulement votre baguette qui vous servira pour l'exercice qui va suivre.

Une heure trente plus tard Harry regarda partir les étudiants qui faisaient des commentaires sur leur capacité à disparaître. Beaucoup n'avaient pas réussi et ceux qui y étaient parvenus n'avaient pu que produire une légère brume qui s'était vite dissipée et qui n'avait nullement cachée leur disparition dans la pièce vide qui jouxtait leur classe. Mais bon d'ici une semaine tous devraient y parvenir sans aucun problème.

Le jeune homme fit une pose avant de recevoir les septièmes années, Serdaigles, Poufsoufles. Là aussi les résultats furent les mêmes. Il le savait, personne ne pouvait réussir ce tour de passe-passe la première fois qu'il s'y essayait.

Harry finit sa matinée en rangeant la pièce. Cet après-midi il avait les classes les plus jeunes et il avait prévu pour eux un devoir surprise qui allait compter dans les notes les plus importantes de l'année. Le reste de la journée se passa calme et sereine, sauf vers les trois heures où il entendit des élèves discuter âprement dans les couloirs. Fort heureusement Sirius et Remus les avaient fait taire et leur avaient demandé de partir dans leur salle commune en silence.

Harry n'était pas sorti pour demander la raison d'un tel raffut, pas envie de savoir, et puis à vrai dire il s'en foutait royalement.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que ses classes étaient finies, il buvait un très bon thé qu'il venait de se faire porter par un elfe sans même en savourer le goût, tout en regardant les inepties que les gamins avaient écrit sur leur parchemin. Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir en lisant la prose de Louis Halley qui mettait des ailes de chauves-souris mortes dans ses potions, évidemment qu'elles étaient mortes les chauves-souris, sinon ce serait de la barbarie.

Le jeune homme ricana, pourquoi l'étudiant lui parlait de potions d'abord ? Pourtant il avait bien demandé un exposé sur les sortilèges comportant des incantations où le nom d'un animal était cité ? Oui, bon, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre, le cerveau d'un enfant avait tellement de détours et méandres qu'il valait mieux en rester là.

Le survivant allait passer à la copie suivante quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ordonner d'entrer qu'il vit Draco pénétrer dans son salon et s'assoir fort peu gracieusement dans un de ses fauteuils.

-Oui ? l'interrogea Harry alors que le blond n'avait pas encore dit un mot mais le regardait étrangement appréhendant la discussion qui allait avoir lieu.

-Sirius et Remus doivent arriver, répondit enfin le Serpentard. On les attend si tu veux bien.

-Pas pour une de vos discussions oiseuses, je vous préviens de suite je suis crevé et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos jérémiades encore une fois, Dray.

-Tu ne vas pas bien même si tu penses que nous croyons le contraire parce que tu fais semblant d'être heureux et que tu caches ton vrai visage derrière des sortilèges ! Ne nous prends pas pour des abrutis, fais-nous au moins grâce de ça, Harry, s'agaça Draco Malfoy.

-J'aurais toujours essayé, soupira Harry en enlevant le sort qui cachait ses traits émaciés, ses yeux éteints, ainsi que sa pâleur extrême. Comment vous avez su ?

-Tu ne pouvais pas changer ainsi du jour au lendemain, et puis on te connaît bien, inutile de faire semblant avec nous. On saura toujours quand tu triches avec toi-même, surtout moi, souffla le blond un tantinet découragé.

-Je ne peux pas me présenter ainsi devant les étudiants, ils n'ont pas besoin de voir ni de savoir, ajouta Harry en remettant son sortilège en place.

-Je suis d'accord mais avec nous ce n'est pas la même chose, on sait par quoi tu passes, n'oublie pas, nous étions là !

-Ca ne me dit pas ce que vous me voulez, Draco.

-Te parler, et non ce ne sera pas une sempiternelle mise en garde pour ta santé, quoique là à te voir je me demande si on ne devrait pas en profiter, pesta le blond devant la mine pas très réjouissante de Harry.

-Inutile, je sais ce que vous allez encore me dire.

-Tu le lui as dit ? demanda Sirius accompagné de Remus qui étaient entrés dans le salon de Harry comme si le diable était à leurs trousses.

-Me dire quoi, bon-sang !

-Inutile de t'énerver, Harry, nous te le dirons une fois que tu auras promis de garder ta magie sous contrôle, le prévint le loup tandis que Sirius se plaçait près de lui et posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, et la seule chose qui pourrait lui faire perdre le contrôle de sa magie serait une nouvelle qu'il attendait depuis des mois. Le retour de Severus et de Lucius. Le survivant se leva de sa chaise lentement et toisa Remus.

-Quand ?

-Cet après-midi.

-Tous les trois ?

-Oui.

Le jeune homme faillit s'effondrer, il se reprit juste à temps et essaya de contenir son cœur qui voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

-J'en suis bien aise, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

-Et ? demanda Draco qui pensait que le survivant allait péter un plomb ou tout du moins avoir une réaction démesurée.

-Rien, que veux-tu que je dise, ils sont revenus et alors ?

-Arrête de faire semblant, rouspéta Sirius qui avait peur que son filleul ne fasse une bêtise comme lui seul en avait le secret. Exprime-toi, dis quelque chose ! tu ne peux pas rester aussi impassible devant leur retour.

-Siri a raison, cette nouvelle ne peut te laisser de glace, renchérit Remus qui lui aussi était inquiet pour Harry.

-Ecoutez, maintenant que vous n'avez mis au courant j'aimerai que vous sortiez d'ici et que vous me laissiez seul, c'est pas trop vous demander quand même !

-On va le faire, mais avant tu vas nous jurer que tu ne vas rien faire d'inconsidéré, promets-le Harry ! demanda Draco qui craignait un autre acte malheureux.

-Si ça peut vous tranquilliser et bien je promets, ça vous va comme ça ? ajouta-t-il en regardant le Serpentard bien dans les yeux pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là. Maintenant sortez !

Les trois sorciers sortirent l'un derrière l'autre et n'ajoutèrent rien de plus, tout avait été dit.

Le Gryffondor attendit que le château s'endorme pour déballer sa cape d'invisibilité et l'endosser avant de sortir de ses quartiers et de rejoindre les cachots. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça ni pourquoi il s'en sentait le besoin, peut-être une façon de se rassurer et de se dire qu'ils étaient là, que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague bien qu'il pensait que ses amis n'auraient pas été aussi cruels avec lui.

L'oreille collée contre la porte il n'entendait rien, il avait beau se concentrer rien ne filtrait. Il dut revenir dans la tour, désappointé et agacé. Le jour suivant, le matin, il refusa de se rendre à la salle à manger, pas envie de les voir, pas envie de voir leur regard rancunier et déçu sur lui.

Harry ignorait que Lucius était reparti ce matin même au manoir, que Severus restait seul et que Lilas-belle avait retrouvée sa nounou au village. Il évita toute la semaine de se présenter à la grande table pour le petit déjeuner, pour le déjeuner, et pour le dîner. Il évitait même de parcourir les couloirs pour ne pas tomber sur le maître des potions, sauf la nuit peut-être quand il sortait sous sa cape.

Harry cessa de se rendre dans les cachots très tard la nuit quinze jours plus tard, quand il fut sûr et certain que Snape n'allait pas fuir encore une fois avec Lucius et Lilas-Belle. Ces quinze premiers jours furent difficiles car à sa joie se mêlait l'insécurité. Joie de les avoir retrouvé et l'insécurité de les perdre à nouveau.

Il n'était pas tranquille. Oh non ! il n'était pas tranquille. Il mesurait seulement maintenant l'ampleur du mal qu'il avait pu leur faire. Depuis une semaine il revenait à la table le midi sous les menaces sévères de Sirius et de Remus. Evidemment il garda son sortilège qui cachait son visage ravagé, sortilège qu'il enlevait une fois le soir quand il était à l'abri de ses appartements.

Immanquablement il avait aperçu Severus à table et parfois aussi dans les couloirs, il avait vu et entendu le maître des potions pousser des soupirs exagérés parce qu'il le regardait plus que nécessaire. L'homme en noir, irrité et hors de lui aurait voulu que le survivant l'ignore, de sentir ses yeux le suivre partout le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était écœuré de devoir le côtoyer, de le voir, de le sentir chaque jour. S'il n'avait été obligé de revenir à Poudlard il serait resté bien volontiers au bord de la mer avec Lucius et sa fille.

A partir de ce jour Harry s'efforça de détourner ses yeux du maître des potions, même si c'était difficile et que son regard ne voulait pas écouter sa raison. Ignorer Severus était douloureux. Eviter de le croiser était une torture de chaque instant. Mais si c'était là le souhait de l'homme alors il devait s'y conformer et ne pas faiblir.

Severus Snape regagna ses cachots et prépara pour sa fille une potion qui devait la soigner du mal qu'elle avait attrapé au côté d'un animal marin. Une de ces petites créatures magiques que l'on croyait adorables et qui en fait vous mordait et vous transmettait une infection plutôt tenace que seules des potions confectionnées avec du sang d'un jeune dragon pouvait soigner.

L'affaire était assez grave pour qu'ils pensent à rentrer à Poudlard et ainsi soigner Lilas-Belle plus efficacement. La décision n'avait pas été difficile à prendre en sachant qu'il en allait de la santé de Lilas-Belle. La fillette avait bien grandie, elle était absolument adorable et commençait même à se tenir assise toute seule.

L'homme pensa malgré lui à Harry, il l'avait trouvé changé, plus sage, plus calme, plus désireux sans doute de ne plus faire parler de lui. Ses regards l'avaient gênés, pas qu'il se sentait coupable, non, simplement il n'arrivait pas à oublier les derniers mots cruels qu'ils avaient eu, et de plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Harry sortait aussi souvent qu'avant.

Lucius l'avait mis en garde, il n'avait pas besoin que le blond fasse ça, il savait de quoi Harry était capable maintenant. Alors il allait rester loin de Potter, et apparemment le gamin avait compris le message puisqu'il ne le croisait plus que rarement dans les couloirs et que dans la grande salle il restait à une distance respectueuse de lui.

Pourtant il souffrait encore, le voir l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne saurait le dire, et Lucius avait beau dire il en était de même pour lui.

^o^o^

Désolée pour les reviews, j'ai été pas mal occupé ces jours-ci. Je sais ce n'est pas une raison mais croyez-moi j'avais une bonne raison.


	25. Severus reste à Poudlard

25 **Severus reste à Poudlard.**

Snape porta sa potion à la fillette malade et revint à Poudlard deux heures plus tard. L'enfant réagissait bien au remède qu'il avait concocté et d'ici deux jours elle pourrait s'en passer, déjà Lilas-Belle allait beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait pas mis Harry au courant de l'état de la fillette, il n'était pas prêt de le voir revenir près d'eux, peut-être qu'il avait tort d'agir ainsi mais pas question qu'il les approche, que cela soit Lilas-Belle, Lucius ou lui.

Harry comme à ses habitudes corrigeait des copies consciencieusement dans son bureau, il avait éradiqué le mot « Sortie » de son vocabulaire. Parfois il allait à Pré-au-Lard mais juste pour acheter du matériel ou parce que Draco ou Ron, ou encore Scott le sortaient de force pour lui faire prendre l'air, disaient-ils le plus souvent pour le motiver.

Difficile de dire non à ces entêtés quand ils avaient décidé de le dérider. Pourtant malgré ça les autres voyaient bien que Harry n'allait pas bien, en fait tous le voyaient, même Severus en eut conscience quand peu à peu il le vit s'enfermer délibérément dans ses quartiers quand ses cours étaient finis.

Trois semaines plus tard, une après-midi, le survivant plus meurtri que jamais, accompagné de Draco qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul, croisa malheureusement Lucius et Severus dans un couloir. Aucun des deux hommes ne lança un regard vers lui ni même une parole, ils saluèrent le blond et firent comme si Harry n'existait pas, comme s'il était transparent. Draco avait failli hurler de colère après son père et son parrain mais Harry l'avait apaisé en posant sa main sur son bras, fatigué et vidé.

-Ils ne sont pas responsables, Dray, ne t'en prends pas à eux, je suis le seul coupable dans cette affaire, bredouilla le jeune homme au regard triste et éteint.

-Harry ! S'indigna le blond. Ça ne peut plus durer ainsi, il faut qu'ils sachent ce que tu as …pourquoi ne pas leur dire dans quel enfer tu vis ?

-Si c'est ce qu'ils veulent, m'ignorer, pourquoi pas, après tout c'est leur droit, l'interrompit le brun. Et je t'interdis de leur dire quoi que ce soit, tu as promis, hein ?

La discussion s'arrêta là, le Serpentard n'ayant pas trouvé les mots justes pour répondre à ça. Il savait que Harry avait des torts, mais Merlin il n'était pas responsable de tout non plus !

Le professeur de Magie Avancée posa sa cape sur le fauteuil après que Draco soit parti avec regret. Il s'affala sur celui-ci devant la cheminée ou un petit feu grignotait le reste d'une bûche, et laissa ses bras retomber de chaque côté des accoudoirs avant d'étendre ses jambes sur la table basse.

Il est des choses que son père et Severus devaient savoir, gronda Draco tout bas en refermant la porte des quartiers de Harry. Surtout son père d'ailleurs, mais à chaque fois qu'il abordait le problème, Lucius ne voulait pas l'écouter, il était trop en colère et déçu par Harry, il fallait attendre qu'il soit prêt pour ça.

Et justement Draco pensa que son père l'était, prêt, c'est pourquoi il se rendit chez Remus pour l'avertir qu'il devait se rendre ce soir au manoir Malfoy en trouvant un prétexte quelconque pour ne pas affoler son loup chéri.

La nuit tomba sur l'école, l'heure du repas était passée et pourtant le Gryffondor n'avait pas bougé de place devant sa cheminée. On aurait pu penser qu'il réfléchissait, mais même pas. Il avait fait le vide dans son esprit, ses yeux fixaient l'âtre sans même le voir. Il rigola en pensant que Snape, tout bon légilimens qu'il soit aurait été bien en peine ce soir de percer ses défenses et ses secrets.

Draco regarda son amour qui avait le nez plongé sur ses parchemins, voilà bien cinq minutes qu'il le contemplait, il était si beau avec son air consciencieux, son amant, pensa le jeune Serpentard. L'homme sentit enfin un regard sur lui, il releva la tête de son travail et sourit, heureux.

-Je venais t'avertir que je devais me rendre au manoir, mon père m'y attend, dit le blond en enfilant sa cape qu'il attacha avec sa broche en argent. Une affaire de papiers, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, tu as déjà assez de travail comme ça, et puis je ne serai pas long.

L'homme reposa sa plume, se leva de sa chaise et enlaça son compagnon qui l'étreignit à son tour.

-Fais-vite, murmura le lycan.

-Je serai là dès que possible, je te rejoindrai directement ici, pouffa Draco de sentir l'impatience de Remus qui n'aimait pas le savoir loin de lui.

L'homme l'embrassa puis le lâcha avec regrets. Il regarda son ange blond partir puis il reprit ses corrections, résigné. Draco lui manquait déjà.

-Père, salua Draco en entrant dans le salon où Lucius Malfoy fumait un fin cigare qui parfumait la pièce.

-Draco ! Je n'attendais pas ta visite, s'étonna l'aristocrate.

-Elle n'était pas prévue, si je suis venu ce soir c'est pour que nous ayons une conversation importante….. pour ne pas dire capitale.

-Si le sujet est Harry alors inutile d'aller plus loin, je ne veux rien entendre, fils.

-Pourtant vous allez le faire, insista Draco.

-Et au nom de quoi, je te prie ? Se raidit Lucius.

-De la survie de Harry…

-Survie ! Laisse-moi rire, ce Gryffondor se sort de toutes les situations, je ne crois pas qu'il soit….

-Asseyez-vous, père, et pour une fois dans votre vie écoutez-moi !

L'aristocrate obéit, surpris par la colère de son fils qui ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton.

-Il a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours par deux fois, s'énerva Draco, et je crains que la troisième ne soit la bonne. Il n'est plus temps de faire semblant et de fermer les yeux devant sa détresse évidente. Je ne peux pas l'aider seul.

-Comment ?

-Il a tenté de se suicider par deux fois, répéta le fils de Lucius.

-Pourquoi n'en ai-je rien su avant ? Lui reprocha l'homme en jetant son cigare dans la cheminée d'un geste rageur.

-J'ai fait un serment avec lui, il m'a fait jurer de ne jamais rien dire…

-Tandis que maintenant tu le peux ? Le coupa Lucius.

-Tant pis pour ça, j'en suis délivré maintenant puisque vous êtes revenu, j'avais juré de garder le secret tant que vous seriez partis, Severus et vous. Mais ça Harry l'ignore.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Lui reprocha l'aristocrate d'une voix acerbe.

-Vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter, répondit Draco d'une voix toute aussi acide.

-Comment a-t-il….

-La première fois il s'est ouvert la gorge, Merlin merci je suis arrivé à temps. La deuxième fois il s'est lancé le Sectumsempra à pleine puissance, et vous connaissez sa magie ! Je vous laisse imaginer les dégâts. Pour un peu il y laissait sa vie si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, j'ai mis plus d'une heure à le faire revenir à lui, j'ai bien cru que jamais je n'allais pas parvenir à le sortir de là.

-A-t-il recommencé depuis ?

-Non, mais je le sens prêt à recommencer, il faut l'en empêcher par tous les moyens car cette fois il ne se loupera pas.

-Où est-il en ce moment ?

-Dans ses quartiers, je viens de le quitter et je dois dire qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, pire que ces derniers mois.

-Ne sort-il plus le soir pour….

-Non, depuis la fin des vacances il reste cloîtré à Poudlard.

-Depuis plus de huit mois ? S'étonna l'homme blond.

Draco opina gravement.

Harry assis dans son fauteuil plongeait dramatiquement dans ses pensées encore et encore. Et si Lucius et Severus repartaient ? Et s'ils ne revenaient plus jamais ? Et s'ils l'oubliaient complètement ? Et s'il n'était vraiment rien pour eux ?

Il voulait en finir pour de bon, il voulait la paix éternelle et ne plus souffrir car sa vie sera une perpétuelle souffrance. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ça maintenant.

Cette idée fut de trop pour Harry qui éclata en sanglots déchirants dans ses appartements. Des pleurs qui résonnèrent dans la pièce et qui firent secouer la tête de certains personnages de tableaux qui trouvaient bien triste que le sauveur du monde sorcier soit si malheureux et si seul depuis des mois.

Les cris de détresse furent entendus par un homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui était entré après avoir frappé plusieurs fois sans avoir entendu de réponse. L'homme resta sur le pas de la porte, surpris, puis il avança lentement, mortifié d'entendre la détresse du gamin, mortifié de voir les soubresauts du corps et le désespoir qui transparaissait dans des sanglots déroutants pour lui.

Ce pourrait-il que Draco ait raison et que Harry ait vraiment des remords ? Se demanda Lucius que son fils avait tanné ce soir pour qu'il l'entende enfin. Il l'avait même menacé, son propre fils, pour qu'il s'assoit et l'écoute en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini son histoire. Il l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, pourtant il savait que Draco n'avait pas tout dit, et les non-dits devaient être infiniment plus sordides que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui raconter.

Le plus jeune des Malfoy savait lui ce que Harry avait subi. Les autres aussi mais ils avaient semblé oublier.

Un reniflement plus fort que les autres le ramena au présent. Le Serpentard avait une urgente envie de ressortir des quartiers du survivant pourtant il se fit violence et pénétra plus avant dans la pièce plongée dans le noir.

-As-tu fini de te lamenter sur ton sort ? Dit-il d'une voix tranchante et froide en ranimant le feu qui éclaira un peu plus le salon de Harry et par là même sa silhouette écrasée dans le fauteuil.

Le jeune homme tressaillit et garda la tête baissée. Pas par peur mais plutôt par honte de ce qu'il avait été et de ce qu'il était encore, d'après lui.

-Je ne me lamente pas, chuchota-t-il au bout d'un certain temps qui parut très long à Lucius.

-Oh ! Et que fais-tu là alors ?

Harry frotta ses yeux rougis et douloureux, ne sachant quoi répondre au blond.

-Ne me raconte pas que tu as une poussière dans l'œil, je ne te croirais pas, ricana Lucius.

-Alors je ne le dirais pas, souffla le jeune homme qui sentit les larmes revenir en entendant le mépris dans la voix de l'homme.

-Cependant j'attends toujours une explication ! J'ai là devant moi une image d'un Harry Potter que je ne connais pas et j'avoue que cela me laisse perplexe.

-J'en suis désolé pour toi….

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu devrais être désolé mais plutôt pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Se résigna le jeune professeur qui gardait toujours la tête baissée.

-J'attends une réponse, Harry, dois-je tout répéter trente-six fois ?

-Quelle était la question déjà, excuse-moi, j'ai oublié.

-As-tu fini de te lamenter sur ton sort ? Voilà ma question.

-Je n'ai pas de réponse à te fournir puisque je n'en sais rien moi-même.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te mette sur la voie ?

-Non, Lucius, s'il te plait arrête, gémit le jeune homme en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil.

Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette et fit tourner le siège de Harry vers lui.

-Voilà qui est mieux, clama l'homme en rangeant son morceau de bois dans son étui tout en toisant le Gryffondor qui tremblait en essuyant une larme peu discrète qui descendait sur sa joue blême.

-Severus…

-Severus ne sait pas que je suis ici, il me croit au manoir, c'est Draco qui est venu me parler de toi ce soir.

-Oh !

-Tu sais que Sev t'en veut énormément ?

-Je sais, répondit Harry en se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'étais irresponsable je crois bien.

-Non, Harry, et tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu as agi ainsi malgré toi, pour des raisons qui t'étaient propres et qui ont fait ton malheur. Je te l'ai dit, Draco est venu me parler ce soir.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête, étonné que Lucius ait réussi à percer son secret en sachant que Dray ne lui avait certainement pas tout dit, se rassura-t-il en pensant aux tentatives de suicides.

-C'était plus fort que moi, finit-il par répondre. Un besoin vital et…. obsédant qu'il me fallait assouvir quel qu'en soit le prix. Voir du monde, sortir, ne pas rester seul, ramener un étranger à chaque fois et me perdre en lui. Je….suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter C'était primordial pour ma survie mental, tu comprends !

-Maintenant oui. Pourtant nous étions là Severus et moi, pourquoi ne pas…

-Je…j'ai…c'est si difficile, Lucius. C'est…..

-Les mots ne veulent pas sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ils m'étouffent, ils m'écrasent, je sens constamment leurs poids sur mon cœur et dans ma tête. C'est…je ne sais pas l'expliquer, tout est dans ma tête et ne veux pas en sortir. Ils me hantent, ces mots, elles me détruisent, ces images. Je me sens au bord du précipice sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour m'en écarter, tu comprends ? Le monde autour de moi était là pour me raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible mais en même temps futile, mais depuis des semaines je n'ai plus rien. Je pars, je le sais bien, je pars vers le néant et je ne peux rien n'y faire.

Lucius vit avec clarté la souffrance de Harry, un Harry perdu qui ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Draco avait bien fait de venir lui parler aujourd'hui. L'homme se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu le voir bien avant, il avait bien soupçonné quelque chose, mais pas un tel désespoir, pas un tel abandon de soi, pas cette détresse que le garçon avait su si bien cacher. Voldemort avait brisé Harry de l'intérieur et les dégâts devaient être importants, peut-être même irréparables et irréversibles.

-Il faut que tu ailles voir un psychomage, Harry. Lui seul pourra t'aider à t'en sortir. Je me demande même pourquoi personne ne t'a proposé cette solution qui me paraît vital pour ta survie.

-Ils l'ont fait mais je n'ai pas voulu les écouter, pourtant j'y ai déjà réfléchi sérieusement mais je ne me suis jamais décidé et puis parler à quelqu'un me paraissait une chose insurmontable.

-Seule une personne compétente pourra réussir à faire sortir le pire de tes souvenirs et à te rendre comme avant, et ils ne sont pas tous des charlatans, il y en a de très bons dans le monde magique.

-Comme avant, ricana Harry démoralisé. Me rendre comme avant ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent si j'étais heureux avant ?

-Tu ne l'étais pas ?

-Aucune importance, le passé est le passé, je dois m'occuper du présent pour l'instant.

-Tu serais vraiment prêt à essayer ?

-Oui, absolument.

-Très bien dans ce cas demain je t'accompagnerai chez un de mes amis, un psychomage de renom, très discret. Je pense que tu t'entendras bien avec lui, acceptes-tu de le rencontrer ?

-Si l'homme n'étale pas ma vie privée dans la Gazette alors oui, j'accepte de le rencontrer.

-Tiens-toi prêt demain à dix-sept heures trente, après la fin de tes cours je viendrai te chercher.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis son regard vide revint malgré lui vers la cheminée.

Lucius fit demi-tour et allait sortir de la pièce quand il entendit Harry se racler la gorge.

-Pourquoi ? chuchota le survivant.

-Pour Severus… simplement pour Severus.

-Je…..et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, pour l'instant je pense à lui…..et à toi.

-Mais…..

-Il t'aime toujours et il souffre, je ne supporte plus de le voir ainsi alors j'agis pour lui. En ce qui me concerne ne m'en demande pas trop, pour l'instant je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur toi bien que tu aies des circonstances atténuantes.

Harry ferma les yeux et n'ajouta rien. Le Serpentard quant à lui sortit de la pièce et Harry retourna son fauteuil devant la cheminée qu'il raviva d'un geste de la main.

L'aristocrate traversa les couloirs et arriva dans le hall où son fils l'attendait.

-Alors ? Fut la demande soucieuse de Draco, comment a-t-il réagi ?

-Il a accepté, il n'a ni rechigné ni tenté de se soustraire à ma demande, et tu avais raison il est véritablement détérioré de l'intérieur, c'est un gâchis qui aurait pu peut-être s'éviter, enfin il est inutile de revenir en arrière. Pour l'instant profitons qu'il veuille vraiment en finir avec tout ça, qu'enfin ses tourments cessent de le briser et de le foutre en l'air.

-Voilà un pas de fait, père, peut-être maintenant va-t-il prendre conscience qu'on l'aide vraiment et que le mot amitié et amour n'est pas un vain mot.

-N'en parle à personne, pas la peine de donner de faux espoirs à Sirius, Remus et à Severus.

-Pas un mot, ma bouche restera cousue, maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois rejoindre Remus. Père…tenez-moi au courant pour demain, j'aimerai savoir…

-Je le ferai, bonsoir, fils, et à demain.

Lucius songea qu'il avait omis de dire à Harry que le rendez-vous avait été pris avant qu'il ne se rende chez lui. Il avait envoyez un parchemin à son ami, Pimpol Têtenbois, le meilleur psychomage de tous les temps. Celui-ci lui avait répondu aussitôt et lui avait demandé d'amener Harry le jour suivant pour se faire un premier avis sur le jeune homme.

Le Gryffondor passa le reste de la soirée et la nuit sur son fauteuil, pas le courage de se lever, pas envie de faire le moindre effort. Il était fatigué tant moralement que physiquement. Pourtant le matin il dut se forcer à se lever, à se doucher et à s'habiller. Quand il entra dans sa classe, après avoir une fois de plus évité la grande salle, il se reprit quelque peu et débuta ses cours avec les quatrièmes années qui restèrent assez calmes dans l'ensemble.

A treize heures Sirius passa le voir, râlant parce qu'il n'était pas venu manger avec eux.

-Je n'ai pas faim, Siri, rien ne passera aujourd'hui, s'excusa Harry au lieu de tempêter comme à son habitude, ce qui alarma l'animagus.

-Eh bien force-toi sinon Remus risque de foncer ici et de t'enfoncer la nourriture directement dans la gorge, ou ailleurs, on ne sait jamais avec lui.

-Il en serait bien capable, ricana le survivant, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fera changer d'avis.

-Comme tu veux !

-Très gentil de te part, Sirius, ironisa Harry, de me laisser mon libre arbitre.

-Ne viens pas dire que je ne t'aurai pas prévenu ! Et puis ce n'est pas la peine d'être ironique, on croirait entendre Snivellus, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être de mauvais poil en ce moment celui-là !

-Peut-être parce que tu l'appelles encore comme ça.

-Hein ! Mais non, je ne le fais plus depuis qu'il est revenu, Lucius serait capable de me lancer un mauvais sort si je le faisais, tu sais comment il est ?

-Oui je sais, très protecteur, d'ailleurs c'est une chose que je n'aurai jamais imaginé venant de lui.

-Si tu avais pris le temps de les connaître, tu aurais appris plusieurs choses venant d'eux, répondit étourdiment le maraudeur.

-Inutile de me le rappeler, j'ai tout foiré, je ne le sais que trop.

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça, désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as raison, j'aurai dû être à leur écoute au lieu de juste profiter d'eux.

-Au moins tu le reconnais.

-Ouais, et ça m'avance à quoi, tu peux me le dire ?

-A commencer par voir clair en toi, Harry.

-Il y a un moment déjà où j'ai vu clair, tu peux me croire.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte, cela dit je trouve que tu n'es pas mieux pour autant, je dirai que c'est même pire qu'avant.

-J'essaie de m'en sortir mais ce n'est pas évident, ajouta Harry sans mentionner à son parrain que bientôt il allait bénéficier de l'aide précieuse d'un psychomage. Je te remercie d'être passé, tu diras à Remus que demain je viendrai déjeuner à table, promis.

-Je vais le lui dire, tu as intérêt à le faire, tu sais qu'il ne se déplacera pas pour rien, il te tirera par la peau des fesses jusqu'à table, ricana l'animagus en aboyant.

-J'ai de la chance de vous avoir, murmura le Gryffondor, merci d'être là, Siri.

-De rien, gamin, après tout c'est notre rôle de parents à Remus et à moi, et on prend notre tâche très à cœur.

-Oui, c'est vrai, vous ne m'avez pas lâché depuis des mois, même quand je vous ai envoyé bouler.

-On est comme des tiques, tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de nous facilement, sourit l'homme avant de repartir vers ses quartiers sans être tranquille pour autant en sachant que son filleul serait capable de faire une grosse bêtise.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana. J'ai eu le temps ce matin de le poster, vous avez de la chance, lol.


	26. Le psychomage Têtenbois

26 **Le psychomage Têtenbois.**

Dix-sept heures trente, Harry était prêt, plus que prêt même pour sa première visite chez un psychomage. Pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être sur les nerfs et de se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit sur son fauteuil en se retournant souvent pour trouver une position confortable et ranimant de temps en temps le feu pour avoir un peu de chaleur.

Faire une thérapie voulait dire se remémorer tous les mauvais souvenirs de sa vie, et ça vraiment ce n'était pas un truc plaisant à faire. Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas craquer et se rendre ridicule ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas tout briser chez cet homme quand sa magie se mettra en colère ? Comment savoir s'il n'allait pas perdre son sang-froid ? Et puis comment cet homme allait réussir à le faire parler alors qu'il n'était même pas capable d'avouer à Sirius et à Remus ce qui se passait dans son cerveau dérangé ?

Peut-être qu'il devrait y renoncer de suite et agir comme un couard, peut être qu'il allait se planter complètement et aggraver ses séquelles, peut-être que le psychomage allait le prendre pour un fou et rire de son désarroi et de sa détresse.

Toutes ces questions se promenaient dans sa tête fatiguée, et vraiment il était indécis. Que devait-il faire ou dire pour se convaincre lui-même ? Pas facile de seulement réfléchir et pourtant il y avait passé la nuit, mais comment être objectif quand il s'agissait de soi et qu'on préférait se terrer dans ses appartements plutôt que d'affronter la réalité en face ?

Harry ne savait plus et semblait perdu dans ses pensées au milieu de son salon déprimant. Oui, il devrait renoncer à cette thérapie et dire à Lucius qu'il avait changé d'avis.

Mais dans ce cas le Serpentard allait le prendre pour un poltron, et disparaître de nouveau avec Severus et Lilas-Belle, il ne supportera pas ça une deuxième fois, non. Il devait prendre sur lui et faire un effort, pour Severus, pour sa filleule, pour Lucius, et pour Sirius, Remus et tous les autres qui ont cru en lui et qui y croyaient encore. Et si jamais il n'y arrivait pas il lui restera une solution de dernier recours, une solution qui avait maintes fois frôlé son esprit et qui avait bien faillir aboutir un soir où il était particulièrement accablé.

Le jeune professeur sursauta quand on frappa à la porte de ses appartements. Il alla ouvrir après avoir mis sa cape sur ses épaules avec résignation en se disant qu'après tout il ne perdait rien à tenter le coup. Et qui pouvait dire à l'avance ce que cela pouvait donner comme résultat ? Pas lui en tout cas, alors autant s'y rendre et rencontrer l'homme avec lequel Lucius avait pris rendez-vous pour lui.

Lucius Malfoy sonda le regard du Gryffondor de ses yeux gris acier, et fut soulagé d'y voir de la détermination à le suivre malgré ses questionnements.

-Allons-y, dit-il de sa voix froide en le faisant passer devant lui, Pimpol nous attend.

Aucun mot ne fut dit tandis qu'ils descendaient dans le hall puis marchaient jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard.

-Donne-moi la main, ordonna l'aristocrate en tendant la sienne vers Harry.

Celui-ci obéit sans regimber bien qu'un imperceptible soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans un petit village niché dans un cadre de verdure enchanteur typique de l'Angleterre. Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent devant une belle maison au toit de chaume et aux murs de vieilles pierres entourée d'une barrière de bois blanc. Une merveilleuse petite maison où il devait faire bon vivre dans un univers aussi calme et reposant.

Lucius ne s'embarrassa pas de politesse, il entra dans la demeure comme s'il était chez lui, bon en même temps c'était un Malfoy, non ?

-Lucius ! S'exclama un petit homme aux cheveux gris échevelés, comment vas-tu ? Tu ne changes guère tes habitudes, vilain suborneur, rit le psychomage qui venait d'apparaître derrière une porte à double battant.

-Pimpol, mon cher vieil ami ! Toujours aussi alerte à ce que je vois !

-Oh ! Mon ami, tu sais que depuis que je réside ici ma vie c'est littéralement métamorphosée. Cet endroit est un vrai bienfait pour ma santé, une année de plus à Sainte-Mangouste et je pouvais définitivement dire adieu à mon existence.

-Je suis fort aise que tu aies décidé de quitter Londres, il aurait été dommage que l'on perde une personne de ta qualité par un abus de travail.

-Tu n'es qu'un vil flatteur, Lucius, mais je te remercie quand même. Maintenant voyons ce que tu m'as amené là ! Montrez-vous, jeune homme, ne restez pas derrière Lucius. Venez donc devant moi que je vous vois mieux.

Harry s'irrita devant l'ordre mais obéit néanmoins en faisant un pas en avant bien qu'il aurait préféré le faire en arrière.

-Pimpol Têtenbois, pour vous servir, ajouta le petit homme au regard perçant, avec cependant un faux calme apaisant quand il vit que son futur patient était prêt à faire demi-tour, paniqué, se demandant certainement pourquoi il était venu chez lui.

-Harry Potter, se présenta à son tour le survivant du bout des lèvres en prenant sur lui pour ne pas s'enfuir.

-Très bien, Harry, voulez-vous entrer dans mon salon pendant que Lucius va se faire un thé ?

-Ouais, je veux bien, céda le jeune homme après une grande hésitation qui se fit raidir Lucius qui crut que le jeune homme allait changer d'avis.

Pimpol Têtenbois fit un signe discret au blond de se taire, puis il invita Harry à entrer d'un petit signe de la main.

Le survivant pénétra finalement dans la pièce en devançant le vieux bonhomme qui devait bien avoir au moins cent cinquante ans, voir deux cent si pas plus.

-Cent quatre vingt dix, jeune homme, rigola le psychomage en présentant un siège à Harry.

Le jeune professeur se figea et ses traits se durcirent. L'homme avait-il utilisé la légilimencie pour le sonder ? Parce que si c'était le cas la séance était finie avant même de commencer.

-C'est une des premières questions que l'on me pose en général, jeune homme. Je vous rassure de suite je ne suis pas un maître en légilimencie ni même en occlumencie, et j'en suis désolé. Je crois que les meilleurs dans ce domaine sont Albus et Severus.

-Vous connaissez Severus ? S'anima soudain Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Oui, mon enfant, je le connais très bien, il est un de mes excellents amis, au même titre que Lucius.

-Oh ! Je ne savais pas, marmonna Harry en s'asseyant dans un profond fauteuil qui s'étira légèrement aussitôt qu'il eut posé ses fesses dessus.

-Détendez-vous, Harry. Vous êtes stressé, je sens votre magie déboussolée, est-ce votre présence ici qui vous dérange ?

-Oui et non, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

-Pourtant vous êtes venu ?

-Lucius le voulait.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le vieil homme en s'asseyant près de son patient sans le quitter du regard.

-C'est personnel.

-Evidemment que c'est personnel, mon enfant, mais Lucius vous-a-t-il forcé la main pour me rencontrer ?

-Non, il me l'a proposé et j'ai accepté, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il dit que je ne vais pas bien.

-Et vous, vous en pensez quoi, qu'il a raison ?

-Peut-être bien, oui, je ne sais pas.

-Et Severus il en pense quoi, lui ?

-Pourquoi vous me parlez de lui ?

-Quand je l'ai mentionné tout à l'heure votre visage c'est transformé.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-N'était-il pas votre professeur de potions à Poudlard ?

-Il l'était, oui, mais nous ne sommes pas ce qu'on peut appeler des amis.

L'homme toussota et son regard transperça celui d'Harry.

-Si nous parlions de vos cauchemars ?

-Comment vous…

-Comment je sais ? Il n'y a qu'à vous voir pour le comprendre, mon enfant.

-Lesquels ? Souffla Harry en remuant ses fesses, mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet délicat en présence d'un étranger.

-Ceux qui vous hantent le plus, ceux qui vous empêchent de trouver le repos, ceux qui détruisent votre vie, jeune homme.

-Oh ! Ceux là ! Que voulez-vous que j'en dise ?

-Pouvez-vous simplement m'en parler ? M'expliquer ce qu'ils représentent, ou tout du moins essayer ?

Harry se leva, nerveux. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses cauchemars à personne, et il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable un jour.

-Que diriez-vous d'une bonne tasse de thé ? Annonça Têtenbois en faisant tinter une clochette d'argent qui fit apparaître un elfe de maison aussi vieux que son maître, pour dissiper le malaise de Harry et ainsi adoucir la question un peu abrupt et douloureuse.

-Du thé, s'il te plaît, Ronflant, avec un nuage de lait et beaucoup de sucre pour moi, et un thé bien fort pour notre jeune ami.

L'elfe disparut et revint deux secondes plus tard en déposant un plateau sur une table, puis il repartit sans un mot, juste une courbette. Harry s'approcha et reprit sa place dans le fauteuil tandis que le vieil homme faisait léviter une tasse vers lui et prit la sienne ensuite.

-Divin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, il est très bon, approuva le survivant en sirotant le breuvage odorant.

-Vous avez vécu chez les moldus paraît-il, comment étaient-ils avec vous ? Demanda Pimpol d'une voix fluette tout en restant aux aguets des réactions du survivant.

-Infects.

-Mais encore ?

-Ils ne m'aimaient pas, à leurs yeux j'étais un monstre, d'ailleurs je le suis toujours.

-Des gens peu dignes d'intérêt dans ce cas ?

-En effet, ils ne méritent pas qu'on s'attarde sur eux, on gaspillerait inutilement notre salive.

-Pourtant tout a commencé chez eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules, fataliste.

-Je n'ai pas été heureux chez eux, point barre, ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel je veux m'attarder.

Pimpol Têtenbois ne se départit pas de son calme en regardant le jeune homme fragile qui tentait de se cacher derrière une façade blasée et dure, sans parler du sortilège qu'il avait mis en place pour certainement cacher un visage dévasté, avait-il remarqué. Ca n'allait pas être facile de le faire parler, pas facile de savoir ce qui le rongeait et le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Lucius avait bien fait de l'amener, le garçon était au bord du gouffre, il était même étonnant qu'il n'ait point encore fait de bêtises, pensa le vieil homme qui ignorait que lesdites bêtises avaient déjà été faites.

-Allons rejoindre Lucius, sourit le psychomage en reposant sa tasse. Mais avant je voudrais savoir si cela vous direz de venir deux fois par semaine ? Le lundi et le jeudi.

-Ici ?

-Oui, ici, pour discuter avec moi sans contrainte aucune, et en toute discrétion, cela va s'en dire. Tout ce qui se dira dans cette pièce ne sortira jamais d'ici, et ce n'est pas une vaine promesse, mon jeune ami.

-Et Lucius ?

-C'est lui qui vous accompagnera et qui vous ramènera quand nous aurons finis. Il ne vous gênera pas d'autant qu'il n'assistera pas aux séances si c'est ça qui vous inquiète.

-Non, c'est pas ça, enfin si….

-Alors nous sommes d'accords, Harry ?

-C'est d'accord pour le lundi et le jeudi, répéta le Gryffondor.

Les deux hommes sortirent du salon et allèrent dans la cour remplie de magnifiques plantes odorantes que l'aristocrate admirait en compagnie d'une superbe jeune femme.

-Harry, je vous présente mon arrière petite-fille, Ambroisine. Ambroisine voici Harry, un ami de Lucius.

A partir de ce jour, et ce même pendant les vacances d'été, Harry rendit visite au vieil homme deux fois par semaine. Ils passaient des heures à discuter de tout et de rien et pourtant le psychomage apprit énormément sur le survivant. L'homme savait qu'il n'allait pas être aisé d'aborder le sujet Voldemort, aussi il préféra d'abord aborder le domaine affectif de Harry. Là aussi le bât blessait.

Têtenbois y allait doucement, sans à coup, ne brusquant jamais son patient si prêt de laisser exploser sa magie turbulente. Harry avait un caractère entier, il aurait été dangereux de le contrer et de le forcer à raconter ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Pourtant ce jour-là sans que rien ne le laisse présager la magie de Harry explosa bel et bien quand Pimpol aborda une fois de plus le sévère professeur de potion. L'homme dut faire preuve d'énormément de patience pour faire revenir le Gryffondor au présent et le calmer par des paroles douces pendant de très longues minutes. Pimpol dut même remettre son salon en état tellement la crise de son jeune patient avait été virulente.

Prendre des gants en parlant de Severus, pensa le psychomage en lui-même après avoir recoiffé sa chevelure désordonnée.

Lucius escortait toujours le survivant et le ramenait quand les séances étaient finies. Ils ne parlaient guère en route, le Serpentard et lui, pas plus qu'à Poudlard d'ailleurs. L'homme se hâtait de le quitter dans le hall pour rendre visite à Severus avant de repartir dans son manoir. Dans ces moments-là le jeune homme se sentait abandonné, il avait envie de tout arrêter et de partir. Pourquoi continuer ? se demandait-il en remontant dans ses quartiers. Pour qui surtout ?

Harry souffrait de ses discussions avec le psychomage mais il n'en parlait pas, bien que Pimpol ne l'ignorait pas. Pourtant il continua de s'y rendre car parler avec une personne extérieure lui faisait du bien quelque part. Il n'avait pas encore approché le problème Voldemort, c'était difficile pour lui d'autant que les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, ce que Pimpol avait bien compris.

La thérapie risquait d'être longue, pensa Pimpol qui avait depuis longtemps acquit de l'expérience pour reconnaître quand tel ou tel patient allait être récalcitrant. Le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui allait mettre des semaines avant de lui faire confiance, et certainement des mois avant de lui parler à cœur ouvert.

Six mois plus tard Harry rendait toujours visite à Pimpol, sa thérapie était loin d'être terminée. Lucius restait distant avec lui, rien n'avait changé de ce côté-là.

La peur de parler était encore présente, il n'y arrivait simplement pas, trop dur, trop douloureux. Le vieil homme était adorable, il ne le précipitait pas à s'épancher, ni ne le forçait à revivre ses souvenirs malsains, pourtant le jeune homme sentait que Têtenbois savait de plus en plus de chose sur lui.

-Vous rendez-vous compte que vous sombrez, mon enfant ? Et je devine que vous avez refusé, bien entendu, l'aide de vos amis qui ne demandaient qu'à vous sortir de l'enfer dans lequel vous étiez et êtes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ils ont assez de problèmes comme ça, pourquoi y ajouter les miens ? Leur vie n'a pas été facile non plus.

-Je n'en disconviens pas, mais vous isoler n'était et n'est pas la meilleure solution. Pourtant je vous comprends, ajouta le psychomage. Ce désir de rester seul, de garder sa souffrance en soi, Les regrets aussi, car vous en avez j'en suis certain, font que vous vous êtes éloigné des autres bien malgré vous.

-Je savais ce que je faisais, rectifia Harry. Ils m'ennuyaient à toujours être derrière moi et à me sermonner sans cesse, j'en avais marre de les avoir tout le temps sur le dos à me demander comment j'allais.

-Ont-ils été si pénibles que ça ? Ne cherchaient-ils pas simplement à vous faire prendre conscience que vous étiez sur la mauvaise pente ?

-Si, probablement, mais ça m'était égal, je voulais qu'ils me laissent tranquille, je ne les supportais plus.

Le vieil homme allait demander au survivant comment il avait tenu jusque-là et surtout grâce à quoi, mais il doutait fortement que le jeune sorcier lui réponde. Il était encore trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, il n'allait pas se confier aussi facilement bien qu'il s'épanchait un peu plus ces jours-ci.

Quand Harry revenait à Poudlard il déprimait, il ressentait un vide, et plus le temps passait et plus le vide s'agrandissait. Il avait aussi de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa magie et celle-ci l'épuisait à un point pas possible, il n'en dormait plus. Personne n'arrivait à le sortir de son aphasie, même pas Remus ni Sirius qui avaient tout essayé.

Heureusement, pensa Harry, qu'il avait gardé le sortilège sur son visage qui cachait les affres de sa vie, car là il était certain qu'ils auraient hurlé contre lui, ce qui n'aurait pas arrangé les choses.

^o^o^

Merci et remercie à ma bêta, TiteNana, qui a fait un travail formidable. Grâce à elle demain vous aurez le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. C'est pas beau ça !


	27. L'amour guérit tous les maux

27 **L'amour guérit tous les maux.**

Onze mois étaient passés maintenant, et Pimpol Têtenbois pensa qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Harry était prêt à supporter le choc. Le vieil homme sans âge regarda d'un œil intéressé et interrogateur Harry traverser le salon et s'asseoir sans un mot sur son fauteuil devenu familier avec le temps, le visage fermé et les poings serrés. Apparemment ça n'allait pas très fort aujourd'hui.

-Mauvaise journée ? Lui demanda-t-il pour essayer d'évacuer le mal-être tangible du survivant et sa magie un peu trop présente qui sortait de plus en plus souvent ces jours-ci. Tu veux peut-être m'en parler ?

-Il m'évite encore, après tout ce temps c'est incroyable, non ! J'ai beau faire tous les efforts du monde il continue de m'ignorer. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire dans ces moments-là tellement je suis en colère ! Se défoula Harry en criant, ce que ne lui reprocha pas Pimpol qui savait les tourments de Harry.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me parles pas d'un homme quelconque ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'est pas et qu'il ne le sera jamais.

-Donc il compte énormément pour toi puisque son indifférence à ton égard t'horripile et te fait mal. J'ai l'impression que tu aimerais qu'il se rapproche un peu plus de toi, est-ce le cas, Harry ?

-On peut dire ça, oui.

-Il suscite chez toi des sentiments profonds, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être, fit du bout des lèvres Harry.

-Des sentiments amoureux sans doute ? Et ne vois là aucun reproche de ma part, Harry, se hâta de dire l'homme avant de voir la magie du survivant refaire des siennes dans son salon.

-J'aime cet homme, c'est vrai. Je l'ai déjà aimé par le passé, mais très mal, et il m'en veut à cause de ça. Mais ça je le sais, Pimpol, pas la peine de parler de ça !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille parce que, comme tu dis, tu l'as très mal aimé, continua le psychomage malgré tout. Il a certainement été déçu de voir que tu ne voulais pas te remettre en question, il a peut-être été déçu que tu ne te sois pas aperçu que lui était amoureux de toi, il espérait probablement plus de ta part. Un plus que tu n'as pas voulu lui donner, ou pas su, qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est vrai, à ce moment-là je n'étais pas prêt, je les pensais encombrants, ennuyeux et indifférents à mon égard. Et il était trop tard ensuite quand j'ai pris véritablement conscience de leur importance pour moi, avoua Harry sans qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il parlait de deux personnes.

-Comment est cet homme dans la vie ? Fit Pimpol sans appuyer sur le lapsus involontaire….. ou pas, pensa-t-il.

Harry ricana, décrire Severus Snape n'était pas une chose aisée, et franchement qui le pourrait d'ailleurs ?

-Et si je vous disais plutôt son nom, après tout vous le connaissez, vous aurez une idée plus précise du personnage.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, Harry.

-Je sais, je sais aussi que vous garderez l'info pour vous, je vous fais confiance maintenant.

-Dans ce cas pour faire bonne mesure donne moi aussi le nom de l'autre homme, sourit Têtenbois avec un air de celui qui savait tout, un peu comme Albus.

-Oh ! Vous savez ?

-Savoir non, j'ai juste deviné dans tes paroles, mon enfant.

-Ils sont formidables, Pimpol. Je n'ai simplement pas su le voir à temps, s'emballa Harry.

-Et maintenant ?

-Je veux refaire parti de la vie de Severus et de Lucius, un jour, quand ils m'auront pardonné, s'ils le font.

-Pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas maintenant ? Fit Pimpol, pas étonné du tout d'entendre qu'Harry parlait de ses deux amis.

-Ils ont souffert à cause de moi, et Severus ne veut plus me regarder ni même m'adresser la parole, quant à Lucius c'est tout juste s'il me dit bonjour quand il vient me chercher pour venir ici, alors vous voyez.

-Et toi tu as souffert à cause de tes moldus et de Voldemort, et inconsciemment peut-être à cause d'eux aussi ?

-C'est juste, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, Pimpol.

-Alors éclaire-moi et dis-moi pourquoi ce n'est pas la même chose, Harry Potter, celui qui garde tout pour lui ? s'amusa le psychomage.

Harry souffla de lassitude puis peu à peu il parla de ses moldus, puis de Tom Jédusor et ensuite de Severus. Et sans qu'il n'y prit garde les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans discontinuer. Il raconta tout, sa première rentrée à Poudlard, sa première rencontre chaotique avec Severus et avec Voldemort. Son premier duel avec le Lord Noir, la mort de Cédric, ses cauchemars, la douleur d'avoir perdu Sirius et la joie de l'avoir retrouvé.

Il raconta ses parents, sa jeunesse, sa soi-disant famille aimante, ses espoirs déçus, la sévérité de son maître des potions à son encontre alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin qui ne savait pas pourquoi l'homme lui en voulait tellement, se demandant pourquoi il était si souvent puni dans les cachots alors qu'il ne demandait rien à personne. Il narra les cruautés qu'il avait vues et subies avec Voldemort, les morts sur les champs de bataille, les paroles haineuses de Tom, son meurtre, sa mort enfin, pas très glorieuse.

Les cris dans sa tête qui l'assaillaient chaque nuit et qui ne lui laissaient nul répit. Les hurlements sans fin des victimes et de Tom quand enfin il l'avait vaincu.

Il avait menti à tout le monde quand il avait affirmé que Voldemort était mort par un sortilège de magie noire. Il n'avait pas osé avouer la vérité, peur des regards écœurés envers lui, peur qu'on le regarde comme un monstre, chose qu'il était déjà d'après lui. Une seule personne se doutait de ce qu'il avait fait et cette personne c'était Draco. Il n'avait pas parlé, jamais, et pour ça il lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant.

Il avait bien lancé un sortilège puissant au mage noir, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas mourir, il s'accrochait à la vie désespérément. En fin de compte quand l'homme fut à terre il avait été contraint de matérialiser un poignard et de l'enfoncer plusieurs fois dans la poitrine de l'homme qui avait attrapé ses bras pour l'empêcher de frapper encore et encore.

Le sang bouillonnait à travers les coups mortels, il se rappelait encore du bruit que cela faisait, il sentait même encore l'odeur de ce sang, métallique, âpre, et cette couleur rouge vif qui hantait ses cauchemars. Il revoyait le regard de Tom, surpris, suppliant, et là il se rappela qu'il avait pleuré quand le regard s'était éteint. Il avait pleuré longtemps pour le geste qu'il venait de commettre et pour l'homme qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains.

Si c'était à refaire, oui si c'était à refaire il n'aurait pas tué l'homme. Il aurait pris d'autres risques certainement mais il aurait essayé de parlementer avec lui sans en parler aux autres. Il aurait dû faire à son idée, il était sûr que Voldemort l'aurait écouté.

Pimpol secoua la tête, Il n'était pas étonnant que le survivant soit sorti de cette histoire dans un tel état de délabrement. Ce coup dut être terrible pour lui. Tuer un homme à main nu était traumatisant pour ce jeune homme qui avait déjà tant enduré dans la vie.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de respirer pour continuer son récit, s'il s'arrêtait maintenant il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer. Aussi il narra également les remontrances et les coups des Dursley, les punitions inutiles pour le faire plier et lui faire prendre conscience qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et qu'il ne valait rien. Son coin dans le placard sous l'escalier où il avait passé tant d'années, la faim qui le tenaillait des nuits entières pour le punir de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Chaque jour, chaque nuit il les entendait tous et ça le tuait à petit feu. Voldemort, Dursley, Severus, les victimes du serpent, tous, tous, tous.

Les larmes dévalaient les joues du survivant en même temps que ses souvenirs s'enfuyaient entre ses lèvres.

Sans pudeur il narra sa débauche, racontant quelles avaient été ses nuits, espérant oublier dans des bras inconnus sa détresse et ce même quand il était avec ses deux amours, deux hommes merveilleux qu'il avait trompé sans aucun regret.

Il raconta ses suicides manqués et l'aide de Draco dans ces moments-là. Il murmura ses souffrances véritables quand Lucius et Severus l'eurent quitté, insultants et blessés dans leur cœur et probablement aussi dans leur orgueil de mâle.

-Enlève ton masque, Harry, demanda doucement Pimpol Têtenbois avec la gorge serrée et les yeux humides. Je sais que tu as un sortilège sur toi, retire-le, je te prie. Tu n'as plus besoin de ça, laisse-toi le droit de vivre, laisse les autres te voir tel que tu es, ta souffrance n'est pas honteuse, ils comprendront, ils comprennent déjà.

Le jeune homme le fit en passant sa main tremblante sur son visage. Le psychomage, pourtant habitué au pire, poussa un hoquet d'effroi.

Merlin ! Dans quel état était le gamin ! Ravagé, brisé, anéanti, mais après tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter quoi d'étonnant ? Le vieil homme se leva et posa une main consolatrice sur le dos de Harry qui s'était retourné par pudeur face à la fenêtre. Sur le visage du survivant se reflétait l'horreur de sa vie, comment pouvait-on subir ça sans perdre la tête ?

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un long moment, en chuchotant, pour ne pas briser les paroles du Gryffondor qui avait de la peine à continuer.

Au bout de trois heures Lucius s'impatienta, il entra dans le salon pensant que la séance était terminée depuis longtemps. Il fut effaré de voir l'état de détresse de Harry, il ne reconnaissait pas en lui cette chose démunie et effondrée qui lui tournait le dos mais dont le reflet sur la vitre ne laissait aucun doute sur son état. Le jeune homme qu'il côtoyait depuis onze mois de traitement avait bien changé, métamorphosé serait plus exact.

L'aristocrate avait devant lui un être détruit et méconnaissable. Pimpol fit un signe discret à Lucius de disparaître avant que Harry ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Le Serpentard obéit, mais ce qu'il avait vu là lui avait chaviré le cœur, et il savait que dorénavant il ne regarderait plus Harry de la même façon. Le jeune homme méritait son respect, il avait prouvé pendant ces onze mois que son désir de s'en sortir était plus fort que tout et il savait parfaitement qu'il avait souffert pendant ces séances et qu'il avait fait tout ça pour eux, Severus et lui, sans faillir.

Que pouvait-il faire pour qu'il se sente mieux en sortant de cette pièce ?

Oh ! Oui, une chose lui ferait certainement plaisir, voir Severus lui adresser de nouveau la parole. Comment allait-il arranger ça sans que Harry ne prenne ça pour de la pitié ? N'était-ce pas bientôt l'anniversaire de la fille de Sev ? Voilà qui serait parfait, il n'avait qu'à l'inviter pour cette occasion et le tour serait joué.

Bon, le hic est que le maître des potions allait refuser tout net, car même s'il avait encore des sentiments pour Harry cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait accepter son plan. Non, pour ça il faudrait qu'il voit Harry comme lui venait de le voir, effondré, et sans son sortilège, devina-t-il, qu'il avait si bien su cacher à leur regard.

L'aristocrate n'attendit pas vitae aeternam pour se rendre à Poudlard et ramener Severus Snape dans les dix minutes qui suivirent par la peau des fesses.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Hurla presque le professeur aux robes noires avant de se rendre compte qu'ils se trouvaient chez Pimpol, un de leurs amis communs.

-Calme-toi…

-Que fait-on ici ? S'enquit Severus en se calmant. Pourquoi est-on chez Pimpol ? Etions-nous invités ce soir ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, Severus. Je voulais que tu vois quelqu'un, quelqu'un que je pense guéri même s'il est un peu trop tôt pour le dire.

Snape plissa les yeux, il la sentait pas cette conversation avec Lucius. Le blond avait un air trop…..trop Malfoyen pour son propre bien, pourtant il osa la question en sachant qu'il allait le regretter.

-Qui ?

Le Serpentard blond décida d'y aller avec douceur, le « qui » de son amant avait été dit avec une extrême lenteur, donc méfiance.

-Tous les lundi et jeudi j'accompagne une personne chez Pimpol, tu n'ignores pas que notre cher ami est un psychomage reconnu ?

-Evidemment que je le sais ! Riposta Snape en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Tu ne m'apprends rien là, Lucius. Cependant j'aimerai savoir depuis combien de temps tu joues à ce petit jeu ?

-Onze mois, avoua Lucius en levant un fin sourcil séducteur croyant qu'ainsi la pilule serait plus facile à avaler.

-Bien, se renfrogna l'autre homme, et je gage que malheureusement je connais le nom du patient, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il s'agit de Harry, et oui tu le connais puisqu'il a été notre amant pendant plusieurs mois.

-Non, cet homme n'est rien pour moi, et je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, fit Snape en esquissant un pas pour sortir de la maison.

-Severus, attend, peut-être que tu as raison et peut-être que j'ai tort, mais essaye de voir au-delà du mal qu'il nous a fait.

-Je n'y arriverai pas, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je le revoie dans cette chambre sordide, avoua le maître des potions. Toi tu peux y arriver mais moi non.

L'aristocrate amena Severus contre lui et posa son front sur le sien.

-Fais-le pour moi, mon amour. Je te le demande comme une faveur spéciale.

Snape faiblit et faillit, il n'arrivait jamais à refuser quoi que ce soit à Lucius.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Se laissa convaincre l'homme aux yeux d'onyx en reculant légèrement.

-Je veux que tu le regardes, je veux que tu…..

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Pimpol Têtenbois ouvrit la porte du salon et la referma derrière lui après en être sorti.

-Il lui faut du temps, expliqua le vieil homme en regardant Lucius et Severus toujours enlacés au milieu de son entrée.

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent-ils en se séparant pour de bon cette fois.

-Les souvenirs ne sont pas toujours bons quand ils vous éclatent en plein visage, surtout quand vous essayez de les effacer de votre mémoire. Ce garçon a vu des choses et en a subit certaines toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres qui vous glaceraient les sangs. Son combat contre Voldemort, ses années à Poudlard, son enfance avec….

-Son enfance ? s'exclama Lucius, mais il vivait avec des moldus, que pouvait-il lui arriver avec ces gens-là ?

-Je ne peux rien dire, secret professionnel, mon bon ami. Mais sachez tous les deux que votre vision d'un enfant gâté par sa famille est plus que fausse.

-Et à Poudlard ? Tu as dit qu'il n'avait pas été heureux à Poudlard, intervint Severus Snape.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'avait pas été heureux, mais disons que certains souvenirs sont là aussi douloureux, pas tous, fort heureusement.

-Il parle de moi, Harry je veux dire, ajouta le maître des potions, touché plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. J'ai fait de sa vie un enfer quand il était à l'école en tant qu'élève. J'y ai été obligé pour cacher mon rôle d'espion.

-N'y as-tu pas mis trop de zèle, Severus ? Ronchonna Pimpol.

-Je devais le faire, j'ai agi dans l'intérêt du gamin qu'il était alors, vous le savez aussi bien que moi tous les deux !

-Il a énormément souffert de ça, Severus.

-Comment va-t-il ? Se radoucit le maître des potions qui ne pensa plus à s'en aller.

-Mal, très mal, c'est difficile pour lui de se remémorer sa vie d'antant puisque pour lui elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être racontée. Sa véritable vie a commencée à Poudlard, quelques moments de bonheur qu'il garde précieusement en lui mais qui, malheureusement, n'effacent pas le reste.

-Puis-je aller le voir ?

-Si tu veux, mon ami, mais je ne te garantie pas qu'il t'adresse la parole dans l'état où il est, et tu seras surpris de sa nouvelle apparence, ne lui en parle pas, il le prendrait de travers, surtout en ce moment où il est si fragile.

-Aucune importance, je veux juste le voir.

Le petit homme se poussa et Severus entra dans le salon, laissant les deux hommes derrière lui. Pimpol Têtenbois referma la porte et invita Lucius à le suivre dans sa cuisine pimpante.

-Laissons-les discuter seuls si Harry s'en sent le courage, et dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es allé chercher Severus ?

-Je crois qu'il est temps que nous pardonnions à Harry ces…frasques. Pendant tous ces mois il a prouvé qu'il pouvait changer, que son amour pour nous n'était pas un vain mot. Il faut que ses souffrances cessent, Pimpol, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

-Certes oui, en lui pardonnant ses erreurs vous allez le stabiliser et lui rendre sa joie de vivre même s'il y aura par moment des hauts et des bas. Ce jeune homme a besoin de vous, de ses amis, de son parrain qu'il a mentionné plusieurs fois et d'un certain Remus Lupin qu'il considère comme un membre de sa famille.

-Lupin et Black sont ce qu'il reste de sa famille, ils sont ses deux parrains si l'on peut dire.

Dans le salon, Snape s'avançait près de la silhouette prostrée devant la fenêtre aux petits rideaux de chintz. L'homme entendait des reniflements légers et il voyait Harry essuyer ses yeux de temps en temps. Il fit un pas de plus puis un autre, il avait des remords, des remords d'avoir maltraité Harry quand il était un de ses élèves. Il aurait dû, il aurait pu être plus souple et éviter toutes les punitions, toutes les vexations et les railleries qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Il se rendait compte qu'il l'avait fait souffrir inutilement et qu'il n'avait été qu'un imbécile arrogant de se croire plus fort devant un enfant désarmé. Aujourd'hui il était là, devant lui et il se trouvait à court de mots, aujourd'hui c'est lui qui était désarmé.

L'hommes aux robes noires s'arrêta derrière le jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule.

Harry tressaillit mais ne se retourna pas.

-Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? Soupira Severus conscient de ses erreurs.

-Te pardonner quoi ? Répondit Harry au bout d'un très long moment. C'est du passé tout ça.

-Peut-être, mais il a existé, Harry.

-Je sais, mais voilà longtemps que tu es excusé, Severus. Tu n'avais pas le choix, je le savais, tu le savais. Tu n'aurais pu faire autrement sans risquer ta vie et celles des autres.

Snape enlaça le jeune homme par derrière et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je me sens coupable.

-Ne le sois pas, ne le sois plus.

-Lucius est venu me chercher, il m'a dit que tu avais besoin de nous, je crois qu'il a raison.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, chuchota le Gryffondor en se recroquevillant sur lui tout en fixant par la fenêtre le vent qui faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres.

-Tu as besoin de temps, nous en sommes conscients, Lucius et moi.

-Non….ce n'est pas ça.

-Retourne-toi, Harry, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

-Je ne peux pas, tes yeux me brûlent, il y a tant de reproches dedans, ça me fais mal tu sais, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai…..

L'homme prit le jeune sorcier par les épaules et le retourna lentement vers lui.

-Voilà qui est mieux, non ?

Harry garda la tête baissée et n'essuya pas les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues et dans son cou, ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, comme inertes.

-Je ne quitterai pas ce salon tant que tu ne m'auras pas regardé, murmura Severus en soulevant le menton du survivant.

Snape retint un mouvement d'étonnement et d'incrédulité. Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire Pimpol par « sa nouvelle apparence » il ne le reconnaissait plus là.

-Regarde-moi, mon amour, je veux voir ton beau visage, je veux revoir de la vie dans tes sublimes prunelles vertes.

L'homme posa sa main sur la joue mouillée, il en essuya les traces humides avec tendresse, puis fit la même chose sur l'autre joue. Harry gardait les yeux clos, appréciant la caresse et le contact de Severus qui venait de l'enlacer en chuchotant des mots apaisants contre son oreille.

-Je t'aime, mon amour, murmura soudain Severus Snape.

Le jeune homme tressaillit dans sa chair et dans son cœur. Il venait d'entendre des mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé prononcer avant et qu'il n'était pas prêt de dire. Des mots que jamais personne ne lui avait dit un jour, des mots qu'il n'oubliera jamais, dut-il vivre deux cent ans. Et là Harry ouvrit ses yeux, il n'avait plus peur de plonger dans ce regard sombre qui l'avait tant de fois méjugé. Il y plongea, dans ce regard, profondément, espérant s'y noyer et ne plus le quitter.

Tout disparut de sa tête en un seul coup, ses souvenirs comme ses peines, les Dursley, Voldemort et son assassinat, les suppliciés, les mangemorts, ces deux ans qui venaient de passer, ces actes désespérés. Ne restait plus que Severus là devant lui, et Lucius qui venait de les rejoindre et qu'il n'avait même pas entendu entrer. Ces deux hommes étaient son avenir et sa vie, ils étaient tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu leur faire si mal.

-Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, c'est oublié, repartons de zéro, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais produit. Et pour ce qui est du reste, Harry, nous t'aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons avec Severus.

-Vous voulez encore de moi ? Après toutes mes….turpitudes ?

-Tu souffrais, on comprend ça, nous aurions dû agir avant et ne pas attendre que tu ailles encore plus mal. Draco nous avait averti pourtant et nous ne l'avons pas écouté.

-Repartons chez nous, tous les trois, annonça le maître des potions. Nous avons une vie à continuer et une petite princesse à nous occuper.

Pimpol Têtenbois regarda sortir de chez lui trois hommes. Trois hommes qui avaient grandi de part les coups de la vie qui les avaient rendus plus forts. Harry reprit goût dans l'existence assez vite surtout entouré comme il le fut par ses deux amants d'abord, puis par son parrain et Remus, par Draco et Scott, Lilas-belle, sa jolie filleule, Ron et Hermione, Albus Dumbledore, sans omettre tous les autres.

En fait il fallut un an de plus à Harry pour se remettre complètement de ses problèmes. Il n'eut aucune relation intime avec les deux hommes pendant six mois, faisant chambre à part. Il avait besoin de ça, leur avait-il expliqué en venant vivre avec eux. Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy avaient parfaitement compris, ils avaient aussi compris que Harry n'était plus dépendant de sexe avec les autres et qu'à partir de là tout ne pouvait que bien aller.

Quand le jeune sorcier se décida enfin à les rejoindre, un soir, au manoir Malfoy, après son travail, il était d'une nervosité extrême. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore avoué aux deux hommes de sa vie qu'il les aimait. Les mots avaient du mal à passer ses lèvres, mais maintenant il se sentait bien et il savait que Severus et Lucius attendaient ce moment avec grande impatience.

Il attendit que Lilas-Belle soit couchée par Severus puis, après avoir pris une douche, il se coucha tranquillement dans le lit de ses deux hommes et tout ça sous les yeux incrédules et inquiets des deux Serpentards qui n'y croyaient plus et qui avaient bien remarqué dans le même temps que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant d'attendre que le jeune homme parle en premier. Mais Harry ne le fit pas.

Déconcentrés Severus et Lucius se déshabillèrent et le rejoignirent chacun d'un côté.

Difficile comme situation, pensa Snape qui ne savait quoi faire.

Lucius se décida à éteindre les lumières, lui savait que justement cela serait plus facile pour Harry de réagir.

-Inutile, fit le survivant contre toute attente.

Deux secondes plus tard l'aristocrate emmenait le Gryffondor pour une nuit remplie de caresses et de douceur. Il n'avait fallu qu'un geste des deux hommes pour que Harry se libère de sa tension et répondre à Lucius qui fut aussitôt rejoint par Severus.

Sous le blond, Harry gémissait de plaisir, peu à peu il reprenait goût à l'amour et les gestes lui revinrent facilement. Il les aima ce soir-là avec toute son âme, tout son cœur et tout son corps. Et dans le creux de leur oreille il leur murmura les mots tant attendus, des mots que Severus et Lucius croyaient ne jamais devoir entendre.

Une larme discrète coula sur la joue du Gryffondor, une larme que Severus essuya avec tendresse et avec amour. Et quand il se libéra dans le corps de son jeune amant il lui répéta ces mots en le serrant fort contre lui. Tout comme Lucius l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

Ils ne s'endormirent pas de suite, ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire. Harry souriait entre les deux, il était heureux.

-Moi je dis que nous devons baptiser Lilas-Belle, déclara soudain Lucius sautant du coq à l'âne.

-Ca se fait dans le monde sorcier ! S'étonna Harry en se tournant vers l'homme.

-Oui, mon amour, répondit le blond en attirant Harry vers lui dans la chaleur de ses bras.

-C'est un baptême sorcier, justement, Harry, expliqua Snape. Ainsi cette enfant sera protégée par Merlin lui-même.

Les deux Serpentard continuèrent de papoter pendant que dans leurs bras s'endormait un jeune homme qui avait enfin retrouvé la sérénité. Severus Snape fit un clin d'œil à Lucius et tous deux regardèrent leur ange endormi contre eux.

-Je croyais qu'il n'allait jamais se décider, souffla le professeur de potions. J'ai même pensé que j'allais devoir faire tout le travail et l'amener à nous parler de gré ou de force.

-Tu as toujours été très impatient, chéri.

-Ouais, mais c'est pas moi qui me rongeais les ongles d'anxiété !

-Hey ! Je ne me suis pas rongé les ongles !

-Encore un peu et tu t'attaquais à tes doigts, ironisa Severus en ricanant.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu as fait à tes pauvres bocaux à Poudlard !

-Comment tu sais….., putain cet Albus ne pourra donc jamais se taire !

-On discutera de ça demain, messieurs, fit Harry qui se retenait de rire mais qui ne put empêcher son corps de tressauter.

-Le morveux se fout de nous, Lucius.

-Je vois ça, Sev.

-Je crois qu'il a besoin d'une bonne leçon, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je dis que tu as raison.

-Vous êtes deux contre moi, c'est pas juste ça ! sourit le survivant heureux de vivre et surtout heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses deux amours sans oublier Lilas-Belle.

-Fallait pas nous attaquer, rigola Snape qui se jeta sur son lion qui éclata de rire.

Le bonheur irradiait dans la chambre, un bonheur durement gagné pour un jeune sorcier appelé Harry Potter. Un bonheur qui dura jusqu'à la fin des temps pour ces trois hommes qui avaient franchis beaucoup d'étapes douloureuses avant d'en arriver là.

**FIN**

C'était une fic basée sur la détresse d'un jeune homme. La souffrance morale est terrible et souvent il est très difficile de s'en sortir. Je pense que tout le monde a compris ça même si certains m'ont dit que c'était gonflant. Je leur suggère d'ailleurs d'écrire eux-mêmes si le cœur leur en dit !

Je n'oublie pas de remercier TiteNana qui a fait un travail super en m'accompagnant tout le long de cette histoire, sans faillir. Mes éloges sont sincères, merci encore et un gros bisou à toi.


End file.
